La Vie est une Larme
by leausy
Summary: Quand la vie qu'on avait imaginée, espérée se concrétise pour finalement s'écrouler sans prévenir, peut-on réussir à trouver un moyen d'être heureux malgré tout ? Nos deux héros arriveront-ils à surmonter les épreuves du destin ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous tous,

Et voilà ma toute nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. On reste dans le genre Drama-Romance. Un grand merci à mes Béta-readers: Bee qui me fait l'honneur de me suivre encore sur cette aventure (vous retrouverez prochainement sa fic!), à Laëti (il sont où déjà les tréma sur ton prénom?) et à Lou ( Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember).

Disclamer: La majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**La vie est une Larme.**

**

* * *

**

Préface:

_**« Un seul être vous manque et tout semble dépeuplé. » **_

_** Lamartine.**_

Comment la vie peut-elle changer du jour au lendemain ? Comment la perte d'un être cher peut-elle vous faire comprendre l'importance de chaque moment ou vous anéantir dans le même instant ?

Comment l'oubli peut-il vous consumer à petit feu ? Quelle serait votre réaction si vous vous réveilliez un matin en ne comprenant plus votre vie ? Pourriez-vous la reconstruire, pourriez-vous avoir l'espoir d'être à nouveau heureux ?

Personnellement, je n'en savais rien mais j'allais devoir le faire. J'allais devoir avancer pour ne pas sombrer davantage. J'allais devoir trouver une motivation pour continuer ma vie. J'en avais, oui, j'avais plusieurs raisons de vivre, de sourire mais je n'y arrivais plus... Pourtant je le devais et pour cela, il me fallait comprendre...

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai trente ans et ma vie parfaite vient de s'effondrer.

« _**Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien oublier, mais il le garde toujours en lui. »**_

_** Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges.**_

Comment vivre sans souvenirs ? Comment se reconstruire un avenir quand on ignore son passé ? J'ai oublié jusqu'à mon nom, ma vie... Qui suis-je ? Personne. Plus personne...

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi que je le veuille ou non. Je me devais de la vivre, de retrouver l'espoir…

Pour reprendre ma vie en main, je me devais de retrouver mon passé, de faire table rase avec lui sinon il me serait impossible d'avancer. Impossible de me reconstruire sans avoir des réponses...

Je m'appelle Bella et ma vie n'existe plus...

* * *

Note auteur: j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. A bientôt!

Le lien vers le blog qui sera mis à jour le dimanche (alors que sur FF ce ne sera que le Mardi suivant!) (supprimé les espaces!): http : / / la-vie-est-une-larme . blogspot . com / p / lvl . html


	2. Chapitre 1: Angoisse

Bonjour à vous tous,

Un grand merci à mes Béta-readers: Bee toujours là pour me soutenir (vous retrouverez prochainement sa fic!), à Chtitou et à Lou ( Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember)

Un peu de pub (une fois n'est pas coutume) je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic **Quand les morts dansent de Roxylady666** résumé: Dans un futur proche. L'équipe de Riley Biers retrouve Edward à moitié mort au milieu des zombies. Bella l'infirmière de l'îlot 7 tombe sous le charme de ce mystérieux inconnu qui va lui réserver bien des surprises. Lemon. Publication régulière.

Cette fic est un vrai bijou, ne tombant pas dans les clichés classiques du genre! A lire sans hésiter!

Disclaimer: La majorité des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Angoisse

* * *

POV Edward :

_**« Attendre d'en savoir assez pour agir en toute lumière, c'est se condamner à l'inaction. »**_

_** Jean Rostand.**_

On cherche tous un but à notre vie. Pour certains ce sera une carrière professionnelle, pour d'autres un épanouissement familial.

Moi j'avais les deux, une brillante carrière et une famille heureuse. Côté travail, j'étais l'un des avocats les plus réputés de New-York. Côté famille, j'avais deux filles, des jumelles de quatre ans et une merveilleuse femme.

La seule ombre au tableau était de ne pas voir suffisamment ma famille. Mon travail m'obligeait à me déplacer souvent pour rencontrer de nouveaux clients et faire les enquêtes appropriées.

Je travaillais en collaboration avec mon frère aîné. Nous avions depuis maintenant trois ans notre propre cabinet d'avocats, gérant tous types d'affaires et en toute honnêteté, nous étions plutôt doués pour cela. De ce fait, nous avions une vaste clientèle. J'avais la chance d'avoir un charisme exceptionnel, ce qui était un atout dans mon métier. J'étais un bel homme. Grand et musclé. _(N/Lou : Eh ben ! Pas vantard pour un sou le Edward ^^)_ Les femmes avaient tendance à me qualifier de tombeur. Mon épouse me disait que c'était l'effet combiné entre mes yeux d'un vert intense, mes cheveux cuivrés à l'allure décoiffée et ma mâchoire carrée. Quant à mon frère, lui aussi doté d'un physique avantageux, il inspirait la confiance. On se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence, malgré sa carrure de lutteur.

Nous avions une règle d'or, ne prendre que des affaires où nous étions convaincus de l'innocence de nos clients. Les rares fois où nous avions dû prendre en charge des dossiers en tant qu'avocats commis d'office, si tel était le cas bien-évidemment nous nous efforcions de faire plaider coupable notre client.

J'avais un rêve ou plutôt une envie, celle de défendre les femmes et les enfants victimes de violences. J'avais fait une spécialisation pour pouvoir défendre ce type de dossiers. Mon père m'appelait de temps à autres pour me demander de prendre en charge quelqu'un.

Dans ce contexte juridique, les femmes n'avaient pas souvent d'avocat. La plupart du temps, un seul plaideur servait à défendre les intérêts des deux parties, autant dire qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose. Il n'était d'ailleurs que faiblement voire pas du tout rémunéré.

Je commençais à me faire une réputation dans le domaine des affaires familiales. De ce fait, il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui me contactaient pour que je prenne le dossier de leur divorce en main.

Ma femme se plaignait souvent de mes absences tout en profitant allégrement de l'argent que je rapportais mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Si je voulais maintenir notre niveau de vie, je me devais de travailler dur.

Une seule chose comptait à cette époque, le bonheur de ma famille, de mes filles. Malheureusement pour moi, alors que je rentrais d'un déplacement de plusieurs jours, ma vie a basculé.

Je revenais d'un voyage d'une semaine. J'avais dû me rendre à proximité de Seattle pour une affaire sur laquelle j'enquêtais. Une jeune femme était venue me trouver pour me demander de l'aide quant à son divorce. Son mari était selon ses dires, violent et alcoolique. Avant d'accepter son dossier, j'avais mené ma petite enquête et il s'était avéré qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête. Son mari buvait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui portait les coups mais elle. Cet homme était couvert d'hématomes et bien qu'au départ j'avais pensé qu'il avait dû être mêlé à une rixe, j'avais rapidement compris ce qui se passait dans ce couple. En interrogeant les voisins de ces charmantes personnes, j'avais appris que cet homme s'était mis à boire quand il avait surpris sa femme dans le lit conjugal en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour lui, il l'aimait et ne voulait pas divorcer alors il avait sombré dans l'alcool. Elle aurait pu partir mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les habitants de leur petit village. Elle voulait surtout garder la maison et obtenir une pension compensatoire. De fil en aiguille, j'avais compris qu'elle tentait le tout pour le tout en le battant quand il était trop ivre pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était même pas discrète car les voisins avaient vu ses agissements. Cependant, comme trop souvent de nos jours, aucun d'eux n'avaient envisagé la possibilité de venir en aide à ce pauvre homme. J'avais donc renoncé à la défendre et avait proposé mes services à son futur ex-mari qui m'avait clairement et simplement envoyé au diable.

Une semaine loin de ma famille pour rien. J'aurais pu envoyer un détective privé mais je préférais mener mes enquêtes seul. Mon frère s'en désespérait, lui avait une demi-douzaine de détectives et informateurs, prêts à lui fournir toutes les informations nécessaires sur de potentiels clients. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je me bornais à faire tout le travail seul. C'était pourtant évident. En confiant l'enquête à d'autres, je ne pouvais pas être sûr à cent pour cent de la véracité des faits alors qu'en fouinant moi-même, je l'étais. Enfin si erreur il y avait, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'étais perfectionniste et exigeant. _(N/Bee : On dirait moi xD)_ Peu de personnes arrivaient d'ailleurs à travailler avec moi mais j'étais persuadé que c'était grâce à ces qualités que j'étais l'un des meilleurs. _(N/Bee : T'as voulu te moquer en le décrivant de la sorte ? Nan parce que là… C'est mon double masculin l'Eddy…N/Lou : C'est ce que je disais, pas vantard pour un sou...N/Bee : Tu me trouves vantarde lou ?)_

En arrivant chez moi, dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de New-York, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Aucune lumière d'allumée, rien. J'avais beau appeler ma femme et mes filles, aucune réponse. Pourtant mon épouse savait que je devais revenir aujourd'hui. Nous étions le 20 décembre, c'était notre anniversaire de mariage. Contrairement à la majorité des femmes, la mienne avait souhaité un mariage blanc, sous la neige... Allez savoir pourquoi… Ce fut tout de même l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine. Un papier aimanté sur le frigo attira mon attention. Je posai mon attaché-case sur le comptoir et m'emparai de la lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture fine de ma femme.

_Les filles sont chez les Black._

Elle avait dû prévoir une soirée rien qu'à nous pour notre anniversaire. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer…

Jacob Black était mon meilleur ami. Parrain d'Alexina, sa femme Leah était quant à elle la marraine d'Alessia. Mes filles, mes amours… Elles portaient des prénoms proches, un choix de ma femme qui avait trouvé cela évident puisqu'elles étaient jumelles. Personnellement je n'étais pas pour mais je n'avais jamais pu lui refuser quoi que se soit.

Avant toute chose, je déposai mes affaires et allai prendre une douche revigorante. Je savais que je n'allais pas dormir énormément cette nuit et je m'en réjouissais d'avance. _(N/Yoro : Le coquin lol N/Bee : Tu m'étonnes ! xD)_

Ma femme ne m'avait laissé aucune indication quant à ce qu'elle avait prévu pour notre soirée. C'était toujours elle qui organisait ces choses-là parce que selon elle, je n'étais pas assez original et romantique. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais voir ce qu'elle inventait à chaque fois. Notre premier anniversaire, les noces de coton m'avait-elle appris, elle avait fait livrer à mon travail un bouquet de fleurs de coton avec un mot m'indiquant où me rendre et l'heure à laquelle y aller. Je m'étais donc rendu dans un petit hôtel chic et je m'étais immédiatement dirigé vers la chambre qu'elle avait réservée pour l'occasion. Une chambre blanche du sol au plafond mais pas le blanc qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux, non, un blanc satiné. Les meubles étaient de grande facture. J'étais alors entré dans la pièce et j'avais trouvé ma femme dans un lit rond aussi blanc que du coton. Elle n'était vêtue que de sous-vêtements d'un blanc immaculé.

Chaque année, elle trouvait quoi faire pour notre anniversaire. La seconde année, les noces de cuir, mes préférées je devais bien l'avouer, elle s'était vêtue d'une mini-jupe en cuir noir et d'un bustier en cuir rouge. Des cuissardes rouge sang galbaient ses jambes... Divin souvenir de luxure. _(N/Yoro : J'imagine bien le tableau XD)_

Cette année nous fêtions nos 5 ans. Nous nous étions mariés jeunes, quoique 25 ans n'est pas si jeune et puis quelle importance ? Notre amour était inébranlable et nous étions des âmes-soeurs alors pourquoi aurions-nous dû attendre ? Au nom de quelle logique ? Des couples unis depuis des décennies se séparaient bien alors nous n'avions pas voulu réfléchir davantage. Notre choix était sûr. La nuit de noces avait été magique. Ma femme était alors enceinte de trois mois et nous avions su quelques semaines plus tôt que nous allions avoir non pas un mais deux enfants. Nous étions fous de joie.

Quand elle m'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'avais été étonné sachant qu'elle prenait la pilule. D'après le gynéco qui l'avait suivie, elle l'avait probablement oubliée, ce qui semblait être fréquent selon des études menées dans ce domaine. Nous avions choisi de donner la vie à mes deux rayons de soleil même s'ils n'étaient pas prévus si vite. Nous aurions préféré nous installer avant mais le destin avait décidé que c'était le bon moment alors nous ne l'avions pas contredit.

Mon épouse avait souhaité attendre pour annoncer sa grossesse à ma famille, ce pourquoi nous ne leur avions rien dit. Leur réaction à l'annonce de notre mariage m'avait surpris. Il était vrai que nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais quelle importance quand l'amour est là ? Ma sœur avait été horrifiée mais juste parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout préparer pour notre mariage. Nous leur avions annoncé quelques jours après avoir appris pour la grossesse et cela laissait à peine plus de deux mois pour tout prévoir. Heureusement, nous étions d'accord pour un mariage simple.

Après le mariage, pendant le banquet, ma femme annonça que nous attendions non pas un mais deux heureux évènements. Mes parents étaient aux anges, ravis de devenir des grands-parents.

À l'annonce de sa grossesse, ma famille avait été heureuse contrairement à celle de notre mariage. Pour tout dire, nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques mois seulement quand j'avais informé mes parents de notre décision. Nous nous aimions alors autant officialiser les choses. Le mariage était un acte important et irrévocable pour notre famille. C'était pour cette raison que mes parents avaient pris peur, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit coup de cœur mais au fil des années, ils avaient pu voir la force de notre amour.

Il fallait les comprendre, nous nous étions trouvés pendant nos études. J'étais très studieux, voulant rapidement être diplômé pour réaliser mon rêve. Elle suivait des études dans la section art de la même université que moi. Nous nous étions rencontrés au détour d'un couloir. J'avais appris plus tard qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans le café où je passais mes après-midis.

Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Elle venait d'un milieu modeste et avait dû trouver un travail dès sa majorité passée afin de pouvoir poursuivre ses études. Moi, j'avais eu la chance d'évoluer dans une famille aimante et unie dont le niveau social était élevé. Je n'avais jamais manqué de rien et n'avais jamais été forcé de travailler pour m'en sortir. Pourtant mes parents nous avaient appris la valeur de l'argent mais surtout l'importance de l'amour.

Notre relation avait commencé lentement, s'installant au fil des jours. Au départ un simple bonjour pour finir par de longues discussions quelques mois après notre première rencontre. Alors que l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, j'avais eu le courage de l'inviter à une soirée étudiante. Je n'étais pas un habitué de ce genre de fêtes mais mon frère lui allait à chacune d'elles. Je lui avais promis pour une fois de me joindre à lui. Quand ma petite serveuse avait accepté de m'accompagner, je savais que la soirée qui arrivait serait l'une des meilleures. Ce fut le cas. Cette nuit là fut notre première fois, enfin, ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions vierges mais pour ma part, je n'avais pas eu de véritable petite-amie depuis des lustres. La fin des cours arriva et je lui proposai de venir en vacances une semaine avec moi. Au départ elle avait refusé, n'ayant pas les moyens financiers pour se permette une folie du genre mais j'avais fini par la convaincre. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle rencontra ma famille pour la première fois. Rapidement, ma mère et elle se lièrent d'une affection particulière. Alice mit plus de temps à l'accepter. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu jalouse qu'une autre femme qu'elle puisse être dans mon cœur. Finalement, notre début lent fut vite compensé par l'enchaînement rapide des évènements suivants. Dire que cela datait déjà de cinq ans...

5 ans… Les noces de quoi déjà ?

Je pris mon I-phone et cherchais à l'aide de mon ami Google.

Ah ! Les noces de bois ! Qu'allait-elle me réserver ?

Allongé sur le canapé, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, j'imaginai ce que pourrait-être cette soirée. Un dîner romantique autour de notre cheminée ? Une nuit magique dans un chalet ?

Je dus m'assoupir. Quand je revins à la réalité, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, 21h. Tard, il était vraiment trop tard, un sentiment d'angoisse m'étreignit.

Sans réfléchir, aussi rapidement que possible je repris mes clés, fermai la maison et partis chez mes amis, espérant que Jake ou Leah sauraient où se trouvait mon épouse.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu me renseigner. Elle avait dit vouloir me faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire. J'appelai donc mes parents. Ils étaient proches d'elle, ma mère avait remplacé la sienne qui n'avait aucun instinct maternel. Mais là encore, ils n'avaient pu m'aider. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de ses projets pour la soirée, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et heureusement ! Étant donné que chaque anniversaire était placé sous le signe de la luxure, si elle avait fait part de cela à ma mère, j'en aurais été mortifié.

J'étais dévasté. Ma femme avait disparu. Je ne savais quoi faire, elle était peut-être coincée quelque part mais où ?

J'étais tellement apeuré que je n'avais pas pensé à lui téléphoner mais quand je le fis, ce fut pour entendre sa messagerie débiter ces quelques mots stupides me disant de laisser un message. Ce que je fis malgré tout.

" Chérie, appelle-moi dès que tu as mon message. Il est presque 22h et je n'ai pas de signe de toi, je m'inquiète. Si d'ici une heure je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je préviens la police. J'espère que tu vas bien, je t'aime de toute mon âme."

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et sans cesse je relisais sa simple phrase, essayant de trouver un sens caché à ses mots. Dans sa lettre, elle disait juste qu'elle laissait les enfants chez Jake rien de plus, rien de moins. Une phrase, pas d'annonce, pas d'explication... Rien... Où était-elle partie ? Pour faire quoi ? Tant de questions...

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'à minuit que la panique me gagna réellement. Jamais elle ne m'avait laissé une soirée entière sans nouvelle, même lors de mes déplacements professionnels. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave.

J'avais rappelé mes parents dans l'espoir qu'ils aient, par je ne sais quel miracle, des nouvelles mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon père m'informa qu'il venait, accompagné de ma famille. À peine arrivés, je pus voir leurs visages angoissés. Ma mère nous servit à boire. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement, je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'être un hôte parfait.

Aucun de nous ne parla. Nous étions tous abattus, abasourdis.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité ou peut-être pas, j'envisageai qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré.

- Elle m'a quitté. Furent les premières paroles que je prononçais depuis l'arrivée de ma famille.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle m'aurait quitté si toutefois elle l'avait fait. Puis mon esprit se fit plus clair, plus logique. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu me quitter ainsi, elle avait forcément eu un accident. À cette révélation, mon cœur se serra, mon estomac se contracta et je ne pus que courir pour relâcher le contenu de celui-ci dans les W-C.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de chacun, je finis par reprendre la parole.

- Elle n'a pas pu nous quitter comme cela. Il y a forcément une explication. Elle aurait donné une raison. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. Papa, peux-tu appeler les hôpitaux ? Peut-être qu'elle a eu un accident…

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, marquant mon inquiétude et mon impuissance face à la situation. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de fort, autant physiquement que mentalement. Dans mon métier, je me devais de garder la tête froide, d'avoir l'esprit d'analyse afin de connaître, de trouver les failles possibles d'un client et de l'adversaire. Mais là, mon cerveau était comme embué dans un marasme de possibilités, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

- Bien-sûr mais je pense qu'ils nous auraient déjà contactés. Me répondit-il.

Mon père était médecin urgentiste dans l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de New-York. Si elle avait été admise, il l'aurait su rapidement. Carlisle était la gentillesse et la sagesse incarnées. Toujours à nous écouter, à nous soutenir. Malgré sa charge de travail, il avait toujours été présent pour sa famille. Il était sans aucun doute mon modèle. Et là, pour la première fois, je le voyais désemparé, n'ayant pas le contrôle de la situation, aussi perdu que moi. Cela me faisait redouter le pire…

- Sauf si elle n'a pas pu donner son identité...

Je murmurais cette dernière phrase. Je sentais au fond de moi que c'était la seule possibilité. Je me tournai vers mon frère.

- Emmett, peux-tu m'accompagner au poste de police ? Je vais aller signaler sa disparition...

- Edward, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ils ne feront rien. Elle est majeure et elle n'a pas disparu depuis 48h... Répliqua-t-il.

Emmett était mon frère aîné âgé de 31 ans. C'était un célibataire endurci, prétextant devoir profiter de la chair avant de ne se consacrer qu'à un seul corps. Je ne l'avais jamais connu en relation sérieuse, toujours sur plusieurs coups en même temps mais comme pour nous tous, la famille était sacrée. Le jour où il trouverait celle qui ferait battre son cœur, il ne la lâcherait plus. Je l'enviais d'une certaine façon, éternel célibataire, de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper d'autres personnes que de lui-même.

Emmett était le bout en train de notre famille, toujours à plaisanter mais là, même lui semblait éteint...

- Je sais mais je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester à attendre son retour sans rien faire, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit où elle allait ? Merde ! M'énervai-je.

- Edward calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir... Tenta ma sœur.

- Alice, non, tu mens. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es convaincue toi aussi qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, sinon tu ne serais pas assise là à te morfondre avec nous.

Alice, ma sœur jumelle, mon soleil. Elle avait toujours été ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Même encore aujourd'hui, quand je n'avais pas le moral ou quand une affaire était difficile, j'allais la voir pour qu'elle me rassure. Elle avait une sorte de sixième sens ou de l'intuition, je ne sais pas mais toujours est-il que je faisais confiance à son instinct. Or, je voyais bien qu'elle était aussi désemparée que nous... Habituellement, elle ressemblait plus à un lutin démoniaque, ne supportant pas qu'on lui dise non. Ce soir, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Elle était silencieuse, son exubérance avait laissé place à une tristesse sans nom. Elle semblait vide elle aussi…

Dire qu'elle devait nous présenter son fiancé ce week-end ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'accueillir qui que ce soit pour le moment, elle allait devoir reporter les présentations, du moins tant que ma femme ne serait pas retrouvée...

- Alice, peux-tu appeler ton ami pour annuler demain ? Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie...

- C'est déjà fait, ne t'en fais pas. M'assura-t-elle.

- Désolé.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est que partie remise !

Jacob m'avait rappelé peu après l'arrivée de ma famille pour savoir si mon épouse était rentrée. Quand je l'informai que ce n'était pas le cas, il se proposa pour me garder les filles le temps nécessaire. Je l'en remerciai et lui demandai de remercier également Leah. Je lui promis évidemment de le rappeler si j'avais des nouvelles de ma femme.

Mon père venait de raccrocher d'un énième appel pour un hôpital et nous n'étions toujours pas avancés. Je décidai d'aller au commissariat le plus proche accompagné d'Emmett.

Sur place, le policier à l'accueil prit ma déposition, m'informant qu'il ne serait établi de recherches qu'à partir de 48h, d'autant qu'elle avait laissé les filles chez des amis. Il s'était déjà fait sa propre opinion sur le départ de ma femme, cela se voyait par son attitude. Il me regardait avec pitié. Pour lui, elle était partie de son plein gré. En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Combien de personnes par jour venaient ici pour signaler la disparition d'un proche ? Mais moi, je connaissais ma femme, elle n'aurait jamais laissé ses filles sans raison valable…

- Vous ne pouvez pas au moins tenter de voir si elle a utilisé son portable ou sa carte de crédit ? Ma femme n'est jamais partie sans me prévenir et même lorsque je m'absente pour mon travail, elle m'appelle plusieurs fois par jour ! Insistai-je.

- Attendez, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes et revint accompagné d'un autre policier.

- Messieurs Cullen, mon collègue m'a informé de votre requête. Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de votre femme et pas d'une enquête que vous menez sur cette personne ? _(N/Lou : Peut-être à l'air complètement affolé d'edward ? Non ?)_

- Parce qu'elle porte mon nom de famille peut-être ? Lui répondis-je acide.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Encore un de ces flics arrogants qui se croient tout puissants !

- Bien, je suis le lieutenant Higgen. Je veux bien vous filer un coup de main mais comme vous l'a déjà dit le Sergent Uley, de notre coté nous ne pourrons commencer les recherches réelles qu'à partir de 48h, sauf si d'ici là, vous avez de nouvelles informations confirmant qu'elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré. Bon, suivez-moi. Je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations sur les derniers agissements de Madame Cullen.

- Merci.

- De rien, je sais combien il peut-être difficile d'ignorer où se trouve un être cher. Admit-il.

D'un coup, ce gars qui avait paru tellement méprisant à mon égard quelques instants plus tôt, semblait s'être métamorphosé. Je pouvais voir la peine immense qui l'habitait. Ses yeux auparavant froids, étaient maintenant vides de sentiments autres que le désespoir et la souffrance. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais si la disparition d'un être cher l'avait mis dans cet état, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau...

- Bien, sa carte de crédit a été utilisée pour retirer dix mille dollars il y a moins d'une heure dans le centre ville. Révéla-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir faire avec cette somme ? Hurla Emmett.

- Du calme jeune homme ! Vous savez, il n'est pas rare qu'un couple se sépare. Elle a dû vouloir partir ailleurs voir si l'herbe était plus verte.

- Non ! Assénais-je. Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait cela. Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné ses filles !

- Écoutez moi bien, je vous le répète, j'ai déjà vu cela plus que de raison. Des femmes, des hommes aussi, vidant leurs comptes en banque parce que la vie qu'ils menaient ne leur plaisait plus. Pour moi, votre femme est partie de son plein consentement. Je n'envisage même plus de pousser les recherches d'ici 48h. Mais je reste disponible si vous avez de nouvelles informations susceptibles de nous indiquer qu'elle ne serait pas libre ou dans un état normal.

Que voulait-il dire ? Libre, état normal ? Moi je pensais qu'elle avait eu un accident, qu'elle devait au pire être coincée quelque part. Mais lui ? Lui, il pensait qu'elle était au mieux partie de son plein gré ou au pire qu'elle avait été kidnappée ?

Nous prîmes congé et retournâmes chez moi. À peine avait-on passé le pas de la porte, qu'Alice nous sauta dessus, nous demandant si la police avait trouvé une information. Emmett, bien plus en état que moi, l'informa. Je pouvais voir la tristesse dans les yeux de mon frère et l'incompréhension dans ceux de ma sœur.

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été sortir tout cet argent ? S'écria ma jumelle.

- J'en sais rien Alice ! Hurlai-je.

Ma sœur se pétrifia et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jamais, de toute notre vie, je n'avais haussé la voix sur elle, au même titre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait non plus.

- Je... Désolé Al, je suis aussi perdu que vous. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

- Je comprends, pas de problème.

Nous partîmes vers le salon rejoindre mes parents. Mon père venait de finir le dernier appel.

- Alors ? Le questionnais-je.

- Rien dans les hôpitaux. Et vous ? Nous répondit-il.

On résuma une nouvelle fois ce qu'on avait appris avec Emmett et mes parents à l'instar de nous étaient aussi choqués.

- Ce flic a peut-être raison. Edward, ta femme ne t'a pas semblé différente ? Demanda mon père.

- Non ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Elle ne m'a pas quitté, c'est impossible !

- Ok, on se fie à ton instinct mais que fait-on si la police refuse de lancer un avis de recherche ? Répondit-il.

- Je pense qu'on devrait chercher ce qu'elle a fait hier en premier lieu. Suggérai-je.

- Bonne idée Edward, moi je me propose pour mettre des affiches un peu partout dans New-York. Lança ma soeur.

- Merci Alice.

- Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher. Demain va être une longue journée, quelques heures de repos ne nous feraient pas de mal. Déclara ma mère. La j'ai mis ca mais a la base c qui parle

- Allez-y… Emmett et Alice peuvent prendre la chambre des filles et vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la mienne.

- Edward, il faut que tu dormes un peu, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu es épuisé ! Me morigéna mon père.

- Je sais papa mais je ne peux pas, je vais prendre le canapé d'accord ? Tentai-je.

- Bien mais essaye de dormir un peu. Concéda-t-il.

- Et pour les filles tu as pu t'organiser ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

- Oui Jake et Leah ont proposé de me les garder un petit moment.

-Bien, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus n'allons pas les inquiéter inutilement. Conclua-t-elle.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à mes enfants si leur mère ne réapparaissait pas rapidement.

Une fois seul, je m'allongeai sur mon canapé essayant en vain de trouver le sommeil mais je n'arrivais qu'à voir son visage souriant…

_Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Elle avait promis d'être avec moi pour toujours ! Comment vais-je faire ? A-t-elle pensé à nos filles ? Je ne peux pas croire à son départ, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de grave !_

_Ou alors, elle n'en a rien à faire, elle est égoïste ! Elle nous a quittés sans un regard en arrière !_

_Non, elle ne m'aurait pas fait cela ! _

_En es-tu sûr ?_

Putain ! J'allais devenir dingue. Me parler à moi-même n'allait pas m'aider... Alors je fis ce qui me parut le plus judicieux et allai chercher la bouteille de bourbon dans le bar. Finalement, l'alcool aidant, je parvins à m'endormir. _(N/Yoro : Non Edward, vide pas ton désespoir dans l'alcool !)_

Mon sommeil fut agité. Je voyais ma femme avoir un horrible accident de voiture puis je la voyais au bras d'un autre que moi, mais je ne pouvais voir le visage de celui qui me l'avait enlevée. Je me voyais entouré de mes filles et de ma famille devant une tombe, je ne distinguais pas le nom marqué sur le marbre, jusqu'à ce que je remarque les plaques posées dessus…

_« À notre belle-fille bien aimée »_

_« À notre merveilleuse maman »_

_« À notre belle-sœur adorée »_

_« À la femme de ma vie, à jamais dans mon cœur »_

En entendant un hurlement, je me réveillai en sursaut, réalisant que ce n'était que moi qui venais de hurler ma douleur. Un regard à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était 6h du matin. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je posai mes yeux sur la table basse pour y découvrir la bouteille de bourbon abandonnée la veille, renversée et vide.

Difficilement, je décidai de me lever et allai dans ma cuisine. Je mis en marche la cafetière ne sachant pas à quelle heure ma famille allait descendre.

Je consultai mon I-phone. Aucun message… Puis le téléphone fixe. Le néant ! J'allumai mon pc et consultai mes mails. Rien, hormis de la pub…

J'allai éteindre l'ordinateur mais me ravisai en pensant que peut-être il y aurait quelque chose sur sa boîte mail. Je connaissais son code, il n'avait pas changé depuis quatre ans : EAAC, les initiales des filles et moi. Sa messagerie était vide, enfin comme la mienne, juste des pubs ! L'énervement, la rage commençaient à me gagner. Pris de colère, je bazardai tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Le clavier et une multitude de choses tombèrent par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Je balançai mon poing sur l'écran du pc, faisant exploser celui-ci et par la même occasion m'entaillai sévèrement les doigts mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentais depuis la veille.

Mes parents alarmés par les bruits, arrivèrent précipitamment en bas. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur parce que ma mère émit un petit cri de terreur et courra dans mes bras, m'encerclant de toutes ses forces et murmurant des mots qui m'étaient incompréhensibles. J'étais comme étranger à la scène.

Au bout d'un certain temps, mon esprit se reconnecta et je pris enfin conscience des personnes présentes et des actes commis. Le salon était dévasté. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir détruit la table basse ni d'avoir lancé quelque chose dans le miroir, non, je me souvenais seulement de ma colère contre le bureau.

Mon frère et ma sœur se tenaient à l'écart, celle-ci pleurait dans les bras d'Emmett. Devant moi, mon père et ma mère me berçaient assis ou plutôt affalés au sol. Je ne m'aperçus qu'à cet instant là des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas... Pardon.

Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Visiblement j'avais pété un plomb mais quand ? Pourquoi ne m'en souvenais-je pas ?

- C'est rien ! Je t'ai donné un calmant. Viens t'allonger quelques instants sur le canapé. M'indiqua mon père.

- Non, je dois remettre de l'ordre.

Je tentai de me lever mais mes parents m'en empêchèrent.

- Mon dieu, pourquoi ? Quand ai-je fait cela ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… M'indignai-je.

- Ed… Quand nous sommes partis nous coucher, je pense que tu as du boire un peu trop. Me dit mon père en me montrant par la même occasion la bouteille de bourbon, enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait, au milieu des débris du miroir.

- Oh ! Je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Nous avons entendu un hurlement, nous sommes descendus rapidement et nous t'avons trouvé en train de tout détruire. Nous avons essayé de te calmer en te parlant mais tu semblais ne pas nous entendre. J'ai demandé à ton frère de rester avec Alice et ta mère et moi avons réussi à te maîtriser, enfin, j'ai pu t'administrer un calmant. M'expliqua-t-il.

Il me montra mon épaule et au même moment je sentis comme une piqûre dans celle-ci. Mon père m'avait enfoncé une seringue dans le bras pour réussir à me maîtriser. Je me sentais honteux d'avoir agi ainsi, j'aurais pu blesser un de mes proches, j'aurais pu m'en prendre à mes filles…

_Mes filles ? Où étaient-elles ? _

_Chez Jake ! Non seulement tu picoles mais en plus tu en oublies tes propres enfants !_

_Putain cette voix ! Était-ce normal de me parler à moi-même ? N'était-ce pas le premier signe de la schizophrénie ? (N/Yoro : Dans ce cas moi aussi je suis Schizophrène…N/Bee : Chez tes persos, c'est quelque chose de récurent leau… M'enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien *sifflote*)_

Je secouai la tête dans l'espoir de reprendre mes esprits et de sortir de ce brouillard oppressant mais rien n'y fit. Alors, je cédai à mes parents et allai m'allonger sur le canapé, les laissant remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mon salon.

Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais resté allongé, je n'avais pas réellement dormi. Non, j'étais dans un état végétatif, enfin, je le ressentais comme cela. Ce fut la voix d'Emmett qui me tira de cette catatonie.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous commencions maintenant. Il va être 11h, tous les magasins sont donc ouverts. Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le centre ville.

- Oui, Esmée et Alice vous allez vous occuper de faire les affiches et vous en imprimerez une bonne centaine. Trouvez une photo récente. Dicta mon père.

- Bien et Edward ? On ne peut pas le laisser seul… Demanda ma sœur.

- Je vais avec papa et Emmett, je me sens mieux. Répondis-je en me levant.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu dois te reposer. S'inquiéta ma mère.

- Maman… Ça va, je pense que ma réaction était due à l'alcool d'accord ? Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux rester là les bras croisés à attendre. Insistai-je.

- D'accord.

Nous nous préparâmes. Emmett avait prévenu le cabinet et notre collaborateur pour lui dire de mettre tous nos dossiers en attente pour raisons personnelles.

Ma vie parfaite avait volé en éclats depuis moins de 24h et je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'en sortir.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrit:**

Justine: Oh moi j'aimerais bien connaître tes théories! A bientôt!

Fandetwilight : Merci pour le commentaire!

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!


	3. Chapter 2: Amnésie

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

On se retrouve en bas!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Amnésie.**

**

* * *

**

_POV Bella :_

_**« Il n'est pas de douleur que le sommeil ne sache vaincre. »**_

_**Honoré de Balzac**_

_**« La plus grande des douleurs est celle de ne pas savoir ce qui nous fait souffrir. » **_

_24 décembre 2009 :_

J'étais bien. Une sensation de chaleur et de moelleux m'entourait. J'avais l'impression de flotter, comme si je volais. Étrange et merveilleux rêve, je me retrouvais dans cet endroit magnifique. Je ne savais pas vraiment où il se situait mais j'y étais bien. Comment y étais-je arrivée ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. C'était comme si j'avais toujours été ici… Sur cette île magnifique, aux plages de sable fin, à la mer azur. Le soleil brillait et me réchauffait la peau. Douce sensation. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais emporter par les prémisses du sommeil...

La douleur, horrible, insoutenable…

_Achevez-moi ! Pitié, tuez-moi ! Que cette souffrance cesse !_

Tout mon corps me brûlait, j'avais l'impression d'être prise dans un brasier, d'être brûlée vive. Je voulais hurler mais quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire. Je sentais ma gorge obstruée, ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Non seulement je me consumais mais en plus de cela, je m'étouffais. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter de mourir dans des conditions aussi atroces ?

J'entendais des bribes de conversation mais ne comprenais pas de qui on parlait. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de demander de l'aide mais les personnes présentes ne me voyaient pas ou en tout cas ne s'intéressaient pas à mon cas.

- Le produit devrait agir dans quelques minutes, patience Bella…

_Mais à qui parle-t-il ? C'est moi qui souffre ! Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'aider ?_

Je me sentais partir, comme si je tombais dans un trou noir, happée par le vide. J'allais chuter et mon cœur allait s'arrêter, la douleur cesserait enfin ! Je ne luttais pas et me laissait envahir par les ténèbres…

J'ouvris les yeux, choquée par le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar que je venais de faire. Je me redressai et constatai que j'étais, fort heureusement, toujours sur mon île. Je devais me dépêcher, mon temps ici était compté. Je savais qu'il fallait partir, quitter ce cocon merveilleux pour ailleurs. Mais où devais-je aller ? Je n'en savais rien. Ma seule certitude était le fait de devoir partir de cette plage. Cependant, avant je devais faire une dernière chose…

Je me dirigeai vers l'unique habitation et y entrai. Il fallait trouver le code. Le code secret qui me permettrait de rentrer chez moi. Je fouillai sans relâche chaque pièce, chaque meuble mais rien. Tout était vide. Pas une feuille, pas un stylo. Cette demeure semblait abandonnée… Enfin, pas tant que cela ! Elle n'était ni poussiéreuse, ni vétuste. Au contraire, elle était remplie de meuble luxueux et pas une toile d'araignée n'était visible. Je m'allongeai sur le lit à baldaquin de la dernière chambre visitée... Tout cela me semblait tellement étrange, j'étais épuisée à force de chercher une chose dont j'ignorais tout. J'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas maîtriser ce qui se passait.

Je quittai les limbes et remontai vers ce qui me semblait être la surface mais plus je m'en approchais, plus je sentais des picotements puis des coups de poignards. Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur moi, me mutilant de toutes parts ! Pourquoi ? Il m'était impossible de crier, ma gorge était comme comprimée…

Et j'entendais toujours ces voix !

- Calme toi, n'essaie pas de parler. Je sais que tu as mal mais laisse-toi faire, tout va bien maintenant.

Putain ! Pourquoi cette personne, alors qu'elle me faisait souffrir mille martyrs, essayait de me calmer ? Ne devait-il pas au contraire jubiler de me voir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas la caractéristique des sadiques ?

J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en miettes, déchiqueté. Mes membres n'étaient plus que souffrance, comme si j'avais été démembrée et qu'on les avait rattachés à mon corps. A nouveau, cette drôle de sensation de partir, d'être inexorablement attirée ailleurs vers l'obscurité… Je me laissais entraîner, espérant ne plus ressentir ces affreuses douleurs.

Je n'avais aucune notion d'heure. Combien de temps étais-je restée endormie dans ce lit ? Et si quelqu'un était venu entre-temps ? J'étais entrée dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne pour y voler quelque chose et j'avais pris le loisir d'y faire un somme. Il fallait que je parte ! Tant pis pour le code, je verrais comment faire au moment venu. Je me levai, regardant une dernière fois autour de moi et sortis de cette chambre. Une fois sur le palier, je descendis discrètement les escaliers au cas où il y aurait du monde dans la villa. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée quand un papier attira mon attention. Il était posé sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Alors que je m'en emparai, la pièce se mit à tourner et ma vision devint floue...

J'avais la sensation de m'asphyxier. Quelque chose obstruait ma gorge et je ne pouvais reprendre une respiration normale. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui me gênait mais la lumière violente me vrilla les pupilles et je refermai aussi sec les paupières. Puis, comme si mon corps avait pris conscience que j'étais éveillée, la douleur en fît de même. D'abord mes pieds puis mes mollets, mes genoux et enfin mes jambes se mirent à me brûler si vivement que je voulus hurler. Alors j'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait broyé le bassin, qu'on avait enfermé dans un étau ma cage thoracique, chaque inspiration semblait me lacérer l'intérieur des voies respiratoires. Enfin ce fut au tour de ma tête de se réveiller, je ressentis comme de puissantes décharges électriques directement dans mon crâne.

Je priai, suppliai qu'on me laisse tranquille mais je n'arrivai pas à parler. J'avais toujours ce truc dans la bouche qui m'empêchait de le faire mais aussi de respirer… Je ne savais pas depuis quand mon cerveau était en éveil mais j'avais l'impression d'être sur un brasier ardent depuis une éternité.

- Détendez-vous. On va vous redressez afin d'enlever le tube de votre bouche… Bien, maintenant je vais, juste à l'aide d'un instrument, aspirer un peu votre bouche. Voilà… Maintenant, je vais aspirer dans votre trachée, ça ne va pas être agréable mais je vais faire vite… Très bien.

J'entendis encore un tas de bruits que je ne pus identifier alors je m'accrochai à cette voix… Je n'avais aucune idée si la personne s'adressait réellement à moi ou non mais il me semblait bien avoir été légèrement redressée alors après tout, il était fort possible que ce fut le cas.

- Maintenant, vous allez devoir vous détendre et quand je vous le dirais, vous relâcherez tout l'air que vous avez dans vos poumons. Je vais faire un décompte, à zéro vous libérerez l'air de votre corps. 3… 2… 1… 0. Allez-y.

Putain, c'était douloureux ! J'avais l'impression que mes poumons et ma trachée étaient comme tirés vers l'extérieur. Puis plus rien, enfin plus rien au niveau de ma respiration, les autres douleurs étaient toujours aussi insupportables.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, je tentai une nouvelle fois de les ouvrir. Au même moment, la personne présente, me demanda de cracher. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait… Pourquoi devais-je cracher ? Cependant, la peur de subir d'autres tortures me fit obtempérer et je crachai tant bien que mal, les yeux toujours clos. Je tentai pour la troisième fois, me sembla-t-il, d'ouvrir mes paupières et à nouveau la lumière vive de la pièce me fit mal, comme si on venait de m'enfoncer des milliers d'aiguilles dans les yeux. Je grognai de douleur. La personne comprit enfin et m'avertit qu'elle venait d'éteindre la lumière. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tentai à nouveau. Cette fois, bien que toujours sensible, la sensation était moins violente. Ma vue était floue et je ne distinguais que de faibles silhouettes. Certaines que je devinais être des machines mais l'une d'elle m'interpella, elle ressemblait à un homme…

- Votre vision doit-être floue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela est normal. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

J'avais envie de le croire mais je ne savais même pas où j'étais ni pourquoi, alors comment pouvais-je imaginer aller mieux ?

- Avez-vous soif ?

Bonne question ! Était-ce le cas ? Je n'en savais strictement rien ! Après réflexion, j'acquiesçai ne sachant pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de pouvoir à nouveau assouvir ma soif si j'en avais envie.

On me tendit un verre d'eau muni d'une paille et je bus mais avant d'avoir pu satisfaire ce besoin, le verre me fut retiré. Peu importait où je me trouvais, j'y étais pour souffrir mille tortures ! Mes tortionnaires s'en donnaient à cœur joie !

- Vous ne devez pas boire trop d'un coup, votre organisme doit se réhabituer.

Je hochai la tête, résignée. J'avais de toute façon bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si j'osai le contredire. Je me sentais extrêmement fatiguée, j'avais la désagréable sensation que ma tête partait en arrière. Tout tournait autour de moi et mes yeux se fermaient alors que j'essayais par dessus tout de les ouvrir et d'améliorer ma vision toujours très floue. Finalement, je cessai de lutter et m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Je ne sus combien de temps je m'étais assoupie mais je pus entendre des bruits, des voix plus précisément. Je tentai de me concentrer pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais cela était très compliqué.

- Tu penses qu'elle va bientôt reprendre conscience ? Dit une voix que je perçus comme féminine.

- Écoute, elle était dans un coma de stade 2. Son corps commence à se remettre de ses blessures. Le coma de stade 1 est bon signe, il faut du temps à son esprit pour qu'il puisse traiter les informations mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Cela dit, même quand elle sera pleinement consciente, il ne faudra pas la brusquer. On ne connait pas clairement son état, physiquement, tout est en bonne voie mais psychologiquement, on n'en sait rien.

- Je sais bien, je serais patiente Dr Jenkins mais la police, elle, ne le sera pas autant…

- Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie. Pour la police, j'en fais mon affaire ! Ils ne viendront l'interroger que lorsque je donnerai mon accord.

- Merci.

- De rien, mais tu devrais te reposer… Tu n'as pas quitté son chevet depuis que tu l'as trouvée.

- Je me repose, ne vous en faites pas.

Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi un médecin m'aurait infligé toutes ces souffrances ? N'était-ce pas contre leur serment d'hypocrite ?

_Serment d'hypocrite, t'es sûre ?_

_Euh… T'es qui toi d'abord ?_

_Ta conscience ou plutôt l'inverse ?_

_Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas là !_

_Bah, j'suis ton autre toi ! Ton inconscient si tu préfères._

_Ok… Les tortures que ces barges m'ont fait subir m'ont rendu folle !_

_Mais non !_

Les brûlures de mes jambes se réveillèrent et me sortirent de ma conversation avec mon autre moi, si j'avais tout compris.

Difficile d'avoir les idées claires ! Était-ce dû aux tortures ? Ou peut-être me droguaient-ils pour me garder sous contrôle ? Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir davantage, je me sentis à nouveau partir...

La douceur m'enveloppait, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'entendais plus les voix, ni les bips incessants. J'étais cernée par le néant, rien, pas de son pas d'image. Étrange sensation, une impression de n'être nulle part. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, plus de concordance, j'étais peut-être dans le noir depuis quelques secondes, quelques heures ou plus… Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Mon corps se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur refaisant son apparition. Je souffrais le martyre ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Je n'avais toujours aucune notion de temps. Depuis combien de jours étais-je ici et pour quelles raisons ? Des milliers de questions envahirent mon esprit mais aucune réponse ne vint.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et la clarté de la pièce m'aveugla. Je ne voyais rien, enfin, j'arrivais à distinguer des formes mais tout me semblait flou. La douleur étant moins insupportable que la fois précédente, je me forçai à laisser mes paupières ouvertes, malgré la sensation de brûlure sur mes pupilles. Je sentis quelque chose agripper ma main gauche alors je tournai ma tête dans cette direction, tout en essayant de rendre ma vue plus nette.

- Bonjour, aimerais-tu un peu d'eau ?

La voix était douce et apaisante. Je voulus répondre mais ma gorge se fit douloureuse, je me contentai donc de hocher simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

On me tendit ce qui ressemblait à un verre muni d'une paille. Je m'empressai de le saisir et de boire goulument le contenu ne réfléchissant pas à ce que pouvait contenir le récipient. Encore une fois, on m'enleva mon bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Ma gorge était toujours aussi sèche, j'avais énormément de mal pour déglutir.

La fatigue m'envahit une nouvelle fois, mes yeux se refermèrent sans avoir pu me montrer clairement où je me trouvais...

Une agréable sensation de chaleur inonda mon visage, une lumière intense filtrait à travers mes paupières closes. Une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de ma mère raisonna à mes oreilles.

- Oh ma petite puce, tu t'es endormie en plein soleil… Réveille-toi !

J'ouvrai les yeux immédiatement, mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Ma mère se tenait allongée tout près de moi dans notre jardin.

- Regarde mon petit cœur, les nuages, ils sont magnifiques. Tu vois celui-là ?

Elle pointait de son doigt un nuage au-dessus de nos têtes, je suivis son mouvement et le regardai.

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il ressemble à un petit chat assis ?

- Oh voui maman ! Il est trop beau ! Moi aussi je voudrais un chaton !

- Maman te l'as promis. Pour ton 6ème anniversaire, nous irons le choisir.

- Mais c'est dans trop longtemps !

- Mais non ma chérie, ton anniversaire n'est que dans quatre jours.

- Ça fait combien de dodo ?

- 3 ma puce.

Je tournai ma tête vers ma mère mais déjà elle disparaissait comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion de mon esprit. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer lequel de ces deux mondes était le réel. J'aimerais tant que ce soit celui sans douleur, celui où ma mère était encore là, présente pour moi...

Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un me dire de revenir, de me réveiller. J'avais la sensation d'être comme aspirée de mon monde de douceur vers l'autre. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce lieu où je pouvais voir et entendre ma mère mais je n'avais pas la force de lutter.

La douleur, toujours présente ici, moins vive cependant, fut la première chose qui filtra à travers mon esprit comateux. Les bruits de bips, réguliers et continuels, résonnèrent dans mes tympans. Je percevais des mouvements malgré mes paupières abaissées, de la lumière intense était aussi présente.

Ma gorge asséchée me brûlait, l'envie de boire domina rapidement mes autres impressions. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Ma vue encore trouble, ajoutée à la luminosité environnante, me firent les refermer rapidement.

J'entendis un bruit, comme un roulement et malgré mes yeux fermés, je me rendis compte que la pièce avait perdu en clarté. Doucement, je laissai mes paupières se lever. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Mes pupilles me brûlaient toujours mais légèrement moins qu'avant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as juste besoin de t'habituer. Tout doit te sembler flou pour le moment mais d'ici quelques instants, tu pourras voir plus clairement. En attendant, bois un peu.

Ce son, toujours doux et accueillant, je l'avais entendu plusieurs fois mais je n'arrivais pas à relier cette voix à une personne de mon entourage. Je commençais à distinguer une vague forme de profil mais sans les détails. Petit à petit, je vis de mieux en mieux, le visage était entouré d'une chevelure caramel, longue et ondulée. Je pus remarquer la douceur et la délicatesse de ses traits. Son regard couleur miel, doux et tendre, posé sur moi, me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître cette personne qui semblait-il avait veillé sur moi un certain temps.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosalie, comment te sens-tu ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Si elle se présentait c'était probablement qu'on ne devait pas se connaître mais alors, que faisait-elle à mon chevet et surtout, comment étais-je arrivée ici ?

Je réfléchis à sa question et lui répondit quelques instants plus tard d'une voix rocailleuse et douloureuse.

- Je souffre. Ma gorge brûle, mes jambes et mes bras ne sont que douleurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un 33 tonnes mais à part ça, tout va bien !

- Pour tes douleurs, elles vont s'apaiser d'ici peu. Il y avait un analgésique dans ton eau en plus de ceux que tu reçois de la perfusion.

Je suivis son regard et tombai sur une sorte d'aiguille enfoncée dans mon bras, reliée à une poche contenant un liquide incolore.

- Bien, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien connaître ton nom… Déclara-t-elle.

Mon nom ? J'avais beau chercher, fouiller chaque recoin de ma mémoire, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Rosalie dut voir mon trouble car elle reprit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive, essaie de me dire en quelle année nous sommes.

- Euh... 2005 ? Répondis-je incertaine.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ton souvenir le plus récent.

- Je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme.

- Félicitation ! Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

- J'ai fais des études en Art visuel, je viens de finir ma dernière année et d'obtenir mon master. Peux-tu me dire ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu as eu un accident... Je vais appeler le médecin, il va tout t'expliquer d'accord ?

- Oui, de toute façon je ne crois pas avoir le choix. Rétorquai-je.

Le médecin arriva et me salua. Je reconnus la voix de celui qui avait parlé avec Rosalie un peu plus tôt.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je vais vous poser quelques questions également. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne savez pas y répondre, c'est fréquent. M'expliqua-t-il. Pouvez-vous me dire la date exacte ?

- Non, je pense que nous sommes en 2005 mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. C'est étrange... Répondis-je.

- Oui je sais. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom complet ?

- Je euh... Non je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Dis-je dans un sanglot.

- Bien, vous souffrez d'une probable amnésie rétrograde. Nous réaliserons différents examens dans les jours à venir pour déterminer avec précision la forme d'amnésie dont vous souffrez. Pour le moment, il semblerait que vous ayez oublié une partie de vos souvenirs, ceux qui sont survenus juste avant votre accident. Par contre, vous avez conservé vos capacités, en tout cas la plupart. C'est notamment pour cela que vous n'avez aucune difficulté pour parler. Votre identité devrait vous revenir rapidement. Votre inconscient bloque certaines informations reliées à l'affectif pour vous protéger. Tout ce qui pourrait vous rappeler votre accident est en quelques sortes verrouillé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dans la majorité des cas l'amnésie ne dure pas plus de quelques jours, parfois quelques semaines mais les souvenirs reviennent. Me dit le médecin.

- Oh… D'accord mais comment vais-je faire ? Je veux dire, même si mes capacités intellectuelles ont heureusement été conservées, je ne sais même pas d'où je viens...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bénévole à l'hôpital et je m'occupe d'un foyer pour jeunes femmes. Ta place est déjà réservée. Intervint Rosalie.

- Oh ! Merci. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demandai-je.

- Oui mais nous ne connaissons pas les détails, Rosalie peux-tu ? Répondit le médecin.

- Oui, je t'ai retrouvée dans une rue à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Tu avais été certainement battue et tu ne portais quasiment aucun vêtement ou enfin ceux que tu portais étaient en lambeaux. J'ai appelé les secours et tu es restée inconsciente 3 jours. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 24 décembre 2009. M'apprit Rosalie.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Ai-je été euh...

J'éclatai en sanglot, incapable de faire autre chose tant le choc des révélations m'avait anéantie. Que m'était-il arrivé ?

- Je vais vous expliquer vos blessures. Rosalie peux-tu nous laisser ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Non, j'aimerais qu'elle reste si cela ne vous dérange pas... Réfutai-je

- Bien-sûr, pas de problème. Déclara-t-il.

Le médecin m'expliqua qu'on s'était acharné sur moi, me laissant pour morte dans une ruelle déserte. J'avais plusieurs côtes de cassées, une commotion cérébrale, un poignet cassé, un genou déboité, de multiples hématomes sur tout le corps, des lacérations... La police attendait de pouvoir m'interroger mais ne me souvenant de rien, je ne voyais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir leur dire.

Je donnai cependant mon accord pour qu'ils puissent venir rapidement mais avant, je voulus savoir où je me trouvais. J'avais compris que j'étais à l'hôpital mais je n'avais aucune idée de la ville ni du pays. Nous parlions anglais donc je supposais être dans un pays anglophone mais lequel ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital mémorial de Phoenix en Arizona. Répondit Rosalie.

- Oh, je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis les pieds ici...

- Te souviens-tu où tu as fait tes études ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'étais à Columbia à New-York.

Rosalie nota cette information sur un bloc note et vit que je la regardais.

- Je note tous tes souvenirs parce qu'il arrive parfois qu'ils soient une nouvelle fois oubliés. Tu sais notre cerveau est complexe, on n'arrive pas encore à bien comprendre les mécanismes des amnésies. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord.

On frappa à la porte et je me sentis anxieuse. Trois hommes montrant des insignes de police entrèrent dans ma chambre. Ils me saluèrent et se présentèrent.

Je ne fis cependant aucune attention à leurs noms, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de leur parler...

- Bien, je sais que vous souffrez d'amnésie mais nous sommes tenus de vous rencontrer dès votre réveil. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps mademoiselle, mais nous devons néanmoins vous poser quelques questions. M'expliqua le premier.

- Comme vous voulez, mais je ne me souviens de rien...

- Oui, votre médecin nous a expliqué. D'ailleurs, nous vous laisserons nos coordonnées pour que vous puissiez nous joindre au moindre souvenir concernant votre agression. Nous avons trouvé un bijou sur vous. Répliqua-t-il.

Il me tendit un collier en argent muni d'un pendentif en forme de cœur sur lequel était écrit Angel EC et de l'autre coté Bella. _(N/L : Oh mon Dieu ! N/C : Comme tu dis Lou !)_

Un sentiment de grande tristesse s'empara de moi, comme si mon inconscient reconnaissait ce bijou. J'étais cependant incapable de dire réellement s'il m'appartenait ou pas ni ce que représentaient les initiales EC…

- Nous pensons que Bella est votre prénom ou un diminutif cela ne vous rappelle rien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non désolée... Répondis-je. Je suis fatiguée...

- Une dernière chose, habituellement dans ce genre de cas enfin, quand une personne est retrouvée amnésique, nous passons un avis de recherche dans les médias. Malheureusement, vue votre agression, nous pensons qu'il serait plutôt dangereux de le faire. Les personnes qui s'en sont prises à vous avaient sans aucun doute l'intention de mettre fin à vos jours. Je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais pour votre sécurité, nous préférons rester discrets. Nous ferons circuler votre photo en interne mais sans divulguer d'information. Déclara-t-il.

- Bien, si vous pensez que c'est le mieux à faire... Je suis fatiguée. Insistai-je.

Les douleurs revenaient et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire face et à me concentrer sur la conversation.

- Désolé, nous avons déjà abusé de votre temps, nous allons vous laisser. Voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à me téléphoner à tout moment si un souvenir vous reviens où si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. S'excusa-t-il.

- Merci.

- De rien, bon rétablissement. Conclut-il.

Une fois les trois policiers partis, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre avec Rosalie, qui n'avait pas quitté mon chevet.

- Rosalie, tu n'es pas obligée de rester. Je suis certaine que tu as mieux à faire. Soufflai-je.

- Non et puis c'est en quelques sortes ma fonction ici. Je dois aider les personnes qui en ont besoin... Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh !

J'étais déçue, j'avais espéré qu'elle devienne une amie… C'était vraiment étrange de ne se rappeler d'aucune personne de son entourage tout en se rappelant de certains évènements. J'avais l'impression d'être comme spectatrice de ma vie. Je voyais bien des visages mais j'étais incapable de dire à qui ils appartenaient. Mon esprit était embrouillé et quand j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs, il y avait une sorte de barrière infranchissable.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à mettre ton collier ? Proposa-t-elle.

Je regardai à nouveau ce pendentif et les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les maitriser.

- C'est tellement déstabilisant. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement. J'ai des genres de flashs mais les personnes présentes me sont comme étrangères et familières en même temps. Ce bijou c'est pareil, j'ai l'impression qu'inconsciemment je le reconnais mais je ne peux me souvenir ce qu'il représente ! Gémis-je.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Ton cerveau n'est pas encore prêt à te livrer tes souvenirs mais ton inconscient, lui les a mémorisés, du coup tu ressens certaines choses. Laisse-toi du temps, tu verras, tout va te revenir. Me rassura-t-elle.

- Je l'espère.

- Bien, le médecin m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait fait d'autres examens dont les résultats venaient d'être confirmés. Déclara-t-elle.

Rosalie, qui jusque là était plutôt souriante, avait maintenant le visage fermé.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

- Bien. Les coups que tu as reçus dans le ventre, ont pu endommager ton utérus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il te sera probablement difficile d'être enceinte mais cela ne sera pas impossible. Il semble aussi d'après le médecin que tu soit déjà passée par là... Expliqua-t-elle.

A nouveau mes yeux s'humidifièrent.

- Je... Tu... Merde ! Cela veut-il dire que j'ai eu un enfant et que je ne m'en souviens pas ? Mais quelle mère peut oublier cela ? Mon dieu ! Je ne suis certainement pas une personne bien... De toute façon pour m'être faite tabassée, j'ai dû forcement faire quelque chose de mal... Pleurai-je.

J'étais presque hystérique. C'est la voix toujours calme et posée de Rosalie qui me ramena au présent.

- Eh ! Du calme, tu as vécu un évènement traumatisant et tu n'es pas responsable ni coupable d'avoir perdu la mémoire. D'accord ? Et quoique tu ais pu faire, cela ne justifie pas qu'on se soit acharné comme on l'a fait sur toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui mais Rosalie, j'ai oublié mon propre enfant ! Tu te rends compte ? Sanglotai-je.

- Bien, déjà nous ne sommes pas sûrs à 100% de cela ! Vu l'état de ton utérus à ton arrivée ici, ils ont même hésité un moment pour l'enlever. Toutefois, comme tu semblais assez jeune, ils ont préféré tenter le tout pour le tout afin de te laisser une chance d'être mère.

Je pense que ton médaillon est-peut être la clé mais n'essaie pas de forcer tes souvenirs parce qu'ils reviendront quand tu seras prête. Me reprit-elle.

- Merci Rosalie. Tu ne me connais pas, enfin, tu me connais finalement autant que je me connais et tu es ici à me soutenir. Même si c'est ton travail, merci !

- De rien, cela fait partie de mon travail mais j'ai... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer quand je t'ai vue dans cette ruelle… J'ai su que je devais t'aider et rester près de toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est ainsi. Alors je te le mets ce collier ? M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Oui, après tout il m'appartient… Peut-être qu'en le portant j'arriverai à me souvenir de quelque chose. Cédai-je.

- Ok, puis-je t'appeler Bella ? Ou tu préfère qu'on choisisse un autre prénom ?

- Non Bella ça me convient. Répondis-je.

Elle m'attacha le bijou et me redonna à boire. Les douleurs commencèrent à se rappeler à moi. Finalement, je sombrai rapidement dans l'autre monde.

* * *

N/L: j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant!

Réponses aux presqu'Anomymes:

Justine: merci pour ton commentaire! Patience tu auras les réponses a tes questions au fil des chapitres!


	4. Chapter 3: Inquiétude

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3: Inquiétude

* * *

_POV Edward :_

**« Si j'avais le pouvoir d'oublier, j'oublierais. (Toute mémoire humaine est chargée de chagrins et de troubles.) »**  
**Charles Dickens.**

Nous étions déjà le 24 décembre, veille de noël. Il était de tradition de le fêter chez mes parents. Nos amis, Jacob et Leah, se joignaient à nous. N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre de la famille, nous refusions de les laisser seuls à cette période de l'année.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune envie de faire la fête. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à mes filles. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire… Pour le moment, Jacob leur avait expliqué que j'avais du travail et que leur mère était venue me tenir compagnie. Piètre mensonge... Mais comment leurs expliquer qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi leur maman était partie, ni où elle se trouvait ?

Depuis 4 jours, je ne cessais de chercher, retournant la maison de fond en comble, essayant d'avoir un indice sur ce qui aurait pu se passer… Mais rien ! Le néant.

Le lendemain de sa disparition, nous étions retournés avec mon frère au commissariat, espérant qu'en y allant souvent cela les obligerait à se bouger mais encore une fois, nous nous étions heurtés à un mur.

- Messieurs, comme nous vous l'avons dit hier, Madame Cullen semble être partie de son plein gré. Nous pouvons faire passer un avis de recherche. Malheureusement, si elle ne souhaite pas vous tenir informés d'où elle se trouve, étant majeure, nous ne pourrons pas aller contre sa volonté. Informa le lieutenant Higgen.

- Mais c'est inadmissible ! Et ses enfants ? Vous pensez à mes nièces ? Comment peut-on leur expliquer que leur maman a disparu ? Hein ? Hurla Emmett.

- Croyez-moi, je sais exactement par quoi vous passez mais la loi est la loi. Une personne majeure a le droit de disparaître si c'est son choix et en absence d'éléments prouvant le contraire, nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est informer nos collègues d'un avis de recherche lancé par la famille... Reprit-il.

- Bien, mais sachez Monsieur que nous viendront chaque jour ! Tonna mon frère.

- Lieutenant, je vous en prie, aidez-nous à retrouver ma femme. Comment pourrais-je expliquer à mes filles que leur mère a disparu ?

- Écoutez, je vais déjà faire passer un avis de recherche interne, si elle se fait contrôler elle sera informée que sa famille la recherche et elle aura la possibilité de vous tenir informés. Si elle ne le souhaite pas, l'officier ne pourra cependant pas nous informer qu'il l'a retrouvée. Normalement, dans le cas d'une disparition d'un adulte, il faut un délai de 48h mais je vais le divulguer maintenant si vous aviez une photo récente de votre femme… Me proposa-t-il.

- Oui tenez !

- Bien, patientez quelques instants.

L'officier partit vers un ordinateur et sembla écrire quelque chose sur celui-ci. Je supposai qu'il tapait l'avis de recherche. Quelques minutes après, il revint vers nous.

- Veuillez lire et me dire si tout est correct.

Il me tendit une feuille où était insérée la photo de ma femme, son nom de jeune fille, son prénom, sa description physique ainsi que la date et l'heure de sa présumée disparition.

- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, je vous dirais de chercher de votre coté, la police ne fera rien tant qu'on n'aura pas de doute quant à son départ. Le fait qu'elle est vidée son compte en banque nous indique qu'elle l'a fait de son propre choix. Mettez des avis de recherche aux plus d'endroits possibles, allez dans les gares, les aéroports, demandez aux personnels si jamais ils ne l'auraient pas vue... Argumenta le policier.

- Ce n'est pas votre boulot de faire cela ? S'étonna Emmett.

- Monsieur, je sais que le départ de votre belle-sœur vous blesse mais dois-je encore une fois vous répéter la loi ? Asséna le lieutenant, perdant patience.

- Mais je me fous de la loi ! Ma famille a besoin de votre aide point barre ! Aboya mon frère.

- Croyez-moi, je fais déjà plus qu'autorisé... Je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous aider davantage. Je me dois aussi Monsieur Cullen de vous mettre en garde. Votre femme est partie mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle renonce à ses droits parentaux. Vous devriez signaler l'abandon du domicile, en cas de divorce vous aurez un avantage, y compris pour la garde de vos filles. Me conseilla l'officier.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ma femme, je suis convaincu qu'elle n'est pas partie sans raison ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Je vous interdis d'insinuer que son départ était prémédité...

- Très bien, désolé, c'était déplacé mais pensez-y tout de même. Insista-t-il.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme nous tourna le dos et partit sans même nous saluer. J'étais toujours aussi perdu. Devais-je faire ce qu'il me conseillait ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourtant j'étais avocat, je savais l'importance de signaler ce genre de départ pour faire peser la balance mais là, je n'avais pas la capacité de penser à l'après. Non, ma femme m'aimait ! Elle ne m'aurait pas quitté et encore moins sans explications ! Surtout pas le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage...

Emmett et moi reprîmes la voiture et allâmes récupérer mon père que nous avions laissé à l'hôpital. Il était allé vérifier qu'aucune jeune femme n'avait été prise en charge pendant la nuit et s'organiser pour avoir quelques jours afin de m'aider dans mes recherches.  
Malheureusement, aucune personne répondant au descriptif de ma femme n'avait été admise à l'hôpital.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la voiture, Emmett au volant, mais aucun de nous ne parlait ou ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Nous étions chacun perdu dans nos pensées. Les miennes ressassaient inlassablement la soirée d'hier, ce qu'elle aurait dû être et ce qu'elle fut...

_Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, si …_  
_Avec des Si on refait le monde..._  
_Et alors ?_

Je soufflais un bon coup, non, je ne devais pas perdre pied, je ne devais pas me laisser dériver vers ces monologues. Cela ne servirait à rien, à part me rendre fou, enfin plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà !

- Edward, je pense qu'il faut qu'on retrace son itinéraire. On sait qu'avant d'aller en ville, elle a déposé les filles chez les Black. Je propose qu'on remonte jusqu'à leur propriété et qu'à partir de là, on fasse le chemin. On sait qu'elle a retiré l'argent une heure avant que vous n'alliez signaler son départ. Déclara mon père.

A l'évocation du départ de ma femme, inconsciemment je serrai les poings et tournai ma tête vers mon père, le regardant durement.

- Enfin je voulais dire disparition Edward, je sais qu'il est difficilement envisageable d'imaginer qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré mais... Se reprit-il.

- Non tais-toi ! Ma femme ne m'aurait pas quitté ainsi sans y avoir été forcée ! Je sais bien qu'il y a des couples qui se séparent, que l'amour éternel est rare mais elle n'aurait pas fait cela aux filles !

- D'accord fils, calme-toi. Commençons par refaire son emploi du temps d'hier et peut-être apprendrons-nous quelque chose.

- A quelle heure a-t-elle laissé les filles chez Jacob et Leah ? Questionna Emmett.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai été les voir vers 21h, les filles étaient déjà couchées. Je n'ai pas pensé à leur demander... Répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va les appeler pour leur poser la question. A moins que tu ne préfères aller les voir ? Proposa mon père.

- Non ! Hurlais-je. Enfin… Désolé mais je ne peux pas me retrouver devant mes filles, je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire...

- Je comprends. Emmett, allons en direction de chez eux et Edward, appelle-les pour savoir l'heure, d'accord ?

Emmett mit le contact et partit vers la villa de mes amis. Pendant ce temps, je pris mon téléphone et composai leur numéro.

- Oh Edward ! Alors vous l'avez retrouvée ? Elle t'a fait une blague c'est ça ? S'affola-t-elle.

- Leah, calme-toi s'il te plait !

- Désolée mais c'est ma meilleure amie et elle ne m'a rien dit de cela, je m'inquiète ! Répondit-elle.

- Je sais mais malheureusement je ne peux te rassurer...

- Comment ça ? Edward ?

- Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit et elle a vidé son compte en banque ! La police pense qu'elle...

Un sanglot m'échappa. Les larmes coulaient sans que je n'arrive à les maîtriser.

- Oh Leah ! J'ai si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, elle ne m'aurait pas quitté ainsi n'est-ce-pas ? Demandai-je angoissé.

- Bien-sûr Edward ! Elle t'aime plus que tout et puis elle n'aurait pas abandonné ses enfants. Allez, on va vite la retrouver ! Elle est peut-être tombée en panne et n'a trouvé personne pour l'aider ? Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Oui, d'ailleurs avec mon père et mon frère on voudrait refaire son emploi du temps d'hier. Peux-tu me dire vers quelle heure elle t'a déposé les filles ?

- Bien-sûr, il devait être 17h. Elle les avait fait goûter. Me répondit-elle.

- Merci Leah ! Dis, est-ce que vous pourriez me garder...

Elle me coupa la parole.

- Tu sais bien qu'on gardera tes filles aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin mais il va falloir leur expliquer la situation tôt ou tard…

- Ne parle pas comme cela ! Leur mère va revenir ! M'offusquai-je.

- Oui oui Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Elles s'inquiètent, même si avec Jake on leur a dit que vous aviez besoin de temps pour être en amoureux, elles se posent beaucoup de questions...

- Je... Peux-tu les rassurer ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens-moi au courant d'accord ?

- Bien-sûr.

- Oh ! Jake demande si tu as besoin d'aide pour vos recherches ? Lança-t-elle.

- Non, toute la famille est là...

- Bon courage !

- Merci.

Je raccrochai. Nous étions arrivés à proximité de la maison de nos amis. J'informai les deux autres occupants qu'elle avait déposé les enfants vers 17h. Sachant qu'elle n'avait retiré l'argent qu'à 1h du matin, qu'avait-elle pu faire pendant 8h ? Une fois en ville, nous allâmes vers la banque. Par où commencer ? Elle avait pris sa voiture. Pouvait-elle avoir été dans une autre ville pour y passer son temps ? Non. Pourquoi revenir ici pour retirer son argent dans ce cas ? Était-elle retournée à la maison en attendant de pouvoir partir ?

Tout cela était incompréhensible ! Si elle avait prémédité son départ, pourquoi attendre 8h avant de retirer l'argent et de partir de cette ville ? Non, il lui était forcément arrivé malheur ! Elle avait prévu de me faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire de mariage, alors elle a dû passer une partie de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques… Peut-être un institut de beauté ou le coiffeur ?

Je ne savais pas. Des milliers de possibilités s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri, savoir celles qui étaient judicieuses ou celles complètement stupides...

Emmett venait de se stationner sur un parking, encore une fois, aucun de nous ne parlait. Ce fut à mon tour de rompre le silence devenu si pesant.

- Bien, on sait qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire donc elle a dû passer la journée dans les boutiques ! Peut-être a-t-elle été au coiffeur ou à l'esthéticienne ? Risquai-je.

- Ok, on va faire les différents magasins et montrer sa photo. Emmett, peut-être pourrais-tu faire le tour des parkings avec ta voiture, histoire de voir si tu ne trouverais pas la sienne. Qu'on sache si elle est partie avec ou non ! Décréta mon père.

- Ok, mais si cela ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais manger avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment mais je crois qu'Edward a aussi besoin de manger ! Répliqua Emmett.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, allons manger ! Concéda-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas faim ! Je... Putain, je ne veux pas perdre de temps ! M'emportai-je.

- Edward, on le sait mais si tu ne manges pas, tu ne seras pas en mesure de la rechercher bien longtemps ! Répliqua Emmett.

- Bien.

Je capitulai. Je savais que je ne gagnerais pas contre mon frère et encore moins contre mon père !

Nous nous installâmes au premier restaurant croisé. Une fois les menus lus et notre commande passée, le silence fut de nouveau envahissant. Je gardais la tête baissée, les épaules affaissées et je n'avais qu'une envie… Partir de là, la chercher, la trouver et reprendre le cours de ma vie heureuse comme avant ! Je ne voulais pas de cette vie ! Je ne voulais pas n'être que l'ombre de moi-même mais sans elle à mes cotés, comment le pourrais-je ? Comment pourrais-je vivre ?

_Peut-être pour tes filles ?_  
_Mes filles, mon dieu, je devenais égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à moi..._  
_Oh arrête de t'auto flageller !_  
_Putain, je vais devoir envisager de parler à mon père de cette voix à la Jiminy Criquet, j'ai peur de finir à l'asile... Non je dois me reprendre et arrêter de me parler à moi-même !_

Nos plats furent servis rapidement, toujours sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je pouvais sentir les regards insistants de mes compagnons mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire la conversation.  
Tel un robot, je mangeai le contenu de mon assiette sans y faire attention, mon esprit ne pouvant voir autre chose que ma femme... Inlassablement, j'essayai de comprendre l'incompréhensible… J'essayai de trouver une raison, des solutions, mais rien ne vint à part d'autres questions sans réponses !

Mon père paya l'addition et nous nous préparâmes à sortir du restaurant quand je repris pied dans la réalité. D'un geste vif, je me retournai vers le serveur et tout en lui montrant la photo de mon épouse je lui posai la question redoutée.

- Excusez-moi mais auriez-vous vu cette personne hier ? C'est ma femme et elle a disparue...

- Faites voir. Non, enfin je ne la reconnais pas désolé. Voulez-vous que je demande aux autres serveurs ? Proposa-t-il.

- Merci oui, je veux bien.

Il partit et montra la photo aux personnes présentes mais chacun d'eux secouait la tête en signe de négation...

Une fois sortis du restaurant, mon père et moi allâmes à la banque où l'argent avait été retiré. Emmett lui reprit sa voiture et repartit faire le tour des parkings. Je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il trouve ou non son véhicule... Ni ce que l'un ou l'autre signifierait...

Après avoir fait quelques boutiques, je me séparai de mon père pour couvrir plus de terrain. Malheureusement, de mon côté aucun commerçant ne semblait l'avoir aperçue hier ou aucun d'eux n'avait réellement prêté attention aux personnes qu'il avait pu croiser la veille... Nous avions convenus de nous retrouver à 18h sur le parking. J'arrivai à 18h30 incapable d'arrêter de demander aux passants ou aux commerçants si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vue. Finalement, ce fut l'appel de mon père qui me permit de décrocher et de les rejoindre sur le parking.

- Bien, Emmett as-tu trouvé sa voiture ? Questionna mon père.

- Non rien et je crois avoir fait pratiquement tous les parkings de ce quartier ! Répondit-il.

- Et toi papa ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle avait rendez-vous à 18h au salon de coiffure, elle est arrivé à 18h30 s'excusant pour son retard et n'en est ressortie qu'à 20h. D'après la coiffeuse, elle a demandé à changer de tête. Elle lui a fait une couleur et une nouvelle coupe. Révéla-t-il.

Ma femme avait toujours détesté tout cela ! Enfin, elle aimait être belle mais préférait sa couleur naturelle… Pourquoi d'ailleurs aurait-elle fait une couleur ? Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques ! Pas un seul cheveu blanc et d'une brillance incroyable... Mais hier c'était notre anniversaire, il était possible qu'une fois de plus elle se soit imaginée une soirée mémorable...

- Bon, donc on sait qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour avoir une demi-heure de retard puis reste à savoir encore ce qu'elle a pu faire entre 20h et 1h du matin ? S'interrogea Emmett.

- Edward, ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu nous as rejoint ! As-tu trouvé des informations ? Demanda mon père.

- Non rien, je réfléchissais... Donc pas de voiture ? Est-ce bon ou mauvais pour vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il

Emmett haussait lui les épaules. Comme nous, il ne savait pas quoi penser...

D'un côté, si elle avait quitté la ville dans sa voiture, je pouvais espérer qu'elle se fasse contrôler et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits en voyant que nous la cherchions.

_Donc tu es d'accord, elle est partie de son plein gré ?_  
_Non, mais j'envisage toute les possibilités... Encore cette stupide voix, fais chier !_

- On fait quoi maintenant ? S'enquit mon frère.

- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de repos. Répliqua mon père.

- J'aimerais continuer à chercher un peu... Contrai-je.

- Edward, tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Et vu ta tête, je ne pense pas que les personnes que tu questionneras seront partantes pour te répondre… Tu risques de leur faire peur. Ajouta mon frère.

Emmett… Qui d'autre pouvait me dire cela ? Personne bien-sûr ! Mais j'étais reconnaissant, il n'avait pas essayé son humour potache pour détendre l'atmosphère et heureusement parce que j'étais certain que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer l'ambiance ! Il essayait simplement de dédramatiser la situation et surtout prenait soin de moi comme toujours…

Vers 19h, nous arrivâmes chez moi où ma mère nous avait préparé un bon repas. Je n'avais cependant toujours pas faim. Non, je n'avais qu'une envie… Dormir pour oublier et qui sait, peut-être qu'en me réveillant elle serait avec moi ?

Comme le midi, tel un automate, je m'installai à table, laissant ma famille faire la conversation, ne m'y mêlant pas... Ma sœur et ma mère avait passé l'après-midi à coller des affiches à travers New-York. Demain elles feraient notre quartier et un ou deux autres de plus... Après le repas, mes parents allèrent se coucher alors qu'Emmett et Alice restaient au salon. La télévision était allumée mais aucun de nous ne la regardait. Chacun était perdu, comme si le temps s'était arrêté avec la disparition de ma femme... Notre vie était suspendue à un fil et on ignorait comment la stabiliser. Enfin, je savais que si ma femme ne revenait pas, ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Mes filles allaient en souffrir atrocement. D'autant plus qu'il me serait impossible de leur expliquer les raisons du départ de leur maman...

- Edward, tu penses qu'elle est partie comme le flic te l'a dit ? Demanda subitement ma sœur.

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus quoi penser... Elle a semble-t-il été au coiffeur… Je pense que c'était pour fêter notre anniversaire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a enlevé tout son argent. Répondis-je.

- Peut-être qu'elle a été obligé de le faire... Reprit Alice, songeuse.

- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demandai-je.

- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie comme ça, non, elle nous aurait laissé une lettre ou serait venue en parler à maman au moins ! A moins qu'elle n'ait agi sur un coup de tête ? Réfléchit-elle.

- Et si elle s'était faite enlevée ? Lança mon frère.

- Emmett ! Tu penses sincèrement que c'est une possibilité ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Bin oui, regarde les faits, aucun de nous ne crois à son départ... Alors ? Quoi ? Je sais que la police a besoin de preuves ou d'éléments susceptibles d'attester cette hypothèse mais nous pas ! Si on part de ce principe, tout est concordant. Elle a prévu de faire une fête pour vos 5 ans, elle se rend en ville, va à son rendez-vous mais elle se fait enlever… La personne se rend compte qu'elle est riche et la menace pour avoir le code de sa carte. Ça expliquerait le délai entre le coiffeur et le retrait ! Le temps nécessaire au kidnappeur de se mettre à l'abri et de lui soutirer des infos... Argumenta Emmett.

- Sauf que sa voiture n'a pas été retrouvée... Riposta ma sœur.

- Il l'aura prise ! Peut-être faisait-il du stop ou autre... Réattaqua-t-il.

- Tu penses dans ce cas qu'il aurait agi sur un coup de tête donc il n'y aura pas de demande de rançon. Dans ce cas, il est fort probable qu'une fois l'argent en main, il se soit débarrassé d'elle... Conclut ma soeur dans un souffle.

Et si Alice avait raison ? J'avais peur, peur de voir que leur raisonnement semblait si vrai ! Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai sans un regard pour eux vers le bar, j'y pris la première bouteille que je touchai... Encore une bouteille de Bourbon, il était vrai aussi que mon bar était riche de ce whisky... Je devais avoir quelques bouteilles de vin français et d'autres alcools moins courants ici mais j'avais essentiellement du bourbon et de la bière.

J'ouvris la bouteille et sans prendre la peine d'attraper un verre, dirigeai le goulot vers ma bouche. Le liquide ambré se déversa, brûlant ma gorge de son doux arôme caramélisé... Après plusieurs gorgées, je reposai la bouteille sur le bar.

- Vous voulez peut-être quelque chose à boire ? Proposai-je.

Alice échangea un regard inquiet avec mon frère, celui-ci hocha la tête et répondit à ma question.

- Je veux bien une bière si tu as !

- Moi-aussi. Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je revins avec trois bières. J'avais pris un verre pour ma sœur, sachant qu'elle détestait boire au goulot. Mon frère lui était moins regardant et s'enfila rapidement le contenu alcoolisé. Quant à moi, je fus aussi rapide qu'Emmett.

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois en sursaut, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais... Ma tête était douloureuse et je me sentais nauséeux. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me sortir de cet état de semi-conscience et quand finalement mon esprit s'éveilla, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il se referme aussitôt.

Deuxième nuit sans ma femme… Deuxième nuit à boire plus que de raison mais c'était mon seul moyen pour dormir, pour ne pas réfléchir et retourner mille fois les mêmes questions dans ma tête ! Je me redressai sur le canapé et inspectai la pièce. Mon frère et ma sœur avaient dû ranger avant d'aller se coucher puisqu'aucun cadavre de bouteille ne trainait dans le salon. Je me levai difficilement et allai me servir un grand verre d'eau accompagné d'une aspirine.

Ce jour là ne fut pas différent de la veille, nous arpentâmes la ville afin de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait vu ou ne serais-ce qu'aperçu ma femme... Mais rien ! Personne ne semblait avoir croisé son chemin ! Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Le jour suivant ne donna pas plus de résultats.

Nous étions le 24 décembre, soir du réveillon. J'avais demandé à Alice d'aller en vitesse prendre des cadeaux pour ma famille et mes filles, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait été prévu... Je ne savais même pas ce que mes filles voulaient du père noël ! C'était leur maman qui se chargeait toujours de cela, elle avait d'ailleurs toujours des idées fabuleuses...

Mes parents avaient pris le temps pour décorer leur maison, pour le bonheur de mes filles, mais ce soir cela n'allait pas être le cas. Non, j'allais devoir leur annoncer que leur maman ne serait pas avec nous pour la fête, une première... Autant elles étaient habituées à mes absences pour cause de travail, autant leur mère ne les avait jamais laissées ainsi !

Quand Jacob, Leah et mes filles arrivèrent, je sentis la pression monter. Je me devais de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. J'avais monté un mensonge de toute pièce pour le servir à mes enfants. Je détestais leur mentir, je voulais leur dire la vérité mais je ne pouvais le faire, ne la connaissant pas moi-même.

Quand Sia et Xina me virent, elles me sautèrent au cou. Leurs rires étaient communicatifs et visiblement, elles étaient très heureuses de me voir. Mais trop rapidement à mon goût, elles me relâchèrent, cherchant des yeux une personne précise dans la salle. Une fois qu'elles virent chaque personne présente, deux petites paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi. Chacune avait hérité du vert de mes prunelles et leur regard me troublait toujours autant…

- Papa, où est-maman ? Dirent-elles dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Maman est désolée de ne pouvoir être avec nous ce soir mais...

Je fis une pause et repris ma respiration. Mes mains tremblaient et j'essayais tant bien que mal de leur cacher ma souffrance de ne pouvoir être avec leur mère.

- Elle a dû aller voir sa maman. Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas amis avec la famille de maman ?

- Oui mais pourquoi elle a été la voir ? Maman nous a dit que sa maman était méchante ! On doit pas aller voir les méchants ! Dit timidement Alessia.

- Je sais mais c'est plus compliqué que ça mes puces. Votre maman même si elle est très fâchée avec la sienne n'a pas pu faire autrement… Expliquai-je sans conviction.

- Mais elle va revenir bientôt ? Demanda Alexina.

- Je l'espère...

- Dans combien de dodo papa ? Sollicita mon deuxième ange.

- Je ne sais pas ma Sia !

- Eh ! Vous ne dites pas bonjour à votre tata préférée ? Lança Alice.

- Bonjour tata Lice ! Firent mes filles à l'unisson.

J'étais soulagé. Elles ne semblaient pas trop peinées par l'absence de leur mère, enfin pour le moment... Je m'en voulais de leur mentir mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Cela dit, si ma femme ne revenait pas rapidement, mon mensonge n'allait pas tenir la distance ! Je devrais à nouveau leur parler de l'absence de leur maman et je n'y tenais pas vraiment. Leur dire qu'elle était juste absente était déjà dur mais leur avouer qu'elle avait disparue serait bien plus compliqué…

Après un apéro où chacun tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère, ma mère nous invita à passer à table. Habituellement, nos repas de famille étaient plus que joyeux. Entre Emmett, Alice et mes filles, il était bien rare de ne pas avoir de bruit. Or, dès le début du repas, on aurait pu se croire dans un monastère ! Aucun échange, aucune parole… Chacun s'occupant à se servir des mets posés sur la table. Emmett, qui habituellement ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues assez lourdes, semblait avoir perdu cette capacité à l'instar d'Alice, qui d'ordinaire parlait sans reprendre son souffle pendant des heures. Là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à faire la fête...

Heureusement, Jake qui avait lui aussi le même humour qu'Emmett, quoiqu'un peu moins premier degré, ouvrit les hostilités.

- Esmée, j'espère que vous avez prévu une deuxième dinde ? Parce qu'Emmett me semble bien en forme ce soir !

- Oh oui ! Je pourrais en manger une à moi tout seul et te manger après Jacob ! Rétorqua mon frère.

- Oh non tonton Miette, tu touches pas à mon parrain ! Cria Alexina.

- Oh ! Tu laisserais ton oncle préféré mourir de faim pour ne pas que je mange Jake ? Répondit-il faussement choqué.

- Oui, sinon moi après j'ai plus mon Cobe et sarraine n'a plus son amoureux ! Répliqua Xina.

Je souris en entendant ma fille appeler Leah « sarraine ». On avait beau lui expliquer que Leah était la marraine de sa sœur et que marraine n'était qu'un seul mot, elle s'obstinait à l'appeler sarraine nous expliquant à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire marraine puisque ce n'était pas la sienne donc elle disait sarraine...  
Alice était la marraine d'Alexina quant à Emmett, il était le parrain d'Alessia. Nous n'avions pas hésité longtemps dans notre choix. Il fallait avouer que nous n'avions pas de famille hormis la mienne et elle était réduite à son strict minimum, mes parents étant tous les deux enfants uniques. Quant à ma femme, elle avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents et je n'avais donc jamais rencontré un membre de sa famille.

La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, chacun faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître notre inquiétude. Le repas fini, j'allai coucher mes filles. Nous passâmes la nuit chez mes parents afin d'être tous réunis, ou presque, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

J'avais le cœur serré à l'idée que mes filles allaient ouvrir leurs paquets sans leur mère à leurs côtés. Pourquoi nous faire cela à cette période de l'année ? Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose… Je devais sortir de la chambre de mes filles avant de les réveiller. Je devais oublier son départ, sa disparition... Alors, au lieu de rejoindre ma famille au salon, j'allai dans la cuisine et pris une bouteille de champagne que je bus rapidement. L'alcool ayant déjà pas mal coulé dans mes veines depuis le début de la soirée, cette bouteille allait me permettre de ne plus avoir à penser.

* * *

Note/Auteur: j'ai hâte de lire vos théories.

Réponses aux review presqu'anonymes:

Justine: je t'avoue avoir repris l'idée à une autre auteure qui utilisait « presqu'anonyme » rhoo mais moi je veux savoir tes théories! Mais il y a des indices et aussi des pièges! En tout cas ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait!

Lucie: comme tu le dis c'est triste, pour la mémoire elle va lui revenir mais va falloir être patiente...


	5. Chapter 4: Craintes

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez également lire cette fic sur le blog (l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Vous y verrez également les bannières) n'hésitez pas à y laisser une trace de votre passage, Bee prends du temps pour le tenir à jour, et c'est toujours agréable de voir que notre travaille ne sert pas à rien!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4: Craintes

* * *

POV Bella :

_**« Ignorant d'où je viens, incertain où je vais. »**_

_**Alphonse de Lamartine.**_

J'avais encore du mal avec la notion de temps. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée alors que seulement quelques heures avaient défilé. La plupart du temps, c'était dans l'autre sens, je croyais n'avoir dormi qu'un petit moment et finalement je me rendais compte que j'avais passé la journée endormie.

Les jours qui suivirent mon premier vrai réveil furent compliqués. Rosalie m'avait expliqué que je ne devais pas essayer de me souvenir mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire.

Je touchais sans cesse le collier qu'elle m'avait attaché. Je tentais de retrouver la signification de l'initiale qu'il portait mais je n'arrivais à rien d'autre qu'à me donner la migraine...

J'étais choquée d'avoir oublié un peu plus de quatre ans de ma vie... Qu'avais-je bien pu faire durant ces années ? Certainement pas de bonnes choses puisque je me retrouvais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital après avoir été battue... Si mon cerveau avait jugé bon d'oublier ces années c'était, d'après Rosalie et le médecin, pour me protéger de mon passé... J'étais perdue. Comment allais-je faire pour vivre ? Comment allais-je payer les frais d'hospitalisation ? Un millier de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, me donnant systématiquement mal au crâne.

D'après les médecins, je me remettais rapidement des différentes blessures que j'avais subies. Je devais reconnaître que je souffrais nettement moins. On avait enfin pu diminuer considérablement les analgésiques mais cela dit, j'avais encore le droit à de la morphine.

Le matin de Noël, Rosalie s'était absentée pour se changer. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour la convaincre de rester chez elle ce jour là, rien n'y fit. Elle disait que sa place était près de moi et que si nos rôles étaient inversés, elle aurait souhaité me voir rester alors elle s'appliquait à le faire.

Une aide soignante vint pendant ce temps m'aider à faire ma toilette. Ils étaient encore à vérifier ce que je savais faire par moi-même et ce que je devais réapprendre... Toutes mes facultés motrices et intellectuelles avaient été conservées. Seuls mes souvenirs soi-disant affectifs de ces quatre dernières années avaient été effacés. Cela n'inquiétait d'ailleurs pas les médecins qui à chacune de leurs visites me demandaient si des souvenirs m'étaient revenus. Inlassablement, je répondais que non et que j'en étais désolée... Si j'étais honnête, j'aurais dû leur dire que j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir… J'étais convaincue d'avoir été une mauvaise personne. Qui pouvait savoir ? J'étais persuadée d'avoir mérité ce qui m'était arrivé.

Depuis qu'on m'avait expliqué mon état, j'avais une question qui tournait sans arrêt dans ma tête mais je n'avais jamais osé la poser. Quand Rosalie m'avait appris pour mon utérus, j'ai cru qu'elle allait y répondre mais elle n'en fit rien. Je devais rassembler mon courage pour la prononcer mais si ni le médecin, ni ma sauveuse n'avait abordé la question, ce devait être pour une raison précise, non ?

La journée de Noël se passa tranquillement. J'avais passé une grande partie à dormir et le reste à discuter de tout de rien avec Rosalie.

Le jour suivant ressembla au précédent, une sorte de routine se mettait en place. Le matin, Rose allait se changer et ne revenait que pour le repas du midi. Pendant ce temps une aide soignante venait m'aider pour ma toilette, après quoi je déjeunais. Un kiné passait aussi pour ma rééducation suite à l'opération de mon genou. Le midi, nous mangions Rosalie et moi puis généralement, je m'endormais après le repas pour ne me réveiller qu'en fin d'après-midi. Rose m'avait prévenue qu'en ce 26 décembre, je devais avoir ma première séance de psychothérapie. Elle n'avait pu me dire à quelle heure car elle n'en avait pas été informée. Je fus réveillée par des coups donnés à la porte de ma chambre. Après avoir indiqué à la personne d'entrer, je m'étais contentée de regarder l'homme qui se tenait debout devant mon lit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Je n'avais donc aucune idée de qui il pouvait être. La peur commença à naitre dans mon esprit. Mes mains et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Mon estomac se noua et je commençai à transpirer. La personne présente n'avait toujours pas cru bon de se présenter. Je dus me faire violence pour oser prendre la parole et lui demander d'une voix à peine audible et incertaine si l'on se connaissait et la raison de sa présence. Je cherchai Rosalie du regard mais ne la trouvai pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller rendre visite à d'autres patients les après-midi. J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre véritablement son rôle dans cet hôpital. Elle semblait passer le plus clair de son temps à mon chevet, y restant même la nuit. Elle m'avait déjà parlé d'un centre ou foyer pour les femmes comme moi mais je n'arrivai pas à m'imaginer cet endroit... Rosalie était un mystère pour moi. Elle n'était pas le seul, actuellement tout était une énigme à mes yeux...

L'homme finit par répondre à mes questions, m'informant qu'il était mon psy et que nous allions donc passer une heure ensemble chaque jour, peut-être plus. J'étais contente. Cela voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir faire des progrès. Quand ma mémoire reviendrait, je pourrais enfin recommencer ma vie ou en commencer une nouvelle. Je ne serais pas sans cesse en train de réfléchir à ce qu'a pu être mon passé. J'étais heureuse de sa présence même s'il me faisait un peu peur. J'étais habituée à la présence chaleureuse et rassurante de Rose, lui avait le visage fermé et froid. Son regard était perçant, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi... Il ne m'adressa pas un sourire.

L'heure de discussion avec le psy avait été un véritable cauchemar. Ce fut sans doute le pire moment de la journée. Contrairement à Rose qui elle ne cessait de me dire de ne pas chercher à retrouver mes souvenirs, qu'ils réapparaitraient d'eux-mêmes, le psy lui, me posait inlassablement les mêmes questions et son ton autoritaire et froid me mettait mal à l'aise. Il m'effrayait. J'avais l'impression de devoir faire profil bas avec lui de peur de me faire frapper. J'avais beau me dire qu'il était médecin, là pour m'aider, rien ne changeait ma perception de cet individu. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance et je ne savais pas pourquoi...

**- **Quel est votre souvenir le plus proche ? Me demanda-t-il.

**-** Les résultats de mon examen. J'ai été reçue et je suis donc diplômée en Art visuel. Je cherche un boulot dans la photographie. Lui répondis-je.

**- **Qui était tes amis durant tes études ?

**- **Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de leurs noms. Je vois parfois des visages mais c'est vraiment très flou...

**-** Il faut que tu te concentres davantage ! Tonna-t-il.

**-** J'essaie !

Je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer pendant l'heure qu'avait duré notre entretien et j'étais certaine d'une chose, je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à cet individu. Je devais en parler, peut-être que Rosalie pourrait m'aider mais si je devais le revoir, je demanderais à ce qu'elle soit présente. Pouvais-je exiger cela ? Non, j'étais une adulte. Je devais arrêter de me faire materner, je devais prendre sur moi et faire cette thérapie si je voulais guérir !

Il était évident que ce médecin m'agaçait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire de me foutre la paix mais il ne faisait après tout que son métier. Il restait une heure à tenter de me faire retrouver des souvenirs ou des noms de personnes que j'aurais fréquentées. Mon seul prénom ne m'était déjà pas familier, comment pouvait-il espérer que je puisse me souvenir d'autres personnes ?

J'avais discuté avec Rosalie du problème avec le psy. Elle m'avait promis d'essayer de faire quelque chose mais il était le seul psy actuellement présent dans l'hôpital, les autres étant en vacances pendant la période de noël.

Les jours suivants furent semblables, Docteur Bers Riley, mon psychopathe, enfin, je le nommais ainsi parce que je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir en lui un psychologue, venait passer une heure voire deux dans ma chambre. Temps durant lequel il refusait la présence de Rose et durant lequel je subissais une torture psychologique. Il ne me laissait pas de répit, m'obligeant à lui répéter chaque souvenir que j'avais et essayant de m'en faire raconter d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'avait accusé de simuler mon amnésie. Selon lui, je ne voulais pas raconter mon passé soit par peur de représailles, soit parce que j'étais mêlée à une affaire quelconque qui m'aurait probablement attirée des ennuis avec la police.

Le 31 décembre, j'étais triste de passer le réveillon de la nouvelle année seule. Je ne cessais de me demander si des personnes s'inquiétaient de ma disparition mais à chaque fois, une petite voix dans mon esprit me rappelait comment j'étais arrivée ici et inévitablement je pleurais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… J'avais la sensation d'être une personne gentille, en tout cas depuis mon réveil, je ne pouvais envisager de faire le mal, alors comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans cette ruelle ? Était-ce un simple concours de circonstances ? Aurais-je seulement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Non, j'en doutais et d'ailleurs la police aussi. Les inspecteurs étaient repassés me voir dans l'après-midi pour vérifier si j'avais ou non des souvenirs de mon agression. Quand je leur confirmai ne toujours rien me souvenir et leur demandai s'il était possible de n'être qu'une victime choisie au hasard, les trois inspecteurs échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je m'excusai en leur demandant leurs prénoms, ne m'en souvenant plus. Le plus sympathique était blond avec des yeux bleus et un visage rond un peu enfantin. Je me sentais en confiance avec lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ses deux collègues.

Mike Newton était celui qui semblait le plus compatir à ma situation alors que l'agent Tyler Crowley et son acolyte Eric Yorkie étaient plus agressifs, m'accusant de mentir quand je leur disais ne pas avoir de souvenirs. Entre ces flics et mon psy, je commençai à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas raison. Et si inconsciemment je faisais une sorte de blocage pour me protéger parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien ? Enfin comme toujours, les mêmes questions, les mêmes angoisses et interrogations submergeaient mon cerveau à m'en donner la migraine. J'avais souvent envie de m'endormir et de ne plus me réveiller tant que ma mémoire ne serait pas revenue.

Mike lui, me croyait et m'apportait son soutien. Ce fut pour cette raison que je décidai de lui poser la question, enfin une des questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis mon retour.

**- **Mike, est-ce qu'il est possible que je ne sois qu'une victime accidentelle ? Enfin, que j'ai été juste au mauvais endroit ?

**- **Je suis désolé mais il est peu probable que ce soit le cas. Tu vois, rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Cette ruelle n'est en général empruntée que par des SDF. Tu as juste eu la chance que Rosalie fasse une ronde... Tu sais, elle fait souvent le tour des petites rues afin de vérifier si personne n'a besoin d'aide. Elle est connue chez nous parce qu'elle fait souvent appel à nos services... Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, la première chose remarquable était justement l'absence de chose remarquable. Une agression aléatoire aurait été moins précise, là, rien n'a été oublié... Ton sac a été retrouvé mais aucun papier ne permettait une identification. Nous pensons que ton agression n'a pas eu lieu dans cette ruelle. D'après nous, tu as été déposée là-bas après avoir été battue. Le seul élément personnel trouvé était ton collier et ton médaillon. Tes agresseurs l'ont probablement fait tomber en se débarrassant de toi.

**- **D'accord… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ? Avez-vous des théories ?

**- **Écoute, habituellement les jeunes femmes que nous retrouvons dans ton état ou pire, sont des prostituées dont le mac a voulu se débarrasser ou des toxicomanes qui n'ont pas payé leur dette...

**- **Je vois... Je ne crois pas être une toxico, les médecins ne m'ont rien dit de tel donc si je suis votre raisonnement je pourrais être une...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, m'étant mise à pleurer. Non, je ne pouvais pas être une fille de joie ! Plus je réfléchissais à ma vie d'avant et plus j'espérais ne pas m'en souvenir. J'avais peur de ne pas m'accepter, de ne pas pouvoir vivre en connaissant mon passé. Je me sentais tellement étrangère à ce que les inspecteurs supposaient de celui-ci. Après tout, cela était une bonne raison pour que mon subconscient efface cette partie de ma vie ! Je n'avais certainement pas dû trouver un travail correct après l'obtention de mon diplôme et j'avais fini dans la rue… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ma famille ne m'avait-elle pas aidée ? J'avais des souvenirs de mon enfance mais eux aussi s'arrêtaient, comme si du jour au lendemain, j'avais cessé d'avoir une vie et une famille. Le dernier était celui de l'enterrement de ma mère, je me voyais assise par terre pleurant devant sa tombe, pas encore recouverte de terre. Je ne devais pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être même étais-je plus jeune... Pourquoi mon père n'était-il pas à mes cotés ? M'avait-il abandonné ou avait-il pensé que je devais me recueillir seule ? Entre ce souvenir et celui de mon diplôme, je n'avais que des flashs flous de moments passés avec des personnes dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler les noms. C'était très déstabilisant comme sensation, comme si avant aujourd'hui, le reste n'avait été qu'entre le néant et le rêve... Voila c'était cela, les rares réminiscences de mon passé me revenaient comme lorsque on se souvient d'un rêve une fois levé. Flou, sans logique, avec des manques, imprécis, juste des sensations bonnes ou non...

Je supportais de moins en moins les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je souhaitais m'enfuir de cet hôpital et recommencer ma vie ! Une nouvelle vie, loin de l'ancienne ne m'ayant pas laissé de souvenir. J'avais maintenant la conviction que rien de bon ne ressortirait de ma mémoire !

Rosalie était revenue passer la soirée du nouvel an avec moi. Même si je culpabilisais toujours de l'accaparer, je n'avais pas eu la force de tenter une nouvelle discussion avec elle sur sa présence à mes cotés.

Une fois nos repas servis, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour parler avec elle de mon passé, enfin, de ce qui semblait être mon passé...

**- **Rose, tu penses que j'ai été une... Pute ?Lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

**- **Non ! Où as-tu été cherché cette idée ? S'exclama-t-elle.

**- **Je... Les flics sont passés cette après-midi pendant que tu étais absente et d'après eux, mon agression n'est pas due au hasard. Ils pensent que j'étais probablement une...

**- **Je t'arrête de suite, j'ai l'habitude des filles de joie et de les voir quand leurs macs les ont tabassées ! Physiquement, elles sont dans un état lamentable, dénutries et souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, droguées. Ce qui est quasi-obligatoire pour tenir le coup dans ce milieu. Or toi, hormis les blessures dues aux coups que tu as reçus et les cicatrices plus anciennes sur ton corps, tu es en parfaite santé physique. Tu n'es pas amaigrie et si je me fie à ton apparence, tu devais prendre soin de toi. Je crois vraiment que tu avais une vie normale, enfin, les seules choses inquiétantes te concernant sont les nombreuses marques sur ton corps. Je ne partage donc pas l'avis des inspecteurs sur ton histoire. Je pense que tu n'es pas victime d'un règlement de compte mais juste que tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit ! Cela dit, je pense aussi que tu as pu vouloir fuir une vie où la violence était présente, à moins que tu n'aies eu un accident dans le passé mais cela nous le découvrirons quand ta mémoire te reviendra. Déclara-t-elle.

**- **Merci Rose mais les fics savent mieux que nous tu ne crois pas ?

**- **Non ! Bien-sûr, ils sont habitués à voir ce genre de problème mais contrairement à moi, ils ne côtoient pas de femmes battues ou maltraitées régulièrement. Ils ne peuvent pas voir les différences entre les filles de la rue et les femmes qui ont une vie qui a dérapé à un moment donné.

**- **Donc tu crois que je n'ai pas mérité ce qui m'est arrivé ? Lui demandai-je.

**- **Bien-sûr que tu ne l'as pas mérité ! Même si tu avais été une toxicomane ou une prostituée, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas mérité cela ! Arrête de croire que tu n'es pas une bonne personne ! Tu sais, tu as oublié une partie de ta vie mais pas complètement. Concentre-toi sur les souvenirs que tu as en mémoire, vois comment tu as grandi et tu verras que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Même s'il s'avérait que ton passé, enfin ces quatre dernières années, n'étaient pas glorieuses pour toi, tu peux changer ton futur. Essaie de voir ton amnésie comme une chance pour repartir à zéro. Arrête de t'acharner à vouloir savoir ce qui t'es arrivé !

**- **Tu as sans doute raison, mais imagine que j'ai un enfant, peut-être même un mari. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Regarde le médaillon, il n'a pas été gravé par hasard, le E et le C doivent bien vouloir dire quelque chose non ?

**- **Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si ta famille te recherche, ils ont forcément contacté la police et donné ta photo...

**- **Sauf que tu oublies que les flics d'ici, pour me protéger, ont gardé les informations sur moi confidentielles et me font passer pour morte...

**- **Je sais, mais si quelqu'un te cherche, ils en seront directement informé et viendront te le dire, enfin si cela ne présente pas de danger pour toi...

Un coup à la porte interrompit notre conversation, le docteur de garde entra pour vérifier mon état. Après avoir salué Rosalie, il se tourna vers moi et se présenta. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

**- **Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Banner. Je suis de garde cette nuit. Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai vu votre psychothérapeute. Il semble ne pas être satisfait de votre implication dans votre thérapie. Il pense également que vous mentez en nous cachant vos souvenirs. Je voulais discuter avec vous de ce sujet. Votre amie peut rester si vous le désirez ou nous laisser seuls, c'est vous qui décidez.

**- **Je préfère que Rose reste si elle est d'accord. Répondis-je.

Rosalie fit un signe de tête signalant son accord et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils disposés à coté du lit.

**- **Je ne comprends pas. A vrai dire, le Docteur Biers me met mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec cet homme. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même mais c'est ainsi. Du coup peut-être qu'il ressent mon malaise comme un manque d'implication mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais refusé de faire cette thérapie. Il me dit constamment que je ne suis pas suffisamment concentrée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, un médecin me dit que ma mémoire reviendra toute seule et qu'il ne faut pas me forcer à me souvenir et l'autre psy me dit l'inverse... M'expliquai-je.

**- **Je vois. Tout d'abord, pourquoi n'avoir dit à personne que vous n'étiez pas en confiance avec votre psy ? Me demanda-t-il.

**- **Elle m'en a parlé, j'ai été voir le docteur Jenkins mais vu qu'actuellement les autres psys sont en congé... Répondit Rose.

**- **Bien-sûr mais il aurait dû stopper les séances ! Enfin bref, j'imagine qu'il est bien perturbant d'entendre deux sons de cloche différents pour ne pas dire opposés sur ce que vous devez faire pour retrouver votre mémoire. Est-ce qu'on vous a expliqué votre état ? Continua-t-il.

**- **On m'a expliqué mes blessures physiques et le docteur Jenkins, le jour de mon réveil je crois, m'a informé que je souffrais d'une amnésie partielle. Je ne me souviens plus le terme qu'il a employé désolée... Rétorquai-je.

**- **Ne vous en faites pas, en fait votre cas suscite beaucoup de désaccords entre mes confrères et moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a exactement expliqué le Docteur Jenkins sur votre état mais certain d'entre nous pense que vous souffrez d'une amnésie rétrograde. Malheureusement, cela est finalement plus compliqué. Déclara-t-il.

**- **Je crois qu'il a utilisé ce terme, rétrograde... Il m'a aussi dit que cela avait un rapport avec la perte de mes souvenirs affectifs je crois et que d'autres tests allaient être faits pour confirmer le diagnostic. Arguai-je.

**- **Vous devez savoir qu'il y a plusieurs formes d'amnésie et plusieurs causes. Votre cas est intéressant pour nous puisque vous avez oublié quatre années de votre vie. Vous avez également peu de souvenirs liés à l'affectif avant ces quatre années. Pour une partie de mes confrères, vous souffrez d'une amnésie psychogène. Votre amnésie est nommée dans notre jargon l'amnésie d'identité. Cela signifie l'oublie de tout ou une bonne partie de votre histoire ainsi que votre identité. Cette forme d'amnésie n'a pas de traitement particulier, la mémoire revient quand votre conflit interne s'amenuise. M'expliqua-t-il.

Ce type d'amnésie est généralement causé par un choc émotif. Or, pour le moment nous n'avons pas idée du choc émotif dont vous avez été victime. Votre agression ne peut être considérée comme étant le choc puisque vous avez oublié les quatre années le précédent ainsi que beaucoup de souvenirs de votre enfance enfin de votre adolescence pour être précis.

Enfin, l'autre partie pense que vous souffrez d'un trouble de stress post-traumatique.

**- **Oh c'est flippant votre truc là ! M'exclamai-je.

Il sourit à ma remarque mais personnellement, je préférais les termes d'amnésie d'identité plus clairs et nettement moins effrayants !

**- **C'est vrai que le terme peu faire peur mais il sert à désigner un trouble anxieux apparus suite à une expérience vécue comme traumatisante. On le nomme SSPT, c'est une réaction psychologique. Ce trouble apparaît suite à une situation durant laquelle la santé physique et psychologique de la victime ou de son entourage a été menacée ou atteinte. On pense que votre agression représente cette situation. M'éclaira-t-il. Votre réaction immédiate suite à cette violence a été traduite par une peur intense, un sentiment d'impuissance voir d'horreur. Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord avec ce diagnostic, les symptômes n'étant pas réunis. Souvent les patients souffrant de ce trouble se plaignent d'un sentiment de désespoir ou d'horreur avec d'autres symptômes associés.

Comme celui de l'intrusion qui consiste à revivre l'évènement traumatisant, pas seulement par vagues mais avec l'incapacité d'empêcher les souvenirs de revenir vous hanter. Parfois ce symptôme se manifeste sous forme de cauchemars.

Mais pour vous, si on devait vous trouver l'un des symptômes allant avec le diagnostic de trouble de stress post-traumatique ce serait l'évitement.

Dans ce cas là, le patient cherche à éviter à tout prix les facteurs déclencheurs pouvant lui rappeler l'évènement. Votre psy pense que vous êtes dans ce cas de figure mais vous l'aurez compris, je ne partage pas son avis.

Selon le docteur Biers, vous devez être suivie pour votre trouble mais il est débutant et vous êtes son premier cas d'amnésie. Je vais demander une nouvelle réunion afin de discuter ensemble de votre suivi. Il est hors de question que l'un de nous vous brusque quelque soit la forme de votre amnésie. Vous devez prendre le temps de faire le point sur votre vie, guérissez physiquement. D'accord ?

**- **D'accord, merci. Désolée du dérangement. Acquiesçai-je.

**- **Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là aussi pour cela. Je vais de ce pas rédiger une note pour annuler les séances de thérapie pendant quelques jours. Cela vous laissera un moment de répit. Reposez-vous. Le docteur Jenkins ou moi-même viendrons vous faire le compte rendu de la réunion et nous vous proposerons un nouveau thérapeute. Cela dit, je pense que vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir, avez-vous déjà trouvé une solution ? Me demanda-t-il.

**- **Oui, Rosalie va m'héberger dans un centre ou foyer pour jeunes femmes. Rétorquai-je.

Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et pressa mon bras tout en me saluant.

Peu de temps après le départ du médecin, notre diner de réveillon fut servi. Pour l'occasion, nous avions eu droit à un menu légèrement amélioré mais toujours peu gustatif. Heureusement, Rosalie avait prévu le dessert. Un tiramisu chocolat. Pas vraiment un dessert de noël mais elle m'avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas douée en cuisine et que c'était le seul gâteau qu'elle réussissait à faire.

Je m'endormis rapidement. Je ne devais pas être de très bonne compagnie… Entre mes questions incessantes sur mon passé et ma fatigue chronique, je plaignais Rosalie de devoir me supporter. J'avais souvent l'impression de n'être qu'une personne égocentrique, ne me préoccupant que de moi-même. Rose était à mon chevet depuis plusieurs jours et je ne connaissais rien d'elle, même son métier ou ses responsabilités au sein de l'hôpital m'échappaient. Elle ne me parlait que peu voire pas du tout d'elle et moi je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour ma pauvre vie. J'étais une piètre amie. Je n'avais pas la prétention d'espérer avoir l'amitié de cette jeune femme mais elle était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cela. Je devrais lever les yeux et commencer à m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à moi-même. J'en étais pathétique, toujours à me poser les mêmes questions, toujours à me plaindre de mon pauvre sort. Sur ces pensées amères, le sommeil m'emporta.

Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais plus l'impression de rêver mais cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis ma sortie du coma, je rêvai. Enfin ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un souvenir, je le sentais. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais je savais que j'avais réellement vécu ce moment.

_J'étais dans les couloirs de Columbia me rendant à mon prochain cours. Je marchais rapidement afin de ne pas arriver en retard mais je fus stoppée net dans ma progression en percutant de plein fouet une personne venant en sens inverse. J'étais maintenue contre un torse qui me semblait agréablement musclé. La personne dégageait une chaleur non pas étouffante mais agréable et il sentait divinement bon. En relevant mon regard, je tombais nez à nez avec un magnifique visage, le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le jeune homme qui me tenait fermement de ses bras musclés entourant ma taille, certainement pour m'éviter de chuter au moment de notre collision, m'offrait un magnifique sourire._

_- Salut, je pourrais te dire que je suis navré de t'avoir bousculé mais ce serait mentir. Me dit-il._

_J'étais choquée par ses propos. Il pouvait être le plus bel homme jamais croisé, il semblait n'être qu'un être arrogant et trop sûr de lui._

_- Bien, dans ce cas j'aimerais que tu me lâches ! Je voudrais rejoindre mon cours !__Lui répondis-je acide._

_- Eh, ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas désolé parce que cela m'a permis de te rencontrer. Que dirais-tu si je te payais un café pour me faire pardonner notre rencontre pitoyable ? Pour ton cours, il est trop tard maintenant... Offrit-il._

_- D'accord !_

_Je n'avais pas réfléchi et l'avais suivi sans aucune forme de résistance. Une fois installé à l'une des tables un peu à l'écart dans l'un des cafés de la fac, il reprit la conversation._

_- Alors, tu étudies en quoi ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je suis en première année d'Art visuel et toi ? Répondis-je._

_- Je fais un MBA et..._

_Je le coupais, ne connaissant pas la signification de ce terme._

_- MBA ?_

_- MBA veut dire Master of Business Administration, c'est un diplôme international dans le domaine des affaires. M'expliqua-t-il._

_- Intéressant, tu envisages d'avoir ta propre entreprise ?_

_- Non, pas forcement, je suis également le cursus de droit... Rétorqua-t-il._

_- Et bien, tu dois être très studieux, suivre deux cursus en même temps dans cet université ! M'exclamai-je._

_- Studieux, certainement__. Me répondit-il dans un sourire craquant._

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et réalisais qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée. Je me levais pour prendre congé m'excusant de devoir partir et le remerciant pour ce délicieux moment._

_J'étais arrivée à la porte du café quand je sentis une main m'attraper le poignet m'obligeant à me retourner. Mon inconnu se tenait devant moi, me scrutant de son regard envoutant._

_- Tu ne vas pas me quitter sans m'avoir dit ton prénom, belle demoiselle ?_

_- Oh excuse-moi, je suis vraiment irrécupérable ! Je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella, et toi ?_

Je me réveillai en sursaut... Mon premier souvenir, enfin, mon premier aussi clair ! Rosalie qui était couchée dans un lit de camp non loin du mien s'était relevée et avait allumé la lumière.

**- **Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'écria-t-elle.

**- **Non Rose, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste fait un rêve mais il me semblait tellement réel que je me demande si ce n'est pas un souvenir...

**- **Bien, tu veux me le raconter ? Sourit-elle.

**- **Oh, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir. Ce n'est peut-être rien d'important. Répondis-je.

**- **Bella, je meurs d'envie de le connaître alors raconte moi !

Je lui racontais alors mon rêve et elle sourit tout au long de mon histoire. Quand j'eus fini mon récit, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**- **Bella, tu viens d'avoir ton premier souvenir ! Nous connaissons enfin ton véritable prénom, Isabella, c'est magnifique ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Je grimaçai à l'entente de mon prénom en entier, mais pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'avais la sensation que ce prénom aussi horrible soit-il était vraiment le mien.

**- **Rose, je déteste ce prénom ! Rétorquai-je.

**- **Oh ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave...

Elle semblait, je ne savais pas trop, triste ou désolée ? Impossible de le dire.

**- **Non, c'est une bonne chose enfin je crois, il me semble que j'ai toujours détesté ce prénom et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Déclarai-je.

A cette révélation, je touchai mon médaillon et passai mon doigt sur le prénom gravé au dos. C'était définitivement mon prénom, mon collier. J'avais finalement hâte de lever le voile sur mon passé même si celui-ci continuait de m'effrayer. Je voulais le connaître et me retrouver...

* * *

Réponse aux presqu'anonymes:

Justine: Diabolique? Non sadique un peu je l'admets! Et oui je ne veux pas révéler pour le moment si Ed et Bella sont mariés mais vous le saurez bientôt!

N/Auteur: Premier souvenir de Bella, j'espère qu'il vous a plus? Je suis sur que certaine (toutes?) sont énérvées par la fin de ce souvenir non?

N'oubliez pas nous sommes sadiques mais pas trop!

A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5: Déni

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5: Déni**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward :

**« Les choses et les êtres que nous aimons sont pour nous une souffrance, ne serait ce que par la crainte perpétuelle de les perdre. »**

**Ivan Bounine. **

Décembre 2009 :

Un mouvement me sortit de mon sommeil. Totalement désorienté, je tentai de me redresser mais un mal de tête atroce m'empêcha de continuer mon mouvement. Les yeux fermés, le bras replié sur mon front, j'essayai de me remémorer la fin de soirée. J'avais couché mes filles et m'étais ensuite isolé dans la cuisine, vidant sans remords une bouteille de champagne. Ensuite, le trou noir, le néant…_ (N/Laëti : Alors ça c'est pas bien Edward ! Va falloir se ressaisir !)_ Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé après avoir bu cet alcool. La voix autoritaire de mon père me ramena à la réalité.

**- **Edward ! Tu vas te lever maintenant, prendre une bonne douche et venir ici dans un état correct pour tes filles ! Elles ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

**- **Papa moins fort ! J'ai mal au crâne…

**- **Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, ça ne t'aide pas... Me sermonna-t-il. _(N/Laëti : Bien dit Carlisle !)_

**- **C'n'est pas toi qui voulais me voir dormir ? Bin c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé !

**- **On en reparlera plus tard, vas te doucher !

J'eus beau avoir plus de 30 ans, j'obéis à mon père, ne voulant en aucune façon avoir une conversation sur les méfaits de l'alcool. Je me rappelai encore de celle qui avait suivi mon premier retour saoul à la maison.

_**Flash-back :**_

Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 17 ans et Emmett lui, devait avoir aux alentours de 18 ans. Nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre l'âge légal pour boire mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais pour une fois été dans l'une des fêtes qu'Emmett affectionnait tant... Dans ce genre de soirée, peu importait l'âge, l'alcool coulait à flot. Nous avions bu, beaucoup... Aucun de nous deux n'avait été capable de prendre la voiture pour rentrer. Nous savions que nos parents nous attendaient alors j'avais décidé d'appeler à la villa pour les prévenir. Lorsque ma mère décrocha, la voix endormie, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le con.

**- **Maman ? Tu dormais ? Non ! Pas à 4h du matin...

**- **Edward ? Chéri, c'est toi ?

**- **Bah, euh, oui... En fait, c'était pour vous dire qu'Emmett était en train de vomir ses tripes dans un fossé et que moi je… Euh… Bah je me rappelle plus où se trouve la maison ! Dis, tu pourrais demander à papa de m'indiquer la route pendant que je conduis ?

Je ne savais pas si ma mère avait compris un traitre mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Entre chaque mot, un rire nerveux m'échappait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à aligner les syllabes pour faire des phrases cohérentes.

**- **Allo ? Edward, dis-moi où vous êtes et pour l'amour de Dieu ne démarre pas la voiture !

**- **Papa ?

**- **Oui !

**- **Oh, t'as pas l'air content ! Je te dérange ? Bon, pas grave, heu… Comme je le disais à… Euh… Maman ! Faudrait que tu m'indiques comment on rentre...

**- **Non, tu vas me dire où vous êtes et je viens vous chercher !

**- **Non, je veux pas vous déranger ! Attends ! EMMETT ! Tu as fini de vomir ?

**- **Hurle pas comme ça ! J'arrive. Répondit mon frère.

**- **Papa, je te passe Emmett, indique lui le chemin !

**- **Non, non ! Edward Anthony Cullen, je t'interdis de démarrer cette voiture tu m'entends ?

**- **Eh ! Pourquoi vous hurlez tous dans mes oreilles ? Merde, ça fait super mal à ma pauvre tête !

**- **Emmett y'a le haut parleur ! L'avertis-je tout en me moquant de lui.

**- **Emmett, tu vas prendre les clés et ne pas les donner à Edward ! Ni lui ni toi n'êtes en état de conduire !

**- **Oh ! Faut des clés pour conduire ?

**- **Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Où êtes-vous ?

**- **Euh...

**- **Emmett ?

**- **On a été à une fête chez les Stanley...

**- **Bien ! Nous sommes en chemin, on devrait arriver d'ici à peine 5 minutes...

Quand mes parents arrivèrent, nous étions toujours en train d'essayer de faire démarrer la voiture mais ni lui ni moi n'arrivait à savoir où pouvait bien aller les clés. Mon père sortit de sa voiture et ordonna à Emmett d'aller rejoindre maman. Quant à moi, il me demanda de lui laisser le volant. J'avais beau être ivre, je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Autant Emmett que moi, nous nous sommes exécutés rapidement !

En arrivant à la villa, il nous congédia dans nos chambres. Le lendemain matin, à 7 heures tapantes, il vint me réveiller.

**- **Debout ! Tonna-t-il.

**- **Papa, laisse-moi dormir !

**- **Oh non ! Tu vas te lever, prendre une douche et ensuite tu viendras me rejoindre. Nous allons avoir une conversation !

**- **Papa, ça ne pourrait pas attendre ? J'ai un mal de tête et pire, je me souviens même pas de la soirée ! Faut que je voie Emmett !

**- **Ne compte pas sur lui, il est dans le même état que toi ! Vous nous avez appelés à 4 heures du matin pour qu'on vienne vous chercher ! Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude alors maintenant, tu te lèves et tu te dépêches de venir en bas, compris ? S'énerva-t-il.

**- **Oui !

Après avoir pris une douche tant bien que mal, je descendis rejoindre ma famille. Étant nauséeux, chaque bruit, aussi infime soit-il, raisonnait dans ma tête.

**- **Buvez ça ! Nous ordonna mon père.

Emmett et moi ne discutâmes pas et bûmes cul sec le verre qu'il nous tendait.

Ma mère était déjà attablée. Le petit déjeuné fumant prêt à être servi, nous prîmes place à côté d'elle et mon père s'installa en face. Avant qu'on puisse se servir notre café, il entama la conversation.

**- **Bien, je dois vous dire que je suis déçu. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour mes deux fils iraient se saouler et risqueraient leurs vies en osant prendre le volant, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne. Je lui aurais dit que mes enfants avaient plus de jugeote que cela mais je me serais bien trompé ! Emmett, tu es l'ainé, tu nous avais promis de surveiller ton frère mais à priori, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Pire, tu étais aussi ivre que lui ! Et toi Edward, nous ne pensions franchement pas devoir te faire la morale sur les dangers de l'alcool ! Tu es, de nos enfants, le plus calme et le plus réfléchi habituellement… Je sais qu'à votre âge, on a envie d'essayer plein de choses nouvelles mais je pensais que vous auriez l'intelligence de ne pas mettre votre vie et celle d'autres personnes en danger. Que se serait-il passé si l'un ou l'autre avait conduit ? Hein ? Pensez-vous que vous seriez rentrés jusqu'ici sans dommages ? Pensez-vous que votre mère, votre sœur ou moi-même aurions apprécié de se faire réveiller par des policiers venus nous informer d'un accident ? Evidemment non ! Vous avez agi en égoïstes ! Alors dorénavant et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, aucun de vous n'est autorisé à sortir. Vos prochains week-ends, vous les passerez en tant que bénévole dans la maison de repos de Port-Angeles. Vous vous occuperez des patients. Pour la plupart, ce sont des personnes ayant eu un accident de la route. Vous comprendrez peut-être mieux les dangers de votre conduite en voyant les conséquences qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur votre vie, ou celle des autres à qui vous auriez pu causer un accident. Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir ranger le garage et le nettoyer pour y ranger vos voitures parce qu'évidemment, vous n'avez ni l'un ni l'autre le droit de conduire pendant 3 semaines. Pour vous rendre en cours, priez pour qu'Alice soit assez gentille pour accepter de vous y emmener et vous raccompagne ! Sinon, bien ma foi, vous avez le choix entre vélo et marche à pied...

Ni mon frère, ni moi n'avions osé contredire mon père. Durant les trois semaines suivantes, Alice en profita largement pour nous faire faire ce qu'elle voulait en contrepartie de nous servir de chauffeur. Ainsi, nous fûmes obligés de l'accompagner tous les mercredis au centre commercial. Les lundis et jeudis, nous avions eu droit à ses cours de danse et les mardis et vendredis à ses entrainements de pom-pom-girl... Emmett était ravi, pour lui finalement, la punition était une aubaine, hormis pour le mercredi mais le reste de la semaine, il en profitait pour mater allègrement les camarades d'Alice. Moi je subissais, j'avais supplié Alice de me laisser à la bibliothèque et de venir me reprendre après ses cours mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre...

Les week-ends passés au centre de rééducation ont été éprouvants mais enrichissants. Une fois la punition levée, j'ai continué à m'y rendre le samedi et plusieurs jours pendant les vacances scolaires. Le premier week-end avait été le plus dur. Voir toutes ces personnes dont la vie était comme suspendue dans le temps à cause d'une imprudence… Cela m'avait fait prendre conscience de la chance qu'Emmett et moi avions eue. J'avais juré ne plus jamais boire autant. Jusqu'à peu, j'avais tenu ma promesse. Je ne buvais qu'un verre de temps à autres et n'avais jamais repris de cuite depuis !

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Malheureusement, la disparition de ma femme était insupportable. J'avais besoin d'oublier et pour cela quoi de mieux que l'alcool ? Oui, l'effet est court et quand il se dissipe la douleur est plus vive mais au moins, j'ai quelques heures d'accalmie...

Après ma douche, je rejoignis ma famille au salon. Mes filles déjeunaient mais on pouvait deviner leur impatience. Elles ne tenaient pas en place, sautillant sur leurs chaises et rigolant sans raison. Elles ressemblaient énormément à Alice. Elles étaient cependant un parfait mélange entre leur mère et moi. Elles avaient de magnifiques yeux verts comme les miens et des cheveux brun-roux qui leur tombaient en cascade dans le dos avec de belles anglaises. La forme de leurs visages, leurs bouches et leurs nez étaient les mêmes que ceux de leur maman. Ce n'était pas de vraies jumelles mais elles se ressemblaient énormément. Peu de personne arrivait facilement à les distinguer. Quand elles me virent entrer dans la cuisine, elles se levèrent, manquant de faire tomber leurs chaises au passage et se jetèrent dans mes bras.

**- **Papa, viens, on va pouvoir ouvrir nos cadeaux ! Oh ! J'espère que le père noël a pensé à me prendre une guitare ! S'écria Alexina.

**- **Oh moi j'espère qu'il a pensé à me prendre des rollers !Ajouta sa jumelle.

Alessia était la plus intrépide des deux. Plutôt garçon manqué pour le moment, elle adorait faire du vélo et de la trottinette. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris seule.

Une fois les cadeaux ouverts, je remerciai Alice pour avoir choisi exactement ce que mes filles attendaient bien que je me demandais clairement comment elle avait pu le savoir. Les filles ne semblaient cependant pas vraiment pressées de jouer avec leurs nombreux nouveaux jouets. Elles me regardèrent, leurs yeux auraient dû être remplis d'étoiles, brillant de milles feux en ce matin de Noël mais non… Après la joie et l'euphorie de la découverte, un voile de tristesse s'était abattu sur leurs regards. Elles semblaient avoir quelque chose à me dire… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas échapper à nouveaux aux questions de mes enfants. Alors d'un regard, je les encourageai à me dire ce qui les inquiétait même si j'en avais une vague idée…

**- **Papa, elle revient quand maman ? Me demanda ma fille.

**- **Je ne sais pas Xina. Répondis-je.

**- **Mais tu nous as dit qu'elle était chez sa maman, on pourrait lui téléphoner pour lui demander ? Continua sa soeur.

**- **Sia, c'est compliqué...

Devais-je leur dire que je leur avais menti et que j'ignorais où se trouvait leur maman ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire, pas maintenant… J'avais encore besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

**- **Pourquoi ?

**- **Alexina, Alessia, mes puces… Maman est très occupée, d'accord ? Mais elle pense à vous très souvent et vous lui manquez beaucoup. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas lui téléphoner, mais je suis là moi ! Vous vous souvenez quand papa part pour son travail ?

**- **Oui ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

**- **Et bien là, dites-vous que maman est partie pour son travail. Elle doit le faire. Nous, nous allons rester ensemble tous les trois et puis, vous pourrez voir Cobe et Leah ainsi que le reste de la famille d'accord ? Essayai-je de les convaincre.

**- **Oui. Dis, on pourra dormir encore chez Saraine et parrain Cobe ? Demanda Alexina.

**- **Bien-sûr ma chérie !

**- **Et papa, ça veut dire que tu vas pas partir travailler toi ? Me demanda Alessia.

**- **Oui Sia, papa a pris quelques jours de vacances pendant que maman s'est absentée.

**- **Oh ! C'est chouette, on peut aller à la patinoire ? Renchérit sa sœur.

**- **Oui mais pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

**- **D'accord ! Répondirent les filles synchrones.

**- **Bien, maintenant jeunes demoiselles, il est temps d'aller vous débarbouiller et vous habiller ! Leur intimai-je.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Nous avions décidé de rester chez mes parents pour plus de facilité. Je continuais à faire des recherches via internet et quelques personnes appelaient sur mon téléphone pensant avoir aperçu ma femme mais aucune piste n'était vraiment sérieuse. Je passais mes journées près de mes filles, essayant de combler le vide causé par l'absence de leur mère. C'était étrange, pour la première fois depuis leurs naissances, je me retrouvais seul pour m'occuper d'elles. Bien sûr, ma famille était là pour m'aider mais ma femme n'avait jamais été absente jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement, j'aimais passer du temps avec mes enfants. _(N/Bee : Encore heureux ! xD) _Aller à la patinoire ou nous promener dans un parc, discuter tous les trois était certainement plus agréable que de passer ma journée au travail. Je me jurais de ne plus me perdre dans le boulot et que, quoi qu'il se passe, je consacrerai plus de temps à mes filles.

Le plus dur était les nuits. Je dormais peu et seulement après avoir bu plusieurs verres. J'avais beau savoir que là n'était pas la solution, pour le moment seule celle-ci me semblait efficace.

Le 31 décembre, je fus étonné qu'Alice ne vienne pas accompagnée de son fiancé comme cela avait été prévu. Nous fêtions le jour de l'an tous ensembles comme Noël. Les filles avaient tenu jusqu'à minuit et demi. Alors que tout le monde était parti se coucher, je me retrouvais seul avec ma sœur.

**- **Alice, pourquoi ton fiancé n'est-il pas venu ce soir ?

**- **Oh… Il a eu un imprévu. Me répondit-elle.

Je connaissais ma sœur par cœur, on ne pouvait rien se cacher. Je savais donc qu'elle me mentait et qu'elle était malheureuse.

**- **Alice, ne me mens pas ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Insistai-je.

Nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé. Elle se mit à pleurer. Ne supportant pas de voir ma sœur malheureuse, je la pris dans mes bras et essayai de la calmer.

**- **Chut mon Alice… Chut… Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

**- **J'ai rompu. Oh mon dieu, je l'ai quitté ! Sanglota-t-elle.

**- **Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais trouvé l'homme de ta vie alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? Est-ce qu'il s'est mal conduit ? Demandai-je abasourdi.

**- **Non, il est parfait mais avec tout ce qui nous arrive en ce moment, je ne voulais pas repartir avec lui... Tu sais, les relations longues distances sont vouées à l'échec alors je lui ai dit qu'une fois les fêtes de fin d'année passées, je ne retournerai pas chez nous. J'ai ajouté que je voulais rester ici avec toi et mes nièces, retrouver ma famille. Vous me manquiez trop et puis avec tout ça, je me dois d'être présente pour toi ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

**- **Oh Alice, je suis désolé ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici, tu as ta vie. Je ne te demanderai pas cela !

Ma sœur était styliste à Phœnix. Elle avait fait plusieurs stages dans différentes maisons de haute couture dans différents pays. Lorsqu'elle était revenue aux États-Unis, un couturier en vogue lui avait proposé de s'associer. Elle avait accepté et était partie vivre dans l'Arizona, là ou le soleil brille toute l'année. Elle était à l'époque heureuse de cette opportunité. Elle n'aimait pas le temps de Forks et même si Emmett et moi étions déjà installés à New-York, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans nos vies. Environ un an après notre emménagement dans la grande pomme, nos parents étaient venus nous rejoindre, voulant se rapprocher de leurs petites filles et certainement de leurs grands enfants. Ils ne l'avaient cependant jamais reconnu.

**- **Je le sais bien ! Tu le sais, j'aimais ma vie là-bas mais ce n'est pas chez moi... Lui avait sa famille, ses amis mais moi, personne à part lui. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec sa sœur, elle est comment dire... Froide et distante avec moi. Je ne me sentais ni à l'aise, ni acceptée. Vous me manquiez trop. La disparition de...

**- **Non Alice ne prononce pas son nom, je ne veux pas... L'interrompis-je _(N/L : Mais nous on veut savoir son prénom... *boude* N/Laëti : Oui c'est vrai ça ! *boude aussi*) _

**- **D'accord. Je comprends. Bref, sa disparition n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses. Lui ne veut pas quitter sa sœur, ils sont très unis. En même temps, ils ne sont que deux alors je le comprends mais moi j'ai aussi envie d'être proche de ma famille. Il n'était pas prêt pour faire cette concession, je ne lui en veux pas mais c'est dur...

**- **Je suis tellement désolé pour toi mon petit lutin ! Tu sais que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais de retourner chez toi ?

**- **Oui, je le sais, mais le sujet est clos. Dit-elle déterminée. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire ma vie à Phœnix. Même si j'aime cette ville, elle est trop loin de vous. Lui n'envisage pas de partir de là-bas, il veut rester auprès de sa sœur. Je le comprends comme il a compris mon choix. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste mais il n'a pas voulu. Il m'a dit que c'était trop dur pour lui, de savoir qu'à la fin de nos vacances il rentrerait seul, il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi le présenter à la famille si c'était pour rompre juste après. Il a préféré partir plus tôt que prévu. Je l'aime mais pour le moment je ne peux pas être avec lui. Si la vie était différente, peut-être aurions-nous pu être ensemble mais parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. C'est le cas pour lui et moi, notre amour est impossible. Et puis, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien, tu vas devoir reprendre le travail. Emmett ne peux pas gérer vos affaires seul bien longtemps. Alors je t'aiderai avec les filles, enfin, si tu es capable de me supporter ?

**- **Je sais pour Emmett. Je vais reprendre quand les filles iront au jardin d'enfants. Te supporter ? Pourquoi ?

**- **Et bien, je ne me vois pas vraiment revenir vivre chez papa et maman ! Ils ont beau être les meilleurs parents du monde, à 30 ans, je préfère vivre chez mon frère...

**- **Oh ! M'exclamai-je.

**- **Ça te dérange ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- **Non ! Bien-sûr que non, tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais y retourner. Être dans cette maison sans elle est trop dur... Tout me la rappelle... Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà 11 jours, bientôt 12 qu'elle a disparu et on a rien, pas le moindre indice... Répondis-je abattu.

**- **Oui, le temps passe vite mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir...

**- **Tu ne peux pas en être sûre... Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, si tu l'aimes vraiment ne passe pas à côté de ça pour des raisons futiles...

**- **Merci du conseil mais nos raisons ne le sont pas... Et elles n'ont pas de solution. Nous avons chacun notre vie, notre famille et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est prêt à se séparer de cela.

**- **Tu l'as bien fait pendant plusieurs années... Tentai-je.

**- **Justement, je ne veux plus être loin de vous. Sa disparition m'a fait prendre conscience que je passais à coté de plein de moments importants. Je ne veux plus louper une seule fête de famille, ni un seul repas... Je veux être là quand Emmett rencontrera la femme qui le fera changer. Je veux être présente quand mes nièces apprendront à lire...

**- **Je comprends. Avec son départ, j'ai moi aussi compris que je ne passais pas assez de temps avec mes filles alors je sais de quoi tu parles. J'envisage de prendre un peu de recul avec le boulot. Maintenant que notre cabinet est bien rodé, on peut déléguer pas mal d'affaires aux autres avocats. Je pense me consacrer surtout aux affaires qui me tiennent à cœur et prendre du temps pour les petites. Surtout si leur mère ne revient pas, elles vont avoir encore plus besoin de moi. Ajoutai-je résolu.

**- **Oui, elles vont certainement avoir aussi besoin de réponses. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir leur dire continuellement que leur mère est chez sa famille. D'autant plus que tes filles sont loin d'être stupides et du haut de leurs 4 ans, elles ont déjà compris pas mal de choses... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de leur mentir...

**- **Je sais Alice mais que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui lui est arrivé alors comment puis-je leur expliquer ? Répondis-je fataliste.

**- **Je ne sais pas...

Aucun de nous deux ne reprit la parole. Finalement, Alice prit congé quelques instants plus tard, me laissant seul méditer sur la question. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Savoir que ma sœur avait en quelque sorte mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour m'aider me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais heureux qu'elle revienne vivre avec nous mais je ne voulais pas la voir se sacrifier pour moi… Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête et à nouveau, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je me dirigeai tel un automate vers le bar du salon et me servit un cognac. Après le 3ème verre, j'abandonnais celui-ci et me mis à boire à la bouteille. Finalement, le sommeil m'emporta, l'alcool accomplissant ce pourquoi je le buvais.

Nous étions le 1er janvier 2010. La nouvelle année aurait dû commencer différemment. Alice aurait dû nous présenter son fiancé mais au lieu de cela, ces jours habituellement heureux étaient bien ternes. Ma femme était toujours portée disparue et la police n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour eux, il était clair qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. Alice avait rompu avec son fiancé dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Il était de coutume normalement de prendre de bonnes résolutions en début d'année mais comment en prendre quand notre vie part en vrille ? Puisque je devais malgré tout le faire, je décidais de faire ce que j'avais dit à ma sœur. Je devais en discuter avec Emmett. Voir comment nous organiser, pour me permettre de ne plus prendre d'affaires de divorces stupides mais uniquement celles où je pouvais venir en aide à une femme, un enfant ou peut-être un homme dans la détresse...

Nous prîmes le repas en famille comme à l'accoutumée. Jake et Leah s'étaient éclipsés à la fin, ayant envie de se retrouver un peu seuls après avoir gardé mes filles plusieurs jours. Je me demandais ce qui les retenait d'avoir un enfant. Leah était très maternelle, les filles l'adoraient. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans pareille. Jacob lui, serait un papa poule mais je plaignais d'avance Leah… Jake pouvait être encore très enfantin. D'ailleurs, ils leurs arrivaient régulièrement avec Emmett, de se lancer dans des paris stupides. Jake était malgré tout très doux et à l'écoute des moindres désirs de mes filles. Quand elles passaient une journée chez eux, elles en revenaient toujours heureuses. Jake et Leah les adoraient et s'en occupaient parfaitement bien.

Après le diner, une fois les filles couchées, je me demandais comment j'allais occuper le reste de la soirée. Il n'était pas encore 21 heures. Mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à aller se coucher. J'avais besoin de sortir faire le vide. Je demandai donc à mes parents de garder mes filles et insistai auprès d'Emmett pour qu'il m'accompagne en virée. Enfin, je n'insistai pas vraiment, il était toujours le premier à vouloir faire la tournée des bars…

Emmett m'emmena dans l'un des pubs où il était habitué, tout le monde le connaissait. Malgré toutes ces femmes qui venaient nous tourner autour, la soirée fut agréable. J'étais un homme marié et fidèle même si ma femme n'était plus là. Je n'envisageais pas de refaire ma vie. Jamais. Non, elle serait la seule et l'unique quoi qu'il se passe ! Emmett lui, était loin d'avoir mes états d'âmes, flirtant avec chacune des demoiselles qui passaient à ses côtés. Après plusieurs heures à boire l'un et l'autre sans aucune modération, Emmett partit en charmante compagnie, oubliant par la même occasion que nous étions venus ensemble et qu'en conséquence, je n'avais pas de voiture pour rentrer. Pire que cela, je me retrouvais seul et sans argent puisque cet imbécile avait également embarqué mon portefeuille ! Heureusement, j'avais encore mon blackberry. Qui allais-je bien pouvoir déranger pour venir me récupérer ? Ma tête commençait à tourner sérieusement. Il était hors de question d'appeler mes parents, je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir de nouveau la morale de mon père. Leah et Jacob m'avaient déjà bien rendu service ces derniers temps, je n'allais pas les déranger en pleine nuit. Non, la seule personne qui viendrait sans hésiter et qui ne m'en voudrait pas était Alice.

**- **Ali ?

**- **Hum... Putain Ed, il est 3h du mat' tu fais chier ! Attends, attends que ce passe-t-il si tu m'appelles à cette heure ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'alarma-t-elle.

**- **Du calme Alice ! Il n'est rien arrivé mais Emmett m'a lâchement abandonné dans un pub et il a embarqué mon portefeuille avec lui, si bien que je n'ai aucun moyen pour rentrer...

**- **Tu as bu beaucoup ? Me demanda-t-elle.

**- **Euh …

**- **Ok, dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive.

Je lui donnais donc l'adresse et décidais de prendre l'air en l'attendant. Après avoir fumé plusieurs cigarettes à la suite, je commençai à m'impatienter. J'avais repris le jour de la disparition de ma femme, essayant de me calmer comme je le pouvais, une autre mauvaise idée…

J'essayai à plusieurs reprises de joindre ma sœur mais aucune réponse. Pensant qu'elle avait dû se rendormir, je décidai de prendre le métro. Tant pis si des contrôleurs étaient présents. En arrivant à la villa, j'avais pas mal dessaoulé. Or, j'avais besoin d'être ivre pour dormir, je repris donc une bouteille de Bourbon et commençai à boire au goulot quand je vis un mot accroché sur la porte du frigo.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, me rappelant ce mot laissé par ma femme le jour de sa disparition. Mes mains devinrent moites, à tel point que la bouteille faillit en glisser. Une fois le mot en main, je reconnus facilement l'écriture de ma mère.

_Edward, Emmett,_

_Nous sommes au Bellevue Hospital, votre sœur a eu un accident. (N/L : Non ! Pas Alice ! N/Laëti : Oh mon Dieu !)_

_Edward, les filles sont chez Jake et Leah._

_On vous tient au courant dès qu'on en sait plus._

Ma sœur… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à mon deuxième appel ? J'essayais de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer mais l'alcool commençait à s'infiltrer dans mon cerveau, rendant toute pensée difficile.

Ce fut la porte d'entrée claquant brusquement qui me réveilla. J'étais étendu à même le sol dans le salon. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment ni pourquoi je me trouvais là. Ma tête était douloureuse et ma bouche pâteuse.

**- **Bordel Edward ! Ça fait cinq heures qu'on nous attend à l'hôpital ! N'as-tu pas vu le mot de maman ? Putain ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous par terre ? Hurla mon frère.

**- **Emmett ! Doucement, j'ai la gueule de bois au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Et pourquoi vous m'attendez à l'hôpital ? Oh mon dieu ! Elle a été retrouvée c'est ça ?

Emmett venait de s'assoir par terre à mes cotés, passant un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

**- **Non Eddy, on n'a pas retrouvé ta femme, c'est Alice...

**- **Le mot ! Oh merde ! Putain, comment j'ai pu oublier le mot de maman et… Alice !

Je pleurais. Toutes les larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis un bon nombre de jours, toutes celles que je refusais de verser depuis la disparition de ma femme me submergeaient. Emmett resserra son emprise autour de moi, me berçant comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

**- **Hé, Edward, ça va aller… On va devoir rejoindre les parents, d'accord ? Alors vas prendre une douche et taches d'avoir meilleur mine.

**- **Oui mais Emmett, Alice comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je inquiet.

**- **Je ne sais pas Ed, je ne suis pas encore allé à l'hôpital. Maman m'a laissé plein de messages mais j'étais occupé alors mon téléphone était éteint. J'ai eu ses messages il y a une heure et le temps de rentrer... Me répondit-il.

**- **Mais tu m'as dit que ça faisait cinq heures que vous m'attendiez ?

**- **Oui mais ils m'attendent aussi ! On a merdé tous les deux ! Pendant que notre sœur est à l'hôpital nous n'étions ni l'un, ni l'autre joignables. Maman doit être paniquée, je n'ai pas osé l'appeler...

Autant quand Emmett était arrivé ma tête était prête à exploser, autant les dernières informations avaient fini de me faire dessaouler.

Un quart d'heure après, nous étions en route pour retrouver nos parents, la peur au ventre. J'essayai de ne pas imaginer le pire mais s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit, cela ne pouvait seulement vouloir dire que l'état de ma sœur était grave.

En arrivant dans la salle réservée aux familles, je trouvai ma mère en pleurs dans les bras de mon père. Son regard se posa sur nous et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. _(N/Laëti : Non Leau ! Tu vas pas nous faire ça ? elle est où la suite ? Comment va Alice ? Grrrrr je te déteste ! N/Bee : Elle est morte ! NAAAAAN je rigole ! Quoi que… xD N/Leau: Euh...je ne dirais rien!)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Réponses aux presqu'anonyme:

Justine : Contente que mon sadisme te plaise lol! Pour savoir si Ed et Bella se connaisse humm faudra patienté encore un peu promis plus trop longtemps!

Note/Auteur:J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus!

Aujourd'hui Perception, ma première fic a un an à cette occasion le début de Perdition, la suite de perception sera posté dans la soirée sur FF mais à midi sur le blog (lien sur mon profil) en espérant vous trouver aussi nombreuses sur perdition!


	7. Chapter 6 Compassion

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6: Compassion.

* * *

_POV Bella :_

**« Ceux qui ont souffert, l'éventualité de la souffrance les fait souffrir autant que la douleur même. »**

**Sénèque.**

_**1er Janvier :**_

Après avoir raconté mon souvenir à Rosalie, je n'arrivai plus à me rendormir. Rose me proposa d'aller voir si les infirmières pouvaient nous apporter notre petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas tout à fait 6 heures mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Quand elle fut de retour avec notre plateau, nous prîmes notre café en silence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Rosalie ne me demande si j'avais une idée pour occuper ma journée. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas encore faire grand chose étant toujours coincée à l'hôpital, mais j'avais accès à quelques activités. En repensant à mon rêve de la nuit dernière, je réalisai que je ne m'étais encore pas vue dans un miroir. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de mon apparence, entre les images que j'avais pues voir de moi dans mes songes et ce que je ressentais en passant mes mains sur mon visage et mes cheveux…

Je demandai à Rosalie de bien vouloir m'apporter un miroir, ce qu'elle fit. Je le retournai alors doucement, de façon à prendre le temps de me découvrir.

Une fois face à mon image, je découvris une jeune femme banale. Oui, le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut banale voire fade... J'avais encore quelques légers hématomes visibles sur les pommettes mais je supposais que la majorité avait déjà disparu. Mes yeux étaient marron, pas une once de vert ou d'une autre nuance, non, ils étaient ternes comme si mon regard était mort… On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, la mienne ne devait pas être bien belle… Ou peut-être s'était-elle évanouie comme mes souvenirs ? Mes cheveux étaient de la même teinte, marronnasse, sans reflet d'aucune sorte. Pire, ils paraissaient sales !

Mon portrait n'étant pas très flatteur, je décidai d'arrêter avant de ne plus supporter l'image que me renvoyait ce miroir. Je demandai à Rosalie s'il était possible de prendre une douche aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à présent, soit presque 12 jours après mon admission, je n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de le faire. Des aides-soignantes me faisaient ma toilette sommairement tous les matins mais aucune ne m'avait lavé les cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une dizaine de rats crevés dans la bouche ! Bref, j'avais grandement besoin de quelques minutes pour me débarrasser de toute cette crasse accumulée… Avant de m'y autoriser, Rose alla demander elle-même l'avis des médecins. Avec leur accord, elle m'aida à me lever et m'accompagna dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Elle me demanda de ne pas fermer la porte à clé. Je lui signifiais mon accord d'un hochement de tête.

Je commençai alors ma toilette par un brossage de dents intensif. Hum… Un pur bonheur ! La sensation de fraîcheur et de brûlure du dentifrice mentholé était un véritable délice ! Après avoir remis quatre ou cinq fois du dentifrice, je me rinçai la bouche avidement. Puis, enlevant la blouse hideuse de l'hôpital, je me glissai sous la douche, réglant la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit assez chaude. La sensation sur ma peau me procura un plaisir intense. La chaleur dénoua mes muscles groggy de ne pas avoir été vraiment sollicités depuis une dizaine de jours. L'eau brûla un peu plus sur mes blessures mais la douleur fut supportable. Je n'avais plus que quelques hématomes visibles sur mon corps.

Mon genou, grâce à l'opération, n'était plus vraiment douloureux. Rosalie avait pris soin d'enfermer mon poignet plâtré dans un sac plastique afin de ne pas le mouiller pendant ma douche. J'avais encore par moments des douleurs mais elles n'étaient plus aussi inconfortables qu'au début. Les différentes lacérations, heureusement superficielles, étaient quasi toutes cicatrisées. Le plus douloureux était encore mes côtes cassées. Pour pouvoir me doucher, Rose m'avait ôté l'espèce de corset qui me permettait de maintenir mon buste bien droit afin d'éviter que mes côtes ne bougent.

Le fait de ne plus être emmaillotée était étrange et douloureux. Chacune de mes respirations me brûlait. Le pire fut quand je voulus essayer de lever mes bras, enfin, mon bras valide pour me laver les cheveux. La douleur étant bien trop forte, je ne pus le faire. En pleurs, j'appelai Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne m'aider. J'étais à bout de forces, incapable de finir ma douche seule. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le banc sous la douche et après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle se positionna derrière moi et me lava les cheveux. Cela fait, elle les rinça. Elle était d'une grande douceur, me parlant, essayant de me réconforter. Une fois mes cheveux impeccables, elle me passa une serviette et un peignoir puis m'aida à le mettre et me sécher. Rosalie me donna ensuite une blouse propre. Elles avaient beau être difformes et d'une couleur immonde tirant vers le bleu sale, on devait leur reconnaître qu'elles étaient bien pratiques à enfiler. Après cela, je retournai dans mon lit. J'étais exténuée par les efforts fournis par mon corps. Je m'endormis rapidement sans avoir pu remercier Rose de son aide.

Je me réveillais tard dans l'après-midi, Rosalie n'était plus là. Je me sentais tellement seule quand elle n'était pas à mes côtés… C'était la seule personne à se préoccuper de moi… Je me demandais si ma famille, mes amis, si tant est que j'en aie eu, me cherchaient. Est-ce que je leur manquais ? Ou est-ce que ma disparition ne leur avait rien fait ? Selon la police, je ne devais pas être une personne honnête alors il était fort probable que ma disparition n'ait affecté personne.

Je ne m'aperçus des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues qu'en sentant l'une d'elles couler dans mon cou. De rage, j'effaçai d'un revers de ma main valide toute trace de mes pleurs. Non, je ne voulais pas être triste ! Je ne voulais pas souffrir de ne pas me rappeler mon passé parce qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon à en tirer ! J'en étais intimement convaincue ! Je devais me faire une raison ! Mon passé devait rester inconnu et il fallait que je me construise un avenir ! Mais comment allais-je pouvoir m'y prendre ? Je savais pouvoir compter sur Rosalie mais cela m'ennuyait de devoir me reposer constamment sur elle… Rose était la personne la plus altruiste que je connaissais ! Elle avait le cœur sur la main et j'étais certaine qu'il n'existait que peu de personnes comme elle, aussi prévenantes. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Pourtant, je pouvais voir en la regardant, qu'elle aussi, avait ses blessures. J'aimerais qu'un jour elle puisse me confier ce qui l'avait tant marqué.

En fin d'après midi, Rosalie arriva, amenant notre dîner avec elle. J'avais dû prendre un peu plus d'anti-douleurs qu'habituellement, la douche de ce matin ayant réveillé mon corps et par la même occasion, les douleurs causées par mes différentes blessures. Je ne résistai pas longtemps après la fin de notre repas et sombrai dans un sommeil que j'espérai réparateur.

La nuit fut extrêmement calme… Pas de cauchemar, pas même de rêve… Juste le néant, le repos. Je devais reconnaître que j'en avais bien besoin. Savoir que mon état d'extrême fatigue n'était dû qu'à une douche me démoralisait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais couru un marathon et pourtant mon corps réagissait de la même manière… Le médecin était passé tôt ce matin afin de m'examiner. Il m'avait rassuré en m'expliquant qu'il était normal d'être épuisé après le moindre effort physique. J'allais chaque jour récupérer des forces. Il m'apprit également qu'un nouveau psy m'avait été affecté et qu'une rencontre était prévue en fin de journée. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il soit plus agréable et patient que son prédécesseur.

_**2 Janvier :**_

Rosalie m'avait prévenue qu'elle serait absente toute la journée mais qu'elle essayerait de passer en fin d'après-midi.

La journée passa extrêmement lentement malgré les nombreuses heures passées à dormir. Vers 17 heures, un coup frappé à ma porte me réveilla. Après avoir prononcé un faible « entrez », je tentai de me redresser et fus étonnée d'y arriver sans trop de difficulté. Dans la matinée, on m'avait enlevé mon bandage, mes blessures étant refermées. On m'avait également mis une ceinture thoracique pour maintenir un minimum mes côtes en place. J'avais moins de gêne à la respiration et plus de mobilité depuis ce changement.

Le psy entra et se présenta. Étrangement, je m'attendais encore à avoir affaire à un homme mais ce fut une femme qui arriva. Brune, de longs cheveux ondulés, elle ressemblait à une amazone.

- Bonjour, je suis Zafrina, ton nouveau psy. M'autorises-tu à t'appeler par ton prénom et à te tutoyer ?

- Oui pas de problème ! Répondis-je, perplexe.

Il était étonnant de voir un médecin si familier avec ses patients, j'imaginais que cela devait être encore moins courant chez les thérapeutes !

- Tu sembles intriguée par ma façon de faire, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez parfaitement raison. Acquiesçais-je.

- Si je te tutoie, j'aimerais que toi aussi tu le fasses. J'aime établir une relation de confiance avec mes patients et pour moi, le vouvoiement met une trop grande distance. Sachant que tu vas devoir me confier pas mal de choses intimes, il est normal que tu te sentes proche de moi, sinon tu ne pourras pas le faire ou en tout cas, moins facilement.

- D'accord…

Je n'étais pas certaine de me confier plus facilement uniquement parce que j'allais la tutoyer mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter là-dessus. Je m'étais déjà mise un psy à dos, je ne voulais pas encore avoir à changer.

L'heure passa rapidement. Zafrina, me posant des questions sur ma vie depuis mon réveil, n'insista pas pour connaître mon passé. Ce fut donc naturellement que je lui racontai mon premier vrai souvenir dans la conversation. Elle sembla satisfaite, me disant que j'allais retrouver ma mémoire petit à petit.

En attendant Rosalie, j'allumai la télévision sur la chaîne d'informations, sans vraiment écouter ni regarder ce qui était diffusé. Jusqu'au moment où la voix de la présentatrice interrompit le flot de mes pensées…

« Fin d'année difficile pour la famille Cullen. Vous vous souvenez certainement qu'il y a une dizaine de jours, nous vous apprenions la disparition mystérieuse de l'épouse d'Edward Cullen, l'un des avocats les plus réputés de New-York, associé avec son frère Emmett Cullen dans le prestigieux cabinet EEC. La nouvelle année commence mal pour cette famille... »

Je n'écoutais plus le reste. Cullen… Pourquoi ce nom m'était-il familier ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où j'avais pu l'entendre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Rosalie entra.

- Salut ma belle, alors ton rendez-vous s'est mieux passé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Oh oui ! Elle est bien plus patiente que le docteur Biers…

- Bella ? Tu as une drôle de tête… Dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est sans doute rien mais je viens de voir les infos et ils ont mentionné la famille Cullen… Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi mais ce nom m'est familier...

- Oh Bella, c'est normal ! Ils sont très connus ! Les deux frères sont en quelque sorte des génies du barreau, leur cabinet n'a encore jamais perdu une affaire, quelque soit le domaine. Leur sœur est une styliste en pleine ascension, elle travaille ici d'ailleurs...

- Oh… Oui, tu dois avoir raison. J'ai dû entendre leur nom dans les médias...

Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que j'avais un lien avec eux…

_Et si j'étais cette femme ? Sa femme ? _

_Non impossible..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Comment serais-tu arrivée en Arizona ? _Me souffla ma conscience.

Rosalie m'apprit le retour de son frère. Il était parti avec sa fiancée à New-York pour rencontrer sa belle-famille mais était finalement revenu seul. Rose m'avait confié que son frère n'allait pas bien, sa compagne l'ayant quitté mais il n'avait pas voulu en parler davantage. Elle avait donc respecté son silence, espérant qu'il lui confie les raisons de leur rupture.

Le 6 janvier, les médecins m'annoncèrent que je pouvais quitter l'hôpital. Rosalie m'aida à prendre mes affaires et me conduisit au foyer familial dont elle s'occupait. J'avais encore de la rééducation à faire pour mon genou et des séances quotidiennes de thérapie pour ma mémoire mais j'avais étonnement bien récupéré.

Le foyer était en réalité une grande maison ou plutôt une villa. Nous étions dix femmes pensionnaires. Certaines avaient des enfants ou allaient en avoir. Je n'osais pas demander à Rosalie comment ce foyer était financé mais cela m'intriguait. Chacune de ces femmes avait eu son lot de problèmes et elles m'enviaient toutes mon amnésie. Je pouvais comprendre, Rose m'avait déjà expliqué qu'elle accueillait des femmes de la rue, des prostituées pour la plupart, mais aussi des femmes qui avaient fui leurs maris violents ou que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Elle tentait de les aider à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, plus stable. Parfois cela échouait mais elle semblait faire des miracles.

On m'entraîna dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée m'expliquant qu'elles m'avaient laissé celle-là pour m'éviter de faire trop d'efforts physiques en montant ou descendant les marches. Je les en remerciai chaleureusement. Après m'être installée, je rejoignis les femmes dans la salle à manger. Rosalie et un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux châtain, mi-long et ondulés se tenaient de dos et semblaient discuter. Je n'osais pas interrompre leur discussion mais ne voulais pas non plus paraître indiscrète. Finalement, ma maladresse me permit d'attirer l'attention, mon pied ayant heurté le coin de la porte pendant que je reculais pour les laisser seuls. Rosalie et le jeune homme se retournèrent simultanément vers moi. La première sourit de toutes ses dents quant au second, j'eus l'impression de passer aux rayons X tant ses prunelles me fixèrent. Son regard vert d'eau était hypnotique. Je ne pouvais quitter ses yeux, les voyant se balader sur moi, me détaillant centimètre par centimètre. Finalement Rosalie se racla la gorge et le jeune homme arrêta son analyse.

- Bella ! Te voilà, viens ici que je te présente mon frère ! S'écria mon amie.

Je m'approchai d'eux timidement. J'étais mal à l'aise. La présence de cet homme me gênait mais je ne pouvais dire pourquoi…

- Bonjour, enchantée. Balbutiai-je.

- De même. Je m'appelle Jasper et comme tu le sais déjà, je suis le grand frère de Rosalie.

- Eh ! Tu n'as que cinq minutes de plus que moi ! Rétorqua sa sœur.

- Oh ! Vous êtes jumeaux ?

_Putain, t'avais pas mieux comme réplique ?_

_Bah non..._

_Super !_

- Eh oui ! Je ne te l'avais pas déjà dit ? Me demanda Rose.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Bien, reprit-elle, alors Bella ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui c'est parfait. J'espère ne pas rester trop longtemps je ne voudrais pas prendre la place d'une personne qui en aurait plus besoin !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, tu as ta place ici. Et tu pourras y rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- Merci Rose. Tu sais ce que tu fais pour moi me touche beaucoup, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi...

- C'est normal et puis tu me rappelles quelqu'un...

Voilà qui était bien énigmatique. Me connaissait-elle avant mon amnésie ? Ou parlait-elle seulement de mon histoire ? J'aurais aimé l'interroger mais les autres femmes arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

Chacune salua Jasper mais aucune ne l'appela par son prénom. Pour elles, il était le docteur Hale.

La journée passa rapidement. Les femmes me racontèrent pour certaines les raisons de leur présence, d'autres se contentèrent de m'expliquer la vie dans ce foyer.

Après le dîner, je m'excusai et retournai dans ma chambre. La journée avait été fatigante. La présence d'autant de personnes m'avait épuisée, je n'étais pas habituée à être autant entourée. Un coup à ma porte me fit sursauter. Rosalie passa la tête dans le chambranle.

- Désolée de te déranger mais je voudrais te parler si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

Bien que je me sente exténuée, j'étais curieuse de savoir de quoi elle voulait me parler.

- Entre, et bien sûr que tu peux me parler ! J'allais lire un peu avant de me coucher. Mentis-je.

- Bien, je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi je m'occupe de toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre maintenant.

- Si, je vais te dire pourquoi je me suis attachée à toi. Toutes ces femmes sont attachantes mais toi, tu es particulière. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

- Comment ça ?

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir…

- Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Il y a 5 ans j'étais fiancée à Royce King, jeune homme riche héritier d'une famille réputée. Nous étions heureux, enfin, je le croyais. Je n'avais qu'un rêve, être mère de famille...

Son regard s'emplit de larmes et son visage s'attrista mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et enchaîna.

- Un soir où Royce était sorti boire un verre avec des amis à lui, je suis partie rendre visite à ma meilleure amie. Elle venait d'avoir un petit garçon. Une pure beauté. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et je suis partie de chez elle assez tard. Les rues étaient désertes, aucun taxi n'était en vue. J'avais décidé de rentrer à pied, n'habitant pas très loin. Malheureusement, la courte distance entre mon domicile et celui de mon amie a été suffisante pour que je me retrouve prise au piège. Une bande de cinq individus m'a encerclée. Je ne les avais pas entendus s'approcher de moi. J'ai été choquée quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Prise de panique, je leur ai proposé mon sac, pensant qu'ils voulaient juste mon argent. Le plus vieux d'entre eux a ricané et l'a balancé au milieu de la route, ordonnant en même temps à ses compagnons de me tenir et de m'emmener dans le bâtiment abandonné situé en face de nous. J'ai voulu hurler mais l'un d'eux a sorti un couteau, me prévenant que si je faisais le moindre bruit, il n'hésiterait pas à me planter. Une fois arrivés, ils m'ont balancée à terre, faisant se relever ma jupe au dessus de mes cuisses. Le plus vieux leur a donné l'ordre de m'attacher. Je me suis retrouvée debout, attachée à des poutres, les bras et les jambes écartées. Les cinq gars m'ont tourné autour, tels des vautours affamés. Le leader s'est décidé le premier et s'est saisi du couteau pour déchirer l'intégralité de mes vêtements. Je n'étais plus qu'en sous-vêtements et j'ai pu mesurer leur excitation montée en flèche. Je savais ce qui allait suivre et j'ai prié de toutes mes forces pour m'évanouir. Mais au lieu de cela, mon esprit était au contraire alerte. La nuit a été longue, très longue. A tour de rôle, parfois à plusieurs, ils m'ont violée, m'ont frappée quand je n'obéissais pas à leur demande… Finalement, au petit matin ils ont décidé qu'ils en avaient fini avec moi. J'étais épuisée, morte de l'intérieur mais pour eux je n'avais pas assez souffert, non, ils me voulaient morte. Certainement pour être sûrs que je ne puisse pas les reconnaître. Alors ils m'ont tabassée, me rouant de coups. J'ai été retrouvée 24 heures plus tard, par des jeunes venus squatter le lieu pour une fête improvisée.

J'ai passé un très long moment à l'hôpital. Je sentais qu'on ne me disait pas tout quant à mon état. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé avoir chopé une MST mais les médecins m'ont rassurée. Jasper a passé tout son temps à mon chevet, délaissant ses études. Royce quant à lui était absent. Enfin, il est venu mais n'est guère resté plus de dix minutes. Les semaines passèrent et mes blessures ont finalement cicatrisé. Un psy venait plusieurs fois par jour. La police m'a demandé si je souhaitais porter plainte, les médecins ayant pris des photos et des échantillons des sécrétions retrouvées sur moi. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas porter plainte… J'avais trop honte et j'étais terrorisée. Une fois guérie physiquement et allant mieux psychologiquement, mon psy m'a annoncé qu'il devait me parler d'une complication qui avait eu lieu suite à l'agression.

Lorsque j'ai été transportée à l'hôpital, mon état a été jugé sévère. J'avais fait une hémorragie interne. Pour me sauver, les médecins ont pris la décision de me retirer l'utérus. Ces salauds m'ont tout pris, ma virginité mais aussi mon rêve d'être maman un jour. Jamais je ne pourrais pas donner la vie. Cette révélation m'a anéantie encore plus que le viol dont j'avais été victime. Une semaine après cette annonce, une jeune fille de 15 ans a été admise dans le même état que moi, sauf qu'elle a eu moins de chance si je peux dire. Elle n'a pas survécu aux coups reçus. Ce jour là, la police est venue me voir. Ce sont eux qui m'ont informée pour la fille. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'elle avait été trouvée au même endroit que moi... Les prélèvements faits sur elle, correspondaient aux miens... La police était démunie, aucune trace, aucun indice sur les auteurs de ce crime... J'étais leur seul témoin ! J'ai donc accepté de les aider. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un autre crime, d'un autre viol ou d'une mort de plus. Ces salauds devaient payer, la mort de cette enfant n'aurait jamais eu lieu si j'avais osé porter plainte. Le lendemain de ma déposition, les cinq individus ont été arrêtés grâce aux portraits-robots. Si j'avais parlé plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas été agressée, elle serait encore en vie... J'ai ensuite pris la décision de faire quelque chose d'utile. J'ai expliqué mon projet à Royce qui après m'avoir écouté, m'a annoncé froidement qu'il annulait nos fiançailles ainsi que notre mariage. Devant mon incompréhension, il m'a expliqué qu'il était incapable d'épouser une femme qui ne pouvait lui donner un héritier...

Ma vie a été en suspens jusqu'au procès, les cinq ont été reconnus coupables et condamnés à la peine capitale. Malheureusement, ils sont toujours en vie. Ils utilisent tous les recours en leur pouvoir pour retarder leur exécution.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et de culpabilité mais un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas pour la peine de mort. Une fois morts, ils n'auront plus à penser au mal qu'ils ont fait, ils n'auront plus à voir les jours défiler sans n'avoir rien à faire. Alors je suis satisfaite qu'ils tentent de s'en sortir, je préfère les voir croupir en prison pour le restant de leurs jours mais le jour de leur exécution, je serais quand même au premier rang. Je veux qu'ils me voient libre, qu'ils voient qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me détruire...

- Rose… Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, tu as vraiment dû vivre l'enfer... Je…

Je ne sus quoi lui dire… Mon dieu, comment avait-elle réussi à s'en remettre ? Tant de choses lui étaient arrivées... Jamais je n'aurais eu la force de surmonter cela… Ce Royce King, putain je lui aurais bien foutu un bon coup dans les couilles ! Comment pouvait-on rejeter la personne aimée simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous donner un enfant ?

- Bella, je vais bien... Maintenant. Ce fut long pour que j'arrive à vivre avec cela mais mon travail m'y aide. Royce, après avoir rompu nos fiançailles m'a donné de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Au départ j'ai refusé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été sa pute et je ne le supportais pas... J'ai commencé à travailler mais à l'inverse de Jasper, je n'avais pas fait d'études. Je vivais de petits boulots, serveuse, caissière, tu vois le genre... Un matin, en me rendant à mon travail, je suis tombée sur une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois faisant le trottoir... Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre à la maison, enfin dans mon studio de 15m2. Elle a essayé de trouver un boulot mais aucun patron ne voulait embaucher une femme enceinte. Elle a accouché un mois après. Le petit est né prématuré, il lui a fallu pas mal de soins. Quand nous avons reçu la facture, nous n'avions pas les moyens de la payer. A cette époque, Jasper était parti pour étudier et je n'osais pas lui parler de mes problèmes financiers. Il avait déjà sacrifié une année entière pour moi, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de se priver à nouveau. Alors j'ai fait ce qui m'a paru le plus facile, je suis allée trouver Royce. Il a immédiatement réglé la facture de l'hôpital et m'a payé cette villa... Petit à petit, j'ai pu monter mon association en partenariat avec les hôpitaux et les services de police. Bien-sûr, j'ai dû trouver des fonds et ce fut là que mon physique avantageux s'est avéré utile. Royce l'a été également. Lui avait refait sa vie, avec une vraie femme, une capable de lui donner un héritier mais il voulait m'aider malgré tout. Cela dit, il ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache. Bref, il m'a permis de rencontrer des gens fortunés et prêts à financer mon projet.

Nous ne fonctionnons qu'avec des dons mais jusqu'à présent, nous nous en sortons plutôt bien. Cependant, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Je vais laisser à Maria, l'une des femmes que tu as rencontrée cet après-midi, la gestion de l'association. J'ai pu reprendre mes études et je voudrais ouvrir mon garage...

- Oh attends ! Royce s'est marié ? M'exclamai-je.

- Oui ! Il a eu quatre enfants en quatre ans, une vraie poule pondeuse ! Tu sais l'ironie de l'histoire ?

- Euh non...

- Sur les quatre, il n'y a pas un seul garçon ! Il n'a toujours pas son héritier ! Me dit-elle hilare.

Rosalie changeait d'humeur aussi rapidement qu'un souffle de vent faisait voler les feuilles. Elle passait en un quart de seconde de la tristesse à la joie. Je ne voyais cependant toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait prise sous son aile…

- Rose, merci pour ta confiance mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi...

- J'y viens. Quand je t'ai vue dans cette ruelle, les vêtements en lambeaux, le corps tuméfié, je me suis revue quand on m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Tu sais, avant le procès, je n'avais aucune idée de l'état dans lequel j'ai été mais mon avocat a dû montrer les photos prises à mon admission aux urgences. J'ai eu un choc. J'étais sale, pleine de poussière collée sur le corps, aucune parcelle de peau n'était visible… Seuls les hématomes et les blessures se voyaient... Quand je t'ai vue, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que mes bourreaux avaient réussi à sortir de prison. J'ai eu peur. Peur pour toi, pour moi et pour toutes les femmes qui croiseraient leur chemin. Rapidement, la police m'a rassurée mais il n'en reste pas moins que ceux qui t'ont mise dans cet état sont libres. J'ai été heureuse de savoir que tu n'avais pas été violée. J'ai voulu croire au départ, à la thèse de la police concernant un règlement de compte parce qu'ainsi ces hommes n'allaient pas s'en prendre gratuitement à d'autres femmes. Pourtant, en faisant ta connaissance, je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Je peux le voir, tu as reçu une bonne éducation, tu as fait des études, tu n'as rien à voir avec les filles que j'ai l'habitude d'aider. Toi comme moi, nous nous sommes retrouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment mais l'une comme l'autre, nous avons eu la chance d'être aidées.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Je ne suis pas certaine d'être cette fille dont tu parles. La police est convaincue qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte alors je ne vois pas comment, si j'étais une personne respectable, j'ai pu me retrouver ainsi... Fis-je en faisant de vagues signes avec mes mains.

- Bella, je ne sais pas mais je suis certaine que tu n'as pas l'âme d'une criminelle... Et puis même si cela s'avérait vrai, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus cette personne, tu as le droit à un nouveau départ...

- Merci !

- De rien, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. À demain.

- À demain.

Je m'endormis rapidement après son départ. Le lendemain matin, je fus la première levée. Je décidai de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Après avoir fait une grande quantité de pancakes, je fis couler du café et remplis la bouilloire au cas où l'une de nous prendrait du thé.

Une heure après, la salle à manger fut remplie. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacune parlant des projets de sa journée. Elles avaient toutes un travail et la maison retrouva rapidement son calme. Je me sentais seule dans cette immense villa… Rosalie était partie avec Jasper régler des affaires. Je n'avais pas voulu demander de quoi il s'agissait, après tout, cela ne me regardait pas.

En début d'après-midi, le frère et la sœur arrivèrent. Jasper, toujours aussi calme et énigmatique, me salua malgré tout chaleureusement. Moi, je me contentais de hocher la tête, intimidée par son charisme.

Rosalie semblait pensive. Je voyais qu'elle était ennuyée par quelque chose mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'interroger. Ce fut Jasper qui le fit à ma place.

- Rose, arrête de réfléchir aussi intensément tu me donne mal au crâne ! Lança-t-il.

- Jazz, je me fais du souci pour toi ! Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien… Répondit-elle d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

- Eh, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème non ? Tenta de l'apaiser Jasper.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir Jasper ! On a partagé le même utérus, je peux sentir à des kilomètres quand tu me mens !

Je me sentais presque comme une voyeuse, ils avaient vraisemblablement besoin de discuter sans avoir d'oreille indiscrète les épiant.

- Excusez-moi, je vais euh... Aller dans ma chambre. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Bella, ne t'excuse pas voyons, tu peux rester là ! Ma sœur est seulement trop protectrice. Tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué ! Elle s'inquiète trop. Tu vois, elle a peur parce que ma fiancée vient de me quitter et comme je n'ai pas encore expliqué à Rosalie les raisons de notre séparation, elle panique un peu.

- Oh, je vois, je… Enfin, vous avez besoin de parler ensemble, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Répondis-je encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

- Mais non ! Reste, tu as le droit de savoir. Rose te considère comme sa jeune sœur donc moi aussi ! Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et tu verras Rosalie que tu n'as pas de raison d'en vouloir à Alice ! Me répondit Jasper.

- Mouais… Je verrais, vas-y explique-nous ! Et toi, dit elle en vrillant son regard au mien, ne pense plus jamais être une intruse ! Tu es la deuxième personne à connaître mon passé, hormis les inspecteurs et ceux ayant assisté au procès ! L'autre étant Jasper, je pense que tu peux comprendre la place que tu as dans mon cœur, non ?

- Je... Oui. Répondis-je émue.

- Bon voilà, Alice devait me présenter à sa famille. Tu sais comme elle lui manquait, elle parlait de plus en plus souvent de retourner vivre près d'eux. Enfin bref, quand on est arrivé, elle a reçu un appel, son frère a eu apparemment un gros problème. Elle a donc été le voir, et a annulé nos présentations. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué ce qui se passait... Les jours ont passé, j'étais seul à l'hôtel. Alice ne me donnait pas de nouvelles et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Finalement, après trois jours d'attente, elle m'a demandé de venir la rejoindre dans un café. Là, elle m'a dit vouloir rester avec sa famille, qu'ils passaient par une terrible épreuve et que son frère et ses nièces allaient avoir besoin d'elle. Sur le moment, je lui ai dit que je comprenais mais quand elle m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de lui retourner toutes ses affaires… J'ai compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ici, qu'elle comptait s'installer là-bas, loin de moi... Alors, je lui ai posé la question mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. Expliqua-t-il.

- Attends Jasper ! Je comprends Alice mais pourquoi ne veux-t-elle pas de toi là-bas ? Questionna vivement Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas elle Rose, c'est moi ! Tu es ma seule famille, je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je l'ai déjà trop été. J'ai promis de toujours rester avec toi. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi alors le choix était fait avant même qu'il ne se pose. Alice avait besoin de renouer avec ses proches et la tragédie qui les a touchés à accéléré les choses. Je me doutais qu'elle voudrait un jour se rapprocher d'eux, ils sont très soudés et enfin bref, j'avais espérer retarder le plus tard possible cette échéance mais le destin en a décidé autrement...

Jasper, qui m'avait mis mal à l'aise auparavant, semblait aussi fragile qu'un petit enfant ayant fait un cauchemar… J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais cela aurait été déplacé, on ne se connaissait que depuis 24 heures... Rosalie le fit cependant mais aussi vite qu'elle l'eut consolé elle lui administra une gifle.

- Rose ! Criai-je.

- Bella, attends, tu te rends compte de ce que cet imbécile vient de faire ? Non ? Et bien il vient de renoncer à l'amour pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Espèce de débile ! Va la rejoindre merde !

- Non ! Hurla à son tour Jasper. Je n'irai pas la rejoindre, elle a fait son choix et j'ai fait le mien ! Tu sais Rose, l'amour ne suffit pas toujours !

- Oh non, ne me dit pas cela à moi ! C'est toi qui m'a dit avant de partir, qu'elle était la femme de ta vie alors tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras !

- Elle n'a même pas voulu me dire ce qui était arrivé à son frère ! Je pense qu'elle ne partageait simplement pas mes sentiments ! Histoire classée, on passe à autre chose ! S'énerva-t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. On ne le revit pas de la soirée.

_**8 Janvier :**_

Je préparai à nouveau le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Rosalie m'informa que la psy de l'hôpital viendrait me voir le lendemain matin. Nous commençâmes ensemble le ménage quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, nous faisant sursauter et nous retourner d'un même mouvement.

Devant nous se tenait Jasper, blanc comme un linge, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires presqu'anonymes:

Merci Justine pour ta review!

Note/A: A partir de maintenant, je ne publierais qu'un chapitre tout les 15 jours!


	8. Chapter 7: Douleur

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Lou (Auteure de Tentation Alice pov et de Remember) et Chtitou!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7: douleur

* * *

POV Edward :

_**« Ici-bas, la douleur à la douleur s'enchaîne ; Le jour succède au jour, et la peine à la peine. » **_

**Lamartine.**

Voir mes parents aussi anéantis me retournais l'estomac. Je ne voulais pas être là, non, je voulais m'enfuir loin. Le plus loin possible de toute cette douleur ! Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi encore un malheur en si peu de temps ? Qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter cela ? Qu'avait fait ma petite sœur pour mériter d'avoir ce putain d'accident ? Rien évidemment ! Le destin, la malchance, le hasard, appelez ça comme vous le voulez, frappe n'importe qui n'importe quand sans raison, sans discernement.

Ni Emmett, ni moi n'avions encore fait un mouvement, n'osant plus bouger. Nous étions pétrifiés l'un comme l'autre. La peur de ce qu'allaient nous révéler nos parents, nous paralysait. Ma mère dut sentir le changement d'atmosphère car elle se retourna vers nous et courut dans nos bras. Elle, si petite et tellement forte en même temps, me semblait à cet instant prête à s'effondrer. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé. Pourtant nous devions être dans cette pièce depuis une quinzaine de minutes au moins mais aucun de nous n'osait prendre la parole. Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas savoir. Non, j'avais bien trop peur de ce que ma mère et mon père allaient pouvoir me dire. Le silence fut interrompu par un médecin sortant de ce que j'imaginais être les blocs opératoires. Il ne laissait rien paraître, pas de sourire bienveillant, pas de tristesse apparente. Un masque d'impassibilité baignait son visage. Il se dirigea vers mon père, lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Un collègue sans aucun doute à en juger par leurs regards. Je ne savais plus si j'étais impatient qu'il parle ou si je souhaitais ne rien entendre. Ma mère toujours entre Emmett et moi, entourée de nos bras, s'avança vers eux, nous entraînant avec elle.

- Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'elle va bien ! Pria-t-elle le médecin la voix chargée de sanglots.

Voir ma mère ainsi me déchira encore plus le cœur, si cela était possible. J'étais en enfer, ma femme qui disparaissait sans laisser de trace, ma sœur ici… Mon dieu, faites que tout cela s'arrête !

- Madame Cullen, j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Venez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait.

- Non ! Hurla ma mère. Vous allez me dire comment va mon bébé et après je m'assiérais peut-être !

Elle était passée d'un état de détresse totale à une colère implacable. Le médecin fit même un mouvement de recul. Ma mère pouvait être impressionnante quand elle était énervée…

- Bien, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à opérer votre fille. Avant tout chose, je dois vous rassurer, ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais elle a perdu énormément de sang, et surtout, elle a perdu le bébé...

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ma mère semblait proche de l'hystérie. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas mieux mais j'étais incapable contrairement à elle, de dire un mot. Ma sœur enceinte ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ?

- Chut… Calme-toi chérie, tenta mon père. Laisse le docteur nous expliquer !

- Oui, bien-sûr, je... Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit le docteur. Votre fille a reçu un gros choc lors de l'accident, ce qui a provoqué de multiples lésions sans gravité vitale. La grossesse de votre fille ne s'est pas développée normalement, elle faisait une grossesse extra-utérine. L'accident est probablement dû à la rupture de la trompe portant l'embryon, cela a provoqué une hémorragie cataclysmique. L'intervention rapide et la proximité entre l'accident et l'hôpital ont permis de sauver votre fille. Malheureusement, nous avons dû réaliser une salpingectomie, c'est-à-dire, l'ablation de la trompe.

- Oh mon dieu ! Souffla ma mère.

- Madame, votre fille va bien. C'est le principal.

- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir quand elle saura ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ? Je suis sa mère ! Je sais qu'elle n'ira pas bien, non, pas après ça !

- Esmée, chérie, calme toi…

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Carlisle, pas là ! Pas quand mon bébé va souffrir ! Comment allons-nous lui annoncer ? Je ne veux pas être celle qui va lui dire qu'elle n'aura pas son bébé...

- Madame Cullen, Alice a déjà été informée de ce fait sinon je n'aurais pas pu vous dire tout cela. Elle a compris que même sans l'accident, cette grossesse n'aurait pas abouti.

- Oh ma pauvre puce... Pleura-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir la détresse de ma mère mais je devais poser la question au médecin, celle qui, suivant la réponse, allait soit nous redonner espoir, soit nous enfoncer un peu plus.

- Docteur ? Est-ce qu'elle... Pourra malgré tout avoir d'autres enfants ?

- Oui mais elle sera plus suivie en début de grossesse.

Tout en se tournant vers mon père il poursuivit.

- Selon des études, 60 % des femmes ayant été confrontées à une grossesse extra-utérine associée ou non à l'ablation de la trompe sont de nouveau enceinte dans les deux ans qui suivent. Ce n'est pas synonyme de stérilité. Il arrive cependant qu'un recours à la procréation médicalement assistée puisse s'avérer nécessaire mais une grossesse est tout à fait possible. L'obstétricien est d'ailleurs en train d'expliquer tout cela à votre fille.

Ma mère se leva et remercia le docteur, lui demandant s'il était possible de voir Alice. Il nous informa qu'elle allait bientôt être conduite dans sa chambre et nous conseilla d'aller à l'accueil, afin de connaître le numéro de celle-ci.

Arrivés devant la chambre d'Alice, aucun de nous n'osa frapper. Ma mère fut la plus courageuse et donna un léger coup, suivi immédiatement par la voix cristalline de ma sœur nous invitant à entrer.

Voir ma sœur, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital me fit mal, la voir livide me brisa davantage le cœur. Malgré tout, elle arborait un sourire timide sur le visage.

- Hé, je vais bien ! Désolée de vous avoir causé du souci. Nous souffla-t-elle.

C'était invraisemblable, nous aurions dû être ceux qui la rassuraient pas l'inverse. Elle venait de subir une terrible épreuve mais comme toujours, préférait faire passer les autres avant elle.

Je me précipitai vers elle, la prenant délicatement dans mes bras, humant son odeur fruitée.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... Lui chuchotai-je avant d'être coupé dans mon élan.

- Ed, tu n'y es pour rien ! Arrête immédiatement de te fustiger ainsi ! Assena-t-elle tout en s'éloignant doucement de mon étreinte. Si je n'étais pas venue te chercher, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la chance de m'en sortir !

- Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour ta grossesse ! Lui dit notre mère.

- Ne vous en faites pas tout va bien aller, ok ? Premièrement, je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte et deuxièmement, les médecins m'ont déjà expliqué et rassuré. Je pourrais avoir des enfants, même s'ils me conseillent d'attendre plusieurs mois avant de retenter... Elle fit une pause puis repris. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si cela allait être possible…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle tenta de cacher sa tristesse mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais vue ainsi que le reste de notre famille. Je savais que son fiancé lui manquait mais je n'osais pas lui en parler, je ne voulais pas la voir triste. J'aurais tout donné pour lui éviter toutes ces épreuves et arriver à la consoler mais je n'étais certainement pas le plus apte à le faire actuellement. Ma femme me manquait horriblement. Ne pas savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait me tuait. Ne pas savoir si elle allait bien m'anéantissait. Comment pouvais-je aider ma sœur alors que je n'étais moi-même pas capable de garder la tête hors de l'eau ?

Nous avions passé toute la journée à son chevet, tentant de ne pas penser aux derniers évènements, essayant de faire bonne figure. Malheureusement, n'importe qui entrant dans cette chambre aurait tout de suite vu que nous étions tous exténués par tout ce qui nous était tombé dessus.

Pendant les six jours suivants, nous allâmes à tour de rôle tenir compagnie à ma sœur. Elle semblait récupérer rapidement mais les médecins souhaitaient malgré tout la garder encore quelques jours en observation. Quand je n'étais pas aux côtés de ma sœur, j'allais passer du temps avec mes filles. J'avais dû leur dire pour Alice mais elles étaient trop petites pour avoir le droit de lui rendre visite alors elles lui faisaient de nombreux dessins. Elles étaient impatientes de la retrouver. Leur mère leur manquait terriblement et l'absence d'Alice semblait empirer leur tristesse. Elles posaient sans arrêt des questions sur leur maman. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de leur dire la vérité, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

La nouvelle année avait commencé depuis une semaine et je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. Une semaine que ma sœur était à l'hôpital, dix-sept jours sans ma femme... Je ne savais pas comment nous arrivions encore à tenir mais heureusement, nous étions soudés sinon nous n'aurions pas supporté toutes ces épreuves. Jacob et Leah étaient toujours disponibles, s'occupant des filles, me réconfortant aussi. Lors de notre rencontre, si une personne m'avait dit que Jake deviendrait mon meilleur ami, je lui aurais probablement ri au nez.

_**Flash-back :**_

Mes parents avaient décidé de quitter Chicago, préférant le calme de la campagne à l'agitation de la ville pour élever leurs futurs enfants. Quelques mois après la naissance d'Emmett, ils déménagèrent pour une petite ville proche de Seattle, Forks. J'ai grandi là-bas, j'y ai passé toute ma scolarité jusqu'à ma graduation. Nous avions fait nos premières années à l'école élémentaire de Forks. L'entrée au lycée de Forks d'Emmett fut une catastrophe. Il fréquentait les mauvais éléments et ne travaillait plus en cours. Mes parents décidèrent de le changer d'établissement. Alors tout naturellement, Alice et moi quand ce fut à notre tour d'intégrer le lycée, nos parents nous envoyèrent rejoindre Emmett. Cet établissement se situait dans la réserve indienne proche de Forks, les Quileutes. À mon arrivée, j'avais eu du mal à m'intégrer. J'avais toujours été assez solitaire. La présence de mon frère et de ma sœur me suffisant largement, je ne cherchais pas d'autre contact. Quelques mois après le début de notre première année, plusieurs filles cherchèrent à m'approcher, mais je ne fus pas vraiment intéressé, contrairement à la majeure partie de la population masculine du lycée. Ce fut à cause de cela que Jacob vint me trouver un jour. Il était visiblement énervé après moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ses raisons. Il m'attrapa par le cou, me menaçant de démolir ma gueule d'ange comme il dit, si je tournais autour de sa copine. Quand il relâcha sa prise, je m'excusai et lui demandai de me dire qui elle était, que je puisse garder mes distances. A priori, j'avais eu une réaction étrange puisqu'il éclata de rire et me donna une accolade. Finalement, il me montra sa copine de loin et j'eus la surprise de voir la même fille qui avait, la veille, fini la soirée dans le lit d'Emmett. Je ne pus masquer la grimace traversant mon visage.

- Eh mec, pourquoi quand tu la regardes tu as cette impression de dégoût ?

- Oh désolé… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Lui demandai-je.

- Et bien… C'est compliqué ! Disons qu'on se fréquente depuis un peu plus d'un an mais qu'il est fréquent que nous soyons séparés. Répondit-il.

- Oh, je vois. En fait, je pense que tu devrais changer de copine, elle me semble ne pas être très attachée à toi, non ?

- Et je te dirais que c'est réciproque ! Mais que veux-tu j'ai des besoins à satisfaire et je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre farouche. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je vois. En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne risque pas de l'approcher !

Non, je ne la toucherai jamais ! Elle avait couché avec mon frère et même si elle était jolie, il me serait impossible de passer derrière lui !

Chaque jour, Jacob vint parler avec moi pendant les pauses. Petit à petit, notre amitié commença. Pourtant, nous étions de parfaits opposés. Lui était populaire, fêtard, toujours prêt à se faire remarquer. Moi j'étais calme, discret et solitaire. L'un complétait l'autre. Lui me donnait envie de m'ouvrir un peu plus au monde, moi j'arrivais à le canaliser un peu. Jake me présentait aussi à ses amis et au fil du temps, je commençais à trouver ma place. Finalement, une fille attira mon attention. Claire fut ma première petite amie. Nous sommes restés ensemble pratiquement une année. J'étais amoureux pour la première fois et j'avais prévu de lui faire une petite surprise pour nos un an. Arrivé chez elle, je fus accueilli par Jared, un de nos amis. Il sembla étonné de me voir là, enfin autant que moi. Quand Claire arriva vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, je pris conscience qu'elle me trompait et qu'elle ne s'était certainement pas rappelée de notre anniversaire. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, je fis demi-tour et allai chez Jake. Ce soir là, j'avouai à Jake pour sa copine et mon frère. Lui me révéla qu'il le savait vu qu'elle était du genre à se vanter de ses conquêtes. Nous passâmes la soirée à nous confier l'un à l'autre. Depuis ce jour là, je savais que nous serions inséparables et ce fut le cas. Rares étaient les amitiés qui duraient et traversaient les décennies mais la nôtre n'avait jamais failli. Nous avions fait nos premières bêtises ensemble, nous attirant les foudres du Shérif de Forks mais étant l'un des meilleurs amis de nos parents respectifs, il finissait toujours par ne pas nous embarquer, tout en nous faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer. Quand Jake m'apprit qu'il était sous le charme de Leah, j'en fus étonné. Leah était toujours avec nous. Elle était comme un pote ! Pas de maquillage ni de jupe, elle battait tous les gars quand ils faisaient des concours sur la console vidéo, était plus virulente qu'aucun de nous lorsqu'on regardait du sport… Un vrai garçon manqué ! Et finalement, ce fut ce qui avait fait tomber Jake dans ses filets ! Lui qui n'était habitué qu'à des filles superficielles, avait trouvé en Leah ce qui lui manquait : le caractère. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et le remettait toujours en place quand il la cherchait. Les voir ensemble, au début de leur histoire fut assez comique. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui portait la culotte dans leur couple mais au fil du temps, Leah s'était calmée et avait aussi développé son coté femme pour le plus grand plaisir de Jake.

À la fin du lycée, nous avions décidé de prendre un appartement en colocation, Emmett nous avait suivis. Seule Alice avait décidé de ne pas venir avec nous, préférant suivre ses cours de stylisme en France.

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Mes filles étaient toujours chez les Black et même si j'essayais de leur accorder un maximum de temps, je les sentais de plus en plus tristes.

Alors quand Jake m'appela pour m'avertir qu'Alessia et Alexina ne cessaient de pleurer et de demander après leur mère, je me dépêchai de me préparer pour les rejoindre. D'après ce que mon ami m'avait dit, elles semblaient n'avoir pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit.

A 9 heures du matin, j'étais devant la maison de mes amis, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir rassurer mes enfants et surtout comment je devais leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

Après avoir sonné, j'entrai sans attendre qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, la force de l'habitude sans doute. Dans le salon, je pus voir Leah enlaçant mes deux filles tendrement, celles-ci avaient leurs yeux rougis par les pleurs qui n'avaient à priori pas cessé.

- Eh mes bébés !

- Papa ! Dirent-elles en cœur, se levant et venant se jeter dans mes bras.

- Mes chéries, alors Jake m'a dit que vous étiez tristes ?

- Oui, renifla Alexina, maman et tata lice nous manquent.

- On voudrait les voir, renchérit Alessia.

- Venez, on va s'installer et papa va vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, d'accord ? Leur demandai-je doucement.

Elles acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Leah et Jacob s'étaient éclipsés discrètement. Une fois installés, je soufflai un bon coup et commençai à leur parler d'Alice, le plus simple.

- Vous savez déjà qu'Alice a eu un accident mais elle va bien, les médecins veulent juste la garder encore un peu pour être sûrs qu'elle n'a plus de bobos mais elle rentrera bientôt. Promis-je.

- Dans combien de dodos ? Demanda Xina.

- Je ne sais pas, le docteur ne nous l'a pas encore dit mais si vous voulez on lui téléphonera après manger.

Mes filles répondirent ensemble.

- Oh chouette !

Puis j'enchainai, pendant que j'avais un minimum de courage, sur le sujet de leur maman.

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que maman était partie voir votre grand-mère ?

Elles opinèrent toutes les deux.

- Et bien, en fait je me suis trompé, maman n'a pas été là-bas et je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Toi, tu sais toujours tout ! S'écria Alessia.

- Ma puce, je suis désolé mais non, je ne sais pas tout. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que votre maman vous aime très très fort et quel que soit l'endroit où elle est en ce moment, vous lui manquez. Elle ne peut certainement pas nous téléphoner pour nous donner de ses nouvelles mais elle pense à nous…

- Pourquoi elle nous appelle pas alors ? Demanda Alexina.

- Oui, et pourquoi elle rentre pas ? Moi je veux ma maman ! Sanglota Alessia.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a peut être perdu son téléphone ou bien il ne marche plus.

- Elle ne veut plus de nous ? Chuchota Xina.

- Eh mes puces ! Vous êtes les personnes les plus précieuses pour votre maman. Si elle n'est pas avec nous en ce moment, c'est juste parce qu'elle a dû avoir un empêchement. Dès qu'elle le pourra elle reviendra vous pouvez en être sûres.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour rassurer mes enfants. Comment aurais-je pu alors que moi-même je ne l'étais pas ?

- Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi Alexina ?

- Tu vas partir aussi ?

- Non, je ne vous quitterai jamais. Je me suis même arrangé avec tonton Emmett pour ne plus faire de voyage pour le travail.

- Alors tu vas nous ramener à la maison ? Demanda doucement Alessia.

- Pour le moment, vous allez devoir rester encore un peu chez Leah et Jacob, parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Alice à l'hôpital, mais dès que votre tata sort, je vous promets de venir vous chercher et on passera du temps chez papi et mamie.

- Oh oui, j'espère que le docteur va vite guérir tata ! Répondit Alexina

- Papa, tu surveilles bien que tata avale bien ses dicaments ?

- Oui ma chérie, je ferais bien attention à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je leur proposai de leur lire une histoire, soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué la vérité mais inquiet de ce qui allait se passer si ma femme ne réapparaissait pas.

Après le repas, je laissai à nouveau mes enfants pour rejoindre ma jumelle. Le lendemain se passa calmement. J'avais prévu de ne pas rendre visite à Alice et de profiter d'une journée complète avec mes trésors. Nous avions été nous promener dans un parc. Les filles avaient pu jouer un peu avec d'autres enfants, un moment d'insouciance bien mérité. Elles avaient besoin d'instants comme celui-là. À quatre ans, elles n'auraient pas dû vivre cela. À leur âge, leur maman aurait dû être à leurs côtés et pas perdue dans la nature. J'envisageais d'en discuter avec mon père, en tant que psychologue, il pourrait peut-être me conseiller... Même si je savais que par souci de déontologie il ne pourrait les suivre. Peut-être pourrait-il me conseiller un de ses collègues ? Elles n'en auraient peut-être pas besoin mais je ne savais pas trop comment agir, ni quoi leur dire... Elles ne posaient que très rarement des questions sur leur maman mais à chaque fois, je me sentais pris au dépourvu.

Vendredi, j'allai rejoindre ma sœur pour manger avec elle. Quand j'arrivai dans sa chambre, je pus l'entendre pleurer. Les sanglots, bien qu'étouffés, étaient terriblement douloureux. J'entrai sans prendre la peine de frapper et me précipitai sur ma sœur.

- Oh, Alice ça va aller ma belle ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal ?

- Edward, c'est si dur ! Je... Comment je vais faire ?

- Alice, tu vas t'en sortir et dans quelques années, tu auras un bébé et tu seras une merveilleuse maman.

- Je ne serais jamais maman Edward, le seul avec qui j'imaginais avoir une famille est parti ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, nos vies sont, tu sais, incompatibles en quelque sorte.

- Eh, n'oublie pas que le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait ! Si ton cœur te dit que c'est lui l'homme de ta vie alors crois-le.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup donné à la porte, mes parents entrant dans la foulée. J'en profitai pour m'excuser et aller chercher un café. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ma sœur, elle avait le droit à son bonheur. Après avoir appelé les renseignements, je vérifiai l'heure prenant en compte le décalage horaire. Là-bas il n'était que 9 heures, c'était correct pour passer un coup de fil et puis de toute manière, il était important qu'il sache. Je composai le numéro de celui qui pourrait, je l'espérais en tout cas, rendre le sourire à ma sœur.

Une sonnerie, une seconde, un déclic... Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je devais vous parler. Dis-je hésitant.

- Y'a pas de mal mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice...

- Oh… Alice va bien ?

Sa voix parut plus paniquée enfin c'était ainsi que je le ressentais.

- Non, pas vraiment... Elle a eu un accident il y a une semaine. Elle est toujours hospitalisée.

J'hésitai à lui dire pour la grossesse extra-utérine mais ce n'était pas à moi de l'informer de cela. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à le convaincre de venir voir ma sœur, le convaincre de leur laisser une chance. Enfin dans un premier temps, il fallait le faire venir à New-York.

- Oh mon dieu, dites moi qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'a rien de grave, pitié !

- Jasper, ses jours ne sont pas en danger... Physiquement elle n'a pas de séquelles.

Je savais que je mentais d'une certaine façon, je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'elle pouvait sentir suite à l'ablation de sa trompe mais j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle devait avoir mal.

- Ouf mais si vous m'appelez, c'est certainement pas pour me dire qu'elle va bien, alors si elle n'a pas de séquelle physique, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Je ne comprends rien...

Il semblait vraiment abattu...

- Elle ne va pas bien moralement... Elle ne fait que pleurer. Je pense que votre rupture l'a touchée bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer. J'ai peur pour elle. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander cela mais j'aimerais que vous veniez la voir.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

Il était hésitant, comme en proie à deux sentiments distincts. Je l'entendis expirer bruyamment puis il reprit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je revienne, je ne pourrais pas rester de toute façon, rien ne changera. Elle ne veut plus habiter ici et je ne peux pas venir vivre à New-York... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller la voir si c'est pour repartir. Au lieu de l'aider cela risque même d'empirer son état.

- S'il vous plait...

J'avais la gorge nouée. Il n'allait pas venir. Alice n'allait pas se relever...Il était mon seul espoir pour revoir ma sœur sourire un jour. J'insistai.

- Je vous en prie, ne la laissez pas tomber, elle a besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire au téléphone mais croyez-moi, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé si cela n'avait pas été si important. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que nous vivons, puisque c'est la raison pour laquelle Alice a décidé de rester à New-York, vous devez nous aider... Si vous avez aimé ma sœur autant qu'elle le croit, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser seule dans cette souffrance, elle a besoin de vous !

Je lui laissais quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avais tenté de jouer sur sa culpabilité, je n'en étais pas fier mais pour ma sœur, j'étais prêt à tout. S'il venait, ils arriveraient, j'en étais certain, à trouver une solution. Enfin, s'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que ma jumelle. Après ce qui me parut un très long moment, il n'avait toujours pas parlé. Avait-il raccroché ? Pris de panique, je criai presque dans le téléphone.

- Allo ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, désolé... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il semblait vraiment accablé, pris entre deux feux. J'aurais donné tout ce qui m'était possible pour le faire flancher et qu'il se décide à venir.

- Je… Excusez-moi, je dois réfléchir... Je vous rappellerai rapidement.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, il raccrocha directement. J'avais échoué, il n'allait pas venir. La colère fit rage en moi, le téléphone encore dans ma main finit par se fracasser sur le sol. Les poings serrés, j'essayais de me contenir mais la violence de mon échec était insupportable. Je devais l'évacuer. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, mon poing alla brutalement contre le mur. Je devais prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression d'être en train de m'asphyxier. L'odeur d'éther, qui habituellement ne me dérangeait pas, y étant habitué depuis mon enfance à force d'aller voir mon père à son travail, devenait insupportable. Elle me brûlait la gorge, faisant tourner ma tête. Je me mis à courir en direction de la sortie. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, je pris de grandes bouffées d'air et m'écroulai sur le mur à côté de la porte coulissante.

J'allumai une cigarette, la fumai, en rallumai une autre... Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Ce fut en sentant une main sur mon épaule que je remarquai que j'avais dû passer un certain temps dehors. Le ciel était obscurci, annonçant probablement de la neige. Prenant conscience du froid, je me rendis compte que j'étais frigorifié. Je levai le regard vers la personne à mes côtés. Emmett me regardait, visiblement inquiet. Étais-je resté si longtemps dans mes pensées ?

- Emmett, ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de répondre, tu sembles être là depuis un bon bout de temps ! Pire, ça fait dix minutes que je suis planté devant toi et tu ne sembles même pas avoir eu conscience de ma présence. As-tu encore bu ?

- Non, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis l'accident d'Alice. Grondai-je.

- Alors que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai essayé de joindre l'ex copain d'Al mais il ne semble pas disposé à venir... Mon dieu ! Emmett dis-moi que tout cela est un cauchemar, que notre sœur n'est pas dans ce putain de lit, qu'elle n'a pas perdu son bébé et que ma femme est tranquillement chez moi ! S'il te plait dis-moi tout ça...

Je pleurais, tel un enfant, mais je n'avais plus la force de lutter contre la peine qui me submergeait. Non, je la laissais m'envahir et m'engloutir car je n'avais plus l'envie de me battre, tout foutait le camp. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? Est-ce qu'un jour nous serions à nouveau heureux ? Comment la vie pouvait-elle changer en si peu de temps ? Nous étions une famille unie et heureuse et maintenant quoi ? J'avais l'impression que tout nous échappait…

- Eh petit frère, arrête ça ! Tout va finir par s'arranger tu verras. Si l'ex d'Alice n'a pas voulu venir c'est qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, tu sais comment elle est avec ça ! Ne t'en fait pas, elle va aller mieux mais elle aura besoin de nous et en pleine forme. Je sais que tu as du mal en ce moment, mais tu dois être fort, pour tes filles, pour Alice et pour les parents. C'est à nous deux de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour la famille.

Il me prit dans ses bras, continuant à débiter un flot de mots réconfortants. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je devais me reprendre, il le fallait ! Si je craquais maintenant, il nous serait impossible de sortir de tout ce merdier.

Je me relevai difficilement, me sentant groggy par le froid. En m'appuyant sur ma main droite, je ressentis une vive douleur, me rappelant dans le même temps le mur que j'avais frappé quelques heures plus tôt. Je regardai l'état de mes doigts et ne pus que constater qu'ils étaient en mauvais état. Emmett remarquant à son tour ma main, me conseilla d'aller trouver notre père, pour voir si rien n'était cassé.

Sans broncher, je lui obéis, rentrant dans l'hôpital, espérant ne plus ressentir cette angoisse mais à peine la porte franchie, l'odeur m'insupporta. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas chanceler sous la force de mon vertige. Je me sentais si faible… Comment cela était-il possible ? Je n'avais jamais été sujet aux malaises vagaux, alors pourquoi en avoir maintenant ?

- Eh vieux, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Je ne pus répondre à mon frère, ne sachant plus de quand datait mon dernier vrai repas. Je me souvenais avoir grignoté quelques biscuits par ci par là mais quand m'étais-je installé pour prendre un repas complet ? À Noël ? Au jour de l'an ? Après ? Je ne savais plus…

- J'n'en sais rien. Lui répondis-je finalement.

- Bien, va dans le bureau de papa. Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose d'énergétique à te mettre sous la dent avant que tu ne t'évanouisses ici.

Mon père nettoya les quelques plaies sur mes doigts et me passa une pommade anti-coups. Puis il mit un bandage élastique, m'informant que je devais éviter de me servir de ma main pendant les quarante-huit prochaines heures. Il ne posa aucune question sur les raisons de mon état, semblant préférer attendre que je sois prêt à lui raconter par moi-même. Mon père était quelqu'un de patient et il était de ces personnes qui ne forçaient pas à la confidence mais qui attendaient patiemment que l'on décide de se livrer à eux. Je savais que je pouvais le faire quand je le voulais. J'avais besoin qu'il sache, maintenant, pourquoi j'étais si mal. Je voulais lui dire aussi que je n'avais pas bu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que comme Emmett, il s'imaginait que j'étais encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Alors comme quelques instants plus tôt avec mon frère, je confiais la même histoire à notre père. Il eut à peu de choses près un discours identique à celui d'Emmett. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien, malgré leur différence physique évidente, ils avaient de points communs. Emmett ne venait jamais, contrairement à Alice, chercher les confidences. Non, comme notre père, il attendait tranquillement qu'on se décide à aller vers lui.

Un coup à la porte et l'entrée brusque d'Emmett me ramena au présent. Il arrivait le sourire aux lèvres, avec un plateau plein de nourriture.

- Regarde, avec mon sourire ravageur, ce que j'ai pu obtenir ! Allez, mange ! Me dit-il.

- Merci Em, comment as-tu trouvé cela ?

- Oh ! Rien de plus simple, j'ai joué de mes charmes dans les cuisines et regarde, non seulement j'ai de la nourriture mais j'ai en plus réussi à chopper quatre numéros de téléphone, enfin trois, le quatrième est un homme. J'ai beau être ouvert à beaucoup de choses, j'suis pas vraiment fait pour être avec un gars.

Il semblait sérieux. Était-il vraiment en train de me dire qu'un homme l'avait dragué et qu'il n'était pas décidé à prendre le risque ?

- Em, rassure moi, enfin si jamais tu as envie, je peux, enfin, j'essaierais de bien le vivre...

- Eddy, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! Rigola ce dernier.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de revoir cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de rire à gorge déployée.

* * *

Note /Auteur: Je prends des vacances, prochain Chapitre aux alentours du 15 mars! Désolée pour l'attente..


	9. Chapter 8: Appréhension

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Yoro (Auteure d'une nuit qui change tout et traductrice de Complcated love by Anoek 013 ) , Yellostone et Chtitou! Merci les filles pour votre temps et votre disponibilité !

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Appréhension**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella :

_**« C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour. »**_

**Albert Camus.**

Quand Jasper arriva, son visage rempli de peur et de tristesse, Rosalie le prit immédiatement dans ses bras en lui prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer ainsi, il se calma légèrement puis ils prirent place sur le canapé. Pour ne pas les déranger dans ce moment d'intimité, je tentai de m'éclipser discrètement. Malheureusement, ma maladresse légendaire frappa à cet instant précis et je me cognai contre le coin du buffet. Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent vers moi en me regardant étrangement. Rosalie demanda si je ne m'étais pas fait mal. La rassurant, je m'excusai de les avoir interrompus. Je m'apprêtai à aller dans ma chambre quand Jasper m'intima de rester avant que je ne puisse partir.

- Viens près de nous Bella !

- Merci mais je crois que tu dois parler avec Rosalie, je ne veux pas te déranger. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

- Bella… Rosalie est ma sœur mais elle te considère comme la sienne et par conséquent moi-aussi ! Je sais que tu as ta place ici même si je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Cela peut paraître étrange mais nous sommes ainsi, quand une personne rentre dans notre vie, elle y reste pour l'éternité.

Gênée par le discours de Jasper, je m'assis sur la table basse devant lui. Je ne pensais pas avoir de frères et sœurs. Si c'était le cas, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Savoir que les Hale me considéraient comme telle me réchauffait le coeur.

En nous racontant sa conversation téléphonique avec le frère de son ex-fiancée, il sembla tellement fragile que j'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras afin de le consoler. Cependant je ne le fis pas, n'étant pas certaine que cela soit approprié. Rosalie lui passa la main dans le dos en un geste apaisant. Quand Jasper eut fini son histoire, Rosalie prit son téléphone et s'éloigna de nous.

- Jasper je suis désolée pour vous… Si vous vous aimez tellement, il doit bien y avoir une solution, non ?

- L'amour ne suffit pas toujours Bella. Je ne suis pas capable de rester loin de Rose depuis... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je vois et je te comprends mais c'est tellement dommage de rompre alors que vous avez de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Lui dis-je.

- Certainement mais Alice veut rester auprès des siens. Ils traversent un moment difficile. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais enfin bref, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre eux !

- Alice ne t'a pas dit ce qui arrivait à sa famille pour qu'elle veuille rester près d'eux ?

- Non, je sais seulement que cela concerne un de ses frères et que c'est grave ! Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus... Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as envie d'y aller ? Le questionnai-je

- Oui et non. Oui parce que je crève de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a et pourquoi elle est si mal mentalement. J'ai peur de ce qui a pu lui arriver… Imagine qu'elle ait été agressée ! Son frère me l'aurait dit ! Enfin, j'n'en sais rien… Toutefois, je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait, on a nos vies, elle à New-York maintenant et moi à Phœnix. Répondit-il pensif.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Rosalie.

- Bon tout est réglé. Royce nous prête son jet et Maria va gérer la villa.

- Rose, je ne sais pas... Tenta Jasper.

Rosalie ne le laissa pas finir.

- On y va tous les trois et tu n'as pas le choix ! J'ai déjà prévenu Maria, elle prendra ses fonctions plus tôt que prévu. De mon coté ça ne posera pas de problème, Maria devait commencer début février, elle commencera un mois plus tôt c'est tout. _(N/Lo : ça, c'est de l'initiative, je l'aime ma petite Rose !)_

- Quoi ? Attends Rose, je ne peux pas aller à New-York ! M'exclamai-je.

L'idée de ce voyage était plus que tentante. Mon premier souvenir prenant place à l'université de Columbia, peut-être que retourner dans des endroits familiers me permettrait de raviver ma mémoire plus rapidement, comme une séance d'électrochocs… Malgré tout, la peur de ce que j'y découvrirai me hantait.

- C'est Royce qui paye, alors pas de chichis ! Et puis, j'ai eu ta psy, elle va d'ors et déjà prendre contact avec un docteur là-bas. Elle m'enverra les coordonnées et l'heure de ton prochain rendez-vous dès qu'elle les aura. Elle pense que c'est une bonne idée, vu que ton premier souvenir était à New-York. Tu auras peut-être un déclic.

- Ok, l'argent n'est pas un problème mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas de papiers ! M'exclamai-je.

- J'ai déjà demandé l'établissement de papiers d'identité provisoires. On devrait les avoir aujourd'hui. Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai pris la liberté de te prendre un téléphone portable. J'y ai enregistré tous les numéros utiles à ma connaissance. De toute façon, Royce m'a proposé de faire une prospection là-bas pendant notre voyage, pour voir s'il était possible de créer la même villa qu'ici. _(N/Yoro : Youpi, ils partent tous à NYC)_

Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise que Rosalie m'offre un portable, surtout avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour moi ! Malgré tout, je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester alors j'acceptais timidement ce cadeau.

- Tiens, il fait dans l'altruisme Royce maintenant ! Cracha Jasper qui n'avait plus reparlé depuis le retour de Rosalie.

- Oui, il paraît que ça donne une bonne image à sa société. Il aimerait implanter le même concept là-bas mais pour cela, il faut trouver des fonds et des locaux. Royce financera l'achat d'une villa mais je dois d'abord trouver des donateurs pour que le projet soit viable. Enfin bref, c'était juste une idée, rien de concret. Sachant qu'ici, les filles seront entre de bonnes mains, je peux lancer un nouveau foyer sur New-York et puis peut-être que sur place, j'aurai la possibilité d'ouvrir mon propre garage ou au moins, de trouver des associés. Ma décision est prise, on va à New-York pour voir Alice et toi, dit-elle en pointant Jasper de son index, si jamais je dois revenir, tu n'as pas intérêt à me suivre ! Tu aimes Alice, ne la quitte pas pour une stupide raison !

- Rose ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'en est pas une ! Bordel, je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrai ! Plus jamais je ne vivrai loin de toi, tu comprends ça ? S'énerva Jasper.

- Et bien, si c'est la seule condition pour que tu cesses d'être stupide, je ferai le maximum pour monter au moins un de mes projets là-bas ! Le plus simple étant le foyer, je commencerai par celui-ci. Je suis sûre qu'avec quelques recherches, sa mise en place et son lancement seront faisables et tu n'auras plus à choisir entre ta soeur et la femme de ta vie ! Bon, allons préparer nos affaires, le jet pourra nous emmener dès que nous serons parés !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas tout quitter pour moi ? Surtout qu'Alice ne veut certainement plus de moi ! Reprit Jasper.

- Jazz arrête ça ! Je n'ai rien qui me retient ici, ok ? Et pour Alice, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors tu vas te bouger le cul et faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour lui montrer que c'est toi qu'il lui faut, point barre ! Maintenant on se prépare pour notre escapade dans la Grande Pomme ! Conclut Rosalie_. __(N/Lo : J'adore ta Rose ! Quel caractère bien trempé)_

- Euh... On va loger où ? Demandai-je.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail ! Jasper tu sais dans quel hôpital elle a été admise ?

- Non, je n'ai pas demandé à son frère...

- Bon, peux-tu lui téléphoner pour lui demander comme ça je pourrai réserver un hôtel à côté ?

Jasper téléphona donc mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Rosalie rechercha donc les numéros des différents hôpitaux new-yorkais et nous les appelâmes les uns après les autres.

- C'est quoi le nom de famille d'Alice ? Demandai-je avant de faire le premier numéro.

- Cullen. Me répondit platement Jasper.

Cullen… Pourquoi ce nom me disait-il quelque chose ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir mais j'étais certaine de le connaître. Je sortis de mes pensées et composai le numéro.

Après un bon moment, on tomba sur le bon hôpital. Alice était à Bellevue. Rose appela donc l'hôtel le plus proche et nous réserva une suite avec trois chambres au Carlton Arms.

Jasper préféra attendre le lendemain matin pour partir. Il voulait prévenir ses patients qu'il ne serait pas là pendant un moment et les conseiller à d'autres psys. Il aurait pu être le mien mais Rosalie m'avait expliqué que cela n'était pas possible. Premièrement, mon histoire, enfin, pour ce qu'on en savait, ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Rose et comme ils me considéraient comme leur petite sœur Jasper n'aurait pas eu le recul nécessaire pour faire un bon psy. Il lui arrivait d'être celui des autres locataires de la villa mais rarement. Rose et lui ne voulaient pas créer de gêne avec les filles. Comme Jasper venait souvent à la villa voir sa sœur, les filles qu'il aurait suivi en tant que patientes auraient pu être mal à l'aise.

A 5 heures du matin, nous étions installés dans le jet privé de Royce. J'avais emmené de quoi m'occuper pendant les cinq heures et demie de vol. Un livre, quelques magazines… J'espérais pouvoir dormir un peu.

Finalement, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais dû m'assoupir dès le décollage, me réveillant alors que le jet amorçait sa descente. Il n'était pas loin de 13 heures lorsque nous avions retrouvé la terre ferme. Nous étions rapidement passés par l'hôtel pour y déposer nos bagages, avant de nous rendre dans un petit restaurant pas trop loin. Rosalie venait de m'informer que je verrai le psy de l'hôpital Bellevue, le lendemain à 10 heures. Elle s'était entretenue avec ma thérapeute pendant le vol et avait convenu avec elle qu'il serait plus facile pour nous que je sois suivie dans le même hôpital que la fiancée de Jasper.

Après le repas, Jasper décida qu'il était temps de rendre visite à Alice. Il nous demanda si nous étions d'accord pour le laisser y aller seul. Comprenant son souhait, nous nous préparâmes de notre côté.

Afin de tenter de faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface, nous décidâmes de nous balader dans New-York et d'aller vers Columbia. Peut-être qu'en voyant l'université et ses couloirs j'aurais une révélation.

Me sentant de plus en plus oppressée en arrivant à proximité du campus, je n'aurais pu dire si c'était la crainte de découvrir ce qu'avait été mon passé ou la peur de ne pas m'en souvenir. J'avais un drôle de sentiment, comme une panique sous-jacente, une sorte d'alarme qui me disait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à Columbia. Je n'avais pas, à proprement parler, de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface mais une impression de déjà-vu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un plan pour me repérer dans le campus, je savais où étaient situées la bibliothèque et la cafétéria. Pourtant, je ne pouvais y rattacher un souvenir. C'était très étrange et déstabilisant. Je ne pouvais pasdire avec certitude ce que j'avais fait à tel ou tel autre endroit mais je ressentais des émotions liées au campus.

- Rosalie ?

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste une impression de déjà-vu. Je ne pourrais pas dire ce que j'ai fait ici ou là mais je connais cet endroit.

- Bien, essayons de retrouver l'endroit que tu as vu dans ton premier souvenir. Essaye de te rappeler où c'était. Me demanda Rose.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me replonger dans ce passé que j'avais oublié pour une raison ou pour une autre. J'avais toujours aussi peur de ce que j'allais découvrir mais j'étais décidée à savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ouvris mes paupières et regardai tout autour de moi puis instinctivement, je pris une direction. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un café qui lui aussi me sembla familier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de mon souvenir mais aucun flash, rien ne remontait à la surface. Rosalie insista pour que l'on prenne un café dans l'espoir que quelque chose me revienne. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue !

Une heure après, nous reprîmes le chemin de notre hôtel. Je m'excusai auprès de mon amie et décidai d'aller me reposer un peu. Bien que je ne me souvienne de rien de nouveau, retourner dans ce lieu si familier et si étranger à la fois m'avait vidée. Je ne mis que peu de temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je me retrouvais dans une cour d'école, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Une fille m'avait poussée par terre. J'avais un de mes genoux en sang et je pleurais. Mes camarades rigolaient, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir m'aider. Quand un grand, enfin plus grand que moi, vint m'aider à me relever et sécha mes avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert étincelant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les fixer. Une sonnerie rompit notre bulle.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le bruit strident du téléphone me sortant de cet étrange rêve. Était-ce un souvenir de ma petite enfance ou seulement un rêve ? Difficile à dire, j'avais l'impression que cela était réellement arrivé mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon esprit me jouait des tours. A force de vouloir retrouver mon passé, n'étais-je pas en train de m'en fabriquer un de toutes pièces ?

Je me sentais engourdie et toujours aussi épuisée. Je préparai des affaires et allai dans la salle de bain. L'eau bien chaude dénoua quelque peu mes muscles et eut un effet apaisant mais de trop courte durée. Une fois séchée, je ressentis à nouveau toute la tension qui m'habitait depuis notre arrivée à New-York.

J'avais peur mais je ne pouvais dire ni de qui, ni de quoi… La sensation de devoir être sur mes gardes ne m'avait pas quittée un seul instant. La présence pourtant rassurante de Rosalie à mes côtés n'avait pas réussi à diminuer mes craintes.

Je me décidai à rejoindre Rosalie dans le salon de la suite. Celle-ci était au téléphone avec Jasper, enfin ce fut ce que j'en déduis en entendant la conversation. Après quelques minutes, elle raccrocha.

- Tu as pu te reposer un peu ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin j'ai dormi, je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux. J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Une fois ce dernier révélé, elle eut le même doute que moi. Selon elle, j'y verrai plus clair quand j'aurai commencé mon suivi avec ce nouveau psy très réputé. Je n'étais pas spécialement pressée de débuter cette nouvelle thérapie. Recommencer avec un autre, qui plus est un homme, m'angoissait. Je me rappelais encore du premier psy qui était venu me questionner à l'hôpital de Phœnix… J'espérais que cela se passerait mieux. Rosalie avait promis de m'accompagner pour la première prise de contact.

Elle m'informa que Jasper avait pu voir Alice et qu'il semblait avoir besoin, lui aussi, d'un soutien. Il n'avait pas expliqué grand chose au téléphone. Rosalie lui avait promis que nous le rejoindrions le plus tôt possible. Je lui proposai d'y aller sans moi, toujours mal à l'aise avec cette peur de trop souvent m'imposer. Elle répondit en me lançant un regard noir et me rappela une fois de plus que tout deux me considéraient comme leur petite sœur. J'avais toujours du mal à les croire et elle s'en rendit compte.

- Tu sais Bella, Jasper et moi n'avons plus nos parents ni aucune autre famille. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous attacher facilement. Cependant, quand on le fait, c'est de façon irréversible. Je sais que tu crois que l'on aurait pu considérer n'importe quelle autre femme de mon centre comme notre petite sœur mais non. Tu le sais déjà mais ton histoire est, par certains côtés, semblable à la mienne et pour une raison que j'ignore, je ressens le besoin de t'aider. Jasper est comme moi. On a ce sentiment, cette envie de te rendre ta vie ou du moins de t'aider à la retrouver et que tu puisses avancer. J'imagine que tu dois aussi avoir peur de l'après mais nous ne te demanderons jamais rien. Tu ne nous seras redevable en aucune façon que ce soit. Si une fois la mémoire retrouvée, tu ne souhaites plus nous voir, nous l'accepterons sans discuter mais en attendant, Jasper a autant besoin de toi que de moi. Ta présence l'apaise et lui permet de penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes. Il déteste être centré sur lui-même et préfère faire passer les autres avant lui.

- Rosalie, je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier ton frère et toi. Ce que vous faites pour moi est tellement... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de mots pour dire comment je le vis mais je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante. Quelque soit mon passé, je ne vous tournerai pas le dos mais vous, peut-être qu'une fois ma mémoire revenue, vous ne voudrez plus de moi dans vos vies. J'ai peur, si tu savais à quel point j'appréhende ce que mon passé me réserve…

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! En tout cas, quel que soit celui-ci, nous ne le jugerons pas. Nous vivons tous avec des erreurs et personne n'a le droit de juger. Alors n'aie pas peur de nos réactions car nous serons là pour t'épauler quoi qu'il se passe. Allez viens maintenant, Jazz va commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver !

Nous enfilâmes nos manteaux et partîmes pour l'hôpital. Jasper nous attendait devant celui-ci. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à notre arrivée à New-York. Il semblait avoir encore pleuré, ses yeux étaient rougis. Le voir si vulnérable me rendait triste. Je ne savais pas si cette Alice était la cause de ses pleurs ou si c'était l'état de celle-ci mais j'espérais le voir rapidement sourire de nouveau. J'avais conscience de n'avoir encore jamais pu voir Jasper réellement heureux. Malheureusement, j'avais fait sa connaissance juste après sa rupture. Je pouvais parier qu'il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle mais j'avais la crainte qu'elle ne soit pas aussi éprise que lui. J'espérais me tromper. En même temps, si le frère d'Alice avait pris la peine de prévenir Jasper, cela ne pouvait être que parce qu'elle avait souhaité le voir… Elle devait toujours nourrir des sentiments à son égard ! Alors pourquoi était-il si abattu ?

- Jazz, viens, allons prendre un café ! Lui proposa Rosalie.

- Oui, j'en ai besoin, je crois. Lui répondit-il dans un sourire figé.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital puis prîmes place à une table en retrait des autres. Jasper nous expliqua l'état de santé de son ex-fiancée. Quand il nous apprit sa grossesse extra-utérine, je me sentis mal. Mon cœur se serra violemment et une sorte de flash me vrilla le cerveau.

Je me revoyais sur une table d'accouchement, pleurant et serrant un bébé dans mes bras. Les images s'estompèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. _(N/Lo : Elément à retenir pour la suite !)_

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix angoissée.

Je ne savais pas quelle tête je faisais mais il était clair que je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine vu le regard alarmant que me lançaient mes deux compagnons. J'essayai de me reprendre, nous étions ici pour soutenir Jasper, je ne voulais pas être une fois de plus le centre de leur attention.

- Oh rien, rien ! Désolée Jasper, tu disais qu'Alice a fait une grossesse extra-utérine ? Les médecins s'en sont aperçus après l'accident ? Questionnai-je espérant détourner leur attention.

Cela marcha. J'en étais relativement soulagée.

- Non, en fait si j'ai bien compris, ils pensent qu'elle a eu son accident suite à la rupture de sa trompe. Elle aurait pu en mourir. Mon dieu, si elle n'avait pas été prise en charge aussi rapidement je l'aurais perdue pour toujours ! Nous confia Jazz.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et bien qu'il tente de ravaler ses larmes, celles-ci débordèrent. Rosalie le prit dans ses bras, l'incitant à se laisser aller.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans un silence oppressant, attendant que Jasper se calme. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Alors que je pensais avoir échappé à leurs questions, Jazz me demanda ce que j'avais eu. Je leur racontais le flash, tout en leur disant que je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Avais-je eu un enfant ? Si tel était le cas, où était-il ? Était-il seulement toujours en vie ? À cette pensée, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Comment pouvais-je être aussi mal alors que je n'étais même pas sûre de son existence ? J'allais devenir folle, ne pas savoir ce qui m'était arrivé me donnait la migraine et j'aurais voulu que cela cesse. Ne pouvais-je pas simplement reprendre une vie ? Devais-je absolument retrouver mon passé pour avancer ? Jasper dut voir mes doutes et mes peurs car il me prit les mains et m'expliqua que je ne devais pas être effrayée, qu'il était normal de ne pas tout comprendre, de ne pouvoir tout expliquer. Ces flashs et toutes les sensations que je ressentais étaient dues à mon esprit qui luttait contre les souvenirs. Si je comprenais ce que Jasper m'expliquait, une sorte de lutte avait lieu. Ma conscience se démenait pour retrouver ce qui avait été effacé de ma mémoire alors que mon subconscient combattait pour ne pas faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface.

Je le remerciai de prendre le temps de me réconforter alors que lui-même n'était pas dans un état des plus gais. Il me sourit tendrement en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Ça me fait du bien de penser à autre chose. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Alice. Cette histoire l'a vraiment anéantie et puis elle m'a enfin expliqué ce qui se passait dans leur famille. Sa belle-sœur a disparu sans explication... Je me demandais d'ailleurs... _(N/Yoro : Nous aussi on se demande…)_

Jasper ne put continuer, son téléphone sonna, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il prit l'appel et s'éloigna légèrement de nous.

Quand Jasper eut raccroché, Rosalie lui demanda de se rasseoir.

- Bien, Jazz tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que quand je prends une décision, ce n'est jamais à la légère.

- Oui Rose, mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, je pense que Royce a raison. Je vais m'installer ici quelque temps afin de voir si je peux ouvrir un foyer comme celui de Phœnix. Cela vous permettra de pouvoir faire le point tranquillement. Toi, tu vas pouvoir te poser et voir avec Alice où vous en êtes et Bella pourra certainement retrouver plus facilement la mémoire en étant dans un environnement familier.

- Mais attends, on ne peut pas décider de cela sur un coup de tête ! Il y a mon cabinet à Phœnix, ton bénévolat à l'hôpital puis les femmes du centre ! Qui va s'occuper de le faire tourner ?

- Jazz... Comme je l'ai dit, je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête. Royce et moi avions déjà eu l'occasion de parler de mon départ. C'était au début de ta relation, quand tu m'as présenté Alice, je pensais que tu allais finir par la suivre mais c'est elle qui t'a suivi. Du coup, on attendait le bon moment pour relancer l'idée. Je crois qu'on y est. De toute façon, il avait déjà pris des dispositions pour me remplacer là-bas, Maria a accepté le poste. J'avais prévu de faire une formation ou plutôt un stage dans un garage une fois la direction du foyer reprise. A New-York, cela reste possible mais je pense lancer le projet d'un foyer avant tout. Pour la villa de Phœnix, Maria ne sera pas présente aussi souvent que moi mais avec les anciennes tout se passera bien. Et pour ton cabinet, tu as déjà dirigé tous tes patients vers tes collègues, il te suffit de le fermer et de chercher un poste ici. De plus, Royce a déjà plusieurs villas en vue pour ouvrir le foyer, il me faut trouver quelques donateurs, voir avec les hôpitaux et les commissariats du coin pour une coopération. Enfin, tout ne sera pas fait demain mais je pense qu'on peut se permettre de recommencer une nouvelle vie à New-York ! _(N/Yoro : Mais c'est qu'elle a tout prévu lol N/Lo : c'est marrant mais je pense que les Cullen vont jouer un grand rôle dans ce nouveau foyer !)_

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, pensant chacun à ce que Rosalie venait de dire. Il était facile de croire que j'aurais plus de souvenirs ici qu'à Phœnix mais l'idée d'habiter dans cette ville me faisait peur. Toujours ce sentiment de danger qui m'oppressait depuis notre arrivée... Jasper rompit le silence.

- Bien, je vois que tu as pensé à tout ! Mais tu sais, entre Alice et moi… Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir surmonter cela... Je veux dire, même si le problème de distance est réglé, je ne sais pas si elle voudra encore de moi… Elle doit m'en vouloir de tout ce qui lui est arrivé et je n'étais même pas là pour l'aider !

- Jasper, tu n'aurais rien pu changer. La complication de sa grossesse n'est pas de ta faute ! Pour ce qui est de votre couple, je ne la connais pas assez mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime toujours. Tenta Rosalie pour le rassurer.

- Je n'en sais rien. Reprit-il les yeux remplis de tristesse et le visage fermé.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi quand elle t'a vu ? Le questionna sa sœur.

- Elle a fondu en larmes et s'est répandue en excuses. J'en ai fait autant. On est restés un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle a fini par s'endormir. Quand je t'ai appelée, un médecin venait d'arriver pour l'ausculter.

- Tu devrais peut-être la rejoindre ? Lui proposa Rose.

- Oui, mais vous venez avec moi ?

- Jasper, elle a certainement besoin de repos. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit-elle.

- Rose, elle a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu étais là avec notre petite sœur adoptive. Elle sera enchantée de te voir et de faire la connaissance de Bella, j'en suis certain. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées, être coincée ici lui mine le moral. Alice n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

- Bien si tu penses que cela lui fera du bien allons-y. Abdiqua la blonde. _(N/Yoro: Le moment de vérité, on va enfin savoir… N/Lo : t'en es sûre ? Avec les reines du sadisme, moi, je suis sûre qu'on va pas savoir ! N/Bee : hahahaha)_

Nous suivîmes Jasper dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devant une porte mais avant qu'il ne frappe, je lui demandai de m'excuser quelques instants. Je partis en direction des toilettes. Il me fallait quelques minutes, je ne savais pourquoi mais cet endroit ne faisait qu'amplifier mon angoisse. Je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage, essayant de maîtriser mes tremblements et ma respiration trop rapide.

Une fois à peu près calme, je pris une profonde inspiration et sortit. Alors que je retournais vers la chambre de l'ex-fiancée de Jasper, je percutai quelque chose de dur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu qu'une personne arrivait en sens inverse.

- Désolé...

- Je… Non c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Le coupai-je.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de lui. Cette impression de déjà-vu me reprenait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'accélérer le pas mais au lieu d'aller dans la chambre d'Alice, je courus vers la sortie de l'hôpital. _(N/Yoro: Pfff Bella t'es pas drôle, nous on veut savoir si Alice te reconnaît…)_

Une fois à l'hôtel, j'envoyai un texto à Rosalie pour lui dire que j'avais préféré rentrer, ne me sentant pas bien. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je revoyais l'homme que j'avais percuté. Il était magnifique, bien que son visage soit ravagé par un mélange de colère et de douleur... Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rare mais eux aussi, semblaient ternis par une souffrance profonde. Comment un être si beau pouvait-il porter tout ce chagrin en lui ? Je me demandais ce qui était la cause de sa détresse. Il ne m'avait murmuré qu'un vague désolé mais sa voix semblait s'être gravée à jamais en moi. Mais pourquoi avais-je fui ? Et cette sensation de déjà-vu qui me suivait constamment comme cette angoisse… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que cela signifiait ! J'étais toujours perdue, encore plus peut-être qu'à mon réveil ! Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir ici.

Sur ces pensées, je sombrai dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Je revoyais le visage de cet homme magnifique me hurler dessus, me dire que je n'étais bonne à rien, me frapper. Puis les images changeaient, le décor passait de la ville de New-York à ce qui me semblait être une ville de campagne entourée de forêt. J'étais de nouveau la petite fille par terre dans la cour de récréation, dont les camarades se moquaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un plus grand vienne l'aider à se relever et sèche ses larmes.

Je me réveillai en sueurs, le lit complètement défait. Je ne savais plus ce qui était réel ou imaginaire. Tout devenait confus. Comme me l'avait conseillé Zafrina, je mis par écrit mes rêves aussi étranges fussent-ils. Puis j'enchainai sur ce que j'avais ressenti depuis notre arrivée ici. Le bruit de la télé attira mon attention. Rosalie et Jasper devaient être rentrés. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mon portable et constatai qu'il n'était pas loin de 19 heures.

J'entrai dans le salon. Rosalie se leva et vint m'enlacer.

- Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'avais besoin de me reposer encore. Cette journée a été plutôt riche en émotions pour moi je crois.

- Oui c'est sûr. Jasper vient de passer commande pour le repas. Tu vas manger ça va te faire du bien.

- Je meurs de faim ça tombe bien ! Comment va Alice ? Questionnai-je Jasper et Rose.

- Elle semble aller bien, physiquement du moins ses blessures guérissent. Elle devrait pouvoir sortir bientôt d'après les médecins. Mais coté moral, c'n'est pas trop ça. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de peine. M'informa Rose.

- C'est normal non ? Elle a dû subir un gros choc, il va certainement lui falloir du temps pour accepter d'avoir perdu ce bébé. Lui dis-je.

Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce par quoi devait passer Alice. Pourtant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait pas été possible de déterminer si j'avais effectivement été enceinte... Aurais-je pu moi aussi perdre un bébé ? Ou peut-être que j'étais maman et que mon enfant se trouvait dieu sait où ? L'idée d'être mère me réchauffa un instant le cœur mais la seconde d'après, je ne ressentis qu'une douleur lancinante. Comment une mère pouvait-elle oublier son propre enfant ? Si j'avais oublié celui-ci, je ne devais certainement pas être une maman aimante. Il était sans doute mieux sans moi… Encore une fois, partie dans mes pensées, je m'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Jasper et Rosalie s'étaient rapprochés de moi et je pouvais voir leur inquiétude sur leur visage.

- Eh ça va ! J'étais juste dans mes pensées. Leur dis-je essayant de les rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu pars dans ton monde Bella mais tu y pleures de plus en plus souvent, c'est cela qui nous inquiète. Raconte-nous ce que tu y vois. Demanda Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Ce n'est pas vraiment des images mais des sensations. J'ai encore cette impression de déjà-vécu. Là je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je crois savoir ce que ressent Alice parce que je l'ai vécu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire si j'ai vécu la perte d'un enfant ou si j'en ai un quelque part_... __(N/Lo : Encore un détail à retenir, à mon avis, pour essayer de reconstituer le passé de Bella !)_

Le room service sonna à cet instant. Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille. Jasper me rassura et Rosalie me rappela que le lendemain, je voyais mon psy à l'hôpital.

La nuit fut reposante, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Je remerciai silencieusement Jasper de m'avoir donné un cachet pour dormir.

Au matin, nous partîmes tous les trois pour l'hôpital. Jasper allait rejoindre Alice et Rosalie m'accompagnait à mon rendez-vous. Arrivée dans le service des consultations, Rosalie donna son nom. La secrétaire lui indiqua de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme blond, séduisant malgré son âge, en sortit. Il était visiblement en pleine conversation avec une autre personne que je ne pouvais distinguer. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle d'attente, Rosalie se leva.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen, je suis Rosalie Hale, j'accompagne Isabella.

Je bloquais au début de sa phrase, Cullen ? Pourquoi je connaissais ce nom de famille ? C'était le même que celui de la fiancée de Jasper, il devait me sembler familier parce qu'il me l'avait dit la veille… Quoique, déjà à ce moment là, j'avais eu la sensation de le connaître… Résignée à ne pas comprendre, je relevai la tête et croisai le même regard que la veille. Ce regard plein de souffrance. Je les connaissais mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir où je les avais rencontrés… _(N/Yoro: T'es vraiment une p***** de sadique! Pourquoi tu coupes là? Elle est où la suite? Sniffff N/Lo : en même temps, on a tellement l'habitude maintenant !, moi aussi, je te hais Leau !)_

_

* * *

_

Note/Auteure1: Les lieux cités existent tous... pas de réponse aux anonymes puisque pas de commentaire d'anonyme...j'espère que malgré la baisse de commentaire l'histoire continue de vous plaire... Chapitre prochain celui qui va répondre à la question que vous vous posez toutes!

A dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 9!

Note/Auteur 2: Fans de films, livres ou séries fantastiques ? Auteurs/Créateurs de (fan)fictions/arts ? Les vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles, font partie de votre quotidien et/ou sont votre raison de vivre ? C'est pour vous que nous avons créé « The Vampires' Red Room ». Notre communauté est toujours avide de sang frais… nous serons ravies de vous accueillir à bras ouverts parmi nous alors n'hésitez pas ! Venez nous rejoindre dans la « Chambre rouge des Vampires » tout un programme non ? Humour et frissons garantis, nous vous promettons que vous passerez un délicieux moment parmi nous… ;-)))  
http : / / thevampiresredroom . forumgratuit . fr /

(enlevez tous les espaces!)


	10. Chapter 9: Espoir

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes béta de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Yoro (Auteure d'une nuit qui change tout et traductrice de Complcated love by Anoek 013 ) , Yellowstone et Chtitou! Merci les filles pour votre temps et votre disponibilité !

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Espoir

* * *

**« La passion, cet absolu désir qu'on ne peut jamais combler quand il a pour moteur l'absence de l'autre. » **

**Jean Royer. **

Pov Edward :

J'avais décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital avec ma sœur. Je n'avais pas le courage de retourner à la villa de nos parents sans elle. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la protéger de toutes ses souffrances mais cela était impossible.

Je retournai dans sa chambre, la trouvant une fois de plus sanglotante. Je la pris dans mes bras et essayai de la réconforter en la berçant mais je ne sus pas comment l'aider. Chacun pleurant sa perte, nous étions tous les deux perdus.

Je lui fis la promesse de ne plus noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Tenter de l'oublier de cette façon n'apportait rien de bon. Je devais le reconnaître et trouver un meilleur moyen de remonter la pente.

J'allais aider Alice. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, c'était à mon tour de prendre soin d'elle. Si Jasper ne donnait pas signe de vie, j'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui faire oublier ce pauvre gars. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait en refusant de suivre Alice ici ! Elle était la femme la plus exceptionnelle que je connaissais !

Je passai la nuit sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre, ma tête posée sur le lit de ma sœur, une de mes mains tenant la sienne. Son sommeil avait été tout aussi agité que le mien. Malheureusement, sans l'engourdissement lié à l'alcool je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil et ressassais inlassablement les mêmes questions. Entendre Alice souffrir tant physiquement que mentalement m'était difficilement supportable. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire taire mon esprit, le débrancher mais j'avais promis de ne plus boire alors je m'y tiendrais quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Le lendemain matin, je passai rapidement à la villa pour me doucher et me changer. Puis j'allai manger avec mes filles. Avec l'accident d'Alice, je devais reconnaître que je n'étais pas un bon père. Je leur avais promis d'être plus présent pour elles et je les faisais passer au second plan. Leur maman les ayant déjà abandonnées, je ne pouvais pas les délaisser plus. A mon arrivée chez Leah et Jake, les filles semblèrent être de meilleure humeur que la veille, ce qui me rassura grandement.

Je leur expliquai à nouveau que j'allai passer l'après-midi avec Alice et elles me remirent de nombreux dessins, censés aider leur tata à guérir vite.

En début d'après-midi, je retournai donc voir ma sœur. Elle semblait encore plus pâle que le matin. La voir si faible me brisa davantage. Je me sentais tellement inutile… Incapable de retrouver ma femme, incapable d'aider ma sœur à se sentir mieux, j'avais même échoué en essayant de faire venir celui qu'elle aimait ! _(N/Lo : C'est la minute dénigrement de lui-même ! Hop, hop, hop, on se reprend, faut rester fort !)_ Jasper avait plutôt intérêt d'éviter ma route sinon il verrait que l'on ne fait pas de mal à un Cullen sans en payer le prix.

Emmett et mes parents étaient là aussi, tentant d'avoir une conversation normale pour nous changer les idées quand un coup fut donné à la porte de la chambre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière ou d'un médecin, mon père se leva pour ouvrir.

- Euh, Bonjour je... Cherche Alice Cullen ? Questionna l'inconnu.

D'où là où j'étais, je ne pouvais distinguer la personne se tenant devant mon père mais sa voix ne me semblait pas inconnue. Alice fondit en larmes immédiatement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, ma mère se jeta sur elle et lui demanda si elle avait mal quelque part. Secouant la tête négativement, ma sœur posa finalement ses yeux vers la porte au moment où mon père laissa entrer l'inconnu.

Un jeune homme avança dans la pièce, alla immédiatement vers Alice sans regarder autour de lui et la prit dans ses bras. Nous pouvions les entendre s'excuser l'un et l'autre, tout en pleurant. Mon père nous fit signe de sortir pour les laisser seuls. J'hésitai. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de Jasper mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Etant finalement venu, cela devait être bon signe, il devait s'inquiéter pour Alice. Après quelques secondes, je me levai à mon tour et sortis de la pièce. Emmett et moi restâmes un moment devant la porte. Nous ne voulions pas laisser notre sœur seule avec cet inconnu qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques semaines plus tôt mais notre mère revint nous chercher une petite demi-heure après. _(Lo/ Bon courage Jazz, au moindre pet de travers, les deux grand frères ne vont pas te louper !)_

Nous restâmes, tous les quatre, assis dans le bureau de mon père, silencieux, attendant bêtement. Je voulais retourner auprès de ma sœur, me sentant mal de la laisser avec lui. Et s'il la faisait encore souffrir ? Après tout, aucun de nous ne le connaissait ! Pouvait-on lui faire confiance ?

Après un moment qui me parut interminable, le médecin de ma sœur vint nous voir. Il était plutôt optimiste quant à l'état de santé d'Alice. Elle se remettait bien de son hémorragie et des suites de l'accident. Même si son état psychologique n'était pas bon, il n'était, d'après lui, pas inquiétant. Elle pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. J'étais énervé. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus précis ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il nous disait qu'Alice sortirait bientôt mais je voulais une date ! J'avais besoin de cela pour avancer ! C'était stupide mais je devais me raccrocher à quelque chose pour me relever. Je ne pus malheureusement pas en savoir plus…

Ma mère retourna voir Alice pour la saluer avant d'aller voir mes filles. Emmett quant à lui, préféra ne pas y retourner. Il avait beau être le plus impressionnant physiquement, il était malgré cela le plus sensible de nous tous. Voir sa petite sœur dans ce lit lui était tout aussi insupportable qu'à moi, si ce n'est plus mais contrairement à moi, il préférait éviter d'être seul avec elle. Il avait peur de ne pas maîtriser sa peine et de craquer devant elle alors il évitait toute intimité et allait encore moins lui dire au revoir. Ayant besoin de parler à mon père, je m'isolai avec lui un moment.

- Papa, as-tu eu des nouvelles ces jours-ci ? Demandai-je, sachant qu'il comprendrait très bien mes propos.

- Non, d'après mes contacts, aucun hôpital du pays n'a admis qui que ce soit correspondant au signalement de ta femme. Je suis désolé mais on finira par la retrouver. J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Emmett de voir avec les détectives privés qui ont l'habitude de travailler avec vous au cabinet. Peut-être qu'il serait bien de demander à l'un d'eux d'enquêter, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire, j'ai l'habitude de faire mes enquêtes moi-même. Je n'ai pas tellement confiance…

- Je sais mais là tu ne peux pas ! Tu es émotionnellement impliqué et si tu venais à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai peur que tu ne réagisses pas au mieux.

- Tu dois avoir raison... J'en parlerai avec Em la prochaine fois que je le croiserai. Je vais retourner voir Alice.

- Bien et moi je vais aller voir mes patients !

L'idée de mon père n'était pas mauvaise, après tout, cela ne pouvait que nous aider. Au pire, nous n'apprendrons rien mais peut-être qu'un détective aura des pistes plus facilement. Ma femme me manquait terriblement, un peu plus chaque jour. J'étais fou d'elle et je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer sans sa présence à mes côtés. Bien-sûr elle avait des défauts, elle était loin d'être parfaite mais qui pouvait prétendre être parfait ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je percutai une personne.

Baissant mon regard vers la personne que je venais de bousculer, je restai sous le choc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici…

Puis elle me tourna le dos avant même que je ne puisse lui parler et courut en direction de la sortie. Ne comprenant pas sa fuite, je restai un moment immobile puis reprenant mes esprits, je courus derrière elle. Malheureusement elle avait déjà disparu…

Las, je repris le chemin en sens inverse, revoyant son visage, son regard complètement perdu... Elle m'avait semblée fragile, comme brisée mais je n'arrivais à me l'expliquer. J'arrivais finalement devant la chambre de ma sœur, d'où j'entendais les voix de différentes personnes.

Après avoir donné un petit coup léger sur la porte, je l'ouvris et m'aperçus que Jasper n'était pas seul. Avait-il osé venir avec sa nouvelle amie ? À cette idée, je serrai les poings et ma mâchoire se contracta. Je pus sentir ma colère monter mais avant qu'elle n'explose, Alice fit les présentations. _(Lo : Débranche le mode grand frère protecteur, Edward, keep cool !)_

- Edward, je te présente Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie. Et je vous présente Edward mon jumeau. Dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Je fus soulagé. Jasper se proposa pour aller chercher des cafés, je décidai de l'accompagner, voulant le remercier d'être venu dans un premier temps tout en me renseignant sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de ma sœur. _(Lo/ Et c'est reparti, Ed, lâche du lest !)_

Une fois hors de la chambre, je l'emmenai vers le distributeur.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Edward. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément eu une bonne réaction sur le moment mais j'étais sous le choc. Commença Jasper.

- J'imagine, je suis content que tu sois finalement venu. Alice a besoin de soutien. T'a-t-elle expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé ? Questionnai-je.

Je ne savais ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, savait-il pour la fausse couche ?

- Oui, elle m'a parlé de la grossesse, enfin des complications. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il n'y a même pas 24 heures, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être papa et là j'apprends que j'aurais pu l'être. Je suis perdu... Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens. Par moment, je suis en colère contre moi-même… J'ai beau savoir que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver notre bébé, je n'arrive pas à ne pas culpabiliser. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, d'être parti mais...

Je le coupai, sachant qu'il n'était pas responsable de leur séparation.

- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Vous avez tous les deux estimé qu'il était mieux de vous séparer mais l'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien-sûr, si je peux y répondre je le ferai.

- Tu comptes repartir bientôt ?

C'était clair et franc, je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot. Non, j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Depuis le départ de ma femme, j'avais l'impression que ma vie m'échappait, que je n'avais plus de contrôle sur celle-ci, alors j'avais besoin de repères. Il me fallait savoir à quoi m'attendre pour Alice. Qu'une partie de notre vie ne soit pas un fiasco total.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. A Phœnix, la seule attache que j'avais était ma sœur. Rosalie s'est organisée pour que nous puissions nous installer ici. Elle prévoyait notre départ pour NY depuis un moment et attendait que je lui parle de mon intention de venir vivre avec Alice pour finaliser ses arrangements.

- Oh, je suis euh... Surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais que tu allais repartir une fois rassuré sur l'état d'Alice. Lui répondis-je.

- Tu sais, la seule raison qui me faisait refuser de venir ici était ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule mais vu qu'elle est prête à me suivre, le problème ne se pose plus.

- J'en suis ravi. Si je peux vous aider pour vous installer ou pour du travail n'hésitez pas !

- Ça va merci ! Ma sœur s'occupe de monter un foyer pour venir en aide à de jeunes femmes en difficulté. Elle doit d'ailleurs voir avec l'hôpital pour une collaboration et trouver quelques donateurs. Une fois ce projet lancé, elle voudrait ouvrir un garage, enfin, ce n'est pas pour demain mais je suis content. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue avec autant de projets.

- Je pourrais la mettre en relation avec un de mes amis pour le garage et pour son association, je serais aussi intéressé. Avec mon frère, nous avons un cabinet d'avocats et je suis celui qui se charge des dossiers de problèmes familiaux enfin, on aura l'occasion d'en rediscuter.

Nous étions revenus devant la chambre d'Alice.

- Elle n'est pas encore là ? Demanda Jasper à sa sœur.

Ne sachant pas de qui il parlait, je ne me permis pas de demander.

- Non, elle a préféré retourner à l'hôtel, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Répondit-elle.

- Je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'amener avec nous. C'était peut-être trop tôt… Reprit-il.

Rosalie s'aperçut qu'on les regardait et dut voir mon trouble.

- Nous sommes venus à New-York avec notre sœur adoptive, enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment notre sœur mais c'est tout comme. Elle est amnésique et son premier souvenir est ici, à New-York. Alice, Jasper t'en a parlé il me semble ?

- Oui, oui vaguement, j'aurais aimé la voir... Peut-être que nous la connaissons...

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, nous informant que l'heure des visites était passée. J'embrassai ma sœur et lui promis de revenir demain. Je devais passer la nuit avec mes filles. Jasper lui proposa de rester mais elle refusa, lui disant que sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui.

Mes filles furent ravies de passer la soirée avec moi et me demandèrent de dormir avec moi, ce que j'acceptai. Depuis l'accident d'Alice, je n'étais pas souvent présent alors que je leur avais promis de passer plus de temps avec elles. Je leur donnai des nouvelles de leur tante et marraine, leur expliquant qu'elle devait encore rester à l'hôpital. Comme à chaque fois, elles étaient peinées de ne pouvoir aller la voir. Je les rassurai du mieux que je pus en leur disant que dès qu'Alice pourrait sortir, on organiserait une fête.

Malgré la présence apaisante de mes filles de chaque côté de mon lit, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Je pensais à ma femme. Depuis son départ, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir mes sentiments pour elle. Avec le temps, sa présence à mes côtés me semblait tellement naturelle… J'en avais oublié que la vie n'était pas toujours prévisible. Je me souvenais de notre rencontre, de tous nos moments heureux, cela me manquait terriblement. Serais-je un jour à nouveau aussi bien ?

Puis la rencontre de cet après-midi me revint en mémoire. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Elle semblait tellement perdue ! J'aurais dû essayer de la rattraper... Je n'avais pas réagi assez vite. _(Lo/ on a notre réponse ….. ! On a toutes perdu ...Ah, la première impression est toujours la bonne !, je m'en souviendrais pour la suite)_

Le lendemain matin, après m'être préparé, j'allai retrouver ma sœur. Mon père était assis à ses côtés. Quand ils me virent, Alice me sourit et mon père se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Edward, tu pourras venir me voir dans mon bureau ? Ma première consultation n'est qu'à 10 heures, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi avant.

- Je te rejoins. Lui répondis-je.

Après avoir demandé à ma sœur comment s'était passée sa nuit et qu'elle m'ait remercié une centaine de fois pour avoir fait venir Jasper, je la quittai pour rejoindre mon père.

Expliquant la rencontre inattendue que j'avais faite la veille, je lui demandai son avis mais lui-même ne sut pas quoi en penser.

Sa secrétaire l'informa que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Nous nous levâmes. Mon père me confia qu'Alice sortirait probablement le lendemain matin. Je l'informai qu'il faudrait prévoir une petite fête pour son retour à la demande expresse de mes filles. Nous étions devant la salle d'attente quand la sœur de Jasper se présenta, l'informant qu'elle accompagnait une certaine Isabella. Je relevai la tête vers elles. Devant moi, à côté de Rosalie, c'était bien elle… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles venaient voir mon père. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rosalie reprit la parole.

- Euh… Salut Edward, comment va Alice ce matin ?

- Bien ! Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle peut aller. Euh, excuse-moi de te demander cela mais pourquoi viens-tu voir mon père ?

- Edward ! M'interpela celui-ci. Tu n'as pas à poser cette question, c'est de l'ordre du secret professionnel !

Une petite voix nous interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas grave Docteur, c'est pour moi qu'elle vient. En fait, je euh...

Rosalie lui saisit la main comme pour la rassurer ou l'encourager. Mes yeux fixèrent Isabella. Elle semblait si fragile, comme brisée… Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne me reconnaissait-elle pas ? Ce fut la sœur de Jasper qui répondit à mes questions silencieuses.

- Isabella a perdu la mémoire suite à une agression. Le docteur Cullen est son thérapeute. Expliqua-t-elle.

Je fus sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je demandai à mon père et Rosalie si je pouvais les voir en privé, tout en m'excusant auprès d'Isabella.

Mon père bien que réticent, me suivit dans son bureau tout comme Rosalie.

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend nom de dieu ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Je la connais ! Je sais qui elle est.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui ! C'est la femme d'Alec Volturi mais je ne comprends pas, d'après les dernières rumeurs, celle-ci est censée être repartie en Europe. _(N/Yoro : C'est pas la femme d'Edward? Je suis déçue… Bon, au moins, on sait qui elle est… N/Lo : Non, ne soit pas déçue car cela ouvre bien plus de possibilités pour la suite ! Enfin, moi je trouve N/L : Yoro bah non c'est pas sa femme !)_

- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Demanda mon père.

- Je connais les Volturi. Depuis l'ouverture de notre cabinet, ils veulent que l'on s'associe mais nous ne sommes pas intéressés. Ils ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables, nous les soupçonnons de tremper dans des affaires louches. J'ai à plusieurs reprises côtoyé Alec et sa femme lors de soirées caritatives notamment…

Début décembre, lors de la dernière œuvre de bienfaisance organisée par l'hôpital, Alec est venu. Il était accompagné d'une autre femme, Jane je crois. Quand je lui ai demandé où était sa femme, il m'a alors appris qu'elle était partie en France rejoindre sa famille. Il m'a même demandé si je ne voulais pas m'occuper de son divorce pour abandon de domicile conjugal. J'ai refusé. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- On doit lui dire ! S'écria Rosalie.

- Non, elle doit se souvenir par elle-même. Pourquoi aucun avis de recherche n'a été déclenché à Phœnix ? Demanda mon père.

- La police a fait une recherche en interne. Isabella a été retrouvée dans une ruelle, battue et laissée pour morte. Vu la violence de son agression, les policiers ont préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire de peur que le ou les auteurs ne veuillent finir le travail.

- Edward, toi qui connais un peu les Volturi, penses-tu qu'ils pourraient être à l'origine d'une telle agression ?

- Honnêtement ? Je n'en serais pas étonné. Alec est connu pour son impulsivité. C'est quelqu'un de violent. Son père, Aro, est d'ailleurs souvent obligé d'arrondir les angles afin d'éviter les poursuites. De là à dire qu'il ait pu battre, ou faire battre, sa propre femme, je ne peux pas l'affirmer... Toutefois cela reste une possibilité, d'autant plus qu'il a visiblement menti sur son départ !

- Bien, je vais recevoir Isabella. Cependant, Edward, Mademoiselle Hale, je compte sur vous pour garder confidentielle l'identité de ma patiente ! Encore une fois, il est important qu'elle se souvienne par elle-même.

- Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution, je vous suivrai mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt…

- Et bien Rosalie, s'il s'avère que ce Volturi a un lien dans l'agression de votre amie, on ne pourra pas intervenir si nous l'avons orienté dans son histoire. Si jamais son mari l'a violenté, il faut qu'elle se souvienne par elle-même pour que ce soit recevable devant un jury. Expliqua mon père.

Rosalie alla chercher Isabella. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce bureau, j'avais besoin de la voir. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais la sensation que ma place était là.

Quand Isabella entra dans le bureau, elle me regarda intensément. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire en moi. Comme si elle cherchait des réponses à des questions dont j'ignorais le contenu…

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre… Bien-sûr qu'on s'était déjà vu, à plusieurs reprises même ! Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas vraiment approchée car j'évitais le plus possible les Volturi. De plus, Alec la gardait toujours bien précieusement sans jamais nous laisser l'occasion de discuter.

Avec hésitation, je lui répondis.

- On s'est euh...

Je croisai le regard noir de mon père. Je savais que je ne devais pas lui dévoiler d'où je la connaissais réellement ! Pour qui me prenait-il ?

- On s'est rencontré hier, enfin, je t'ai foncé dedans et tu es partie tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser. Repris-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir puis son regard se fit désolé.

- Oh ! Pardon pour ça... Je ne me sentais pas très bien...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Rosalie, je te revois tout à l'heure ? Tu passes dire bonjour à Alice, non ?

- Oui et si Bella est d'accord, nous irons toutes les deux. Sourit-elle.

Isabella acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Au lieu de retourner voir ma sœur, je décidai d'aller à la cafétéria. Une fois mon café en main, je m'installai à une table légèrement à l'écart des autres.

Je connaissais les Volturi et leur acharnement à vouloir les meilleurs avocats pour les défendre mais mon frère et moi n'avions jamais cédé à leur demande. Non, nous voulions garder notre impartialité et notre liberté. Nous associer à eux aurait sans aucun doute fait une énorme pub à notre cabinet mais aurait également attiré les mauvais clients. Nous voulions défendre des personnes honnêtes. Bien-sûr, il nous était aussi arrivé de défendre des gens coupables mais c'était, soit parce que le tribunal nous les imposait, soit parce que la culpabilité avait une circonstance atténuante. Depuis le temps que j'exerçais ce métier, j'avais pris conscience que tout n'était pas forcément noir ou blanc. On pouvait commettre un délit sans pour autant être un délinquant. Tout était une question de choix. Si à un moment on en faisait un mauvais, on pouvait très bien se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Je me souvins de ma première affaire. J'avais été commis d'office à un jeune homme suspecté d'espionnage industriel. Il avait reconnu avoir envoyé des documents confidentiels à divers organismes, afin de les prévenir d'un manque de sérieux de son entreprise. Au final, même si dans le fond ce jeune homme avait raison, dans la forme il avait commis un délit. Son patron le licencia sur le champ et porta plainte. A l'issue du procès, mon client fut condamné à 1 mois de prison avec sursis simplement pour avoir voulu avertir d'un potentiel danger. Il aurait dû avertir les autorités au lieu d'envoyer des courriers !

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Emmett qui venait de me donner une tape sur l'épaule.

- Salut frangin ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas songé à ma femme de la matinée. Hier encore, elle occupait la majeure partie de mes pensées et aujourd'hui elle ne les avait pratiquement pas effleurées. Enfin, depuis ma rencontre avec Isabella... Bella, comme l'avait appelée Rosalie. Pourquoi cette femme m'intriguait ? J'avais une irrépressible envie de la protéger ! Peut-être parce qu'elle souffrait et que tout comme moi, sa vie parfaite avait volé en éclats sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison ? Pourquoi ses yeux me hantaient-ils ainsi ? Des yeux magnifiques, d'une teinte rare, couleur praliné…

Je n'avais jamais posé les yeux sur une autre femme que la mienne mais j'avais toujours eu une fascination pour Isabella. Dès la première fois où je l'avais croisée lors d'une de ces réceptions mondaines, j'avais eu envie de la connaître, de lui parler. Évidemment, je ne l'avais jamais abordée. D'une part parce qu'elle était toujours à proximité de son mari et d'autre part, parce que ma femme n'aurait pas apprécié. Elle avait beaucoup de qualités mais son plus gros défaut était sa jalousie, ou plutôt son manque de confiance en moi. J'avais toujours tout fait pour la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle doutait constamment de mes sentiments envers elle. Pourtant je n'avais jamais aimé une femme avant elle mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses crises de jalousie, alors je faisais tout pour les éviter au maximum. Ma famille ignorait cela, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'Emmett s'amuse à attiser sa jalousie et connaissant mon frère, il l'aurait fait juste pour m'emmerder.

- Ça va ! Et toi ?

- Impec ! Tu as déjà vu notre sœurette ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui elle a meilleure mine qu'hier, je pense que la venue de Jasper lui fait du bien. Lui appris-je.

- Bah, je l'ai à l'œil moi celui-là ! Il n'a pas intérêt à la laisser encore une fois. D'ailleurs, je pense avoir une discussion avec lui !

- Tu ne vas pas refaire le grand frère surprotecteur ? Emmett, Ali n'est plus une gamine laisse-la tranquille ! Et puis, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec lui. Concluais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oh t'abuse Ed ! Tu sais comme j'aime jouer les grands frères ! Tu pouvais pas me laisser ma chance ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

- Désolé Em ! Mais tu me connais, je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'il fasse encore pleurer ma petite sœur…

- Mouais, bon je vais aller la voir ! Je suppose qu'il est déjà là ?

- Oh Emmett ! Ne fais pas non plus le frère jaloux, cela ne te va pas du tout ! Et puis, Jasper n'est pas venu seul...

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase qu'il me coupa !

- Quoi ? Il ose venir avec sa nouvelle copine et toi tu es là ! Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je vais lui refaire le portrait à cet abruti ! Hurla-t-il attirant l'attention de toute la cafétéria sur nous.

- Emmett ! Calme-toi ! Il est venu avec sa sœur.

- Oh ! Elle est bonne ? Questionna-t-il tout à coup moins énervé et beaucoup plus intéressé. _(N/Yoro: Mdr, du Emmett tout craché XD)_

- Euh... Je suppose...

- Tu veux pas être plus précis ? Blonde, brune ? Putain, j'espère qu'elle est blonde ! Tu sais que je les préfère blondes ?

- Tu verras bien par toi-même. Allons-y.

Alors que j'allais frapper à la porte de ma sœur, Emmett trouva plus marrant de faire une entrée fracassante. Il ouvrit violemment la porte.

- Recule-toi de ma petite sœur avant que je ne te fasse bouffer ta propre langue crétin. Clama-t-il à l'intention de Jasper qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas si près d'Alice qu'Emmett le supposait.

Alice et moi connaissant bien l'individu, nous n'avions pas bronché mais Jasper sursauta et releva la tête vers Emmett d'un air perplexe. J'imaginais qu'il devait se demander si c'était sérieux ou pas. Après un coup d'œil vers Alice, il sourit et se leva.

- Salut, tu dois être Emmett je suppose.

- Ouep et toi le petit con qui a laissé ma petite sœur chérie !

Ok, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je lui avais dit, même pas dix minutes avant ! Il allait jouer au grand frère et devant Alice… Je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau ! Il savait qu'elle détestait cela, enfin, sauf quand elle nous demandait expressément de faire fuir un prétendant un peu trop collant.

Ni Jasper, ni Alice ne purent répliquer car un coup à la porte fut donné. Alice indiqua à la personne d'entrer. Un sourire illumina mon visage quand je vis Isabella rentrer à la suite de Rosalie.

Celle-ci alla saluer ma sœur, tout en lui présentant Bella. Emmett étrangement silencieux ne tarda pas à refaire surface.

- Oh mais tu es la femme d'Alec Volturi non ? _(N/Yoro : Emmett, ou comment faire des gaffes en même pas deux minutes… N/Laëti : C'est clair ^^N/L : il me fallait un gaffeur, j'ai de suite pensé à lui !)_

Merde ! Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi Emmett ne pouvait pas se taire parfois ? Et pourquoi abruti comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas pensé à lui parler d'Isabella ? Tout le monde se figea, personne n'osa parler. Un nouveau coup à la porte nous sortit de notre torpeur. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Bella, m'apercevant ainsi qu'elle avait blanchit et la rattrapai de justesse. _(N/Yoro: Ben c'est du propre ça, bien joué Emmett!)_

_

* * *

_

_Réponse aux revieweuse presqu'anonyme :_

_Justine : ouf j'ai eu peur un moment que tu désertes ! Lol ! Bien tu auras eu la réponse à ta question, pas trop déçus ?_

_Lucie: Et là j'suis toujours sadique ? _

_**Note/Leau **: Je sais que certaine vont être décus qu'Ed et Bella ne soient pas mariés mais c'est ainsi... J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en court de route ! Et si certaine on des envies de meurtre, n'oubliez pas qu'en me tuant vous n"aurez pas la suite!  
_

_Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours ! A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 10: Culpabilité

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours, je remercie mes bétas de me relire et de me corriger! Bee ( auteure de Glory Box); Yoro (Auteure d'une nuit qui change tout et traductrice de Complicated love by Anoek 013 ) , Yellowstone et Chtitou! Merci les filles pour votre temps et votre disponibilité !

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10: Culpabilité

* * *

_**« Avoir l'expérience du malheur ne suffit pas, car on est toujours malhabile avec les autres. Leur souffrance n'est jamais comparable à la nôtre. » **_

_**Francis Bossus.**_

_POV Bella :_

Savoir que mon nouveau psy était un homme m'angoissait, j'avais peur qu'il soit comme celui de Phœnix. Je ne me souvenais même plus de son nom mais je me rappelais clairement de son attitude agressive envers moi. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi et je me demandais si c'était à cause de moi ou si cela était une caractéristique des psychologues hommes. Zafrina était douce et patiente, peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle était de ce fait plus empathique...

Rosalie expliqua les raisons de notre présence. Le plus jeune des deux hommes, celui que j'avais percuté la veille, me demanda un instant avant d'entraîner son père et Rose plus loin. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Me connaissait-il ou voulait-il simplement leur dire que nous nous étions vus la veille ? Cependant cette dernière raison me paraissait stupide… Quelle importance ?

Rosalie vint finalement me chercher. J'avais essayé de lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais elle se contenta de me répondre qu'Edward, que je supposais donc être l'inconnu percuté la veille, était le frère d'Alice et qu'il avait voulu lui parler de son état. Je n'avais pas de réelles raisons de douter de cela mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Rosalie me disait qu'elle me mentait. Et si cet homme ne m'était pas inconnu ? Peut-être me connaissait-il ? J'avais bien eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et son nom de famille me donnait la même sensation…

Une fois dans le bureau du docteur Cullen, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher si effectivement on se connaissait. Il sembla hésiter puis se ravisa pour finalement me reparler de la rencontre de la veille. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre davantage son attitude. Après tout, j'avais déjà bien à faire avec mon amnésie pour essayer de déchiffrer ce gars là.

La consultation dura une heure, le psy m'expliqua qu'il avait discuté de mon cas avec Zafrina et qu'il allait continuer sur la même lancée. Il me précisa aussi que comme mon ancienne psy, il préférait établir une relation de confiance et par conséquent, il souhaitait que je l'appelle par son prénom. Lui et Zafrina avaient le même avis, ma mémoire allait revenir, il suffisait juste d'un déclic...

- Isabella, vous devez comprendre que l'amnésie dont vous souffrez est particulière et très rare. Il n'y a pas de traitement à proprement parler. Ce type d'amnésie se règle la plupart du temps quand le conflit intérieur du patient s'estompe. L'amnésie part peu à peu et les souvenirs reviennent.

- Mais comment puis-je régler un conflit si je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne ? Demandai-je. Je ne voyais pas comment me sortir de cette histoire…

- Il n'y a pas de réponse à ta question. C'est plus dans l'inconscient que cela se passe. Bien évidemment, nos séances auront pour but de trouver ce qui paralyse votre mémoire mais nous ne nous focaliserons pas obligatoirement sur votre passé. Je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce dont vous vous rappelez ou pas, mais nous discuterons ensemble de choses et d'autres simplement.

- Je vous avoue ne pas tout comprendre mais c'est vous le médecin alors je vais essayer de vous faire confiance.

- Bien, nous avons donc un premier objectif, travailler sur la confiance. On verra cela pour la séance prochaine. En attendant Isabella, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de continuer à mettre par écrit tout ce que vous ressentez ou revoyez. Il est parfois difficile de faire la part entre rêve et souvenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus vous avancerez et plus vous saurez ce qui est de l'ordre du passé ou de l'irréel. D'ailleurs si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on se voit une fois par jour pendant 1 h les premiers temps, habituellement je ne reçois pas aussi souvent la personne, mais j'aimerais essayer cette nouvelle méthode.

- Oui pas de souci, donc on se revoit demain, à quelle heure ? Le questionnai-je.

- Et bien si cela vous convient à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Parfait. Répondis-je.

- Bien, une dernière chose, peut-on se tutoyer ?demanda le médecin regardant alternativement Rose et moi.

- Oui, pas de problème. Répondîmes Rose et moi.

-Rosalie, tu voulais aussi me parler d'un projet qui te tient à cœur d'après ce que m'a dit Zafrina.

- Oh elle vous a parlé de cela ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, elle m'a expliqué brièvement ce que tu faisais à Phœnix et ton envie de développer le même concept ici aussi. Et je dois te dire que je serais très intéressé. Je te propose qu'on se voie demain après la visite d'Isabella et on en discutera plus en détail mais tu peux d'ores et déjà compter sur moi. Et tu peux également me tutoyer.

- D'accord et merci Carlisle. Je t'apporterai les documents nécessaires pour que vous ayez une idée plus précise du projet dans ce cas.

Après avoir salué le docteur, nous partîmes rejoindre Jasper et Alice. En entrant dans la chambre, je me sentis de trop, je n'avais rien à faire au milieu de ces personnes. Elles faisaient en quelque sorte partie de la même famille. Moi, je n'avais plus de famille, je ne savais même pas où elle était et si elle était à ma recherche ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait tout plaqué pour me retrouver comme Jasper et Rosalie le faisaient pour Alice ? Non, à priori personne ne semblait me chercher.

Je m'arrêtai au côté d'Edward, lui souriant. Je ne pouvais m'expliquer ce sentiment de sérénité qui m'envahissait quand je croisais son regard. Je me sentais en sécurité, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Pourtant même en présence de Rosalie et Jasper, j'avais toujours une petite part de moi terrorisée. Je souhaitais que cette peur ne soit due qu'à ma perte de mémoire et pas à un événement de mon passé. J'espérais avoir eu une vie normale. J'avais toujours cette crainte ancrée depuis que la police de Phœnix avait émis l'hypothèse d'un règlement de compte. Et si j'étais une personne infréquentable ? Est-ce que les Hale voudraient toujours m'aider ? Rosalie avait beau me rassurer sur ce fait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter.

Un autre homme qui m'était inconnu, enfin comme avec Edward, le sentiment de déjà-vu refaisait surface, coupa Alice qui s'apprêtait à me saluer. Ce qu'il dit me retourna l'estomac, et une vague de chaleur me submergea, je fermai les yeux et je tombai.

Le vide, le néant juste ce nom qui résonnait dans ma tête « Alec Volturi » et rien d'autre. Mon esprit semblait figé sur ce patronyme.

Je me réveillai allongée dans ce que je supposais être un lit d'hôpital. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée là. Je cherchais à me souvenir des derniers événements. Je me rappelais mon entretien avec Carlisle, de mon arrivée dans la chambre d'Alice puis plus rien après . J'essayai d'analyser avant de voir où je me trouvais et qui était avec moi. Finalement, n'y arrivant pas je décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux.

J'étais bien dans une chambre de l'hôpital. En tournant ma tête sur la droite, j'aperçus Carlisle et Rosalie devant la porte, discutant à voix basse. Je me raclais la gorge pour signaler que j'étais réveillée. Une fois leur attention portée sur moi, je décidai de leur demander ce qui m'était arrivé.

- Isabella, content de te revoir parmi nous. Tu as fait une belle frayeur à mes enfants ainsi qu'à Rosalie et son frère. M'apprit Carlisle arborant un sourire rassurant.

- Désolée, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens d'être entrée dans la chambre d'Alice puis c'est le trou noir. Expliquai-je.

- Tu t'es évanouie. Rien de grave, mais je préfère te garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin. Me répondit-il.

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'avais déjà pas de souvenir de ma vie passée, si en plus on ne me disait pas tout je n'allais certainement pas aller mieux. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la maîtriser mais j'étais certaine d'exploser d'ici peu s'il continuait de ne rien me dire. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Je savais pertinemment que je ne m'étais pas évanouie sans raison. Les réponses que je cherchais étaient toutes enfouies en moi. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'avoir mes souvenirs sur le bout de la langue, comme un mot qui reste sur le bout de la langue. Impossible à dire, mais qui reste comme suspendu dans la bouche. Agaçante sensation, plus rien d'autre ne compte que de trouver ce mot qui nous fait défaut. Là, c'était la même chose, je voulais à tout prix me souvenir de ce qui avait causé mon black-out. Alors que je défiais Carlisle du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rosalie, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis mon réveil, ouvrit celle-ci. Edward et son frère dont j'ignorais le nom entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier me regarda et je fus surprise de me sentir à nouveau plus sereine qu'avant son entrée. Ce fut le second qui me parla en premier.

- Je suis Emmett, le fils de Carlisle et le frère aîné d'Edward et d'Alice. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais avant de jouer à Blanche Neige, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Sourit-il.

- Euh Blanche Neige ? Lui demandai-je n'étant pas sûre de comprendre le lien.

- Oh c'est vrai, la belle Rosalie nous a appris pour ton amnésie... Tu as aussi oublié les contes pour enfants ?

- Euh non non, je me souviens de ce conte mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport ? Repris-je.

- Et bien dans Blanche neige, blanche neige s'évanouit après avoir mangé une pomme, bon ok toi je t'ai pas vue avec une pomme mais tu es très pâle comme la neige, et puis tu t'es évanouie... Par contre tu n'as pas attendu le baiser du prince charmant pour te réveiller... _(N/Yoro : Vive la culture d'Emmett XD)_

Je le regardais les sourcils froncés hésitant entre demander à son père s'il souffrait d'un trouble quelconque ou rire. Finalement, ce fut les rires qui remportèrent la manche.

- Tu as de drôles de comparaisons... Répondis-je une fois mon hilarité passée.

Je demandai un verre d'eau, qui me fut servi par Edward. Il était vraiment d'une beauté sans égal. Même son regard si triste donnait une dimension de plus à sa beauté. Elle ne semblait pas aussi superficielle qu'elle aurait pus l'être.

Quand il me tendit mon verre, nos doigts se frôlèrent et je fus prise d'un délicieux frisson. Je fermais mes yeux pour ne pas rougir quand je sentis mes joues commencer à chauffer. Alors que j'avais les yeux clos, un nom me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant lâcher mon verre par la même occasion qui alla se fracasser au sol.

- Qui est Alec Volturi ? Demandais-je, apeurée. Je ne savais pas si je voulais avoir la réponse, rien que prononcer ce nom à haute voix me pétrifiait. J'étais littéralement effrayée, mon corps tremblait et je sentais des larmes s'accumuler au bord de mes yeux. Je sentis une main serrer délicatement la mienne, je posai mon regard sur cette main, et suivis le bras puis levai mes yeux vers ceux de la personne ayant fait ce geste rassurant. Edward me regardait, il avait un sourire bienveillant posé sur son visage parfait et immédiatement mes tremblements se stoppèrent. J'étais sûre d'être en sécurité, bien que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi il avait ce pouvoir sur moi je l'acceptais volontiers.

Carlisle, s'avança vers moi.

- Tu vas devoir le découvrir seule Isabella si on veut que ta mémoire te revienne nous ne devons pas répondre à ta place aux questions que tu te poses sur ton passé.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous me connaissez ? Questionnai-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- Non, je ne te connais pas, mais mes fils pensent te connaître. Cela dit, je leur ai demandé de ne rien te dire sur ton passé, tu dois le retrouver seule, c'est un point essentiel si l'on veut que tu guérisses.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça, j'ai peur, rien que d'avoir ce nom dans ma tête me terrorise je veux savoir pourquoi ! Les suppliai-je.

Edward avait toujours sa main dans la mienne, il s'assit sur mon lit me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux avec son autre main posée sur ma joue.

- Je sais qu'il doit être difficile pour toi de ne pas connaître ton passé, mais c'est pour que tu retrouves plus vite la mémoire que mon père nous demande de ne rien te dire. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Tu es en sécurité.

- Tu crois vraiment savoir ce que je peux ressentir ? Comment le pourrais-tu ? As-tu déjà perdu la mémoire ? Non je ne le pense pas ! Hurlai-je sur Edward qui eu un mouvement de recul. Son visage avant si paisible et rassurant se ferma.

- Non, c'est vrai je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, mais je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans aucune information ! Tonna-t-il.

- Non tu ne le sais vraisemblablement pas ! Toi tu as ta famille, tu connais ton passé et tu as une idée de ton futur moi je n'ai rien !

- Ne parle pas sans savoir ! Siffla-t-il avant de partir sans un regard pour personne.

Je baissai la tête, sanglotante. Je me rallongeai, tournai le dos à mes visiteurs et me mis en position fœtale. Quelques instants après j'entendis la porte se refermer. Ils étaient tous partis, me laissant seule avec mon désarroi... Qui pouvait bien être ce Volturi ? Était-ce mon fiancé si tant est que j'en aie un ou une personne qui me voulait du mal ? Et pourquoi cette peur viscérale m'étreignait dès que je pensais à ce nom ? Pourquoi Edward s'était emporté après moi ainsi ? À ce moment là me revint en mémoire le moment où j'avais entendu pour la première fois leur nom de famille. Je me souvenais de la journaliste disant que la fin d'année était difficile pour la famille Cullen une dizaine de jours avant la femme d'Edward Cullen avait disparu sans explication.

Oh mon dieu... Mon médaillon, les initiales EC, ce sentiment de déjà-vu et cette sérénité qui me prenait quand j'étais à côté de lui. Se pouvait-il que je sois sa femme ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi le nom d'Alec Volturi me faisait autant peur ?

Je restais dans cette position regardant la nuit tombée, je ne voulais pas bouger par peur. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce sentiment d'insécurité qui m'envahissait et c'était très inconfortable comme sensation. Un sanglot m'échappa, et je sentis une main douce se poser sur mes cheveux en signe de réconfort. Je tournai doucement la tête, mon cœur s'était emballé à ce contact, pourtant je savais que je ne devais pas être effrayée mais je ne pouvais l'empêcher.

Une fois face à la personne qui tentait de me réconforter, mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues encore plus nombreuses. Rosalie était restée avec moi, elle me soutenait depuis le premier jour. Je savais pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais je lui en voulais de ne pas me dire ce qu'elle savait sur mon passé. J'avais bien compris que le Docteur Cullen pensait que c'était le mieux pour moi. Mais qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Ok, il était médecin mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il pouvait être sûr à 100% que c'était pour moi la meilleure solution. Non cela voulait juste dire que selon les cas déjà connus le mieux avait été qu'ils redécouvrent leur mémoire seuls. Mais moi je ne voulais pas attendre qu'elle décide de revenir, non je voulais savoir.

- Rose, s'il te plait dis-moi ce que tu sais. Je t'en supplie ça me bouffe littéralement de ne pas savoir. J'ai peur de tout, je me sens oppressée et tu peux m'aider à me sentir mieux.

- Bella, je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, mais je n'irai pas contre les recommandations du docteur. Je suis certaine que d'ici peu ta mémoire te reviendra. Sois juste patiente. Dit-elle avec attention.

- Facile à dire, toi tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire. Crachai-je.

- Ok, je vois que tu es d'une humeur massacrante. Bien, je vais passer la nuit avec toi des fois que tu ne te décides à tuer quelqu'un je pourrais peut-être t'en empêcher. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de toucher mon collier. Je savais que je pouvais tout dire à Rosalie. Elle ne jugerait ni ne se moquerait de mes idées. J'avais cependant peur qu'en le disant à voix haute le ridicule de mon espoir ne me saute au visage. Cela dit, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et personne n'était mieux placé que Rose pour cela.

- Rose, je me demande si... Je touchais mon médaillon incapable de continuer... Tu te rappelles ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur mon médaillon ?

- Oui, c'est cela qui te tracasse ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien les initiales EC… Elles pourraient correspondre à Edward Cullen murmurais-je... Le rouge m'ayant monté aux joues. Était-il présomptueux de croire que j'avais pu être mariée ou tout du moins attachée à un homme comme Edward ? Certes je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais il dégageait une présence incroyable.

- Tu penses que tu étais mariée à Edward ? Demanda doucement Rose.

- J'en sais rien, je veux dire j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et sa présence est toujours rassurante et apaisante... Alors je me dis que peut-être cela est possible. Je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose en voyant son frère pourtant il me semble avoir compris que lui aussi me connaissait. Expliquai-je.

- Bien, Emmett te connaît aussi effectivement. Mais je suis navrée de te dire que tu n'es pas la femme d'Edward. Celle-ci a disparu il y a quelques semaines, ils ne savent pas où elle est, ni pourquoi elle est partie.

- Oh mon dieu, ça explique sa réaction de tout à l'heure ! J'ai été horrible avec lui... Pour être honnête, je me suis souvenu de la disparition de sa femme. Les dates correspondant avec les miennes j'avais cet espoir. Marmonnai-je.

- Oh ma Bella, ne t'inquiète pas tu retrouveras la mémoire ! Et tu pourras reprendre ta vie d'avant ou en changer ne t'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je serais là pour toi. Et Jasper aussi nous sommes une famille maintenant ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait établir tes papiers provisoires au nom de Hale.

Rosalie, avait la faculté de tourner une situation difficile en moment plus léger. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Le lendemain à 10h, on me libérait pile pour mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Je me demandais comment allait se passer cet entretien. Avec une légère appréhension je rejoignis son bureau.

La discussion s'orienta principalement sur ce que m'évoquait le nom de Volturi. J'expliquais à Carlisle la peur qui s'infiltrait en moi à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Il se contentait de m'écouter et de relancer la conversation. Il ne laissa jamais filtrer une information quant à qui pouvait être Alec Volturi pour moi. Parfois, il me rassurait en me disant que je ne risquais rien, qu'avec Rosalie et Jasper j'étais en sécurité. Quelque soit mon lien avec les Volturi et plus particulièrement Alec, je ne serais pas seule pour affronter mon passé.

Les jours suivants, Jasper était souvent absent passant ses journées auprès d'Alice. Rosalie avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous pour trouver les fonds nécessaires afin d' ouvrir rapidement le foyer. Je lui avais proposé mon aide pour l'accueil des femmes une fois le projet en route. Elle l'accepta volontiers en me disant que je n'étais pas obligée de m'investir là-dedans si je n'en avais pas envie.

Nous étions à New-York depuis dix jours quand les Cullen nous invitèrent à manger dans leur maison familiale aux abords de Greenwich Village. Leur villa était somptueuse. Depuis mon malaise, je n'avais eu de contact qu'avec Alice et j'appréhendais de me retrouver face à Edward. Même si Rosalie m'avait convaincue que je n'étais pas sa femme me retrouver en sa présence m'angoissait.

J'avais tenté de refuser l'invitation, mais Jasper ne m'avait pas laissée argumenter sur le fait que je n'y avais pas ma place. J'avais voulu lui dire que je n'étais pas de la famille, que Rose et lui pouvaient y aller sans moi. Mais je ne réussis qu'à le blesser en insistant sur le fait que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux. Finalement, afin de ne pas faire plus de dégâts j'avais abdiqué et j'avais suivi les Hale jusque chez les Cullen. Devant leur magnifique demeure, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place, ils étaient vraisemblablement très riches, et j'avais l'impression de faire tache devant ce tableau. De magnifiques personnes dans un décor éblouissant. Je me sentais comme Cendrillon au milieu de ce cadre. _(N/Yoro: Décidément, ça y va avec les Disney mdr)_

Alice nous attendait devant la porte, elle semblait sautiller sur place. Un sourire immense barrait son visage. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Jasper l'enlaça. Voulant leur laisser de l'intimité, Rosalie et moi les contournâmes pour entrer dans la villa dont la porte était ouverte. Alors que je passais à coté du couple Alice s'écarta de Jasper, et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue ! J'avais peur que tu ne refuses l'invitation. Me dit-elle.

- Eh bien, je t'avoue que j'ai failli ne pas venir mais Rose et Jasper m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je me défile. Mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Lui répondis-je timidement.

- Eh, Bella, Tu es ici chez toi. Je veux dire Jazz et Rose te considèrent comme leur petite sœur donc tu fais partie de leur famille et par conséquent de la mienne aussi compris ?

J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête, même si je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient les uns comme les autres me considérer de leur famille. Je savais que les Cullen me connaissaient d'avant, mais étions-nous proches ? Leur attitude, si je mettais de côté celle d'Edward me laissait penser que oui mais ils avaient après tout aussi bien accueilli les Hale malgré le fait que Jasper avait rompu avec Alice.

Une fois dans l'entrée, j'étais encore plus émerveillée, la décoration n'était pas tape à l'œil comme l'aurait laissé supposer le lieu mais sobre et de très bon goût. Alors qu'Alice parlait avec Rosalie, j'entendis au loin des rires d'enfants. Puis mes yeux se brouillèrent.

Je me trouvais dans une chambre qui semblait être celle d'un nourrisson. Je pouvais me voir agir mais comme si j'étais simple spectatrice de la scène. J'avais lu depuis ma sortie du coma pas mal de témoignages et je me demandais si c'était cela que de nombreuses personnes appelaient un voyage hors de son corps. Je me voyais penchée au-dessus d'un lit à barreaux. Un petit enfant, qui devait avoir entre un et deux ans y dormait paisiblement. Une de mes mains se posa sur son ventre pendant que je me mis à lui chuchoter.

- Dors mon ange, je te promets que je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour t'offrir une vie meilleure. Tu sais mon bébé, la vie ce n'est pas toujours aussi triste, ce n'est pas ça. N'oublie pas que la vie est bien mieux que cela, tu auras le droit au bonheur quel qu'en soit le prix, je te protégerai mon fils. _(Lo/ Intriguant, tout ça ! Est-ce que cet enfant est encore vivant ?)_

Des bras m'entourèrent et un frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale. Pas un frisson de contentement, non, mais de panique. Celui qui provoque une décharge d'adrénaline. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta et je sentis mes mains devenir moites. Afin de contrôler cette peur mes yeux se fermèrent et je pris une grande inspiration tout en enlevant doucement la main posée sur le bébé endormi. Je ressentais les mêmes émotions que mon double.

Puis, une voix froide et terrifiante raisonna dans la chambre, me faisant sortir de mon état stoïque.

- Laisse dormir cet enfant Isabella ! Tu ne dois pas venir ici ! Sortons maintenant j'ai à te parler.

Une main chaude et apaisante vint me toucher l'épaule détournant mon attention de cet espèce de rêve éveillé. Le docteur Cullen se trouvait devant moi, sa main posée sur mon épaule, un air rassurant sur le visage. Derrière lui, je pouvais voir la famille au complet, tous avaient un visage inquiet.

Carlisle se tourna vers eux.

- Bien, vous allez prendre l'apéritif, Isabella et moi vous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un commentaire ils partirent tous, nous laissant tous les deux seuls dans le couloir. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Ce n'était pas le premier flash que j'avais mais celui-ci était tellement plus intense que les précédents qu'il m'était difficile de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Bella ? Suis-moi, allons quelques instants dans mon bureau pour parler tranquillement de ce qui vient de se produire. Mettant une main dans le bas de mon dos, sans toute fois me toucher réellement il me guida vers une porte située à ma droite.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une immense pièce qui à première vue ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque qu'à un bureau. Mais en regardant de plus près les nombreux livres semblaient tous être des ouvrages médicaux. Devant nous se tenait un immense bureau, entouré de 3 fauteuils. Une fois de plus le Docteur me dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait une table basse dans un bois sombre, entouré d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils noirs en cuir supposai-je.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, toujours perdu dans les sensations que m'avait procuré mon flash.

- Bien, Isabella peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ? Me questionna Carlisle.

- Je... Je... Non je ne peux pas... Répondis-je hésitante. Comment pouvais-je formuler ce qui venait de se produire à haute voix ? Cela voudrait dire que je reconnaissais avoir oublié mon propre enfant ? Était-il toujours en vie d'ailleurs ? A cette pensée, je fondis en larme.

- Chut, calme-toi Bella, quoique tu aies revu tu es ici en sécurité. Personne ne te fera du mal tu comprends ?

- Mais je suis une horrible personne, j'ai... Comment ai-je pu ? Quel genre de personne fait cela ? Pleurai-je de plus belle. J'étais totalement confuse.

- Tiens prends ce stylo et le bloc et écris ce que tu as vu. Et cesse de juger tes actes, quoique tu aies fait tu avais certainement de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Je voyais bien que Carlisle essayait de me rassurer, de me mettre en confiance. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'avais oublié mon enfant, je ne savais ni où ni comment il allait... Mais je fis malgré tout ce que me demandait mon thérapeute. J'écrivis en détail la scène qui s'était jouée dans mon esprit. Une fois terminé, je reposai le bloc sur la table basse ne pouvant le donner de mes propres mains à Carlisle. Qu'allait-il penser de moi quand il comprendrait que j'avais effacé de ma mémoire mon propre enfant ? Voudrait-il toujours m'aider ?

- Bien, je comprends ton angoisse maintenant. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton amnésie, tu ne peux pas la contrôler. Et ce n'est pas parce que ton esprit a effacé le souvenir de ton fils que tu dois penser que tu es une mauvaise mère. Tout cela est dû au choc que tu as subi. Maintenant parle moi un peu de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas me souvenir d'autre chose. Répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis moi seulement ce que tu as ressenti en le voyant.

Cette fois, je pus raconter à haute voix ce qui s'était produit et les sensations qui m'avaient touchée. Prise dans mon récit, les souvenirs affluaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Eyvan est un ange, il ne pleure que lorsqu'il a faim ou qu'il est sale. Souris-je.

J'ai peur pour lui, continuai-je plus triste. Son père n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, enfin pas avec nous tout du moins.

- Penses-tu que ton fils soit en danger maintenant ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est confus, j'ai peur de cet homme pourtant je ne sais pas qui il est. Je veux dire, à priori c'est l'homme avec qui je vivais, et avec qui j'ai eu un enfant mais je ne connais pas son nom. Et il me fout la chair de poule.

- Est-ce que dans les souvenirs que tu as eus il s'est déjà montré violent envers toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, mais je le sens au fond de moi, mon corps réagit comme quand j'ai entendu le nom d'Alec Volturi. J'ai cette peur panique qui me submerge. Se peut-il que cet Alec soit l'homme qui partage ma vie ? Questionnai-je c'était plus une question pour moi-même que pour le Docteur mais il y répondit.

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le dire, il est important que tu découvres seule ton passé, mais cela dit si tu penses que ton fils court un danger...

- Donc si je vous suis bien, il est fort possible que ce Volturi soit mon mari, ou au moins le père de mon fils. Et peut-être celui qui m'a laissée pour morte, c'est cela que vous pensez ?

- Je n'en sais rien Isabella. Écoute si tu es d'accord, nous allons retourner avec les autres, et nous en rediscuterons demain matin. Il se peut que d'autres souvenir te reviennent cette nuit. Si c'est le cas n'oublie pas de les noter avec détail..

- D'accord, Carlisle, mais je suis inquiète, ne devrait-on pas prévenir la police ou quelque chose du genre ?

- La police est tenue au courant des avancées, c'était l'une des obligations pour te délivrer des papiers temporaires tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, Rosalie m'a dit que vous deviez faire des rapports régulièrement sur mon état. N'est ce pas contre le secret professionnel ?

- Oui et non, oui parce que je suis tenu de leur dire si tu as ou non des souvenirs sur ton agression et non parce que je n'ai pas l'obligation de leur dire si tu te souviens de faits antérieurs à celle-ci. Et comme pour le moment tu n'as pas de souvenir de l'agression, je ne leur dis rien. On ne leur a pas dit non plus que mes fils te connaissaient, on préfère avancer doucement pour te protéger. Mais comme tu le sais ta photo a été transmise à tous les postes de police, et certains semblent t'avoir reconnue... Pour le moment le lieutenant qui est chargé de l'enquête à Phœnix, fait traîner les choses, pour nous laisser du temps... Il vérifie chaque piste qui lui sont apportées mais ne donne pas d'info sur toi à qui que ce soit. Rosalie a réussi à le convaincre qu'il était important que tu retrouves la mémoire avant qu'on ne dévoile ton identité.

Je me rappelais soudain que nous n'étions pas à l'un de mes rendez-vous, mais dans sa demeure pour un dîner en famille que j'étais probablement en train de ruiner.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû vous retenir. On devrait aller les rejoindre maintenant.

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, si tu as besoin d'encore un peu de temps, nous pouvons attendre. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, n'oublie pas que ce que tu vis n'est pas de ta faute !

- Si vous le dites Docteur ! Répliquai-je.

Je décidai de me lever, même si je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter les autres, qu'allais-je leur dire ? Je ne me voyais pas annoncer à un repas de famille que je venais de me souvenir de mon fils alors qu'Alice venait de perdre son bébé et que Rose ne pouvait pas en avoir...

En arrivant dans le salon, à mon grand étonnement personne ne posa de question et Esmée se contenta de venir me saluer et de me demander ce que je voulais boire. Je cherchais Rosalie, quand je la trouvai assise par terre en train de coiffer une magnifique petite fille. J'entendis ensuite la voix douce et chaleureuse d'Edward.

- Tiens Rosalie, Sia a trouvé tout plein de barrettes... Tu seras occupée toute la soirée, mes filles adorent être coiffées et je dois reconnaître que j'ai de gros progrès à faire dans ce domaine.

J'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit papa, et encore moins de plusieurs enfants. Cette nouvelle me serra le cœur.

Une petite voix lui répondit.

- Mais non mon papa, tu te débrouilles mieux que Cob et Miette, bon papy te bat mais c'est parce qu'il a de l'entraînement, lui il a déjà dû coiffer Alice quand elle n'était pas plus grande que nous !

- Eh, c'était y'a pas si longtemps que cela ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Emmett, vint me saluer alors qu'Edward se contenta d'un signe de tête dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre la distance qu'il mettait entre nous, je décidai donc de ne pas y faire attention. En même temps, nous ne nous étions vus qu'une seule fois. Et cette seule fois nous avait suffi pour nous disputer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'accueillir les bras ouverts. Nous n'étions après tout pas de vieux amis. Finalement c'était peut-être le cas, dans ma vie d'avant mais plus maintenant, alors il me semblait logique qu'il reste distant. Enfin j'essayais surtout de m'en convaincre. Les deux petites filles vinrent me faire la bise. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. On aurait dit deux magnifiques petites poupées.

-Moi je suis Alexina, mais tout le monde m'appelle Xina ! Me dit l'une des deux en zozotant.

- Et moi j'suis Alessia et tout le monde m'appelle Sia. M'apprit la seconde.

Puis elles repartirent s'asseoir devant Rosalie et Alice qui reprirent leur coiffure.

La soirée fut agréable, même si Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole. Je supposais qu'il était toujours énervé par notre dispute de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas de raison de m'en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas deviner que sa femme avait disparu. Peut-être devrais-je malgré tout lui présenter des excuses ? Oui je le ferai la prochaine fois que l'occasion se présenterait.

De retour à l'hôtel, j'allais me coucher éreintée par ma journée. Ma nuit fut agitée et quand je finis par émerger du sommeil, ce fut pour appeler immédiatement le Docteur Cullen sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'heure qu'il était. _(N/Yoro: J'espère pour Carlisle qu'il est pas trois heures du mat lol)(Lo/ et surtout de quoi vient-elle de se souvenir, encore une fin agaçante !)_

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires presqu'anonyme:

Nina: C'était le but! et, je suis bien heureuse d'en avoir surprise quelques une!

Justine: lol! Eh oui mariée a un Volturi... lol! j'espère que la suite va te plaire...

Lucie: oui, toujours sadique ça te surprend? pour les initiales patience mais bientot vous les comprendrez...

Miiniimoys-tigrou: Euh je veux bien t'expliquer mais quoi? Bella n'est pas la femme d'Edward tout n'était que coincidence ou destin... tout dépend du point de vue! lol!

Note Auteur: Voila le dernier chapitre corrigée par ma team de départ, Bee et Yellow étant indisponible pour la suite de l'aventure! Mais pas d'inquiètude, petite vampire (auteure de Roomates entre autre) et lu' (auteure de Salvation) sont venu agrandir l'équipe a mon plus grand soulagement lol!


	12. Chapter 11: Impulsivité

Bonsoir à toutes!

Et voila le premier chapitre corrigé et relu par la nouvelle équipe! Un grand merci à lu' (Auteure de Salvation) et Chtitou pour leur relecture et leurs avis, ainsi qu'à Auré alias petite vampire (Auteure de Roommates et Stolen entre autre) et à Yoro (Auteure d'une nuit qui change tout et traductrice de Complicated love by Anoek 013 )

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

** Chapitre 11:Impulsivité**

* * *

_**Un homme accablé par la douleur ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.**_

Alessandro Manzoni

Pov Edward:

Je n'avais pas su me maîtriser quand Bella avait haussé la voix, pour me dire que je ne pouvais comprendre ce par quoi elle passait. J'avais senti la colère et la peine monter en moi telle une bombe à retardement. Quand celle-ci explosa, je ne pus me retenir de lui répondre méchamment.

J'avais alors préféré quitter la pièce afin d'éviter que la situation ne dégénère. J'étais allé retrouver Alice. Jasper lui tenait encore compagnie. Il dut sentir que j'avais besoin d'être un moment seul avec ma sœur, puisqu'il décida d'aller prendre un café seulement quelques minutes après mon arrivée.

Alice me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Comme quand nous étions plus petits, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à y dessiner de petits cercles sur le dessus. Cela avait toujours le même effet apaisant. Je me contentais de caler ma tête sur son épaule et de laisser les larmes couler.

- Laisse toi aller, petit frère. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je devrais être celui qui te réconforte pas l'inverse ! Déclarai-je. J'étais énervé de ne pouvoir maîtriser mes émotions.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais, la disparition inexplicable de ma femme ? L'accident d'Alice ? Sa grossesse interrompue ? Ou à cause de Bella ? Peut-être pour toutes ces raisons à la fois. Une fois calmé, je racontai à ma sœur ce qui s'était passé avec Isabella. Elle voulut que j'aille présenter mes excuses, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer pour ma femme. C'était déjà bien trop douloureux d'en parler avec ma famille, alors je ne concevais pas en discuter avec une personne étrangère. Enfin même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Deux jours plus tard, Alice avait enfin l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Mes filles avaient décidé de décorer la maison de nos parents pour accueillir leur tante. Quand nous étions arrivés à la villa, Alice fut émue de l'attention. Jasper était venu avec nous. Ses sœurs n'avaient pu se joindre à la petite fête, elles avaient des visites à faire. Je n'avais pas demandé plus d'information la-dessus, sachant que Rosalie m'en donnerait quand je la verrais.

-Oh mes chéries c'est magnifique ! Merci ! S'extasia ma sœur, tout en s'agenouillant pour faire un câlin à ses nièces.

- On voulait te faire une surprise tata lice, s'exclama Xina.

- Et bien vous avez bien travaillé. Leur répondit Alice.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble dans le salon, écoutant les filles raconter en détail la préparation des décorations de la pièce.

Les jours passèrent et je n'avais pas de nouvelles directes d'elle. Cette sensation de manque ne me quittait jamais. Je l'attribuais à l'absence de ma femme, même si au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais appris par Rosalie que Bella souhaitait l'aider pour tenir le foyer pour jeunes femmes, l'idée me semblait bonne. Cela ferait certainement du bien à Isabella de voir d'autres personnes et de pouvoir leur apporter un peu d'aide comme elle avait bénéficié de celle de Rose et de Jasper.

Nous étions déjà le 20 janvier, un mois que ma femme était partie, et depuis autant de temps ma vie s'était arrêtée. J'avais repris le travail mais je laissais les déplacements aux détectives afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes filles. Emmett, avait choisi le meilleur de nos éléments pour les recherches sur ma femme mais en dix jours rien n'avait été découvert. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée. J'avais donné les informations que je connaissais sur sa famille, mais je devais avouer que je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Elle avait toujours été discrète et ne m'avait seulement dit que ses parents n'étaient pas de bons parents. Je savais que sa mère buvait et que son père n'était pas très présent à la maison. Il préférait passer son temps dehors à dépenser le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient dans des paris. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une bourse grâce à son excellent niveau. Elle cumulait les boulots et les cours afin de pouvoir suivre sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse université de Harvard.

Quand ma mère m'informa que les Hale au complet venaient pour le dîner, je devais avouer que je n'en étais pas ravi. J'aurais préféré rester seul avec mes filles, mais je pouvais retourner chez moi, je ne me sentais pas encore prêt. Être dans ma maison, sans elle, était dur. Rien que devoir y passer de temps en temps pour prendre le courrier ou des vêtements de rechange était un supplice. Mes filles parlaient de moins en moins de leur mère, elles semblaient s'être accommodées de son absence. Mais j'étais certain qu'elles reviendraient demander des explications à un moment ou un autre.

Ma sœur ne tenait pas en place. Quand je la voyais dans cet état je me demandais si elle était vraiment du même âge que moi. Elle semblait réellement être plus proche de celui de mes filles. Elle et Jasper semblaient plus heureux que jamais. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué Jasper avait eu une dispute avec sa sœur quand elle avait appris les raisons de leur séparation. Ce qui avait étonné Alice parce qu'elle avait toujours vue Rosalie comme une femme froide et distante. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. En réalité, Rose était juste méfiante. D'après ce que j'en savais, ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile, et Rose avait aussi eu son lot de souffrance. Ma sœur m'avait confié envisager de prendre un appartement avec Jasper. Mais elle avait peur d'aller trop vite. Surtout que Rosalie avait retenu un vieil hôtel pour son projet. Il présentait l'avantage de pouvoir les héberger tous les trois, leur permettant de rester proches, mais d'avoir chacun leur indépendance. Jasper semblait emballé par l'idée et avait décidé qu'il aiderait officiellement les femmes qui viendraient vivre au foyer. Il avait déjà entamé les démarches pour reprendre son travail. Mon père l'avait recommandé au sein de son hôpital et il devait commencer début février. L'hôtel serait en leur possession mi-mars. Petit à petit tout semblait prendre forme. Tant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas la mémoire, Bella ne pourrait pas travailler. Il lui fallait un numéro de sécurité social. Elle ne serait donc pas totalement autonome. Pouvoir aider les femmes du foyer serait une bonne occupation pour elle en attendant qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie en main. Même si nous n'étions pas proches, j'espérais que l'aide qu'elle apporterait aux femmes l'aiderait aussi.

A peine les Hale eurent-ils franchi la porte d'entrée, que la voix paniquée d'Alice nous alerta..

- Papa, viens vite ! Cria-t-elle.

Je pouvais également entendre Rosalie demander à Bella ce qui n'allait pas. Comme un seul homme, ma famille et moi-même avancions vers l'entrée. Devant nous se tenait Isabella, droite et immobile. Les yeux dans le vide, seules les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues montraient qu'elle n'était pas une statue. Mon père s'avança doucement vers elle et lui serra tendrement l'épaule.

- Isabella, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Lui demanda mon père. Mais, elle semblait déconnectée, comme en train de faire un rêve éveillé. Heureusement, mes filles ne nous avaient pas suivis, ce qui était rassurant, je n'aurais pas su quoi leur dire.

Quand elle revint à la réalité, nous avions tous nos yeux rivés sur elle. Mon père attira notre attention en se raclant la gorge.

- Bien, Esmée peux-tu aller servir l'apéritif à nos invités ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir quelques instants avec Isabella.

- Pas de problème, prenez tout votre temps. Répondit ma mère, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Chacun de nous, hormis mon père et Bella, retournâmes dans le salon, sans discuter. Nous nous doutions que Bella avait dû avoir un flash de son passé. Même si nous étions tous curieux de savoir de quoi elle s'était souvenue, nous ne lui demanderions pas. Les minutes passèrent, ma mère nous servit à boire. Rosalie, quant à elle, alla directement vers mes filles, je pouvais voir à ses yeux brillants qu'elle était heureuse de les rencontrer. Mes enfants lui firent des compliments sur ses cheveux. Elles discutèrent toutes les trois puis Emmett les rejoignit. Mon frère changeait lui aussi. Ces derniers temps, il semblait plus calme. Depuis l'arrivée des Hale, il ne m'avait pas proposé de sortie. Il était vrai qu'avec l'accident d'Alice, nous avions d'autres choses à penser. Mais Emmett était celui qui réglait tout avec une bonne fête et une fille pour la nuit. Cependant, je n'avais eu le droit à aucun récit de nuit torride entre lui et une fille de passage. J'imaginais donc qu'il n'avait pas dû en rencontrer. Je constatais également qu'il semblait intimidé par la belle Rosalie, il perdait de son assurance devant elle et se tenait mieux. Aucune remarque salace en sa présence ne fusait. Il était même prévenant, lui demandant si elle voulait autre chose à boire, si elle était bien installée._ (N/Yoro: Il y a de l'amour dans l'air lol)_

Perdu dans la contemplation de mes filles, coiffant Rosalie pour l'une et pour l'autre essayant de mettre une perruque de princesse à Emmett, je ne vis pas Alice s'approcher de moi.

- Eh, tu vois ce que je vois me demanda-t-elle ?

- Euh ? De quoi tu parles chère sœur ?

- Et bien regarde Emmett, je te parie qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur elle ! Sourit-elle fièrement.

Jasper, qui était entre temps venu au côté de ma sœur, intervint.

- Eh ! Ma sœur ne seras pas une conquête de plus pour votre frère ! Il a intérêt à faire attention à elle ! Répliqua-t-il avec sérieux et une pointe de colère dans la voix. _(N/Yoro: C'est trop mimi le grand frère protecteur^^)_

Je pouvais le comprendre, il connaissait la réputation d'Emmett, celui-ci, s'en étant vanté devant lui. J'aurais probablement eu le même type d'attitude si Alice avait fréquenté un coureur comme Emmett.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Habituellement Emmett n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de la phase séduction. J'suis certaine qu'il est complètement sous le charme de ta sœur ! S'excita Alice.

Alors que j'allais intervenir, Sia me demanda si l'on pouvait aller chercher des barrettes et des chouchous pour que Rosalie et tata Lice les coiffent. Bien-sûr elle n'avait pas jugé utile de demander aux deux concernées si elles étaient d'accord, je le lui fis remarquer.

- Alessia, peut-être que Rosalie et Alice n'ont pas envie de jouer à la coiffeuse ? La questionnai-je.

- Mais si papa, Rose elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien me coiffer et Alice bah elle nous prend toujours pour des poupées Barbie vivantes. C'est toi qui le dis toujours !

Une fois le nécessaire pour jouer à la parfaite coiffeuse trouvé, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Je tendis à Rosalie nos trouvailles. Puis, j'échangeai quelques mots avec elle sur la capacité de mes filles à endurer des heures de coiffure. Sia intervint dans la conversation pour me dire que je n'étais pas un si mauvais coiffeur que cela.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Emmett fit une blague, que je remarquais le retour de mon père et de Bella. Emmett alla la saluer alors que je me contentais d'un simple hochement de tête. J'étais décidé à ne pas l'approcher, elle représentait une sorte de danger pour moi. Même si je devais paraître impoli, je préférais cela au risque de trahir ma famille. Sa présence m'intoxiquait. Dès qu'elle était proche de moi, je ressentais le besoin de la protéger et de la prendre dans mes bras. Or je ne pouvais prendre une femme qui n'était pas la mienne dans mes bras sans raison. Les sentiments qu'Isabella faisait naître en moi, me perturbaient. Je n'arrivais pas à les interpréter ni à les refréner.

Cependant je fus attendri de voir mes filles aller se présenter d'elles-mêmes à Bella. Contrairement à moi, elles avaient eu la politesse de lui faire une bise.

Pendant tout le repas, je me contentais de suivre les conversations, ne participant que lorsque je n'avais pas le choix. Quand les Hale partirent, ma mère vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Edward, ton attitude de ce soir n'était pas très correcte. Tu étais très distant avec nos invités. Me confia ma mère.

- Je suis désolé maman, mais tu peux comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête ! Répliquai-je plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Je sais que ta femme te manque, mais tu vas devoir renouer avec la vie malgré son absence. Continua-t-elle.

- Facile à dire ! Ça fait un mois déjà et pas une trace ! Comment puis-je continuer à vivre ? Dis-moi ! M'énervai-je.

J'étais conscient de dépasser les bornes, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais l'impression que ma femme ne manquait à personne d'autre que moi, que sa disparition n'affectait pas ma famille et je leur en voulais.

- Edward, je comprends ce que tu peux éprouver mais ne te renferme pas. Elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. Me dit-elle calmement.

- Tu parles comme si elle était morte constatai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Non, Edward je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte, mais je pense que si nous ne trouvons rien c'est qu'elle en a décidé ainsi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses qu'elle nous a quittés délibérément toi aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que c'est certainement la solution la moins douloureuse pour moi. Et je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit ! Tu as besoin de repos, conclut-elle.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma mère de couper court à une conversation encore moins quand c'était elle qui l'avait initiée. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. J'étais moi aussi épuisé et je n'avais qu'une envie celle de m'affaler dans mon lit.

La semaine passa rapidement, je m'arrangeais afin de pouvoir emmener mes filles au jardin d'enfant ainsi qu'aller les y récupérer. Je profitais au maximum d'elles. Elles étaient ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Je voulais combler le manque de leur maman, même si elles semblaient bien le vivre. J'évitais aussi au maximum la villa Cullen, qui était souvent envahie par les Hale. Jasper et Rosalie ne me dérangeaient pas, mais la présence d'Isabella me rendait toujours confus sur les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

J'essayai difficilement de me tenir loin d'elle, parce que je ne pouvais concevoir ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Sa peine me submergeait, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui rendre le sourire. Sa présence m'enlevait la douleur ressentie continuellement depuis le départ de ma femme. J'avais beau n'avoir été proche de Bella qu'à peine une journée, je me sentais lié à elle et cela me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela. J'étais un homme marié et heureux en ménage. Tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude de ce qui était arrivé à ma femme, je me devais de garder l'espoir et de tout faire pour la retrouver. Notre amour, notre famille étaient primordiaux et rien ne devait venir risquer cela. Alors je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter Bella, même si je ne résistais pas à écouter plus attentivement les conversations quand celle-ci en était le sujet.

Nos parents nous avaient appris les valeurs de la famille et du mariage. Il était inconcevable que je puisse tromper ma femme ne serait-ce qu'en pensée. Je ne pouvais lui faire cela. Mais comment pouvais-je résister à la tentation que représentait Isabella ?

Un peu plus d'une semaine après, soit le 29 janvier, le pire arriva. Ma sœur réclama notre présence à tous pour le dîner familial, elle voulait nous demander une faveur.

- Papa, maman je voulais vous demander si les Hale pouvaient venir à la villa le temps d'obtenir les clés de la future maison ?

A la question de ma sœur, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentais la colère prendre le dessus sur moi et bien que j'attendais fébrilement la réponse de mes parents, je voulais hurler.

- Alice, pas besoin d'être si solennel ! Tu sais bien que nous serons ravis de les accueillir ici, répondit ma mère.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Hurlai-je n'ayant pas réussi à maîtriser mes émotions, comme souvent lorsque Isabella était concernée.

- Enfin, Edward qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, désolé ! C'est juste que la villa est déjà bien remplie. Les filles ont besoin de calme. Expliquai-je. J'avais honte de me servir de mes enfants pour justifier ma réaction mais je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à ma famille que la présence de Bella m'angoissait. Cela aurait été puéril et j'aurais eu du mal à donner une raison. Je ne comprenais déjà pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, il était donc impossible de l'expliquer

Je fis un rapide calcul. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il ne les aurait que vers la mi-mars, soit plus d'un mois à vivre sous le même toit. J'aurais voulu que mes parents refusent, mais je les connaissais trop bien. Je savais qu'ils seraient l'un comme l'autre ravis de les accueillir dans cette grande maison. Ma mère avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, malheureusement après notre naissance à Alice et moi elle n'arriva plus à retomber enceinte. Elle avait un moment envisagé l'adoption, mais cela ne s'était finalement pas fait. Je ne me rappelais d'ailleurs plus ce qui l'en avait empêchée. Alors compter 3 personnes de plus dans la villa était pour elle une joie immense. J'étais certain qu'elle était déjà entrain de s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire à manger.

Et moi ? Comment allais-je gérer la proximité d'Isabella ? Je me sentais mal d'avoir peur de cette femme. Elle n'était pourtant pas une mante religieuse. Enfin si. Elle était probablement la mienne. Bien que je ne l'imaginais pas me tuant après avoir fait l'amour, elle pouvait détruire la vie que je m'étais construit. Ou, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il avait été convenu qu'ils viendraient s'installer à la villa durant ce week-end. Mon père était rassuré de savoir qu'Alice ne passerait pas ses journées seule. Elle allait mieux physiquement mais mon père avait peur qu'elle ne fasse une dépression suite à sa grossesse extra-utérine. La présence quotidienne de Jasper l'avait aidée à remonter la pente. Celui-ci prenant son poste le lundi suivant, ne pourrait plus être là constamment. Rosalie, venait elle aussi souvent à la villa mais plus en soirée, je la soupçonnais de ne venir que lorsque Emmett rentrait. Il était marrant de les voir se tourner autour, aucun des deux n'osant, semblait-il, vouloir faire le premier pas. Je devais penser à avoir une conversation la plus sérieuse possible, ce qui relèverait de l'exploit, avec mon frère à ce sujet. Alice ayant peur qu'il ne veuille passer qu'un simple moment avec Rose, me l'avait demandé, afin de le mettre en garde. Ma sœur avait de drôles d'idées, mon frère ne m'avait jamais écouté quels que soient les conseils que je pouvais lui donner, il finissait toujours par n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et, souvent il finissait aussi par avouer que j'avais eu raison, qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il m'écoute.

J'hésitais à retourner chez moi, au moins la présence de Bella ne serait plus un problème mais l'absence de ma femme était encore trop dure.

J'avais demandé à Jacob et Leah de venir passer le samedi à la villa, je devais reconnaître les avoir invités pour m'occuper l'esprit. Savoir qu'Isabella n'allait pas tarder à investir la maison familiale me stressait. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela et je ne savais pas vraiment gérer ce que je ressentais. Cette femme m'attirait alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Je luttais sans cesse contre moi-même pour repousser au plus profond ce qu'elle éveillait en moi. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était que passager. L'absence de ma femme et l'incertitude quant à ce qui lui était arrivé devaient y être pour quelque chose. Si elle n'avait pas disparu, je n'aurais jamais regardé Bella. Enfin, j'avais beau essayer de m'en convaincre, je n'étais pas complètement dupe et j'en culpabilisais encore plus.

Alice et Leah étaient dans la salle de jeu avec mes filles, pendant qu'Emmett et Jacob, affalés sur le canapé, regardaient un match de football à la télé. Alors que je détournais mon attention du match, je vis mes parents installés l'un à côté de l'autre autour de la table à manger. Ils feuilletaient un album. Curieux, je décidais d'aller voir quelles photos semblaient les intéresser. En général, les albums n'étaient sortis qu'aux anniversaires.

- Vous regardez quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Oh, de vielles photos de Forks. Répondit ma mère, sans me regarder.

Je trouvais son attitude étrange, j'avais l'impression de la déranger. Or il n'y avait rien à cacher dans ces photos me semblait-il.

Je pris place à côté d'elle et m'intéressais à l'album ouvert devant elle. Il s'agissait de clichés pris lors d'une fête scolaire. Nous étions encore à Forks Middle School, notre dernière année avant de changer d'établissement pour rejoindre mon frère Emmett à Insight School. Nous venions de fêter nos 13 ans. J'avais peu de souvenirs de cette époque, j'étais assez renfermé et n'avait que peu d'amis. Alice était l'opposée de moi. Elle était populaire et en voulait à mes parents de l'obliger à changer d'école. Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit. Il était plus facile pour eux d'avoir tous leurs enfants dans le même établissement. Emmett ayant eu des problèmes dans notre collège, il était normal que nous en changions même si cela était difficile pour ma sœur.

Je ne comprenais cependant pas pourquoi nos parents regardaient cet album, il n'était pas celui que l'on ressortait souvent, sauf quand mes filles demandaient à nous voir plus jeunes.

- Et pourquoi ressortir cet album en particulier ?

Ma mère regarda son mari et sembla désolée mais ne me parla pas.

- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, mais ce n'est rien d'important répondit mon père.

Alors que je voulais insister, une voiture se stationna dans l'allée. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Je secouai la tête, et voulus partir d'ici mais il était déjà trop tard, la sonnette venait de retentir. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter, plus maintenant.

La famille au complet alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Jacob et Leah restèrent près de moi. Je me demandais subitement, ce qu'ils penseraient si je leur confiais les sentiments que faisaient naître en moi Isabella. A coup sûr Jake me dirait d'en profiter, même s'il aimait bien ma femme, il m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais imaginé avec une personne comme elle. Leah serait étonnée, connaissant mon attachement aux valeurs du mariage, j'étais certain qu'elle me ferait la morale.

Encore perdu dans mes pensées, j'en fus tiré par ma mère qui me parlait.

- Edward, tu peux aider Bella à monter ses bagages ? Je lui ai préparé la chambre à côté de la tienne.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette chambre ? N'y en avait-il pas d'autres de disponible ? Ma mère ne s'aperçut probablement pas de mon désarroi puisqu'elle enchaîna.

- Jasper, je pense que tu es d'accord pour partager la chambre d'Alice ?

Avant même que Jasper puisse répondre trois grognements se firent entendre. Mais au lieu de faire peur, ils firent rire l'assemblée.

- Oh les mâles Cullen n'aiment pas voir la petite princesse grandir ? S'esclaffa Jake.

Je lui donnai un discret mais puissant coup de coude dans les côtes. Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se moquer de notre côté protecteur ainsi.

- Bon Jasper tu excuseras les hommes de la maison. Ils ont tendance à oublier qu'Alice n'est plus une enfant. Emmett tu conduis Rosalie dans la chambre face à la tienne. Voilà je crois n'avoir oublié personne. Et vous, dit-elle en montrant nos invités, faites comme chez vous. _(N/Yoro: C'est moi ou maman Cullen joue les cupidons? Lol)_

Sur cela elle nous laissa partir. J'accompagnai donc Isabella dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Pour me donner une contenance, je lui montrai la salle de bain attenante tout en me rendant compte que nous allions devoir la partager. Toujours mal à l'aise, je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

- Voila ta salle de bain, enfin la notre, ma chambre est de l'autre côté. Bafouillai-je en la regardant. Je vis ses joues se teinter de rouge avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

- Merci, je vais déballer mes affaires. C'est très gentil de nous accueillir tous.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier, ma mère adore avoir la maison remplie de monde.

J'allais la laisser s'installer au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, mes deux petits monstres se tenaient devant nous.

- Tati Belli, tu viens voir notre chambre demanda Alexina.

- Xina ! Ce n'est pas Belli mais Bella, et j'aimerais qu'avant d'entrer dans une pièce, dont la porte est fermée, vous n'oubliez pas de frapper !

- Oui chef ! Dirent-elles en cœur. Comment pouvais-je rester sérieux avec des énergumènes pareils ?

- Les filles, Bella doit s'installer et puis elle viendra voir votre chambre quand elle en aura envie.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble la chambre de ces princesses. Vous voulez bien me montrer où elle est ?

- Oh oui ! Suis-nous ! Répliquèrent-elles simultanément.

Bella sortit, entraînée par mes deux filles, me laissant seul. Il était rare de voir mes enfants aussi à l'aise avec des étrangers mais je devais reconnaître qu'elles avaient rapidement adopté les Hâle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Ma mère proposa aux Black de rester dîner avec nous, mais Jake refusa. Il devait ouvrir son garage de bonne heure. Quand il le mentionna, Rosalie se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Oh tu travailles dans un garage ?

- En fait j'en suis le patron répondit-il.

- Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, mais pourrais-je venir voir ? Le questionna Rose.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler à Jake de la passion de Rosalie pour les voitures. Et, je pouvais dire à son expression qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait venir faire dans son domaine.

- Euh... Oui si tu veux mais tu sais à part des voitures à retaper tu ne trouveras pas grand chose d'intéressant.

- Attends, tu retapes de veilles voitures ? Est-ce que je... Non laisse tomber. Rosalie avait baissé la tête. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'arrêter ainsi.

- Rosalie est passionnée par les voitures anciennes, elle aimerait ouvrir son propre garage pour restaurer de vieux véhicules expliqua Jasper.

- Sérieusement ? Tu aimes avoir les mains dans le cambouis ? S'étonna Jake.

- Oh euh oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien tu sembles plutôt être le genre de femme très féminine et manucurée de près. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer le nez dans un moteur.

- Oh terrain dangereux Jake, je serais toi je ne jouerais pas à l'homme macho avec Rose ! Reprit Jasper en souriant.

- Laisse Jazz, j'ai l'habitude ! Écoute je te parie que je trouve plus rapidement que n'importe lequel de tes employés une panne sur n'importe quelle voiture de ton garage ! Le défia-t-elle.

Ok, connaissant Jacob, j'étais certain qu'il relèverait le défi et rapidement.

- Ok demain tu viens à 7h et on voit entre toi et moi celui qui trouve le plus vite. Marché conclut ?

- Et je gagne quoi ? Répliqua Rose sûre d'elle.

- Le droit de venir au garage autant que tu veux, et qui sait si tu es aussi douée que tu le penses on pourra discuter d'une collaboration si tu es intéressée bien-sûr.

- Ça me va !

- Par contre si tu perds, tu devras m'appeler pendant un mois Maître suprême.

Je reconnaissais bien là la puérilité de mon ami. Je plaignais souvent Leah, Jacob était et resterait à jamais un gamin !

Les Black prirent finalement congé. Après le repas, j'allai coucher mes filles et préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain. J'hésitais entre redescendre ou aller directement dans ma chambre. Je choisis de me retrouver seul dans mon antre afin d'éviter Isabella. Sa présence, même lorsqu'il y avait du monde, était toujours déstabilisante. J'étais comme un aimant attiré par elle et cette attirance m'effrayait. Je manquais à mon devoir de fidélité en agissant ainsi. Même si je n'avais rien fait, mes pensées concernant Bella étaient déplacées, j'étais un homme marié et heureux dans son mariage... _(N/Yoro; Pas si heureux que ça, vu qu'elle s'est barrée…)_

_Sauf que ta femme a disparu, _me souffla ma conscience.

Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, je devais garder espoir ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... C'est comme cela qu'un mariage devait se terminer, par la mort de l'un ou de l'autre pas autrement. Et j'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Ma nuit fut perturbée, je rêvais ou plutôt cauchemardais beaucoup. Cependant, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais vu durant la nuit, mais je me sentais mal et angoissé.

Les jours suivants furent quasiment identiques, une routine s'était mise en place. Chaque matin, je me levais tôt me préparais puis j'allais réveiller les filles. On prenait notre petit-déjeuner avec ma mère et Emmett, avant de partir pour notre journée, les filles au jardin d'enfant, Emmett et moi à notre cabinet. Je n'avais que peu de dossier en cours, mais je supervisais certains de nos collaborateurs sur des affaires difficiles. Les journées passaient vite trop vite à mon goût. J'appréhendais le retour à la villa, me sentant toujours gêné par ce que je ressentais pour Isabella. Elle était elle aussi mariée même si je ne portais pas son mari en estime, je ne pouvais avoir de vue sur sa femme. Surtout quand la mienne avait disparu. Les jours se succédaient et j'arrivais à éviter au maximum Isabella, sauf à la villa. Une fois de retour à la maison familiale, je m'occupais des filles, et malheureusement je ne pouvais échapper à la présence de Bella. Alexina et Alessia l'adoraient littéralement et elles lui demandaient chaque jour de venir avec nous pour leur toilette ou même pour jouer. Chaque soir après le repas, une fois mes filles couchées, j'évitais de redescendre tant que je n'avais pas entendu ma voisine de chambre monter se coucher.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les Hale vivaient chez mes parents, qu'Emmett squattait également la villa au même titre que moi. Ma mère était aux anges. Tous ses enfants réunis sous son toit sans avoir eu à nous supplier était pour elle un cadeau. Mieux encore elle s'éclatait à faire les repas pour nous tous, chaque soir.

Nous étions vendredi soir, j'avais proposé à Emmett d'aller boire un verre mais il avait refusé prétextant être fatigué. Je n'étais cependant pas dupe, il préférait rester auprès de la belle Rosalie. Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais il me semblait qu'ils avaient franchi un cap. Décidément, je devais trouver le moyen d'en parler avec lui. Après le dîner, je décidai d'aller rendre visite aux Black, j'avais besoin de voir du monde, et de m'éloigner d'Isabella. Ce fut une bonne idée, Jake m'avait bien changé les idées. Leah m'avait raconté comment Jacob s'était fait ridiculiser par Rosalie qui avait diagnostiqué la panne de la voiture en cinq minutes alors que lui ne l'avait pas trouvée...

Heureusement, Jake n'étant pas rancunier, il avait reconnu la supériorité de Rosalie, au moins pour ce type de panne, et lui avait proposé de rediscuter d'une collaboration possible. Je rentrais à minuit passé. J'allai ouvrir la porte de ma salle de bain quand j'entendis des bruits provenant de l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je tentais d'écouter plus attentivement, mais les bruits étaient étouffés, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des sanglots. Je frappais à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. Doucement, pour laisser le temps à la personne présente de m'empêcher de le faire, je tournai la poignée.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je trouvais Bella assise contre la baignoire en pleurs et tremblante. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et pris place à ses côtés.

- Hé, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Demandai-je calmement.

- Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Je me suis réveillée en pleurant et depuis je n'arrive plus à arrêter, mais je ne me souviens pas pourquoi...J'suis pathétique ! pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Viens là ma belle, tu n'es pas pathétique, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et l'emmenai dans sa chambre.

- J'ai peur, je ne veux pas rester seule. murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas que je l'entende mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? lui proposai-je.

- Tu ferais cela ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer y'a pas de problème.

- Merci, répondit-elle en se déplaçant pour me laisser une place à ses côtés dans son lit.

Après avoir hésité à garder mes vêtements, j'optai pour garder mon T-shirt et mon caleçon afin d'être confortable. Je me déshabillai rapidement, et me glissai sous les couvertures. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'eus conscience que j'allais partager le lit de celle qui m'obsédait. Je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer cela, comment allais-je gérer mon attirance pour elle en étant si proche ? Même si j'avais conscience de faire quelque chose de mal, je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle tremblait et tentait de cacher ses pleurs. Je la pris dans mes bras, voulant la consoler. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna vers moi. Nos visages étaient proches, bien trop proches, je devais me reculer mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais comme paralysé par notre proximité. Son corps frôlait le mien. Alors que j'étais perdu entre écouter ma raison qui m'ordonnait de fuir et mon corps qui hurlait de me coller davantage au sien, je sentis ses lèvres douces se coller aux miennes. Incapable de résister, je répondis à son baiser. Je me laissai guider par mes sens, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Mes mains parcoururent son corps, recouvert d'une fine nuisette, les siennes caressèrent ma nuque. Perdu dans la découverte de son corps, je fus ramené à la réalité en entendant l'une de mes filles appeler sa maman, des sanglots dans la voix. A ce son, je me figeai et me reculai instantanément d'Isabella.

- Putain, mais je fais quoi là ? Je suis marié, je ne peux pas faire ça... murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Sans dire un mot à Bella, je ramassai mes affaires et quittai sa chambre pour regagner la mienne hâtivement avant d'aller voir mes enfants. Après un court moment, j'allais voir ce qui se passait. Alessia, avait fait un cauchemar. Je descendis lui préparer un verre de lait et m'allongeai à ses côtés le temps qu'elle retrouve le sommeil. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement, et même si j'avais ces derniers temps moins pensé à elle, elle me manquait à moi aussi. J'étais convaincu que son absence était la raison pour laquelle Isabella m'attirait autant. Évidement j'avais toujours trouvé qu'elle avait un charme incroyable mais je n'avais jamais eu le besoin d'être proche d'elle. Je n'avais jamais voulu tromper ma femme pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant ? C'était forcement parce qu'elle n'était pas là et que je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Je n'étais pas un bon mari, non un bon mari n'aurait pas embrassé une autre femme que la sienne, à peine un mois après que celle-ci se soit … Ce soit quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'en savais toujours rien, elle pouvait très bien être morte, ou partie au Bahamas je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Rien, je pouvais espérer autant que je le voulais, mais que pouvais-je espérer ? Qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré nous abandonnant les filles et moi ? Ainsi j'aurais la chance de la retrouver en bonne santé ? Ou qu'elle se soit fait enlever mais dans quel état la retrouverai-je ? Il n'y avait pas de bonne nouvelle. Si un jour on la trouvait, quelque soit la raison de son départ, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Est-ce que notre amour survivrait à cela ? Je n'en savais rien, j'avais déjà failli à mon devoir de fidélité, je ne devais pas faillir à celui d'aide... Alors que ma fille s'était endormie depuis un moment, je pris la décision de retourner chez nous dès le lendemain. Je devais me tenir loin de Bella et je devais reprendre ma vie en main. Vivre chez mes parents n'était pas une solution j'avais besoin de me retrouver chez moi pour faire le point.

Le lendemain matin, j'informais les filles qui s'étaient levées à 6h que nous allions faire nos valises pour rentrer dans notre maison. Elles étaient ravies et s'empressèrent de regrouper les jouets et vêtements qu'elles voulaient ramener chez nous. Nous quittâmes la Villa de mes parents 2h plus tard, en ayant croisé uniquement ma mère. Elle fut surprise de ma décision, mais comprit que je ne voulais pas retarder plus mon retour chez moi de peur de changer d'avis. En réalité, je ne voulais pas croiser Isabella. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir après ce qui s'était passé entre nous la veille. Et je ne voulais pas gérer une crise ou tout autre chose qui aurait pu avoir lieu. J'étais lâche sur ce coup là et je le savais mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Que représentait pour moi ce moment ? Un moment de faiblesse ? D'égarement ? Non je n'arrivais pas à le voir ainsi, ça avait été le plus doux des moments depuis une éternité. J'avais adoré chaque sensation qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir encore jamais éprouvé autant de choses de toute ma vie. Et pour cela je lui en voulais, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, seule ma femme devait me faire ressentir ces émotions là et personne d'autre.

A peine arrivé dans ma maison, je fus assailli par l'odeur. Son odeur était partout, mon cœur se serra. J'avais à nouveau cette boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans mon ventre. Alors que mes filles étaient déjà parties jouer dans leur chambre, je décidai de faire un peu de rangement dans la mienne.

J'étais entrain de vider mon sac, quand je vis que l'un des tiroirs de la commode de ma femme était mal fermé. Je tentais de le fermer mais il semblait bloqué de l'intérieur par quelque chose. En l'ouvrant, je ne vis rien. Je passai ma main sur le dessus et trouvai un papier coincé sur le côté. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe avec le prénom et le nom de jeune fille de ma femme. J'ouvris la lettre, et ce que j'y lus me transperça le cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon frère.

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires presque anonyme:

Justine: comme tu le dis bonne question lol! pour la femme d'Edward le mystère avance, on va petit à petit en apprendre plus maintenant!

Lucie: Tu trouves? non j'suis pas sadique lol juste un peu alors! pour les initiales pas mal vue!

Note/auteure: comme je l'avais déjà signalé Bee et Yellow ont pour des raisons personnelle quitté les rangs de mes correctrices/relectrices attitrés. bon courage a toutes les deux!


	13. Chapter 12 : Brisée

Bonsoir à toutes!

Et voila un nouveau chapitre corrigé et relu par la nouvelle équipe! Un grand merci à lu' (Auteure de Salvation) et Chtitou pour leur relecture et leurs avis, ainsi qu'à Auré alias petite vampire (Auteure de Roommates et Stolen entre autre) et à Yoro (Auteure d'une nuit qui change tout et traductrice de Complicated love by Anoek 013 ) pour la correction.

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 :Brisée

* * *

_Pov Bella : _

_**Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur;le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. **_

_**Byron (George Gordon, lord) **_

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, depuis la nuit où j'avais téléphoné à Carlisle. Je pensais avoir dormi tellement plus longtemps. En réalité je m'étais réveillée sur les coups de 4h du matin. Par conséquent, j'avais sorti mon médecin du sommeil. Je m'étais excusée un nombre incalculable de fois, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle urgence, pas de souvenirs clairs. Juste des cauchemars, ne laissant à mon réveil qu'une angoisse effrayante.

Flash-back :

- Allô ? Fit une voix endormie que je reconnus malgré tout comme étant celle de Carlisle.

- Euh, c'est Bella répondis-je confuse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable pour voir qu'il n'était pas une heure décente pour passer un appel.

- Désolée de te réveiller, repris-je mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bella que ce passe-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il visiblement inquiet. Je m'en voulus encore plus de l'avoir sorti de son sommeil.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars... Je n'arrive pas à chasser la sensation de terreur qu'ils me transmettent. Expliquai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Carlisle, essaya de me faire me souvenir ce dont j'avais rêvé mais rien ne revenait sauf l'angoisse.

Fin flash-back.

Entre les rendez-vous avec Carlisle et ceux pour démarrer le projet du foyer, les journées passaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, être occupée ainsi m'empêchait de réfléchir et de ressasser les miettes de mes souvenirs. J'évitais également de penser à mon petit garçon Eyvan... Mais dès que j'avais un moment de calme, mes pensées étaient toutes pour lui. J'essayais d'activer ma mémoire pour me rappeler des moindres détails mais c'était comme si une épaisse poussière s'était déposée dessus. Tout me paraissait flou, je n'arrivais qu'à percevoir des contours, des impressions mais rien de bien précis. Dire que cela me frustrait était un euphémisme. Carlisle avait beau me dire que je faisais des progrès et que tout finirait par revenir, cela ne me suffisait pas. Je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais la sensation de devoir me souvenir impérativement d'une chose importante mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cette impression quand un mot nous manque, qu'on l'a sur le bout de la langue, moi j'avais mon passé derrière mes yeux mais un épais brouillard m'empêchait de le comprendre. Pourtant je sentais au plus profond de mes tripes, qu'il était vital que je retrouve ma mémoire. Il le fallait pour Eyvan. Était-il en danger ? Ou était-ce seulement mon instinct de maman qui agissait ainsi ?

Nous avions signé pour l'achat d'un hôtel, Rosalie avait déjà contacté plusieurs personnes afin de faire les travaux nécessaires. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir demander à Esmée de nous aider à l'aménager une fois les gros travaux finis. Le bâtiment appartenait à la ligne des hôtels GEM. Le propriétaire, touché par notre projet, nous avait fait un prix intéressant. Le temps de mettre la paperasse à jour, nous aurions les clés vers la mi-mars. Nous pouvions commencer les travaux avant en accord avec l'ancien propriétaire.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidé qu'il serait plus simple si nous restions chez les Cullen le temps d'avoir les clés de notre futur logement. Officieusement, j'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient décidé cela pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Rosalie avait accepté sans hésitation, demandant si Emmett serait aussi à la villa familiale. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre connaître Rosalie, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle était attirée par Emmett. Cependant elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, ce qui ne collait pas à son tempérament habituel. Les Cullen nous avaient accueillis chaleureusement et nous avaient mis à l'aise rapidement. Le seul que je trouvais étrange était Edward. Tantôt il était aimable et prévenant alors que l'instant d'après il semblait froid et en colère. J'avais mis ses sautes d'humeurs sur le compte de la disparition de sa femme. Je me demandais parfois si mon mari était dans le même état émotionnel qu'Edward... Mais je sentais au fond de moi que mon époux, si j'avais été effectivement mariée, en tout cas le père de mon fils n'avait aucune saute d'humeur suite à mon départ. Preuve en était, l'absence de déclaration de ma disparition aux autorités.

Depuis notre emménagement chez eux, il y a une semaine, Edward était rarement à la villa. J'essayais de faire taire le côté paranoïaque de ma personnalité qui pensait qu'il m'évitait pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Il aurait été bien présomptueux de ma part de croire qu'Edward ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec moi. A moins qu'il ne me connaisse mieux qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire et que j'étais effectivement une mauvaise personne. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il semblait si mal à l'aise quand ses filles venaient me demander de jouer avec elles... Toutes ces questions, ces incertitudes me tournaient la tête.

Ce soir encore, Edward avait déserté la villa, me laissant tenir la chandelle. Alice et Jasper filaient le parfait amour. Quant à Rose et Emmett ils se tournaient autour. Ils n'étaient pas très subtils dans leurs attitudes. Il était très drôle de les voir faire. Ils me semblaient aussi timides et gauches l'un que l'autre qu'ils en étaient déroutants. Emmett, de part sa carrure donnait l'impression de toujours être maître de lui, de savoir ce qu'il voulait et de toujours l'obtenir. Rosalie, quant à elle, sa beauté froide la faisait paraître sûre d'elle, je n'aurais jamais cru la voir intimidée mais elle l'était. J'avais tenté de discuter avec elle durant la semaine.

Flash-back :

- Rosalie, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Lui demandai-je pendant que nous étions parties nous promener.

- Bella, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander répondit-elle agacée par ma soudaine réserve.

- J'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu penses d'Emmett ?

- Emmett ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce que je pense de lui répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Elle semblait terriblement froide à ce moment là, j'avais du mal à voir la personne qui m'avait protégée et aidée depuis notre rencontre. Ce fut timidement que je lui répondis.

- Disons, que je vois comment tu te comportes avec lui et je me pose des questions c'est tout.

Elle sembla choquée par ce que je venais de dire mais elle enchaîna.

- Emmett, est un homme à femmes. Il ne cherche pas à se caser et moi je ne suis pas pour les histoires d'une nuit. Répondit-elle sèchement. Je ne savais si c'était ma curiosité ou le fait qu'Emmett soit un Don Juan qui l'agaçait mais elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet.

- Mais il te plaît n'est-ce pas ? Lui avais-je demandé malgré la peur de l'irriter davantage.

- Nous ne sommes pas compatibles fin de l'histoire, on passe à autre chose, conclut-elle avant de changer de sujet de discussion. Mais elle avait beau me dire que ce n'était pas possible entre eux, il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'intense.

Fin du flash-back

Emmett, qui d'après Alice sortait constamment, était plus présent à la villa familiale qu'Edward. Il était toujours aux petits soins pour la belle blonde, lui demandant plusieurs fois par heure si elle voulait boire ou manger...

Alice et Jasper finirent par monter se coucher, il ne restait que moi pour tenir la chandelle entre Rosalie et Emmett. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop, je décidai donc qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher et de les laisser seuls. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient ensemble. Je ne souhaitais rien de mieux à Rosalie. Elle méritait d'être aimée par un homme et Emmett semblait être celui qui lui fallait.

Une fois confortablement installée dans mon lit, j'essayai à nouveau remonter le fil de mes souvenirs. Partant parfois de mes souvenirs d'enfant pour dérouler le fil de ma vie mais à part les souvenirs qui m'étaient déjà revenus, rien de nouveau n'apparaissait. Et, c'était la même chose quand je partais de maintenant pour rembobiner ma vie... Rien, à part mon bébé dans son lit, cette promesse de lui donner une meilleure vie. Ces couloirs de Columbia, ce regard intense qui me terrifiait maintenant. Ma mère, son enterrement... des miettes de ma vie... Des images à moitiés effacées, des sensations, enfin rien de concret. J'écrivais tous les jours dans mon journal et j'y notais inlassablement les mêmes mots, les mêmes souvenirs. Lasse de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler de tout, j'accueillis le sommeil avec bonheur. Mais quelques heures ou peut-être minutes à peine après m'être endormie, je me réveillais en pleurs, tremblante et terrifiée. Je n'étais pas capable de savoir ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état mais je ressentais encore vivement la peur me broyer les entrailles. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, je me levai et titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me passai un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Mes jambes semblaient être de la guimauve. Je ne parvins pas à rester debout plus longtemps, je me laissais donc glisser le long de la baignoire, toujours en proie à de violents sanglots. Je me sentais stupide de pleurer et d'être aussi effrayée sans pouvoir dire de quoi. C'était vraiment déstabilisant comme sensation, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. J'essayais de me contrôler mais mes larmes coulaient toujours abondement quand je sentis une présence dans la salle de bain. Instinctivement je me recroquevillais davantage quand je perçus la chaleur d'un corps proche du mien. Entendre la voix suave d'Edward me rassura immédiatement, je ne cessai cependant pas de pleurer ni d'avoir peur mais j'étais moins terrifiée. S'il était à côté de moi cela voulait dire que j'étais en sécurité non ?

Edward tenta de me consoler et cela marcha plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où il me relâcha dans mon lit, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau terrifiée et vulnérable. Dans un chuchotement de honte je lui demandai de rester avec moi. Je ne savais pas s'il avait pu ou pas m'entendre mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui demander plus fort. Je savais que je n'avais pas à demander ce genre de choses, il était marié et même si partager mon lit n'avait rien de répréhensible ce n'était pas très correct. Enfin c'était ce qu'il me semblait. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait partir, il me proposa de rester.

Lorsque je le sentis se glisser sous mes couvertures, la chaleur dégagée par son corps me réchauffa instantanément. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à calmer ni mes pleurs ni mes tremblements, j'essayais mais rien ne changeait. Edward dut le sentir car il passa ses bras autour de moi. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai figée ainsi mais je me sentais réellement à ma place au creux des ses bras, bien que je n'y étais pas. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournais. J'étais bien trop proche de son visage, de ses lèvres humides. Une chaleur m'envahit et sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais je m'approchai davantage de sa bouche et posai la mienne dessus. Heureusement, il répondit à mon baiser, baladant ses mains sur mon corps, augmentant l'effervescence que je ressentais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vraiment bien. Néanmoins, ce moment de bien-être fut de courte durée. Quand une des filles d'Edward appela sa mère celui-ci se figea et sans un regard pour moi se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il avait marmonné quelques mots mais ceux-ci m'avait été incompréhensibles. Après qu'il ait quitté ma chambre, je restais là à regarder le plafond. J'étais perdue, que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme un voleur ? Comment allions nous gérer cela ? Regrettait-il se qu'il venait de se passer ? Un milliard de questions se frayaient un chemin dans mon esprit.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, je fus tentée de me lever pour aller le voir mais je m'abstins. Ses filles avaient besoin de lui, je le verrais le lendemain et nous pourrions parler de ce qui s'était passé. Nous étions après tout deux adultes, rien de cela n'était dramatique.

Je mis une éternité à trouver le sommeil et celui-ci fut parsemé de cauchemars dont je n'avais pas de souvenirs une fois les yeux ouverts. Finalement, je me décidais à descendre sur les coups de 8h. La maison était étonnamment calme, pourtant il m'avait semblé entendre du bruit un peu plus tôt. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je rencontrai Esmée. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et je pus constater qu'elle semblait avoir pleurée.

- Esmée, Vous allez bien ? La questionnai-je

- Oh, oui désolée je vais bien... C'est juste qu'Edward a décidé de retourner chez lui...Et Bella combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de me tutoyer ?

- Et vous, désolée, tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demandai-je. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ce qui s'était passé entre nous cette nuit était la cause de sa décision.

- Je savais qu'il retournerait chez lui mais il a décidé ça si vite...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'annonce ce matin qu'il rentrait chez lui...

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont déjà partis ? Demandai-je dubitative.

- Oui, ils ont rassemblé quelques affaires et sont partis. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit si pressé... J'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer comme avant, murmura Esmée les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Esmée, je suis certaine qu'Edward ne fera pas n'importe quoi. Tentai-je pour la rassurer. Je ne savais pas par quoi il était passé avant mais j'étais sûre qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide avec ses filles à côté de lui.

- Oui tu as raison. Bon allons te préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom !

Alors que je m'installai autour du comptoir pour boire mon café, le bruit assourdissant de quelqu'un dévalant les escaliers me fit sursauter. Emmett déboula dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Rosalie. Je voulus interroger mon amie du regard, mais en voyant son visage je compris que le moment n'était pas au questionnement. Emmett semblait être très inquiet et Rosalie n'était visiblement pas dans une meilleure forme.

Sans me saluer, Emmett parla à sa mère.

- Maman, il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Ed vient d'appeler et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'il me disait..

- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Esmée, il avait bu ? Le questionna-t-elle et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle enchaîna. Il est à peine 9h30 ! Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'il doit être chez lui !

- Maman stop ! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait bu, il n'a pas touché à l'alcool depuis l'accident d'Alice ! Mais il était vraiment mal. Allons-y !

- Les filles vous expliquerez à Alice et Carlisle ? Dites leur que j'appelle dès que possible !

- Pas de problème Esmée, répondis-je.

- Rose, on se voit tout à l'heure, reprit Emmett tout en embrassant mon amie tendrement sur les lèvres.

Puis les deux partirent. Rosalie s'installa en face de moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire alors je me contentais de la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Arrête de me fixer de la sorte ! S'agaça-t-elle.

- Ou quoi ? Repris-je en souriant.

- Ou j'en sais rien ! Mon dieu il m'a embrassée devant sa mère ou j'ai rêvé ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé Rose, mais tu me dois une explication madame « nous ne sommes pas compatibles ! »

- Oh y'a pas grand chose à dire...

- Mais bien-sûr... il t'embrasse mais y'a rien à dire ? Attends que Jasper descende, je lui demanderai son avis !

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Écoute, hier soir on a parlé et une chose en entraînant une autre il m'a embrassée. Enfin, je te ferais grâce des détails de la nuit mais disons qu'il est plutôt endurant si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Merci pour ce détail ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais fais attention quand même, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je l'ai prévenu que je n'étais pas une fille de plus à sa collection et que s'il s'amusait à ça avec moi il risquait de perdre son plus bel attribut !

- Ouche dur pour lui ! Rigolai-je.

- C'est clair ! Blague à part, il a été parfait, doux et prévenant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit ainsi, quand on le voit il est plutôt brute mais c'est vraiment un amant merveilleux !

- Oh oh ! Rosalie tu baves là !

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu verras quand tu rencontreras celui qui fait battre ton cœur !

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis heureuse pour toi lui répondis-je une pointe de tristesse dans ma voix.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolée, je...Merde quelle conne je suis !

- T'en fais pas Rose !

- Si, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire attention ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu retrouveras ta mémoire et si un homme fait battre ton cœur tu le retrouveras.

Oui un homme faisait battre mon cœur, mais il avait fui après m'avoir embrassée. Oui, je savais ce qu'avait pu ressentir Rose cette nuit, j'y avais goûté aussi... Mais, non, je ne pourrais pas avoir la même chance qu'elle. Celui qui avait su me faire me sentir à ma place était marié, père de deux merveilles et n'était pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Il avait flanché, une erreur pour lui c'était tout ce que je représentais, sinon il ne serait pas parti. Penser à lui me ramena à ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt et je ne résistai pas à l'envie d'interroger Rose, mais au moment où j'allais le faire, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Alice en baillant.

- Ton père est parti voir des patients il me semble, répondis-je.

- Emmett et ta mère viennent de partir chez Edward, ajouta Rose.

- Bien. Edward et les filles sont sortis aussi ? Questionna-t-elle

- A vrai dire, ta mère m'a dit ce matin qu'ils avaient décidé de retourner chez eux et étaient partis vers 8h...

- Euh, je ne comprends pas là ! Edward est rentré chez lui ce matin ? Et pourquoi Emmett et ma mère y sont allés alors ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Et bien, Edward a téléphoné à Emmett vers 9h30 il semblait être mal. Emmett n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit Edward l'a supplié de venir rapidement. Ta mère l'a accompagné et elle t'appellera dès qu'elle sera là-bas. Expliqua Rosalie.

Alice, se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets du bar, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de stupide ! Répéta-elle en boucle. Jasper était derrière elle, lui frottant doucement le dos. Je me levai et décidai de leur faire leur petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci fut pris dans un silence pesant.

Le téléphone finit par sonner, et Alice bondit dessus. Ne voulant pas être indiscrète je remontai dans ma chambre. Après avoir rangé et fait le lit, j'allai dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude de la douche me fit un bien fou, j'essayai de ne pas analyser ce qui s'était produit cette nuit et ce matin.

Une fois habillée, je n'avais pas envie de redescendre. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'avait poussée à embrasser Edward. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était beau et même plus que cela, mais il était aussi marié. Je savais qu'il aimait sa femme et qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à tromper son épouse, alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je dus m'assoupir...

Les images affluaient derrière mes paupières closes, au départ floues et désorganisées, elles se firent, petit à petit, plus précises.

J'étais une enfant d'une dizaine d'années peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je ne pouvais être plus précise. Devant une tombe, un homme avec le même regard que le mien vint à mes côtés, tendit sa main et je m'emparai rapidement.

- Chut mon bébé ça va aller, maman veille sur nous et elle sera toujours là pour toi, dit-il en pointant mon cœur.

- Je sais papa, répondis-je. Maintenant on est que tous les deux tu me quitteras jamais toi, dis ?

- Non mon bébé je serai toujours là pour toi ! Quoiqu'il se passe, tu es mon ange. Viens, les gens attendent à la maison pour présenter leurs condoléances.

- Hum, pourquoi ?

- Par politesse ma chérie...

- Je voudrais qu'ils partent tous de la maison ! Je veux pas voir leurs regards tristes. Ils n'ont pas perdu leur maman eux ! Pourquoi ils font semblant de comprendre papa ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu veux aller chez Billy et Jacob ?

- Oui, Jake il comprend vraiment lui, tu sais je suis comme lui maintenant, j'ai plus que mon papa pour veiller sur moi.

- Oui, et je veillerai sur toi chaque seconde que Dieu fait ma puce.

L'image s'estompa et laissa place à une autre, moi plus grande avec le même homme un peu plus vieux, plus triste aussi. Nous étions face à face dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine jaunie par le temps.

- Non, Bella ne fais pas ça !M'implora-t-il.

- Papa, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je vais me marier ! Que tu ne sois pas d'accord ne changera pas ma décision ! M'énervai-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de cette maison.

- Isabella Mary Swan si tu passes cette porte sans finir cette discussion tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici ! Hurla-t-il.

- Très bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Adieu papa !

Et je partis sans me retourner. En face de ce qui semblait avoir été la maison de mon enfance, il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées m'attendait devant l'allée. J'y montai sans un regard vers ce qui restait de ma famille.

- Chérie, ça va aller ! Il fallait que tu le fasses ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire tout ce que ton père veut, tu es une adulte maintenant ! Expliqua le jeune homme assis à l'arrière.

- Je sais Alec, je sais mais c'est dur, il m'a dit de ne plus revenir... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on se marie ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur... Il est certainement jaloux... Allez, viens là me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, espérant y trouver un apaisement mais rien ne vint. La douleur causée par le rejet de mon père était bien trop forte pour être atténuée par un simple câlin.

- Tu viens t'installer à la maison dès ce soir. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que je vais dire mais il le faut. Ton père ne m'acceptera pas et je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état là. Néanmoins, je sais que si tu ne coupes pas les ponts avec lui, il fera en sorte de te faire du mal dès qu'il le pourra. Je voudrais que tu changes de téléphone. Et que tu n'aies plus de contact avec lui, si tu refuses, je comprendrais mais je veux ton bonheur et ton père...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Mon père avait fait son choix. Il m'avait clairement dit de ne pas remettre les pieds chez lui. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas accepter mon mariage avec Alec Volturi. Il n'avait jamais tenté de s'expliquer se contentant de me dire qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Mais Alec était parfait, doux et attentionné, charmant et protecteur. Il veillait sur moi à chaque instant, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que lui...

- De toute façon Charlie a été limpide. Je suis partie et je n'ai plus ma place dans sa vie alors je suis sûre qu'il ne me téléphonera plus mais si ça peut te rassurer je changerais de téléphone. Je regardais le paysage défiler pendant que cette voiture m'emmenait loin de mon père. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes, bordées d'arbres couverts de mousse, tout était vert. Pas d'autre couleur, le contraste entre le vert des arbres et le gris du ciel était saisissant. J'essayais de voir le nom de cette petite ville, mais rien, les écriteaux me semblaient illisibles.

Le néant m'enveloppa de nouveau...

Il ne semblait pas s'être passé plus d'une semaine entre mon claquage de porte, et la vision de moi vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Robe, que je n'avais pas dû prendre le temps de choisir, tant elle ne me correspondait pas. Je ressemblais à une meringue géante, d'un blanc immaculé, avec des dentelles à outrances. Elle était loin d'être sobre, mais mon visage était marqué par un bonheur sans fin. J'étais devenue madame Isabella Volturi.

À nouveau l'image de moi en robe de mariée céda la place à une autre version avec un ventre rond... Puis une autre. Cette fois j'étais avec un nouveau né qu'on avait posé sur mon ventre. La voix de la sage-femme me tirant de mon admiration pour ce petit ange qui semblait me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait vu de sa vie.

- Naissance d'Eyvan le 23 septembre à 15h48. Félicitations Madame Volturi !

Puis ces images de bonheur disparurent pour laisser la place à d'autres.

J'étais amaigrie, le visage triste, les yeux ternes. Je marchais lentement à travers un immense couloir, j'entrais doucement dans une chambre, celle d'un enfant. Je me penchais au dessus du lit, passant une de mes mains à travers les barreaux, la posant sur le ventre de mon fils qui semblait âgé de quelques mois.

- Dors mon bébé, maman veille sur toi. Je t'aime ! Chuchotai-je.

- Madame ! Sortez, vous n'avez pas à être dans la chambre pendant que le petit dort ! Vous allez en faire un capricieux !

Sans rien dire, je sortis de la pièce. Mon mari se trouvait appuyé contre le mur face à la porte de laquelle j'arrivais.

- Combien de fois faut-il te le dire Isabella ? Tu ne dois pas aller dans la chambre d'Eyvan quand il dort ! Tu attends que la nurse te l'amène pour l'allaiter ! C'est à elle de s'occuper de l'éducation du petit ! Toi tu n'es là que pour le nourrir ! _(N/Yoro: Youpi, ça donne envie d'être mère…)_

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de baisser la tête, refoulant les larmes le plus loin possible. J'aurais pu partir, j'aurais dû m'enfuir. Oui, mais pour aller où ? Du jour où j'étais tombée enceinte, Alec avait radicalement changé. Du tendre et doux mari, il était devenu dur et autoritaire. Plusieurs fois, il avait levé la main sur moi. A de nombreuses reprises il m'avait insultée, humiliée en public, enfin quand je dis public c'était surtout devant sa famille. Une famille que j'aimais qualifier de vieux jeu. Les hommes dirigent pendant que les femmes obéissent et se taisent... Si j'avais écouté mon père avant, je n'aurais pas subi tout cela. Oui, mais je n'aurais pas Eyvan non plus. Je ne voulais pas voir mon fils élevé dans cet ambiance, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de lui un macho violent. Non, je voulais pour lui la même éducation respectueuse que celle que j'avais reçue. Mais on ne me laissait l'approcher qu'à de très rares moments. Il avait été décidé que je l'allaiterais jusqu'à ses deux ans... Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais quelque part j'étais contente de ce choix. Je pourrais profiter de lui. Dieu seul sait comment ils allaient gérer l'après. Aurai-je le droit de voir mon fils, pourrai-je m'en occuper une fois l'allaitement fini ?

Je voyais défiler en accéléré les jours, les semaines, les mois de cette vie merdique que j'avais vécue aux côtés de mon soi-disant époux. Il était riche et influent, même si je n'osais regarder de trop près ses activités, je me doutais qu'elles étaient à la limite du légal. Je me demandais si un jour il se ferait attraper. Mais j'avais beau espérer, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Sa famille était influente à travers tout le pays, et il s'en tirerait probablement haut la main. Un nouvel arrêt sur images, alors qu'un instant avant elles étaient en accéléré, elles semblaient être au ralenti maintenant. J'étais habillée d'une robe de soirée, une coupe de champagne dans une de mes mains, l'autre posée sur les hanches de mon époux. Un sourire de circonstance agrafé sur mon visage, et je saluais des personnes importantes. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, il s'agissait d'une soirée de bienfaisance. Mon mari se pencha à mon oreille pour me donner les noms de certaines personnes.

- Regarde les deux hommes qui viennent d'entrer accompagnés de la femme blonde, ce sont les Cullen, des avocats que mon père essaye d'engager mais ils ne cèdent pas. Reste ici, je vais aller les saluer.

Puis le diaporama de ma vie reprit sa vitesse, ne me permettant pas de distinguer clairement ce qui défilait derrière mes yeux. A nouveau, les images s'arrêtèrent comme on stoppe une avance rapide d'une vidéo et que l'on tombe sur le passage qu'on veut revoir.

Mon fils assis devant un énorme gâteau surmonté de deux bougies... Moi devant lui, lui souriant tout en lui chantant joyeux anniversaire. Nous deux seulement, personne d'autre... Avaient-ils oublié son anniversaire ? Non, ils avaient estimé qu'il n'était pas important de le fêter. Ce jour était aussi celui où j'avais ordre d'arrêter de lui donner le sein, j'aurais voulu continuer. J'avais l'impression de le protéger ainsi, d'être lié à lui. Devoir arrêter ainsi me brisait le cœur. Contrairement à ce que la nurse avait recommandé, de le sevrer net, j'avais expliqué à mon fils depuis plusieurs semaines. Je lui avais dit que lorsqu'il soufflerait ses deux bougies il n'aurait plus de tétées, je lui avais précisé que c'était parce qu'il était grand, qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Je n'avais pas osé demander ce qui se passerait une fois l'allaitement fini. J'avais un peu plus de contact avec lui depuis qu'il savait marcher. Bien que je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec lui, quand nous étions seuls tous les deux je me faisais une joie de passer outre ces interdictions stupides.

Il m'était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de me faire prendre en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit, comme de le bercer ou de le consoler suite à une chute. J'avais été punie, comme une enfant. Enfin non, parce qu'il s'était agi de prendre des coups. J'osais espérer qu'aucune des personnes de la maison ne touchait à mon fils de cette façon. Mon mari me frappait dès que je n'étais pas l'épouse potiche qu'il souhaitait. Il m'avait également dit avoir une maîtresse, il n'avait pas révélé son identité mais je me doutais de qui elle était. Je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas difficile de le deviner.

Dans notre maison, enfin dans sa maison, vivaient les domestiques. Ils étaient cinq : une cuisinière, deux femmes de ménage, une nurse et un homme à tout faire. Il y avait également Jane, la fille d'un très bon ami de la famille Volturi. Elle avait mon age, mais en paraissait nettement moins. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Mais elle était loin d'être l'ange qu'elle semblait être. Elle traitait les employés comme des moins que rien, et ne m'adressait la parole qu'en présence d'Alec. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de comportement tendancieux devant moi, mais il me semblait évident qu'elle était celle qu'il rejoignait chaque nuit depuis la naissance de mon fils. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne demandait pas le divorce. Quand je lui avais demandé, il m'avait ri au nez, me répondant « Un Volturi ne divorce pas! » j'avais osé lui dire que moi je voulais partir, le quitter et une fois de plus il m'avait frappée.

Les images reprirent leur course folle, et alors que je voulais stopper leur déferlante, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter le processus. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer quoi que se soit, la vitesse des visions qui me submergeaient était étourdissante. Le trop plein de ces illustrations vaporeuses me rendait nauséeuse. Dans un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux. Haletante, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration et de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Le dernier souvenir qui venait de me sortir de ma transe était gravé dans mes pupilles. J'avais les yeux ouverts et pourtant je voyais toujours la même image. Elle semblait être indélébile, je tentai de cligner des yeux pour l'effacer mais rien, elle restait là. Contrairement aux images précédentes, elle était nette, pas de contours diffus, pas de léger brouillard. Essayant de ne plus focaliser mon attention sur ce que je voyais, je me concentrais sur les bruits m'entourant. J'entendais quelqu'un hurler mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais comme paralysée. Après un moment, d'autres bruits vinrent s'ajouter aux cris. Je pouvais sentir l'air se déplacer à mes côtés, signe que des personnes étaient entrées dans la chambre. Mais, je n'arrivais toujours pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité. J'avais conscience d'être comme bloquée dans ce qui semblait avoir été un rêve, ou cauchemar selon les moments. Mais ce que j'avais vu semblait tellement réel comment pourrais-je le supporter ?

Petit à petit, je sentis mon corps revenir à lui, les cris avaient fini par cesser. Ma respiration était de plus en plus régulière ainsi que les battements de mon cœur. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. J'arrivais enfin à accrocher mon regard sur ces doigts qui serraient délicatement les miens, me montrant que je n'étais pas seule. Voulant remercier la personne présente, je levai mes yeux reconnaissants vers l'homme qui venait de me sortir de mon cauchemar éveillé. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier, les mots furent bloqués dans ma gorge par un sanglot qui m'échappa. J'étais à nouveau incapable d'arrêter le flot de mes larmes. J'avais retrouvé mon passé, je savais qui j'étais enfin sur le papier mais en réalité qui était Isabella Volturi si ce n'est une potiche ? Une femme humiliée, battue et qui n'avait pas su protéger son enfant de cette vie là ?

* * *

**Note Auteure:** Suite à un souci sur mes anciens blog j'ai dû en créer un nouveau le lien se trouve dans mon profil j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Réponse aux commentaires presqu'anonymes:

Lucie: cette fois elle est pas trop sadique ma fin non? En ce qui concerne la femme d'ED je ne te dirais rien lol! si je te dis que non je ne connais pas la suite tu me crois? lol!

Merci Lucie d'être ma seule presqu'anonymes à avoir mis un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre!

A bientot pour la suite!


	14. Chapter 13: choqué

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide.

FF buggant toujours, j'espère avoir répondu à tout vos commentaires, pour les prequ'anonymes comme toujours les réponses en bas de chapitre.

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Choqué

* * *

_Pov Edward:_

_**Ce n'est pas la souffrance de l'enfant qui est révoltante en elle-même, mais le fait que cette souffrance ne soit pas justifiée. Camus (Albert)**_

Je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre, Emmett n'avait pas décroché à mon premier appel. Je savais que mes filles risquaient à tout moment d'entrer dans ma chambre. Et, je ne voulais pas qu'elles me voient ainsi mais la douleur était trop vive pour que je puisse la calmer rapidement.

A nouveau je tentai de joindre mon frère.

- Putain Ed il est 9h !

- Emmett... J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Eddy ? Tu es où là ?

- Chez moi, avec les filles... Je... Elle... mot... Je... Viens ! Bégayai-je.

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite, Ed va te passer de l'eau froide sur ton visage et bois un verre d'eau ok ? Et, sors de la pièce où tu es, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha... Et, je restai là immobile, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. J'avais beau les essuyer d'un revers de manche, elles continuaient d'affluer.

Finalement, je me hissai le long du mur et tant bien que mal j'arrivai à aller jusqu'à ma salle d'eau. Je suivis à la lettre ce que mon frère m'avait demandé de faire. Un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et un verre d'eau... Je levai mon regard vers le miroir. Le reflet qu'il me renvoyait faisait littéralement peur. Mes yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, mes joues, malgré l'eau froide projetée dessus, semblaient avoir des sillons causés par les larmes qui y avaient coulé précédemment. Mon teint était cadavérique.

Encore un moment passa sans que je ne bouge de la salle de bain, finalement j'arrivai dans le salon. Néanmoins, je savais qu'Emmett mettrait un certain temps avant d'arriver, alors pour que mes filles ne me voient pas ainsi j'envoyai un message à Jacob.

« J'suis à la maison, ça ne va pas, pouvez-vous venir avec Leah pour les filles ? »

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Leah et lui déboulèrent dans mon salon. Sa femme me salua et partit voir Alessia et Alexina dans leur chambre. Jake s'installa à mes côtés.

- Alors mec tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de retourner chez moi ! Répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Ok, ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec la petite Bella ?

- Je...

Incapable de répondre je me pris la tête entre les mains la secouant légèrement. Trop de choses étaient arrivées, je n'arrivais plus à analyser clairement la situation.

J'étais revenu pour fuir Isabella, j'avais découvert que ma femme était réellement partie de son plein gré enfin d'après le mot trouvé.

La porte d'entrée claqua, me faisant relever la tête. Devant moi se tenaient ma mère, inquiète, et mon frère qui n'avait pas une meilleure expression sur son visage. La première prit place sur la table basse, quant au second il vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Et bordel pourquoi es-tu rentré ici ? S'exclama Emmett.

- Je... J'avais besoin de me retrouver chez moi Em... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée... En rangeant des affaires je suis tombé sur ça, leur dis-je en tendant la lettre que je n'avais pas encore lâchée. Ma mère s'empara de la lettre et la lut pour les deux autres.

**Tanie chéri, **

**Tu me manques autant que je te manque...**

**Le 20 décembre nous serons enfin réunis j'ai hâte. **

**Ton Jamie pour la vie. **_**(N/Yoro: Jamie comme James? N/Leau : tu verras en temps et en heure !)**_

- Edward, chéri sais-tu qui est ce Jamie ?

- Non, maman... A moins que …

Je me souvenais que ma femme m'avait parlé de son seul petit copain, un petit délinquant qu'elle m'avait dit avoir quitté avant d'entrer à Harvard... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Agacé, je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer.

- Putain je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

- Ce n'est pas grave Ed, au moins maintenant on sait qu'elle est partie de son plein gré, commenta Jake.

- Hum... répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir qu'elle nous ait quittés ainsi, pour retrouver un amant ou si je devais tout casser... Pourquoi être partie comme cela ? Si elle voulait me quitter, elle n'avait qu'à divorcer. Bien-sûr je n'aurais pas été d'accord, j'aurais tout fait pour recoller les morceaux. Mais, après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre et elle aurait continué à voir ses filles. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait délibérément abandonné ses propres enfants. Cela ne collait pas du tout avec ma femme. Elle avait toujours été la mère parfaite, aimante, attentionnée pour ne pas dire mère poule, alors tout quitter pour un autre homme... J'avais beau avoir la preuve sous les yeux je restais néanmoins pas convaincu par sa décision.

- Edward, arrête de te torturer, elle a gardé ce mot c'est bien le signe qu'elle y tenait, sinon il aurait fini à la poubelle. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire qu'elle ait pu partir en laissant ses enfants et son mari. Elle savait l'importance pour notre famille du mariage, du lien sacré qu'il représentait mais nous aurions compris si elle s'était expliquée... Enfin, je crois que tu devrais demander le divorce pour abandon de famille Edward, il est temps de penser à te protéger et surtout à protéger les filles.

- Maman, tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait revenir et m'enlever mes bébés ? M'énervai-je.

- Honnêtement ? Je pensais la connaître plutôt bien mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus... Ce Jamie semble lui avoir retourné le cœur...

Jamie et Tanie... Se pouvait-il que des surnoms plus stupides existent ? Ma femme avait toujours détesté quand on lui donnait des diminutifs. Elle trouvait son prénom trop court pour jouer avec et disait tout le temps que les pseudos trouvés étaient niais au possible. Et là ce gars, l'appelait Tanie... Mon dieu, j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser... Cette nuit me revint en mémoire, le baiser que Bella m'avait donné, les sensations qui en avaient découlé. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de bien-être. Quand ses lèvres avaient bougé contre les miennes plus rien n'avait d'importance, je me sentais lié à elle comme jamais auparavant. J'avais culpabilisé, je m'en voulais de faire cela à ma femme alors qu'elle était peut-être séquestrée mais maintenant ? Maintenant que j'avais une preuve de son départ, devais-je encore m'en vouloir d'avoir été attiré par une autre femme ? Pourrais-je envisager de refaire ma vie aussi vite ? Trop de questions ! Que ce soit ma vie ou celle d'Isabella nous étions de toute façon tous les deux dans une situation trop compliquée pour nous lancer dans une aventure. Elle devait retrouver sa mémoire en premier lieu et il fallait qu'on éclaircisse ce qui s'était passé avec son mari. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déclaré sa disparition ? Pourquoi faire croire qu'elle était partie voir de la famille ? Tout cela était étrange... De mon coté, je devais mettre en ordre mes affaires, ma mère avait raison, il était temps que je protège ma famille. Après tout, je ne savais rien de ce Jamie et je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'il puisse s'approcher de mes filles. Si c'était une ancienne connaissance de mon épouse, il pouvait s'avérer ne pas être une bonne fréquentation...

- Edward ? Tu es avec nous ? Me questionna doucement ma mère.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'est passé...

- Comment ça ? Questionna Emmett.

- Euh... Non rien... Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de revenir ici repris-je.

- Tu sais que la villa t'est ouverte autant que tu le souhaites et que je suis toujours heureuse de vous avoir tous à la maison.

- Je sais maman... Mais je me demande ce qui est le mieux pour les filles... Répondis-je.

- Difficile à dire, elles semblent être bien non ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Cette nuit Xina s'est réveillée en pleurs réclamant sa mère... Je ne sais plus comment faire pour leur expliquer son absence... Même la vérité ne les aide pas...

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec papa ou Jasper ? Proposa mon frère.

L'arrivée des filles, suivies de Leah coupa court à la conversation.

- Coucou, on retourne chez mamie ? Me questionna Sia.

- Euh...

- Oh dit oui papa ! reprirent-elles simultanément.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de retrouver vos jouets et votre chambre ?

- Papa, on s'amuse mieux chez papy et mamie ! Et puis ici ça sent trop maman. Murmura Alessia.

- Sia dit vrai papa, ça sent fort maman ! Et moi je veux pas la sentir parce qu'elle nous aime plus, se mit à pleurer Xina. _(N/Yoro: Pauvre puce, elle me fait mal au cœur…)_

- Eh mes puces, maman vous aime. Elle n'est pas partie à cause de vous compris ?

- Si tu le dis ! Répondirent-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas cru un mot de ce que j'avais pu leur dire. Mais, comment leur faire comprendre ce que je ne pouvais comprendre moi-même en étant adulte ? Alors des enfants de 4 ans comment le pourraient-elles ?

- Bon si vous voulez qu'on retourne chez mamie, on y va ! Abdiquai-je.

De toute façon, je ne me sentais pas le courage de revenir dans cette maison. Je savais qu'il faudrait me faire violence pour y retourner mais j'avais encore besoin de temps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Bien-sûr, je n'étais pas convaincu qu'être sous le même toit que Bella allait m'aider à trouver les bonnes réponses mais je n'avais pas le choix. A part Jacob, personne n'avait remarqué mon souci envers Isabella, et je comptais bien que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait parlé de notre baiser à Rosalie ou à Jasper ? J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit à ma sœur... Je ne saurais comment expliquer mon geste à ma famille. Dire que j'étais attiré par elle n'allait pas les satisfaire. Et même si ma mère avait dit qu'elle aurait compris si ma femme avait demandé le divorce, je savais que cela était faux. Dans ma famille, on se mariait pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Le divorce était une avancée sociale pour les autres, mais chez nous non. Mes parents avaient toujours été un modèle de réussite que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel. Ils avaient comme tout les couples, je suppose, des hauts et des bas mais jamais un mot n'avait été dit de travers devant nous. J'avais toujours vu ma mère et mon père ensemble en harmonie. Et j'espérais vivre la même relation avec ma femme. Évidemment, sa jalousie, entre autre, m'avait parfois inquiété mais mon père me répétait que je devais plus surveiller mon attitude. En gros si mon épouse était jalouse, c'était forcement de ma faute. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais regardé d'autres femmes qu'elle. Enfin pas devant elle. A vrai dire, la seule qui avait attiré mon regard hormis mon épouse était Isabella Volturi, mais là encore mon côté gentleman m'avait toujours gardé loin d'elle. Je n'appréciais pas son époux.

Quand j'avais eu l'occasion de les croiser ensemble, lors de soirées mondaines, j'avais cette impression qu'il se pavanait et qu'il montrait Isabella comme un trophée. C'était particulièrement écœurant à voir. Les Volturi, depuis que nous avions mon frère et moi obtenu nos diplômes et commencé nos carrières, essayaient régulièrement de nous recruter. Quand nous avions lancé notre cabinet, Volturi Senior, Aro, était venu en personne nous demander de nous associer à ses entreprises, mais nous refusions systématiquement. Premièrement nous voulions rester neutres, et n'appartenir à aucun groupe puissant. Et, deuxièmement même si officiellement les Volturi étaient des personnes respectables, je pouvais dire que leurs affaires étaient, elles, parfois à la limite du légal. D'où leur besoin d'avoir un cabinet d'avocat à leurs bottes, et un bon. Mais il n'en était pas question.

Mes filles avaient repris de nouveaux vêtements, leurs déguisements de princesses ainsi que plusieurs jouets pour retourner chez mes parents. Elles voulurent aller dans la voiture d'Emmett. Seul pour parcourir la distance entre ma maison et celle de mes parents, j'essayais de savoir comment je devais me comporter avec Isabella. Il faudrait qu'on parle avant toute chose de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir réussir à se retrouver uniquement tout les deux pour en discuter. Mais avant cela, nous serions probablement amenés à nous voir devant tout le monde. Toutefois, je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait régir Bella devant ma famille et moi-même.

Je décidai de ne plus y penser. J'improviserais une fois à la villa familiale, de toute façon plus on imaginait une situation moins elle se déroulait comme prévu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la maison familiale, des cris, pour ne pas dire des hurlements, nous accueillirent. Je pouvais reconnaître sans mal la voix de Bella, mais j'ignorais de quoi il retournait. Inquiet de son état de santé, je demandai rapidement à ma mère d'emmener les filles jouer dans la salle de jeu et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, Emmett sur mes talons.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre d'Isabella sans frapper à la porte, celle-ci était de toute façon entre-ouverte. Dans la pièce, Rosalie et mon père tentaient de réveiller Bella, ou plutôt de la sortir de son cauchemar éveillé. De l'autre côté, Jasper et Alice sortaient de la salle de bain avec ce que je supposais être une serviette humide. Jasper la tendit à mon père qui passa doucement le linge mouillé sur le front et les joues de Bella, mais elle continuait de crier. J'étais certain qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Je me souvenais de la nuit dernière quand je l'avais trouvée dans la salle d'eau recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me rappelais comment elle s'était rapidement calmée quand je m'étais approché d'elle. Alors, je fis la même chose, doucement, presque timidement je m'avançai vers Bella. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit de façon à me trouver face à elle. Mon père s'était décalé observant ce que j'allais faire. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler le dos. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était ou pas d'accord avec mon action mais cela m'était bien égal. Voir Bella dans cet état était trop douloureux pour me soucier de ce qui allait se passer une fois le calme revenu. A peine m'étais-je assis sur son lit, qu'elle avait cessé de crier.

_Est-ce que ma présence lui était à ce point relaxante ?_ Me questionnai-je silencieusement.

Une fois confortablement installé face à elle, je posai l'une de mes mains sur la sienne, pressant délicatement mes doigts sur les siens. Doucement, elle releva la tête et son regard vers moi. Elle ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Cette bouche qui m'avait donné le plus merveilleux des baisers cette nuit, si tentante. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il y avait ma famille et la sienne dans la pièce. J'allais devoir me montrer fort et résistant si je ne voulais pas que Bella et moi soyons infidèles à nos conjoints. Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Focalisant à nouveau mon attention sur Isabella, je vis ses magnifiques yeux se remplir de larmes. Sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur moi, enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou. De ma main libre, je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'une de mes filles avait un gros chagrin. Mais, je n'en tirais pas les mêmes sensations. Je n'avais conscience que d'elle dans mes bras, je ne fis pas attention aux autre personnes présentes. Après un long moment à la bercer, je sentis sa respiration devenir plus calme et profonde. Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je la reposai délicatement contre son oreiller, l'embrassant tendrement sur son front. En me levant, je constatai que tout le monde était sorti de la pièce. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'y étais, mais mes jambes étaient engourdies. Je fis plusieurs pas dans le couloir avant d'être sûr de pouvoir descendre les escaliers sans risquer une chute.

Arrivé en bas, je vis la famille installée à table, un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon m'indiqua qu'il était 13h30. Effectivement, la matinée était passée à une vitesse incroyable. Chacun leva la tête lorsqu'ils m'entendirent arriver. Ce fut Alexina qui posa la question dont tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse.

- Papa, elle va mieux Belli ?

- Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Bella et oui elle semble être mieux elle s'est endormie.

- Elle a fait un vilain rêve ? Demanda Sia

- Oui ma chérie. Mais maintenant elle va en faire des beaux.

- Tu lui as fait le rituel pour interdire les mauvais rêves questionna Xina.

- Non, Bella est un peu trop grande pour ce rituel tu ne crois pas ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Je sais pas ! En tout cas tu es le meilleur pour consoler les mauvais rêves répliqua Sia.

Chacun fit un sourire entendu autour de la table, je pouvais dire que les adultes attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir me questionner plus précisément. Et cela me m'était mal à l'aise. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Comment pourrais-je expliquer que Bella s'était calmée dans mes bras ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je pourrais toujours dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar d'Isabella et je l'avais déjà aidée la nuit dernière. Évidement, je ne dévoilerais pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Cela devait rester entre elle et moi et j'espérais qu'elle soit du même avis.

Après le repas, je montai coucher les filles, elles étaient épuisées. Je savais que ma famille voulait des explications. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé chez moi, mais aussi dans la chambre d'Isabella. Je pris tout mon temps, je n'étais pas réellement pressé de devoir m'expliquer. Après le rituel habituel de la sieste, je descendis rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Mes parents étaient installés chacun dans un fauteuil, un journal à la main. Alice et Jasper dans le canapé face à la télé mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vraiment la regarder. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ils étaient tous les deux debout devant la baie vitrée. Personne ne semblait m'avoir entendu arriver, j'en profitais pour regarder mon frère aux côtés de Rose. Leurs mains se frôlaient mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir franchir les quelques micromètres qui séparaient leurs doigts. Ils auraient pu être mignons, s'ils avaient été des enfants, là ils semblaient atrocement pathétiques.

J'entrai dans le salon et me laissai tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Jasper. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers moi, il semblait calme et étrangement je me sentis immédiatement plus serein. J'avais l'impression qu'il me disait silencieusement que tout irait bien, qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Sauf que Jasper ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Ce fut mon père qui entama les hostilités, j'étais stupide de me sentir attaquer par ma famille. J'étais probablement le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de la réaction de mes parents. Finalement, j'étais aussi pathétique que mon frère avec Rosalie. Nous n'étions plus des hommes, non, nous étions redevenus des adolescents apeurés, l'un par la fille pour qu'il avait le béguin, l'autre par ses parents.

- Edward, ta mère m'a appris pour la lettre. Si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là, déclara mon père.

Enfin, j'avais plus l'impression d'avoir en face de moi le psy que le paternel. Mais, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était lui aussi touché par la nouvelle. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle me quitterait pour un autre, du jour au lendemain en laissant ses filles ? Personne et certainement pas mes parents qui l'avaient accueillie malgré leurs réticences comme leur propre fille.

- Je le sais papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça, répondis-je las.

Je savais que ma famille s'inquiétait de ma réaction. Il était logique qu'ils aient peur de me voir replonger mais j'avais fait une promesse et j'étais une personne qui les tenait toujours.

- Bien, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin.

Je ne répondis rien, espérant sans doute que la conversation en reste là. Mais Jasper prit la parole.

- Merci Edward pour tout à l'heure avec Bella. Aucun de nous n'avait réussi à la calmer...

- Oh... C'était rien...

- D'ailleurs, me coupa mon père, tu avais l'air de savoir quoi faire pour la calmer, a-t-elle déjà eu des cauchemars aussi violents depuis son arrivée ici ?

Je sus qu'à nouveau je n'avais plus à faire à Carlisle le père, mais au psychologue de Bella.

- C'est à ma connaissance la deuxième fois, la nuit dernière je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurs.

Je n'osai regarder aucune des personnes présentes, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Bella avait pu leur dire, et je ne pouvais qu'appréhender leurs réactions.

- Pourquoi fait-elle des cauchemars aussi violents questionna Alice ?

- Je pense que son passé revient petit à petit. Mais qu'avec celui-ci des souvenirs plus ou moins désagréables, pour ne pas dire effrayants refont également surface. Elle m'a appelé une fois en pleine nuit suite à des cauchemars.

Il fit une pause. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait nous dire, avant de reprendre

- Mais avant de vous en dire plus, je tiens à vous dire que Bella, m'a donné l'autorisation de parler avec vous de son problème. Elle aurait pu me l'interdire, mais c'est elle même qui m'a demandé de répondre à vos questions. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le faire, précisa Carlisle.

- Pour bien comprendre, reprit-il, Isabella souffre d'une amnésie complexe. Dans un premier temps, elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs liés à des émotions, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amnésie d'identité. Ce type d'amnésie est très rare et est souvent de courte durée. Il n'y a cependant pas de traitement à proprement parler. Il faut que le patient règle son conflit, qu'il fasse en quelque sorte la paix avec les raisons qui ont créé le choc émotif. Bella en est au stade où elle se sent assez bien pour ne plus bloquer son esprit à ses souvenirs. Mais, elle souffre également d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique à mon avis. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de son agression comme on le sait. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il se peut que ses cauchemars soient liés directement à celle-ci. Cella dit, il se peut qu'il s'agisse de simples souvenirs désagréables, mais il faudra la surveiller.

Comme je ne suis pas tout le temps à la maison, je vous demanderais à tous de le faire. Si Bella venait à montrer certains des symptômes dont je vais vous parler, il faudrait m'en parler rapidement afin de mettre au point la bonne thérapie.

Les cauchemars sont le premier symptôme de l'intrusion, ensuite ce qu'on nomme l'hyperstimulation, si vous voyez qu'elle a du mal à mener à bien une activité, qu'elle semble nerveuse ou sursaute souvent par exemple. Selon les cas, d'autres symptômes sont possibles, ceux dits d'évitement ou de retrait. Ils se traduisent par l'évitement de ce qui peut rappeler l'événement traumatique. Dans ce cas là elle peut chercher à fuir les conflits, ou les situations pouvant lui causer une trop forte émotion. Si elle s'isole de plus en plus, refusant les contacts ou encore si ses peurs sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Bref en gros si vous trouvez qu'elle se renferme, qu'elle devient plus agressive, et que ses insomnies et cauchemars augmentent, il faudra m'en informer.

Aucun de nous n'avait parlé, même une fois les explications de mon père finies. Nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. Certainement essayant de voir si les symptômes évoqués par mon père pouvaient coller avec l'attitude d'Isabella. Mais, pour ma part, je n'en voyais aucun pouvant aller avec son attitude mis à part les cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas évité mon contact, elle avait même été l'instigatrice du baiser... Elle ne me semblait pas agressive ni renfermée bien qu'elle n'accompagne pas Rosalie dans sa recherche de mécènes pour son projet.

Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé, quand nous entendîmes les escaliers grincer. Je savais immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Mes filles n'auraient pas été si douces, elles auraient dévalé les marches quatre à quatre au risque de se fracturer une jambe.

Elle arriva dans la salle, son visage prit une teinte rouge, et elle baissa le regard.

- Comment te sens-tu ? La questionna ma mère.

- Ça va merci, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et en se tordant les doigts. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille ayant été prise à voler des bonbons.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella ! Peux-tu nous dire, si tu t'en souviens, ce qui t'as mise dans cet état ? Demanda mon père.

- Oui, je me souviens... Elle leva son regard vers nous et secoua légèrement la tête avant de compléter.

- Je veux dire, je me souviens de mon passé, de tout sauf de l'agression, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterri à Phœnix...

Jasper se décala et d'un geste invita Isabella à s'asseoir entre nous deux. Elle me regarda, je pouvais voir le doute dans ses yeux et de la peur aussi. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais rassurant, je pouvais comprendre ses doutes. Mais la peur, ok j'étais parti comme un voleur mais j'avais été avec elle, j'avais répondu... Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Pour bien lui faire comprendre, je me décalai moi aussi légèrement et l'invitai à venir prendre place à mes côtés. Une fois installée, elle raconta non sans larmes son histoire. Elle nous parla de son enfance brièvement. Elle nous appris qu'elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se souvenir de la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi, elle se rappelait son nom de famille, Swan. Toutefois, c'était un nom relativement courant aux États-Unis. Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Preuve en était, que le shérif de la petite ville où nous avions grandi, portait le même nom de famille. Emmett ayant abondamment fréquenté le poste de police à une époque, je ne pouvais que me souvenir du nom du shérif. Quant à Bella, les seuls souvenirs de son enfance étaient ceux de son père avec qui elle s'était fâchée et d'un ami, Jake qui avait lui aussi perdu sa mère jeune. J'avais pensé à Jacob, dont la mère était morte à sa naissance. Même si je ne pouvais imaginer la douleur que cela devait être, je pouvais la comprendre un peu grâce à mon ami, qui m'avait un jour confié son enfance, ses regrets et ses espoirs. Et si elle venait de la même petite ville que nous ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de coïncidence mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait vérifier cela. Ensuite, elle nous apprit son mariage avec Alec Volturi, sa grossesse puis le virage à 180° qu'avait pris sa vie. Les violences, physiques et morales, dont elle avait été victime, son fils qui était toujours avec Alec, et son dernier souvenir.

- Je m'étais une fois de plus faufilée dans la chambre de mon fils, pour le regarder dormir. Cette fois ce ne fut pas la nurse qui m'y surprit mais Jane, une amie de la famille dit-elle une grimace de dégoût traversa son visage lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de cette femme.

- Elle m'a fait sortir de la pièce, tout en me disant que d'ici peu mon fils allait être le sien, que je n'aurais plus de droit sur lui... J'étais dévastée et apeurée, j'avais compris depuis un moment qu'elle était la maîtresse de mon mari. Depuis que j'avais annoncé ma grossesse, il ne m'avait plus touchée, il était donc facile de deviner qu'il avait une maîtresse. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en cachait pas, sauf sur l'identité. Enfin bref, je suis allée trouver Alec, pour lui dire qu'il était hors de question que Jane s'occupe de mon fils. Il pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec elle autant qu'il le voulait mais qu'elle ne toucherait pas à mon enfant. J'étais dans une telle colère que je l'ai giflé. Je vous passe les détails mais ce fut assez violent, reprit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Son corps tremblait de toutes parts, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, je me sentais le besoin de la protéger et la voir si dévastée était intolérable. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je posai une de mes mains sur sa cuisse. Je pressai légèrement mes doigts dessus, l'incitant à continuer. Elle reprit son histoire légèrement moins tremblante.

- Je me suis réveillée au moment où il a voulu me forcer à signer les papiers d'abandon de mes droits parentaux. Il me tenait fermement par les cheveux, et me hurlait de signer ces fichus papiers ou il me tuerait. Finit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Nous étions tous silencieux, Les femmes pleuraient silencieusement. Emmett serrait fortement la main de Rosalie, et le connaissant parfaitement, je savais qu'il était à la limite d'exploser. Mon frère était un gaffeur, un ours, mais il était aussi incapable de lever la main sur une femme. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le faire. Pour lui chaque femme était une déesse et méritait d'être traitée comme telle.

Mon père était à nouveau en mode psy, donc aucune émotion n'était déchiffrable sur son visage. Celui qui me surprit le plus fut Jasper. Alors que je pensais voir de la colère, je le trouvais lui aussi pleurant silencieusement. Il tourna son regard qui jusque là était posé sur ses jambes vers Rosalie et ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Je pus lire sur les lèvres de sa sœur qu'elle lui disait, « Tu n'es pas responsable de ça ! » Je ne comprenais pas trop leur échange. Ma mère fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et nous informa qu'elle allait nous faire du café, signe qu'elle était anxieuse. Alice la suivit également. L'une comme l'autre n'avait jamais été confronté à de telles violences et même si la vie ne les avait pas épargnées elles avaient été plutôt chanceuses. J'imaginais qu'elles ne savaient pas comment réagir face aux révélations de Bella.

Rosalie se leva et s'accroupit devant Isabella. Elles se prirent les mains, geste qui me fit enlever la mienne toujours sur la cuisse de ma voisine. En levant le regard, je vis mon père fixer ma main puis me regarder un petit sourire en coin, le même que le mien, se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je haussai un sourcil pour lui montrer que je ne comprenais pas son regard mais il me fit un signe de main voulant dire laisse tomber. Rosalie, Jasper et Bella étaient tous les trois pleurant et se consolant.

Bella reprit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on sait que je ne suis pas la plus courageuse des femmes sur cette terre, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Si j'ai signé ce maudit papier, je ne verrais plus mon fils c'est bien ça ? Questionna-t-elle, enfin, j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle-même qu'à nous.

- Bella ! S'offusqua Rose, tu es de loin la femme la plus courageuse, tu as lutté contre cet homme, la plupart des femmes n'auraient pas osé réagir, toi tu t'es rebellée plusieurs fois.

- Mais je suis restée, j'aurais dû le quitter et prendre mon fils avec moi ! Maintenant Dieu seul sait où il est et s'il va bien !

- Non tu ne pouvais pas partir, sinon tu l'aurais fait Bella, si tu es restée c'est parce que tu n'avais pas le choix ! Les Volturi sont des gens influents et tu aurais probablement perdu la garde de ton fils devant un juge. Répliqua Jasper.

- Au final je l'ai perdu quand même pleura-t-elle.

- Pas si sûr, répondis-je. Si on arrive à prouver que le papier a été signé sous la contrainte, le juge pourra l'annuler. Mais avant tout il faut que tu déposes plainte contre Alec, pour violence conjugale.

J'étais passé en mode avocat, mon frère enfila lui aussi son costume.

- Y a t-il une personne qui savait et qui pourrait venir témoigner contre Alec ? Demanda-t-il

- Victoria et son mari Laurent sont des amis de longue date, de la fac pour être précise. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie. Elle sait tout de ce que fut ma vie là-bas, mais je ne sais pas s'ils accepteraient de témoigner... Répondit Bella d'une voix à peine audible.

Ma mère et ma sœur revinrent à ce moment là avec les cafés. Mon père n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment.

Bella était effrayée par ce qui allait se passer. Déposer plainte contre Alec lui faisait peur, mais nous avions réussi à la rassurer au maximum et finalement elle avait accepté de le faire.

Après un moment à discuter de ce qu'on allait devoir entreprendre, il fut décidé d'aller au commissariat immédiatement pour le dépôt de plainte. Nous avions préféré agir rapidement, de peur qu'Isabella ne change d'avis. Cela était fréquent chez les femmes victimes de brutalité. Dans le cas de Bella, il ne s'agissait à priori pas uniquement de violences physiques, mais également, de violences morales. Elles étaient toutes aussi dévastatrices les unes que les autres.

Il n'était pas tout à fait 17h quand mes filles se levèrent de la sieste, nous obligeant à stopper notre conversation. Ma mère leur proposa d'aller se balader au parc après avoir pris leur goûter. Elles étaient ravies et se précipitèrent pour manger les compotes et leurs gâteaux.

Une fois mes filles parties, j'allai me changer afin de mettre une tenu plus professionnelle pour me rendre au poste de police. Rosalie avait tenu à accompagner Bella. Carlisle, quant à lui, m'avait remis son dossier médical, qu'il avait complété pendant que nous nous préparions. Emmett venait également, nous ne serions pas trop de deux avocats pour la représenter contre son mari. J'aurais pu trouver la situation comique si elle n'était pas aussi pathétique. Les Volturi qui avaient sans cesse tenté de nous enrôler allaient se retrouver contre nous dans une affaire familiale. Je connaissais assez Aro pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas risquer sa réputation, mais était-il prêt à aller dans un tribunal et voir son fils accusé de violence ? J'allais certainement trop vite en spéculation, je devais prendre le temps de tout bien voir.

Nous nous présentâmes à l'accueil du poste de Police, l'agent en place n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre notre plainte. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas daigné relever son nez du magazine qu'il feuilletait. Il avait juste répondu à Isabella qu'elle viendrait le surlendemain pour retirer sa plainte, autant lui faire gagner du temps et ne pas la déposer.

Je bouillais de rage, il était clair qu'avec ce genre de réponses, nombreuses femmes devaient faire demi-tour sans avoir porté plainte. Je tapai du poing sur le comptoir, ce qui le fit sursauter et enfin lever les yeux vers nous. Quand il vit que nous étions quatre, il pâlit. D'autant plus quand il prit connaissance qu'Emmett et moi-même étions les avocats de mademoiselle Swan.

Je lui demandai de m'appeler son supérieur immédiatement, il était hors de question qu'il prenne notre plainte. Le lieutenant Higgen fut appelé. Lorsqu'il arriva à notre hauteur, je lui tendis la main pour le saluer quand je remarquai son visage figé. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Une de ses mains s'agrippa au comptoir. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma.

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer inconscient.(_N/Yoro: Euh, c'était quoi ça?)_

* * *

_**Note/Auteure:** Ok, je reconnais encore une fin sadique... j'essaie pourtant de vous faire un chapitre avec une fin gentillette mais j'y arrive pas..._

Alors vos théories?

**_Réponses aux commentaires presqu'anonymes: _**

Justine: Oui c'est clair que cela doit être invivable de ne pas pouvoir toucher son enfant. concernant la femme d'Edward... hum... Alors? lol

Twilight0507: tu devrais être contente tu sais ce qu'elle a vu dans dernier cauchemars.

Lucie: C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été épargné notre petite Bella, et oui Alec est un pauvre con. Charlie, il ne connaissait pas la réputation de Volturi enfin pas plus que ce qu'il aurait pu connaitre en lisant les journaux par exemple, mais il ne sentait pas Alec, et leur histoire était trop rapide à son gout. Je ne dévoilerais rien sur la femme d'Edward... lol

Au cas où je n'aurais pas répondu à tous vos commentaires encore une fois mille excuses mais FF bug depuis un moment me mettant un message d'erreur, bref encore merci à celle qui prenne le temps de faire un commentaire, celle qui font des théories, et à celle qui lise tout simplement... A bientôt pour la suite...quelque chose me dit que vous allez me détester de couper à cet endroit non?


	15. Chapter 14: Nostalgie

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Nostalgie**

* * *

_**Pov Bella:**_

_**« Dans une prochaine vie, papa, j'aimerais te reprendre comme père. »**_

_** Bernard Werber.**_

Après avoir expliqué à tout le monde que je me souvenais de quasiment toute ma vie, nous étions partis au commissariat. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et le ventre noué. J'avais peur de ce que cela allait engendrer. Comment Alec réagirait-il en apprenant que j'avais osé porter des accusations contre lui ? Risquait-il de s'en prendre à notre fils ? Il pourrait l'enlever ou pire encore... Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela, sinon j'allais être incapable de porter plainte. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment de police, l'angoisse se fit plus oppressante. Mais la présence de mes amis à mes côtés me rassurait, un peu.

Edward dut attirer l'attention de l'agent posté à l'accueil. Quand finalement celui-ci daigna s'intéresser à nous, on lui demanda d'appeler son supérieur. Je n'avais pas retenu le nom du lieutenant, mais quand son regard croisa le mien, je le vis pâlir. Savait-il qui j'étais et pourquoi je venais déposer plainte ? Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de lui poser toutes ces questions. Il s'était évanoui, retenu de justesse par un de ses collègues.

Heureusement, il reprit vite connaissance. Nous étions tous autour de lui. Ses collègues l'avaient installé dans leur salle de détente, sur le canapé. Nous, nous avions pris place autour de la table. Je me trouvai la plus proche de lui. Il se redressa doucement sur le canapé, frottant ses mains sur son visage. Il soupira plusieurs fois, avant de lever son regard vers nous. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à parler.

- Isabella ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, vous me connaissez ? Lui répondis-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à m'apprendre.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non, je … J'ai perdu la mémoire, je pensais me souvenir de quasiment tout mais je suis navrée je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, lui dis-je réellement peinée de ne pas m'en rappeler.

Je pouvais voir la tristesse se refléter dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais la cause mais elle me brisait le cœur.

- Tu te souviens de ton nom ? De tes parents ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui, un peu... Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan. Mon père s'appelle Charlie et ma mère, je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle. Je me rappelle qu'elle est morte quand je devais avoir une dizaine d'années. Lui appris-je péniblement.

- Je... Une seconde, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pourquoi es-tu là ?Questionna-t-il confus.

- Je suis venue pour porter plainte contre mon mari, Alec Volturi. marmonnai-je.

- On va commencer par prendre ta plainte, ensuite si tu es d'accord, on pourra discuter. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi je te connais. Ça te va ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Après avoir donné mon accord, il se leva et nous entraîna dans son bureau. Nous lui expliquâmes toute mon histoire, depuis le moment où Rosalie m'avait trouvée dans la ruelle à Phœnix jusqu'à maintenant. Il nota mes accusations et me fit signer le papier. Avant de m'expliquer comment nous étions censés nous connaître, il demanda des nouvelles à Edward. Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre qu'il avait raison, sa femme était bien partie de son plein gré. Il n'entra cependant pas dans les détails, nous faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui de la nuit dernière, mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Je ne savais pas si son état était en rapport avec sa femme ou avec moi. Peut-être les deux, supposai-je. Finalement, Edward lui proposa de venir à la villa, afin que nous puissions parler au calme. Il accepta volontiers. Après avoir pris ses dispositions pour son absence, Edward lui donna l'adresse.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Cet homme me connaissait et j'avais comme l'impression de l'avoir moi aussi connu mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir dans quelles circonstances. Il semblait être du même âge que Carlisle peut-être un peu plus jeune, je lui donnais la petite cinquantaine. Edward alla demander à son père si nous pouvions utiliser son bureau, afin d'être plus au calme. Évidement, celui-ci accepta sans hésitation. Je ne savais pas si je désirais rester seule avec cet homme ou non. Quand Rosalie me proposa de rester avec moi, j'acceptais presque avec soulagement. Edward et Emmett nous laissèrent avec le lieutenant dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous avions pris place dans le canapé alors que lui se trouvait dans le fauteuil en face.

Je pouvais sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, elle était presque étouffante. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rompis le silence.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? Le questionnai-je pensant peut-être qu'en entendant son nom j'aurais un souvenir.

- Oh désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter... Je m'appelle Félix Higgen. Reprit-il.

- Higgen ? Je ne connais personne portant ce nom, dis-je dépitée. J'avais vraiment cru pouvoir me rappeler de lui, mais rien, juste l'impression qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

- Bien je vais te dire comment je te connais. Quand je suis sorti de l'école de police, j'ai été affecté dans une petite ville proche de Seattle. Renée, ma sœur, est venue avec moi et là-bas elle a rencontré un homme. Elle s'est mariée rapidement avec lui, et j'en étais ravi. Charlie et moi avions beaucoup de choses en commun, notamment notre métier et l'amour pour Renée. Quelques mois plus tard, tu es née.

- Pardon ? Hurlai-je prise de panique.

Cet homme était mon oncle et je n'en avais aucun souvenir ! Cela m'était difficilement supportable. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de lui. Rosalie m'avait attrapé la main, et me la serrait de façon rassurante.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais certainement dû t'apprendre cela plus doucement...

- Non, Vous avez bien fait. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vous ?

- Tu ne dois pas te reprocher de ne pas m'avoir reconnu Isabella. La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, tu n'avais pas tout à fait 10 ans. C'était pour l'enterrement de ta mère. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle parte. Voir Charlie ou toi était trop douloureux. Tu ressembles tellement à Renée, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette ressemblance que je t'ai reconnue. J'ai demandé ma mutation et j'ai atterri ici.

- C'est incroyable. Réussis-je à dire. Tout cela était étrange, pour ne pas dire fou.

- Oui, ta mère aurait parlé de destin. Selon elle rien n'arrivait par hasard, celui-ci n'existe pas.

Je souris, amusée que ma mère puisse croire à cela. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs d'elle, mais cela concordait bien avec ce dont je me rappelais. Mon oncle reprit la parole.

- Ton père m'a contacté il y a quelques années. Il m'a expliqué votre dispute et m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Mais j'ai refusé à l'époque. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été stupide et qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir de tes nouvelles. En réalité, j'étais quelque part jaloux de lui. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille, la mort de ma sœur, m'a empêché de me construire. J'étais encore un jeune homme quand elle est partie. Renée était de dix ans mon aîné et la perdre était comme perdre ma mère une seconde fois. Savoir que Charlie t'avait tourné le dos m'a culpabilisé. Tu te retrouvais seule, sans ta famille. Si je n'avais pas coupé les ponts, tu aurais pu compter sur moi. Mais là tu ne le pouvais pas. J'ai pensé à Renée. Elle en aurait été malade de voir comment sa famille si unie avait viré. Il y a quelques mois, ton père a repris contact avec moi. Il m'a demandé d'aller chez Volturi, afin de m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'ai, bien-sûr, accepté. Je savais que tu étais mariée à Alec Volturi...

- Mon père n'a jamais arrêté de prendre de mes nouvelles ? Le coupai-je.

- A ma connaissance, il a toujours cherché à savoir ce que tu devenais, mais il n'avait que peu d'informations. Tu sais, après ton départ, il a essayé de te contacter mais tu avais changé de téléphone et déménagé. Finalement, ne trouvant aucune information te concernant il a pris sur lui pour téléphoner à Volturi. Alec lui a dit que tu ne voulais plus de contact avec lui. Pendant un certain temps, ton père a pu avoir de tes nouvelles en passant par ton mari. Puis en décembre, Alec lui a appris que tu étais partie. M'apprit-il.

- Alec ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait eu des contacts avec mon père. Murmurai-je tentant de maîtriser les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

J'avais du mal à savoir comment réagir à ce que mon oncle m'apprenait. Mon père, que je pensais avoir perdu, m'avait cherchée pendant toutes ces années. Pendant que je réfléchissais, un détail me revint en mémoire.

- Mon père t'a demandé d'aller voir chez Alec ? Est-ce que tu y es allé ? Lui demandai-je, espérant qu'il puisse me dire comment allait mon fils.

- Oui, j'y suis allé. Quand j'ai pu le rencontrer, il m'a annoncé que tu étais partie en Europe. Il m'a montré une lettre, dans laquelle tu lui écrivais que tu le quittais. En revenant, j'ai immédiatement prévenu ton père. Alors, que je m'attendais à une réaction de surprise, il m'a semblé plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle. Mais, sur le moment, je n'ai pas posé de question, je n'en avais aucune raison. J'ai pensé qu'il préférait te savoir ailleurs qu'avec Volturi. Je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Mais maintenant, avec ce que tu m'as appris cet après-midi, je revois sa nervosité. La lettre ne semblait pas avoir été touchée, le papier était lisse. Une lettre comme celle-ci aurait dû être froissée par la colère, voire déchirée. Si j'avais été plus méfiant, j'aurais pu te trouver plus tôt. Je suis désolé... J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout. Conclut-il.

- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner... Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. J'ai une question à vous poser...

- Tout ce que tu veux Isabella, mais j'aimerais que tu me tutoies. Je suis ton oncle et même si on ne se connaît pas réellement j'aimerais que cela change.

- Bien-sûr, et appelle moi Bella, s'il te plaît.

- Bien, alors cette question ?

- Quand tu as été chez Alec, as-tu vu mon fils ?

- Non, malheureusement. Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un enfant, sinon j'aurais tenté de le rencontrer. Mais Alec ne m'a pas laissé visiter non plus. Nous sommes restés dans l'entrée. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes. J'avais tant espéré avoir des nouvelles de mon fils, mais je devrais faire sans.

- J'aurais aimé savoir si Eyvan allait bien, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien. Malgré tout, je suis contente de savoir que vous m'avez cherchée avec mon père alors que je lui avais tourné le dos. Comment va-t-il ? Osai-je demandé.

- Ton père va aussi bien que possible. D'après ce que je sais, il a arrêté de travailler après ton départ.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous avions parlé, mais un coup à la porte nous interrompit. Edward et Emmett entrèrent dans le bureau afin de discuter de la marche à suivre. Il avait été décidé que je ne devais pas me montrer pour le moment. Félix pensait qu'Alec pouvait être lié à mon agression et si cela était effectivement le cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse me retrouver. Je ne pouvais donc ni aller chercher mon fils, ni reprendre contact avec mon père. Alec allait être mis rapidement au courant de ma plainte. Edward avait décidé de prendre directement contact avec les Volturi. Mon fils allait être pris en charge par les services sociaux. Je pensais qu'il pourrait venir avec nous mais d'après mon oncle cela ne serait pas possible. En effet, Alec allait probablement dire que j'avais des torts et une enquête sociale devrait être ouverte. Edward m'avait promis de tout faire pour que mon mari me laisse la garde de mon fils. J'étais prête à enlever ma plainte si, en échange, je récupérais mon bébé mais Emmett pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'autant plus si Alec était lié à mon agression.

Les jours suivants furent étranges. Edward m'avait prévenue qu'il ne me donnerait pas les détails de leurs actions avec les Volturi, mais que je devais leur faire confiance. Nous n'avions toujours pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls pour parler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mes cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé, mais il ne restait que les sensations au réveil. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de quoi étaient peuplés ces rêves.

Un peu moins d'une semaine que j'avais appris que ma famille ne m'avait jamais laissée de côté. Je mourrais d'envie de joindre mon père, mais encore une fois pour des questions de sécurité, cela m'était interdit. J'avais été morose toute la semaine, tiraillée entre le manque de mon fils, ma peur pour lui et l'absence de mon père. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Le vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, mon oncle m'appela pour savoir s'il pouvait passer me voir. Il était le seul avec la famille Cullen et les Hale à savoir où je me trouvais. D'ailleurs, quand je voulus récupérer mon identité, Félix, en accord avec les frères Cullen, décida qu'il était préférable que je garde mes papiers temporaires. Il avait également contacté la police de Phœnix, et plus précisément le lieutenant Newton pour l'informer de l'évolution de l'enquête.

En cette fin d'après-midi, j'étais exceptionnellement seule chez les Cullen. Alice et sa mère étaient parties pour une virée shopping, Rosalie avait des rendez-vous pour financer notre projet et les autres membres de la famille travaillaient. Quand la sonnette retentit, je ne pus me retenir de sursauter et une montée de panique m'envahit. Puis, me rappelant qu'il devait probablement s'agir de mon oncle, j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi se tenaient deux hommes, tous les deux familiers. Félix n'était pas venu seul. Par je ne sais quel miracle, il avait réussi à faire venir mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Le temps semblait suspendu, je ne pouvais faire un mouvement, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vu ? En plus de quatre ans, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est l'apparition de cheveux blancs et de quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre, n'osant pas rompre le moment. Ce fut Félix qui, en se raclant la gorge, nous fit sortir de notre torpeur.

-Oh, euh entrez donc ! Balbutiai-je.

Je tremblai. De peur peut-être, néanmoins mes tremblements étaient plus dus à l'émotion que je ressentais. J'aurais voulu lui sauter dans les bras, me serrer contre lui, mais mes jambes étaient trop molles pour le faire. Je dus me tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas me retrouver par terre. Quand mon père passa tout près de moi pour entrer chez les Cullen, il s'arrêta. Sans que je ne m'y attende réellement il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que j'en aurais presque eu mal, si je n'avais pas voulu cette étreinte autant que lui. Je pouvais entendre ses sanglots étouffés dans mon cou se mêler aux miens. Nous pleurâmes sans retenue, le temps n'ayant plus d'importance.

J'agrippai son polo aussi fort que possible, me collant contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre les battements rapides de son cœur, sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Mais être ainsi dans ses bras faisait remonter les souvenirs à la surface. Combien de nuits avais-je passées à pleurer son rejet. Alec avait réussi à me faire croire que mon père ne m'aimait pas, qu'allait-il dire à notre fils sur moi ?

A nouveau, ce fut mon oncle qui nous fit reprendre conscience du moment. Nous séparant à regret, mais gardant nos mains en contact, je le laissai passer et refermai la porte derrière nous.

A peine étions-nous installés dans le salon, que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et claquer dans la foulée. Puis des voix se firent entendre.

-Tata Belli ? T'es où ? Cria l'une des jumelles.

Je souris à mon père le voyant mal à l'aise, puis levai mon regard vers les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de nous. Alexina et Alexia furent stoppées dans leur élan quand elles virent mon père à mes côtés.

Edward, suivi de près par Emmett, entrèrent à leurs tours dans le salon, et tout comme les deux petites filles, ils se figèrent en découvrant Charlie à mes côtés. Pensant qu'ils s'inquiétaient, je me levai pour faire les présentations mais Emmett me coupa.

-Bonjour Chef Swan ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous jure j'ai rien fait !Déclara-t-il en serrant la main de mon père.

-Bonjour, Emmett c'est ça ? Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as finalement bien tourné. Enfin, si on peut dire qu'être avocat est honnête. Et toi tu es Edward non ? Demanda Charlie en se tournant vers l'autre Cullen.

-Oui Chef Swan... Mais attendez, vous êtes Charlie ? Le père de Bella c'est bien ça ? Percuta Edward.

- Oui c'est exact.

Emmett et Edward se regardèrent. L'un et l'autre semblèrent choqués de découvrir qui était mon père. Quant à moi, je me demandais comment tout cela était possible. Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous se connaître ?

- Et bien ! On fait de piètres avocats pour le coup ! Je l'avais pas vue venir celle là rigola Emmett.

- Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Demandai-je.

- Bella, tu ne te souviens pas des Cullen ? Questionna mon père.

- Et bien si ! Je vis chez eux quand même, mais je ne comprends pas d'où vous vous connaissez répliquai-je agacée.

- Bella, nous avons grandi à Forks, et ton père était shérif là-bas. Fut un temps, Emmett le côtoyait beaucoup m'expliqua Edward.

Finalement, voyant que j'étais toujours perdue, mon père m'expliqua ainsi que les Cullen. Ainsi j'appris que nous avions grandi dans la même ville.

-Vous vous souvenez de Jacob Black ? Demanda Edward à mon père.

-Bien-sûr ! C'est le fils de mon meilleur ami, enfin avant qu'on ne se fâche... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Tu te souviens de lui Bella ? Quand ta maman est morte, tu as passé une grande partie de ton temps avec lui...

Ainsi, Jacob le meilleur ami d'Edward avait été le petit garçon avec lequel j'avais grandi, celui qui m'avait aidée à supporter la mort de ma mère ? J'avais du mal à tout enregistrer. Moi qui pensais n'avoir jamais été en contact avec les Cullen, et encore moins avec Jacob, il s'avérait finalement que nous avions presque grandi ensemble.

Mon père et les Cullen parlèrent longuement de Forks. Ils m'expliquèrent que jusqu'à leur entrée au 9eme grade, Alice et Edward avaient été dans le même établissement scolaire que moi. Mais nos deux ans d'écart n'avaient pas permis qu'on se connaisse vraiment. Ainsi, il était normal que je ne me rappelle pas clairement d'eux. Il semblait plus étonnant, qu'eux n'aient pas de souvenirs de moi, mais j'étais encore une petite fille quand ils avaient changé d'école. Mon père me révéla également que durant les deux années après le décès de ma mère, j'avais été constamment avec Jacob. A l'époque, j'avais 10 ans et lui 12. Là encore, il n'était pas si étonnant que nous ne nous soyons pas reconnus. Nos pères étaient les meilleurs amis et passaient tout leur temps l'un chez l'autre. Mais un jour, ils s'étaient fâchés. J'aurais aimé connaître la raison de leur dispute mais mon père ne s'attarda pas sur l'événement. Il nous précisa que depuis ce jour là, Jacob et moi ne nous étions plus revus. Charlie, a priori, ne voulait plus que j'aille voir le fils de son ami. Il ajouta que je n'avais jamais voulu lui pardonner de m'empêcher de voir Jacob.

En réfléchissant à tout cela, je me souvins vaguement avoir eu l'impression de déjà-vu quand j'avais rencontré Jacob pour la première fois, cependant je n'en avais pas fait cas. Surtout qu'à cette époque, j'avais très souvent cette sensation et je tentais de ne pas y faire attention.

Les jumelles étaient parties jouer dans leur chambre, ce qui nous avait permis de pouvoir discuter librement. Edward semblait tout d'un coup soucieux. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui le rendait sombre mais je n'arrivais pas à le décrypter. Il avait la fâcheuse capacité à cacher ses sentiments facilement et j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le comprendre d'un regard, mais ce n'était pas possible. Depuis le baiser que nous avions échangé, j'avais remarqué qu'il m'évitait mais je ne pouvais pas dire s'il en était ou non conscient. A vrai dire, ces derniers temps, nous ne faisions que nous croiser.

Encore perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu les filles redescendre. Elles parlaient avec leur père, lui demandant quand le reste de la famille allait rentrer. Mon père entendant lui aussi l'échange, se leva.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité. Félix ? Nous allons peut-être rentrer non ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oh j'ai probablement oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais Esmée nous a invités à rester manger. Répondit mon oncle un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Elle t'a sans aucun doute invité mais elle ne sait pas que je suis avec toi ! Je refuse de m'imposer... répliqua mon père.

On voyait clairement qu'il était embarrassé et mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez les Cullen, mais mon oncle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Alors qu'il allait argumenter un peu plus pour ne pas rester, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le reste de la famille Cullen et Hale. Je ne sus par quel miracle mais ils arrivèrent tous au même moment. Mon père sembla encore plus mal si cela était possible. Il frottait régulièrement ses paumes sur son jean et se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. J'étais persuadée qu'il cherchait a s'enfuir d'ici sans se faire remarquer. Je me rappelais à quel point mon père n'aimait pas la foule, il était habitué à être seul. Et cela devait être encore plus vrai depuis que j'étais partie. En pensant à sa solitude, mon cœur se serra, comment avais-je pu abandonner ma seule famille ? Quel genre de fille pouvait faire cela ? Je ne méritais pas d'avoir un père aussi aimant. Non, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir m'empêcher d'épouser Alec. Je ne savais pas s'il aurait la force de me pardonner le mal que je lui avais fait, mais je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour lui rendre la vie meilleure. Il méritait d'être heureux et je m'y emploierais du mieux que je pourrais.

Ni Esmée, ni Carlisle ne semblèrent étonnés du fait que Charlie soit présent dans leur maison, ni que celui-ci fut mon père. Ils nous expliquèrent qu'après avoir fait ma connaissance, Carlisle avait eu l'intuition de me reconnaître. Ils avaient cherché dans leurs vieux albums, et ils avaient trouvé une photo de moi. Cependant, ils avaient préféré garder le secret, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, la ressemblance ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence...

Finalement, mon père accepta de rester dîner avec nous. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun racontant des anecdotes sur leurs années à Forks. Ainsi Emmett fut certainement celui qui passa la plus mauvaise des soirées. Mon père avait pris un malin plaisir à raconter à Rosalie toutes les facéties qu'avait fait Emmett adolescent. Celui-ci ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en faute, mais il restait souriant. Mon père nous expliqua avec beaucoup d'attention la fois où Emmett avait été pris à voler les insignes de voiture. Il avait réussi à en voler une bonne dizaine mais il avait décidé de voler celle de la voiture de police. Il était alors venu dans notre allée, la où mon père garait sa voiture de patrouille chaque soir. Emmett n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, il s'était mis devant la voiture et à l'aide d'un tournevis, il avait tenté d'arracher l'insigne. Sauf que la voiture était équipée d'une alarme et celle-ci s'était mise à hurler dès qu'il avait appuyé un peu trop fort sur le capot. Connaissant la délicatesse d'Emmett, ce dut ce faire a la première seconde. Charlie était alors sorti de la maison, arme en main, et avait sommé Emmett de se rendre. Il l'avait fait s'allonger au sol, et lui avait passé les menottes. D'après les dires de mon père, Emmett s'était mis alors à pleurer. Esmée semblait choquée d'apprendre toutes les bêtises commises par son fils durant cette période. Il semblait que Carlisle et Charlie avaient une sorte d'arrangement.

Le premier, devait systématiquement téléphoner à mon père dès qu'il m'apercevait à l'hôpital. Il fallait reconnaître que j'en étais une habituée. J'avais d'ailleurs réussi à convaincre chaque médecin et infirmière qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prévenir mon père à chacune de mes visites. J'avais pensé à l'époque avoir été convaincante, maintenant je comprenais que Carlisle était chargé de me surveiller, voilà pourquoi mon père ne débarquait pas systématiquement. Quant à Charlie, il devait prévenir Carlisle à chacune des bêtises faites par Emmett. Mais celui-ci n'étant pas un mauvais gars, la plupart du temps aucune plainte n'était déposée contre lui, et mon père s'arrangeait pour que cela reste ainsi.

Mon oncle et mon père prirent congé vers minuit, avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain midi. Esmée, n'avait pas eu à insister pour les faire venir mais je lui étais reconnaissante de l'avoir proposé. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma famille. J'avais besoin de renouer avec eux. Après avoir aidé à ranger, je montai me coucher. J'hésitais à frapper à la porte de chambre d'Edward, il n'était monté que quelques minutes avant moi. Mais j'avais peur de le déranger. En même temps, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui parler. J'avais besoin que nous nous expliquions sur ce qui s'était passé et sur ce que cela signifiait. Mais j'avais aussi peur qu'il m'envoie promener. Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas venu me voir parce que, pour lui, cela ne signifiait rien ? Sauf qu'il m'avait aidée quand j'avais recouvré la mémoire. Non, mon instinct me disait que lui aussi attendait l'occasion, le bon moment, pour avoir cette discussion. Mais était-ce le bon moment ?

Lasse de me poser toutes ces questions, j'avais l'impression parfois de passer trop de temps à analyser les situations plutôt que de passer à l'action. Pour une fois, j'allais me fier à mon instinct et affronter les choses.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et frappai doucement sur la porte, tellement doucement que je n'étais pas convaincue d'avoir fait le moindre bruit audible. Mais la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après me faisant perdre un peu de mon assurance. Je restais plantée debout, immobile et silencieuse. Le regard baissé, soufflant fortement, je redressai lentement mon visage pour fixer mes yeux dans le regard perplexe d'Edward.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais j'avais besoin de te parler dis-je timidement.

- Entre, je voulais moi aussi te parler...

Je pénétrai dans son antre cherchant un endroit neutre ou m'installer mais seul le lit me semblait accessible. La chaise, enfin ce que je supposais être une chaise, était ensevelie sous des vêtements. Entendant la porte se refermer, je me retournai lentement. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, et je sus qu'il allait être difficile de nous expliquer. La tension qui régnait dans la chambre avait tellement augmenté qu'elle en était presque palpable.

* * *

**_Note/Auteur:_**

Vous voyez j'suis pas sadique pour une fois si?

Merci a toutes pour vos commentaires, FF est en plein changement a priori j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. merci aux presque anonymes pour vos messages!


	16. Chapter 15: Chérir

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Chérir**

* * *

Pov Edward :

_**« S'aimer, c'est lutter constamment contre des milliers de forces cachées qui viennent de vous ou du monde »**_

_** Jean Anouilh **_

Alors que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage d'affronter Isabella, elle était venue me voir. Je savais que ce moment était inévitable, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire et pas seulement en rapport avec le baiser échangé. Je lui devais aussi des explications quant à ma relation avec les Volturi.

Les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion pour elle : retrouver son passé, faire connaissance avec son oncle et revoir son père. Tout cela avait certainement dû la bouleverser plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

J'aurais voulu la rassurer, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Nous étions face à face, nous fixant, immobiles. Je n'étais même pas certain de continuer à respirer. Mon rythme cardiaque était tellement erratique que cela en était pratiquement douloureux. Je pouvais sentir qu'il allait se passer un événement dont nous ne maîtrisions pas grand chose. Comme si l'instinct ou le destin, peu importe ce que c'était, avait pris le contrôle de nos corps. Nous n'avions plus voix au chapitre. Nos consciences étaient en mode off, seuls nos sens étaient en alerte maximum.

Je ne pouvais dire lequel de nous deux avait fait le premier pas, mais rapidement son corps se retrouva contre le mien et nos lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Mes mains passèrent autour de sa taille, me rapprochant davantage de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. J'étais si proche d'elle, que son odeur m'envoûtait littéralement, à m'en faire tourner la tête. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un soupir de contentement.

Je baissai mon regard vers elle, tout en glissant l'une de mes mains sous son menton pour lui relever la tête qu'elle avait posée contre mon torse, comme pour écouter mon cœur battre. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait entendre et même sentir les battements rapides et forts de celui-ci. J'osai enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Et je ne pus que constater qu'elle était dans le même état second que moi. Ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, son souffle bouillant fouettait mon visage à un rythme soutenu.

Ses lèvres brillantes frôlèrent à nouveau les miennes mais alors que j'imaginais déjà le baiser passionné auquel elles allaient m'emmener, je m'obligeai à m'éloigner de quelques pas tout en gardant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Elle était venue pour discuter, nous avions un milliard de choses à régler et je ne pouvais pas profiter d'elle maintenant. Elle devait être encore bouleversée par la journée riche en émotion qu'elle venait de traverser. Quel genre d'homme ferait cela ? Non, j'allais faire taire mes hormones pour ce soir et me conduire en gentleman.

- Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça pas ainsi murmurai-je.

J'avais tellement peur de la blesser, je ne savais pas comment lui dire tout ce que je devais mais il était important que nous parlions avant d'aller plus loin.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je n'étais pas venue pour faire... Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, rougissante au possible avant de reprendre.

- Enfin, j'étais venue pour te parler. Ces derniers jours ont été intenses et j'aurais voulu discuter avec toi de certains sujets comme ton lien avec Alec ou encore ton enfance à Forks. Mais il est important pour moi qu'on s'explique sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois finit-elle dans un souffle.

- Bella, je ne veux plus mentir, je suis incapable de rester loin de toi. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai essayé mais j'ai échoué. J'ai eu beau lutter contre cette attraction, je n'y arrive pas. Mais nous ne devrions pas y céder.

- Je sais répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête Edward et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas trahir ton épouse.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Je suis effectivement marié mais j'ai compris qu'elle était partie de son plein gré, retrouver un autre homme. Mais nos vies respectives sont pour le moment trop compliquées pour que nous nous lancions dans ce genre de relation. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir.

Je me haïssais d'être le responsable des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, j'aurais tellement voulu les effacer et prendre toute sa tristesse. Ne supportant plus de la voir si malheureuse par ma faute, je resserrai mon étreinte, et enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure. A peine avais-je inspiré un peu de son odeur que mes sens s'éveillèrent violemment. Je sentais la chaleur m'envahir, mon débit sanguin augmenter et j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler le désir qui montait en moi. Ses mains s'étaient de nouveau posées sur mon torse et ses doigts caressaient doucement mes pectoraux. Doucement elle leva ses mains pour atteindre mes épaules. Elle passait avec une délicatesse immense ses mains sur mes bras comme pour mémoriser chaque détail de ma peau.

J'essayai de me souvenir pourquoi nous ne devions pas nous laisser aller à nos envies, mais rien ne me revenait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part elle et moi là, maintenant. Ma femme et sa disparition ou plutôt devrais-je dire son départ, son mari et le combat que nous allions devoir mener : tout cela était oublié pour ne laisser place qu'à notre instinct, notre désir. Nos caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. J'avais inconsciemment passé mes mains sous son haut caressant sa chute de rein. Je sentais ses doigts s'affairer à détacher les boutons de ma chemise, relâchant ses lèvres, je collai mon front au sien. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, ils étaient aussi irréguliers l'un que l'autre. Je gardais les yeux fermés un moment, ayant peur qu'en les ouvrant ce moment de légèreté s'envole en fumée. Résigné, j'ouvris mes paupières et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge, je ne sus si c'était de gêne ou de désir mais quoiqu'il en soit cela ne faisait qu'accroître le mien.

Je voulais lui parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais même pas si nous n'étions pas en train de faire une erreur. Mais je ne voulais pas la repousser, j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas penser à demain, ni même à dans une heure, seul comptait l'instant présent. Et là, à cet instant, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter ni d'être raisonnable. J'attrapai son haut et sans la lâcher du regard je le lui ôtai. Elle en fit de même avec ma chemise, qu'elle avait finalement réussi à ouvrir. Délicatement, je la fis reculer jusqu'à mon lit et l'y allongeai. Je parsemai son corps de baisers, suçotant, mordillant chaque millimètre de sa peau crémeuse. Doucement, je fis descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, puis glissai l'une de mes mains dans son dos et le détachai. Sa poitrine libérée était un appel à la luxure, magnifique, ronde et alléchante, je ne résistai pas à y faire glisser ma langue. Bella semblait apprécier, vu les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Son corps s'arquait à chacune de mes attaques tandis que ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux comme pour me coller davantage à son corps. Après quelques instants, je repris ma découverte de cette beauté, mes mains, suivies de ma bouche et de ma langue, découvraient son corps lentement, se délectant de toutes les sensations procurées. Trop rapidement, j'arrivai à sa taille, je me redressais légèrement pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord, et je lui enlevai son pantalon. Mon geste fut plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu, enlevant son sous-vêtement au passage. L'odeur de son désir me submergea et attisa le mien. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps mais je voulais me délecter de ce moment. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti autant de choses, mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et mon corps n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'un autre corps comme du sien. Cela me semblait surréaliste, j'avais l'impression que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, c'était comme si je connaissais déjà chaque parcelle de son corps et savais parfaitement comment m'y prendre pour la faire réagir. Du revers de la main je caressais l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en embrassant son bas ventre. J'évitai scrupuleusement la partie la plus intime de son être, j'avais envie de prendre tout mon temps, de la faire devenir folle de désir. Par moment, je sentais ses mains appuyer sur ma tête, me faisant imaginer qu'elle voulait que j'embrasse sa féminité.

- Edward murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Hum me contentai-je de lui répondre.

- Plus, je n'en peux plus...

Je souris contre sa peau, heureux qu'elle me demande d'aller plus loin. Sans me faire prier, je glissai l'un de mes doigts dans sa fente humide et immédiatement elle se cambra. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Ravi de sa réaction je continuai de la vénérer. J'avais envie de la goûter, de sentir son odeur de connaître sa saveur. Alors, je glissai ma langue le long de ses lèvres intimes, mordillant, léchant avec ferveur son bourgeon. Le mouvement de mes doigts en elle, synchronisé à celui de ma langue, firent intensifier ses gémissements et j'étais à peu près certain qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne comme cela, c'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais envie que nous prenions ensemble, au même moment notre plaisir. Je quittai donc sa féminité pour refaire le chemin inverse, remontant doucement vers son visage, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau à nouveau.

Je sentis ses mains au niveau de l'élastique de mon boxer, elle me semblait hésitante, comme intimidée. En appui sur l'un des mes avant-bras, j'utilisais le second pour me débarrasser de mon dernier vêtement. Ses doigts passèrent sur mes fesses, les pinçant délicatement et remontèrent à ma nuque appuyant dessus pour approfondir notre baiser. Au moment où je me baissai pour l'embrasser à nouveau nos sexes entrèrent en contact et la sensation fut divine. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit espérant qu'il y aurait des préservatifs. Adolescent, je les avais toujours trouvés ici, je ne savais qui de ma mère ou de mon père les y mettait mais l'important était qu'il y en avait toujours de disponible. Je n'avais pas envie de rompre ce moment en devant nous arrêter. Malheureusement, le tiroir était vide.

Je m'écartai d'Isabella, fixant mon regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de préservatif lui dis-je penaud.

- Je prends la pilule si ça peut te rassurer et depuis mon accident où l'on m'a fait tout un tas d'analyse je n'ai pas eu de rapports.

- De mon côté, je n'ai pas non plus eu de rapport avec une autre femme que... Je ne pus finir ma phrase, la culpabilité revenait m'envahir. Je ne sus si Isabella avait vue mon désarroi mais elle crocheta ma nuque et m'invita dans un baiser passionné auquel je répondis sans hésiter.

L'envie grandissait encore et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger mes hanches contre les siennes, frictionnant ainsi nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. Nous gémissions de contentement tous les deux. J'entrai doucement, comme au ralenti en elle, me délectant des sensations qui me parcouraient.

Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, je bougeai en elle de plus en plus vite. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon, j'avais l'impression de découvrir le plaisir charnel pour la première fois, c'était tout simplement divin. Son corps était parfaitement adapté au mien. Je la devinai proche de l'orgasme, sa respiration accélérait de plus en plus, ses mouvements de hanches venant percuter les miennes étaient de moins en moins coordonnés. J'étais moi aussi proche du point de non-retour. Ses jambes entouraient fermement mes hanches comme si elle voulait approfondir encore plus notre contact, ses mains agrippaient mon dos, me griffant parfois. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au plaisir que je pouvais ressentir. Je pris appui sur l'un de mes avant bras pour la caresser de mon autre main. Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour atteindre notre point culminant. Dans un râle de plaisir, nous finîmes tous les deux à bout de souffle, en sueur et vidé, mais étrangement je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Je savais que d'ici peu la réalité de notre situation nous rattraperait mais je voulais savourer les sensations ressenties sans y penser.

Je nous basculai sur le côté et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. J'adorais sentir son odeur, cela pouvait paraître étrange mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'inspirer profondément comme pour m'imprégner de son parfum.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions récupéré, mais je n'osais pas bouger. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment, pourtant je savais qu'il le fallait, nous devions parler. Maintenant que la tension sexuelle en nous avait un peu diminué, il serait plus facile d'avoir une conversation correcte, du moins je l'espérais. A vrai dire je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de notre discussion mais nous étions adultes et nous devions le faire.

- -Bella murmurai-je.

- Hum ?

- Tu vas bien ? La questionnai-je me demandant si elle ne regrettait pas ce que nous venions de faire.

- Oui et toi ? Je suis désolée reprit-elle me prenant au dépourvu.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de... enfin ça ? Dit-elle en faisant des gestes de sa main pour nous désigner.

- Non, absolument pas ! Nous étions tous les deux consentants il me semble. Rigolai-je.

- Merci ! J'avais peur que tu me détestes.

- Non, jamais je ne pourrais de détester Bella. Tu te souviens quand on s'est embrassé ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis parti, pas à cause de toi mais parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. J'avais toujours pensé que je ne connaîtrais pas d'autres femmes après m'être marié. Pour moi le mariage est un acte sacré, et je ne pensais pas un jour rompre les promesses que j'avais faites lors de celui-ci. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tout a été bouleversé.

Comme tu le sais, je t'avais déjà vue avant, lors de réceptions et déjà à cette époque tu m'attirais. Pas dans le sens sexuel mais, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'était comme si je te connaissais déjà. C'est stupide conclus-je en frottant mon visage d'une de mes mains.

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas que cela soit stupide. Après mon amnésie, l'un des premiers souvenir clair que j'ai eu était moi enfant. J'étais dans une cour d'école et j'étais tombée. Tous les enfants autour de moi rigolaient, et un enfant un peu plus grand est venu vers moi, m'a tendu sa main et m'a aidée à me relever. Je me souviens m'être perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse te sembler, quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression de revoir ces yeux.

- Je n'ai pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir de Forks, mais cela est fort possible. Nous étions dans la même école avant qu'Alice et moi n'en changions. Écoute Bella, je ne sais pas où cela va nous conduire, mais je pense qu'il faut que nous soyons discrets. En tout cas, pour le moment, nous devons l'un et l'autre remettre de l'ordre dans nos vies. Je vais demander le divorce pour abandon, et on va s'occuper aussi du tien et récupérer Eyvan.

- Je comprends, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh, ne pleure pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh, rien désolée, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne te demande rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je veux être avec toi. De toute façon même si je voulais résister, je n'y arriverais pas alors autant me laisser aller. Mais nous devons être discrets. J'ai besoin d'être sur de nous avant d'en parler à ma famille. Mes filles ont perdu leur maman et je ne veux pas les perturber davantage si entre nous ça ne devait pas marcher. Et de ton côté, je ne veux pas qu'Alec puisse se servir de notre liaison pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'il est lié à ton agression, et d'après mon père il est probable que tu ne te souviennes jamais de l'accident alors nous devons assurer notre coup pour ne pas risquer de perdre. Cette semaine j'ai pu m'entretenir avec les Volturi.

_Flash-back :_

Le lundi suivant le dépôt de plainte, j'attendais l'appel des avocats de Volturi. Je savais qu'ils avaient été mis au courant dés les premières heures de la journée et j'attendais pour fixer un rendez-vous. Il fallait agir vite et bien. Nous étions d'accord avec Emmett pour que ce soit moi qui gère l'affaire, ayant plus l'habitude des problèmes de ce type. Mon frère viendrait cependant avec moi à chacune des rencontres. J'aurais voulu faire payer à Alec les années qu'il avait volées à Isabella, mais l'important était de récupérer Eyvan. Nous avions établi la marche à suivre et nous avions une faible marge de manœuvre.

A 10h, nous étions dans les bureaux du siège social de la société Volturi. La secrétaire nous fit entrer dans la salle de réunion. Autour de la table, les 4 avocats de la société étaient là. Aucun d'eux n'étaient spécialisés dans les affaires familiales ce qui était un avantage pour nous. Puis je vis Alec et à ses côté son père Aro. Dire que j'étais ravi de sa présence était un euphémisme. J'avais compté là-dessus pour arriver à mes fins.

- Bien messieurs, prenez place. La femme de monsieur Alec Volturi porte de graves accusations contre notre client, nous pouvons vous dire avec certitude qu'elle ment. Débita directement l'un des avocats.

- Confrère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis surpris de votre façon de faire. Madame Isabella Volturi a des preuves irréfutables de ce qu'elle a dénoncé. Nous avons recueilli des témoignages de proches du couple qui confirment les coups et les brimades que subissaient madame Volturi.

- Que voulez vous ? S'enquit Aro.

- Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins, si vous êtes d'accord avec nos conditions, nous pourrons envisager un accord amiable.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Reprit le patriarche.

- Parce qu'il serait mauvais pour vos affaires que votre fils et successeur soit accusé de violence et séquestration. Quelque soit le verdict du procès celui-ci sera rendu publique et vous savez que vos investisseurs ne feront plus confiance à votre société.

J'avais tout misé sur la soif de pouvoir des Volturi, ils aimaient penser qu'ils dirigeaient le monde. J'étais certain qu'en mettant en avant le risque du procès, quelque soit l'issu de celui-ci, allait faire peser la balance en notre faveur. Aro ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son empire s'effondrer pour une raison sentimentale.

- Quelles sont vos conditions ? Demanda-t-il.

- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas céder à leur chantage ? S'énerva Alec qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Fils ! Écoutons leurs conditions, nous verrons ensuite.

- Bien, voilà ce que nous demandons. Isabella Volturi souhaite divorcer par consentement mutuel et obtenir la garde exclusive d'Eyvan Volturi. Monsieur Alec Volturi devra en outre renoncer à ses droits parentaux et suivre une thérapie pour gérer sa violence.

Alec se mit à rire, pas d'un rire de joie mais d'un rire nerveux. Je voyais sa jambe trembler et ses mains étaient agitées.

- Il est hors de question que je lui redonne mon fils ! C'est mon héritier ! Hurla-t-il.

- Alec ça suffit tu te tais ! Si nous refusons ?

- Et bien nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'aller au procès. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que les chances pour que nous perdions sont plus que faibles.

- Alec, tu vas signer ces documents, nous ne pouvons pas risquer un procès pour tes débordements !

- Mais...

- Non, le coupa Aro, tu signes et te tais ! Les Cullen n'ont quasiment jamais perdu un procès, je n'irai pas à l'abattoir ! Combien de fois t'ai-je prévenu ? Tu n'avais pas à lever la main sur Isabella ! _(N/Yoro: Pour finir je crois que j'aime bien Aro, mais je sens que ça va pas être si simple…)_

Aro était quelqu'un d'impressionnant et le ton qu'il employait n'invitait pas au dialogue. J'étais certain qu'Alec avait encore peur de son père et qu'il ne pouvait aller contre une de ses décisions. Finalement tout allait être plus simple que ce que je l'avais envisagé. J'avais cru devoir batailler plusieurs jours voire des semaines pour obtenir toutes mes conditions mais il semblait qu'Aro n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps.

Bien que les Volturi avaient accepté nos conditions sans problème, il fallait encore un peu de temps pour mettre tout en place. Nous avions convenu qu'Eyvan verrait un psychologue et qu'il viendrait vivre avec Isabella le plus rapidement possible.

_Fin flash-back._

- Isabella, je sais que tu dois être pressée de retrouver ton fils mais pour son bien nous devons y aller lentement. Et pour ton divorce même si les choses se passent à l'amiable il doit y avoir un jugement malgré tout. Cela peut prendre quelques mois.

- Mon dieu ! Merci Edward sans toi je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu un jour l'espoir de revoir mon fils. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir, il me manque tellement. Dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

Nous avions continué à parler de nous, notre passé, notre futur enfin ce qu'on en espérait et étrangement nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'une personne que je ne l'étais de Bella. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Nos vies étaient tellement compliquées. Même si j'avais la preuve que ma femme m'avait quitté pour un autre, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de trahir mes convictions et même si cela n'était qu'une part minime de mon être, je n'arrivais pas à être complètement serein dans cette histoire.

Je lui avais expliqué toute la procédure concernant Eyvan. Elle semblait accepter de ne pas pouvoir avoir son fils de suite avec elle, et n'était pas opposée à voir un psy et une assistante sociale. Dans un premier temps, elle devrait renouer le contact avec son fils dans un lieu d'accueil sous la supervision de l'assistante sociale en charge du dossier. Non pas que Bella ait fait quelque chose de mal mais c'était la procédure.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans que son dossier n'avance réellement. Volturi fils faisait durer les choses, tentant probablement de trouver un moyen pour annuler l'accord amiable. Mais j'avais confiance en Aro. J'étais certain qu'il ne prendrait pas de risque. Cet homme n'avait aucune notion de la famille, pour lui les sentiments étaient superflus et n'apportaient rien de bon. Seule la réussite financière avait un intérêt. Avoir une femme, des enfants étaient utiles pour réussir, parce que la société dans laquelle nous vivions, donnait des valeurs à cela. J'étais certain que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Aro, il n'aurait jamais eu ni enfant ni femme. Isabella voyait son fils chaque jour ou presque dans le lieu d'accueil. Elle m'avait évité les premiers jours après avoir revu son fils pour la première fois. J'avais pensé qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité, je ne savais pas comment les rencontres s'étaient déroulées et je ne lui poserais pas la question. Je lui laissais le choix de me raconter ou non ce qui s'était passé. Puis, un soir, environ une semaine après le début de ses rencontres quotidiennes avec Eyvan, elle frappa à nouveau à ma porte.

Jusqu'à la mi-mars, j'avais passé toutes mes nuits avec elle. La journée, nous gardions nos distances, ce qui était relativement facile étant donné que la semaine nous ne faisions que nous croiser. La journée, j'étais au cabinet et quand enfin je rentrais, Isabella quittait la maison pour aller retrouver son fils. Le plus dur était le week-end. Mes filles étaient toujours collées à Bella, et avaient hâte de rencontrer Eyvan. Nous n'étions pas rentrés dans les détails de la situation et nous étions contentés de leur dire qu'Isabella avait un petit garçon qui pour le moment ne vivait pas ici. C'était dur pour elle, chaque soir elle revenait triste, et pleurait longtemps la nuit dans mes bras. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser son fils là-bas.

D'après l'enquête de l'assistante sociale Eyvan ne semblait pas mal traité même s'il manquait clairement de tendresse, la compagne de Volturi ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention. Il ne semblait pas être battu ou malmené. Mais un enfant de 2 ans avait besoin de tendresse, d'amour et lui en manquait visiblement.

A la mi-mars comme prévu, Rosalie obtint les clés pour le foyer. Les travaux étaient quasiment finis et leurs appartements respectifs étaient déjà prêts à les accueillir. J'avais appréhendé ce moment parce qu'il allait compliquer la relation que j'entretenais avec Bella. Personne n'était au courant, elle avait préféré ne rien dire à Rosalie ni à Jasper pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent mal de le cacher à ma famille. Nous avions hâte l'un et l'autre que nos divorces soient prononcés. Le sien n'était plus qu'une question de quelques semaines, mais pour mon cas, cela était plus compliqué. Ma femme étant partie du domicile conjugal, le divorce ne pouvait pas se faire par consentement mutuel mais soit pour altération définitive du lien conjugal soit pour faute. Malgré un manque de preuve pour faute j'en avais fait malgré tout la demande. J'avais fait également une demande au même moment pour altération définitive du lien conjugal. Mais pour que celui-ci soit prononcé je devais attendre 2 ans. En effet la loi prévoyait ce délai de séparation pour prononcer un tel jugement. Même si cela pouvait paraître long, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'étais quasi certain que le juge rejetterait ma demande de divorce pour faute n'en ayant pas la preuve tangible. Je devais l'annoncer à Isabella, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que j'évitais de lui parler de mon divorce, reculant le moment où je devrais lui expliquer. J'avais peur qu'elle refuse de continuer notre relation pendant cette période. J'aurais compris qu'elle ne veuille pas être ma maîtresse, même si à mes yeux ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Je ne me sentais plus coupable de trahir les promesses faites à ma femme, elle avait choisi de nous abandonner. Et comme me l'avait dit ma mère, j'avais le droit de refaire ma vie.

- Bella, pour mon divorce ça va être compliqué. Il risque de n'être prononcé que dans deux ans, si le juge refuse ma demande pour faute. Et j'ai peu d'espoir qu'il l'accepte.

- Oh, ce qui veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

Nous avions de plus en plus de mal à nous voir, elle n'habitait plus chez mes parents depuis une semaine et il était compliqué de trouver des excuses pour passer mes nuits hors de la maison familiale. Bien-sûr je n'avais pas besoin de l'autorisation de mes parents pour sortir, mais je devais les prévenir pour qu'ils surveillent les filles. Et bien qu'ils ne me posaient pas de question, je me sentais mal de ne pas leur dire ou j'allais, voire de leur mentir. Plusieurs fois j'avais prétexté aller chez les Black pour me couvrir mais Isabella comme moi en avions marre de ne pouvoir agir librement.

- Ce qui veut dire que légalement mon divorce ne prendra effet que dans deux ans, mais une fois que le tien sera prononcé, nous pourrons annoncer à nos familles notre relation. En ce qui concerne les enfants, je pense qu'on doit y aller doucement, Eyvan sera probablement déboussolé quand il va revenir vivre avec toi et vous aurez besoin de temps ensemble.

- Oui, tu as raison, nous devons y aller doucement, rien ne sert de se précipiter. Mais c'est juste que c'est tellement dur de ne pas pouvoir te voir quand j'en ai envie.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi ma belle. Lui avouai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Même si j'étais sincère, j'avais l'impression de lui mentir. Elle aurait aux yeux de tous le rôle de ma maîtresse. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, que nous ne faisions rien de mal, je culpabilisais malgré tout. Notre relation ne pourrait devenir officielle qu'une fois mon divorce prononcé et j'étais bien placé pour savoir que tout n'allait pas être simple. Même si j'arrivais à prouver facilement l'abandon de mon épouse, nous devions malgré tout patienter deux ans, deux longues années. Allait-on y résister ? Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis tellement peu de temps, j'étais à la fois ravi et perdu quand je me projetais dans notre futur. Nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps mais nous allions vite, trop vite peut-être. N'aurions-nous pas dû garder nos distances tant que nous n'étions pas légalement libres de tout engagement ailleurs ?

Notre relation était étrange, nous passions beaucoup de notre temps ensemble mais rarement en tant que couple. Quand nos familles, ou mes filles étaient présentes nous n'étions que des amis, et nous gardions nos distances. Je n'étais cependant pas certain que personne ne se doutait de notre rapprochement, mais tous, même Emmett, gardaient le silence.

Grâce à l'assistante sociale qui suivait le dossier, Isabella avait réussi à avoir son fils quasiment tout les week-end depuis la mi-mars. C'était un petit garçon étonnant. Il parlait étonnement bien, enfin quand il voulait bien parler. Il était très timide au départ, mais la présence des filles l'avait rapidement mis à l'aise. Quand il venait le week-end nous passions beaucoup de temps tous ensemble. Le dimanche soir était une vraie torture pour Isabella qui devait déposer le petit au foyer d'accueil. Eyvan pleurait beaucoup ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa maman ne pouvait pas le garder avec elle, et Bella était à chaque fois dévastée de devoir le laisser seul.

Le temps passait rapidement, nous étions rendus à la fin du mois d'avril. Il nous était de plus en plus difficile de devoir garder nos distances lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être un peu schizophrène, un moment l'amant l'autre un simple ami... C'était étrange et compliqué à gérer comme situation. Mais nous étions sûrs que c'était mieux ainsi. Pas que nos familles nous en auraient voulu, je pensais au contraire qu'ils auraient été heureux pour nous, mais j'avais toujours cette sensation ambiguë qui me tiraillait. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité envers mon épouse, sincèrement je pensais qu'elle ne méritait pas que je ne refasse pas vie rapidement. Mais j'avais du mal à accorder mes valeurs a mes actes.

Les mois passèrent, nous étions de plus en plus complices Isabella et moi. Chaque week-end nous les passions ensemble en compagnie de nos enfants qui s'entendaient à merveille. Aucun d'eux ne semblait traumatisé par les événements. Mes filles ne parlaient que rarement de leur mère, et la plupart du temps j'étais celui qui provoquait la conversation. Eyvan, malgré son jeune âge, parlait très bien, mais se fermait dès que Bella évoquait son père. Le psy qui le suivait lui avait expliqué que cela était normal et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Isabella avait renoué quelques liens avec Jacob et Leah. Jake avait été choqué de ne pas avoir reconnu son amie d'enfance, mais il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle avait drôlement changé durant toutes ces années. Les Black me servaient souvent d'alibi quand je voulais voir Isabella, j'avais beau être adulte je ne pouvais simplement pas dire la vérité quand j'allais la nuit la retrouver. J'avais l'impression d'être un menteur compulsif mais cela rendait encore plus intenses nos rencontres nocturnes.

L'été arriva, et l'approche du procès de Bella se faisait sentir. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle avait peur que le juge pour une raison quelconque refuse le divorce. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Enfin le mois d'août arriva et la première audience qui devrait être la seule fut annoncée.

Elle était fixée pour le lundi 3 août. Mon frère et moi-même étions sereins sachant que les Volturi avaient signé tous les papiers de consentement et de séparation des biens sans faire d'histoire. J'avais malgré tout une pointe d'appréhension. je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'Alec ne laisserait pas les choses à ce stade. S'il était effectivement le responsable de l'agression de Bella, il ne pourrait pas juste passer à côté, il voudrait se venger. J'avais mis plusieurs personnes sur le coup, afin de mener une enquête et peut-être de le faire tomber pour tout autre chose. J'avais besoin de le savoir hors d'état de nuire pour me sentir serein.

Heureusement, Alec ne fit rien pour retarder la procédure, le divorce fut donc prononcé et Isabella obtint la garde exclusive de son fils. Le juge cependant refusa le retrait des droits parentaux d'Alec, parce que selon lui aucune preuve concernant un mauvais traitement de l'enfant n'avait été apportée. Malgré tout, il n'imposa pas de droit de visite, ce qui fut un soulagement. Je n'osais imaginer l'état de Bella si le juge avait ordonné une telle chose. Isabella alla chercher Eyvan juste après l'audience, Rosalie lui avait proposé de l'accompagner ce qu'elle avait accepté immédiatement. Pour fêter le jugement, ma mère nous avait tous invités à manger le soir même à la villa, en compagnie du père et de l'oncle d'Isabella. Son père n'était pas reparti à Forks, j'étais certain qu'il allait définitivement s'installer dans le coin. Il avait beau dire que la ville était insupportable, je pouvais voir que l'idée de quitter sa fille l'était encore plus.

La nuit qui avait précédé le procès, Isabella et moi avions décidé de révéler notre relation à notre famille et nos amis, seuls nos enfants resteraient dans l'ignorance. J'étais pressé de leur dire, enfin je pourrais me comporter comme je le voulais avec Bella, et ne plus garder mes distances.

Voir mon frère et ma sœur s'épanouir dans leur relation avec leur conjoint était étrange. Je n'avais jamais imaginé mon frère aussi protecteur envers sa femme comme il aimait appeler Rosalie. Emmett semblait avoir mûri, il me semblait plus posé. Pour Alice, elle retrouvait sa joie de vivre, même si par moment je voyais son regard triste, j'étais certain qu'elle se remettait de son accident. Jasper l'y aidait très bien. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait de bébé.

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon, prenant l'apéro pendant que les enfants jouaient tous les trois dans la salle de jeu. L'ambiance était plus que sereine, c'était la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité que nous étions tous aussi heureux. Ma mère nous invita à prendre place pour le repas. Je sentais Bella nerveuse, et tentais de lui faire comprendre que tout ce passerait bien. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de ma famille, connaissant leur attachement pour le mariage, mais j'étais certain qu'ils accepteraient notre relation.

Après le repas, nous allâmes coucher les enfants, Eyvan, fatigué de sa journée s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon. Avec précaution je le pris dans mes bras pour aller le mettre dans la chambre avec mes filles. Une fois les enfants couchés, je savais que le moment allait arriver.

Nous redescendîmes, et j'allais m'installer dans le canapé, pendant qu'Isabella allait aider ma mère à débarrasser la table.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Isabella s'était installée à mes côtés ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis sa main sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter légèrement, que j'en pris conscience. Le moment était venu.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, j'étais nerveux venant de prendre conscience que son père était là. Normalement je n'étais pas censé annoncer à un père que je fréquentais sa fille ainsi, j'espérais qu'il prendrait bien notre aveu.

- Bien, maintenant que Bella est divorcée nous devons vous dire quelque chose d'important. Commençai-je. Je relevai les yeux vers ma mère qui souriait tendrement j'étais certain qu'elle avait compris. D'ailleurs en regardant chacun d'eux, il me semblait qu'ils avaient tous saisi ce que je voulais leur dire. Finalement, nous n'avions pas dû être assez discrets.

- Isabella et moi... Malheureusement, je ne pus continuer ma phrase, interrompu par un bruit sourd donné contre la porte d'entrée.

Ma mère s'excusa et alla ouvrir la porte à l'intrus. (N/Yoro: Hein, mais elle est où la suite? *Regarde plus bas* Leau! Elle est où cette p***** de suite? N/Leau : Au chapitre prochain voir au suivant... sadique je suis sadique je resterais...)

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires presque Anonymes:

**Palygirl:** je ne sais pas si tu as rattrapé ton retard mais merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**Becullen:** oui je suis sadique lol! la preuve encore une fois... promis la femme d'Edward arrive bientot dans l'histoire...

**Vanina, Twilight0507:** voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous a plus!

**Justine:** ouep pas terrible les surnoms mais c'était voulu lol!

Note/ Auteure: Alors j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire, mais elle doit encore être corrigée donc pour le moment je garde le même rythme de publication.

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour celle qui voudrait me tuer à cause de la fin de ce chapitre... mais j'aime trop le sadisme!

A dans 15 jours pour LVL ou dans une semaine sur perdi (d'ailleurs je file écrire le chapitre sinon j'aurais du retard...)


	17. Chapter 16 : Chagrin

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :Chagrin**

* * *

_Pov Bella : _

« _**Les absents ont toujours tort de revenir »  
Jules Renard **_

Grâce à l'efficacité d'Edward, j'avais pu retrouver mon fils. J'avais dû voir l'assistante sociale et le psy qui le suivaient pour des raisons de sécurité, mais l'un et l'autre avait rapidement donné leur accord pour que j'ai le droit de le voir le soir après le jardin d'enfants.

La première fois que j'avais pu aller le voir, j'étais terrorisée. Je pouvais dire, que ce jour fut comme une renaissance, malgré la douleur qui avait foudroyé mon cœur. J'étais certaine de ne jamais oublier ce jour là.

Flash-back :

21 février 2010 :

Demain, j'allais passer quelques heures avec mon fils, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me paraissait une éternité. Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir de la peur mais plutôt de la joie, voire de l'excitation. Or, le sentiment qui me dominait était l'angoisse. Depuis le mois de décembre, soit environ deux mois, je n'avais pas revu mon bébé. Avait-il changé ? Allais-je le reconnaître. Pire, est-ce que lui allait se souvenir de moi ?

J'en avais beaucoup discuté avec Jasper ainsi que le psychologue et de l'assistante sociale qui me suivaient dans le cadre de l'enquête pour établir la garde de mon fils. Ils s'accordaient tous à dire qu'il faudrait de la patience. Si j'en croyais l'assistante sociale, Eyvan avait pu voir des photos de moi et qu'il m'avait reconnue dessus. Quant à Jasper, il m'avait préparé à un éventuel moment de recul voire de rejet de la part d'Eyvan. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il me faudrait être patiente et trouver comment recréer notre lien mère-fils. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Eyvan n'était pas venu immédiatement avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi, il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais assisté directement aux agressions verbales et physiques de son père. Mais il avait connu la dureté de l'éducation selon les Volturi, sans aucune marque de tendresse. De plus, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui avait été dit et de comment il avait vécu depuis mon départ. Qu'avait dit Alec pour justifier mon absence ? L'avait-il seulement justifiée ? Personne ne le savait. Alec refusait systématiquement de parler à l'assistante sociale, et Eyvan ne répondait jamais à cette question, se renfermant dans un mutisme sans fin à chaque fois. D'après le psychologue, cela n'était pas bon signe, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer avec certitude les raisons de son mutisme.

La nuit fut courte, et en même temps interminable. Je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les rares fois où je somnolais, je me réveillais en sursaut sans raison.

A 6h du matin, j'avais déjà pris ma douche et j'essayais tant bien que mal de boire mon café brûlant. Cela dit, je n'étais pas sure que se soit une bonne chose à faire, étant donné mon état de nervosité. Mes jambes étaient parcourues de mouvements involontaires alors que j'étais assise. Je ne pouvais pas tenir ma tasse au risque d'en renverser le contenu bouillant sur moi à cause de ces tremblements intenses. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme, j'étais dans un état bien pire que cela

J'étais très stressée à l'idée de voir mon fils. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été ensemble. La dernière fois où je l'avais vu, était la veille de l'agression me semblait-il où peut-être le jour même. Finalement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé et combien de temps s'était écoulé entre mon dernier souvenir clair et le premier de mon réveil. Certains passages de mon séjour à l'hôpital étaient brumeux et d'autres étaient déjà totalement estompés. L'idée du journal quotidien avait été une bonne idée. Dommage qu'elle fut mise en place tardivement.

J'avais longtemps hésité entre me rendre seule à cette première rencontre ou accompagnée. Finalement, Rosalie m'avait proposé de venir avec moi, si j'en avais envie. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion et accepté son offre sans problème.

A 7h du matin, je faisais les 100 pas dans ma chambre, me changeant un nombre incalculable de fois. Je devais faire bonne impression non seulement à l'assistante sociale qui resterait tout le temps avec nous, mais surtout à mon fils. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse me rejeter. Il n'avait, semble-t-il, manifesté aucune émotion quand son psychologue ou l'assistante sociale le préparaient à ma visite, comme si tout cela lui était complètement indifférent. Il était peut-être trop petit pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles de cette enfance perturbée. Personne ne pouvait donc prévoir la réaction qu'aurait Eyvan quand il me verrait ce qui accentuait davantage mon appréhension. J'avais beau me préparer à un éventuel rejet, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à le surmonter si cela s'avérait être le cas.

Dire que je n'allais le voir qu'à 16h30, la journée allait être longue, trop longue...

Je décidai de descendre, sachant qu'Esmée serait réveillée. Les autres devaient être tous partis pour le travail, j'avais préféré rester seule la veille au soir. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même pour me préparer à revoir mon bébé. Mais maintenant alors qu'il n'était pas encore 9h j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je passais donc ma matinée à aider Esmée pour le ménage.

L'après-midi se déroula tout aussi lentement que le matin, je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir folle avant la fin de la journée. Même Esmée semblait perdre patience à me voir tourner en rond dans la villa. J'avais fait un nombre incalculable d'aller-retour entre ma chambre et le salon. Enfin 15h30 arriva et Rosalie aussi. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rafraîchir, je la bousculais pour partir immédiatement au lieu d'accueil 36 qui n'était situé qu'à dix minutes à pied de la villa. Rose, comprenait parfaitement mon impatience et ne fit aucune remarque quant à mon empressement.

Une fois arrivée au lieu de rencontre, je n'osai pas entrer. J'étais figée devant la porte, incapable de tourner cette poignée. J'allais voir mon petit garçon, j'allais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras s'il était d'accord pour cela, mais ce qui me paralysait c'était la peur qu'il refuse de m'approcher. Je pouvais sentir mes yeux se gonfler de larmes, il me fallait être forte et ne pas craquer maintenant. Heureusement, je sentis la main de Rose se poser sur mon épaule et la serrer légèrement. Je me tournai vers elle, lui adressant un faible sourire.

- Allez Bella, ouvre-moi cette fichue porte ! Quoi qu'il se passe avec ton bébé tu es sa maman et il t'aime.

Sauf, que le pire se produisit. Nous étions en avance, l'assistante sociale nous permit de l'attendre dans la pièce prévue pour notre rencontre. Rosalie restait avec moi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Eyvan, ensuite elle nous laisserait seuls. Enfin, avec une personne pour nous surveiller. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que quelqu'un reste à vérifier ce que j'allais dire à mon fils, mais c'était les règles je devais m'y contraindre.

Quand Eyvan entra dans la pièce, ses yeux noisettes firent la navette entre Rosalie et moi. Il semblait se demander ce que nous faisions là. Je n'osais pas bouger, je ne savais pas si je devais aller vers lui ou rester à ma place pour ne pas le brusquer. Finalement, je décidai de suivre ce que mon instinct de maman me disait de faire. Je me levai doucement tendant l'une de mes mains devant et m'approchais lentement de lui un sourire figé sur mes lèvres.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'agenouillai et posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue.

- Bonjour Eyvan, tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce-pas ?

- Maman me dit-il en me regardant les yeux plein de larmes.

- Chut, ne pleure pas mon bébé, je suis là.

Mais il me repoussa de ses deux petits bras, en secouant la tête comme s'il refusait l'idée que je sois présente.

- Non, t'es pas ma maman ! Elle est partie !

Il alla se réfugier dans un coin de la salle s'asseyant par terre, la tête baissée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer et je luttais contre le chagrin éprouvé par son rejet. L'assistante sociale, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, alla vers Eyvan.

- Eyvan regarde-moi.

Mon fils, leva lentement la tête.

- Je sais que ce doit être dur pour toi, mais c'est ta maman. Elle est là pour te voir tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Lui expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Eyvan, se pencha sur le côté et me regarda fixement dans les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à quoi il pensait. Que pouvait-il comprendre à un peu plus de deux ans de cette situation ? J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il n'ait pas à vivre cela.

Il se leva et alla s'installer autour de la petite table mis à sa disposition pour dessiner. Se tournant vers moi, il m'adressa la parole.

- Tu peux écrit mon nom ?

- Avec plaisir mon bonhomme.

Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante, Eyvan n'avait pas été trop bavard. Il m'observait beaucoup et gardait ses distances mais avait finalement accepté ma présence. Quand nous avions dû nous séparer, je lui avais expliqué que nous nous verrions tous les jours ici, et il avait semblé content de cela. Un petit sourire timide était apparu sur son visage de poupon.

Fin flash-back.

Ce soir là j'avais beaucoup pleuré. J'avais une fois de plus évité Edward. Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi, je ne voulais pas être avec lui, je ne pouvais pas en expliquer la raison puisque je l'ignorais. J'avais juste la sensation, que cela ne serait pas correct de passer mes nuits dans ses bras, alors que mon fils lui était seul.

Eyvan, avait mis 5 jours à m'approcher réellement. Vendredi quand il était arrivé dans le salon, il m'avait pour la première fois sauté dans les bras en m'embrassant. Une immense joie m'avait submergée. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était distant, le psy pensait qu'il m'en voulait d'être partie mais ce n'était qu'une supposition. Tant que ni Eyvan ni Alec ne nous dirait comment avait été expliqué mon départ, nous ne pouvions faire que des hypothèses. J'étais heureuse qu'il commence à m'accepter, nous allions pouvoir avancer et passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. J'avais hâte de pouvoir vivre normalement avec mon bébé.

Depuis dimanche, je n'avais pas vu Edward, je ne l'avais quasiment pas croisé. Mais je commençais à avoir besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de partager avec lui ma joie d'être enfin acceptée par mon propre fils. Je n'étais pas sûre de me confier à lui immédiatement mais sa présence serait apaisante et rassurante. Vendredi, ni tenant plus, lorsque je l'entendis monter dans sa chambre, j'allais le rejoindre. Il me manquait terriblement. Sa chaleur, son odeur et sa douceur me manquait. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée. Depuis cette nuit là, nous avions dormi chaque fois ensemble. Notre relation était étrange, nous étions complices et en même temps nous restions avec beaucoup de non-dits. Je n'avais aucune certitude quant à notre relation future, je ne savais pas vraiment si Edward l'envisageait sur le long terme. Nous étions d'accord pour prendre notre temps pour notre bien et la sérénité des enfants.

A la mi-mars, nous avions, comme prévu, quitté la villa des Cullen. Dans la même période, l'assistante sociale m'avait accordé le droit d'avoir Eyvan du vendredi soir au dimanche soir chaque semaine. Nous avancions tranquillement, mais bientôt j'étais convaincue que toute cette histoire serait derrière nous. Avec mon déménagement, j'avais eu peur que notre histoire avec Edward prenne fin. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il venait chaque nuit me rejoindre, mais devait repartir tôt le matin pour le réveil de ses filles.

Depuis plusieurs semaines Edward et moi entretenions une relation clandestine. Cela était excitant mais aussi très fatiguant. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait de ne pas dévoiler notre relation trop tôt que ce soit à nos familles comme à nos enfants. Ces derniers avaient bien assez soufferts dernièrement. Les filles d'Edward ne se plaignaient que rarement du manque de leur maman, et jamais devant Edward me semblait-il. Plusieurs fois elles m'en avaient parlé, me demandant pourquoi leur maman n'avait plus voulu d'elles. Je me souvenais de la première fois où elles l'avaient évoqué avec moi.

Flash-back :

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la salle de jeu des Cullen quelques jours avant mon déménagement pour le foyer. Edward était retenu à son travail, j'avais donc proposé tout naturellement de garder les filles en attendant son retour.

- Dis Belli, tu crois que maman elle ne nous aimait pas ? Me questionna Sia

C'était la première fois qu'une des filles parlait de sa mère devant moi, jusqu'à présent ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait mentionné ne serait-ce qu'une fois leur maman. Je soufflai discrètement et lui répondis.

- Bien-sûr que votre maman vous aime mes puces. Venez ici leur dis-je en tendant mes bras afin que les deux petites s'installent sur mes genoux. Votre maman vous aimera toute sa vie.

- Mais elle est partie sans nous, reprit Xina dont la tristesse transperçait sur son visage angélique.

- Oui, mais elle a du partir, elle ne pouvait pas vous emmener avec elle. Tentai-je d'expliquer.

C'était dur de leur répondre, ne connaissant pas moi-même les raisons du départ de leur mère. Bien qu'Edward nous avait dit qu'elle semblait l'avoir quitté pour un autre, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait abandonné ses filles. D'après les Cullen, elle était une vraie mère poule, alors comment en étant aussi proche de ses enfants, pouvait-on décider de les laisser du jour au lendemain ?

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sia.

- C'est compliqué, ma chérie, mais si votre maman vous avait emmenées avec elle, vous n'auriez plus vu votre papa, ni votre famille...Elle a sans doute pensé que vous seriez trop malheureuses loin d'eux.

- Peut-être... Mais moi je voudrais la voir ! Clama Alexina.

- Je sais ma chérie !

Fin flash-back.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi à les rassurer, mais elles m'étonnaient. Elles étaient tellement matures pour leur jeune age. Régulièrement, quand je me trouvais seule avec elles, elles me posaient des questions sur leur maman. J'avais plusieurs fois dit aux filles d'en parler avec leur père, mais elles ne voulaient pas lui faire de la peine. Nous avions décidé que je garderais les filles pendant les vacances, j'étais contente de me rendre utile. Le foyer n'était pas encore ouvert pour des raisons financières et administratives. Rosalie était très occupée par tout cela, quant à Jasper il était tout le temps à son boulot et quand il n'y était pas il restait avec Alice. Bref, j'étais heureuse de savoir que je ne passerais pas mon été seule.

Au fil du temps, les filles d'Edward et Eyvan apprenaient à se connaître et semblaient s'entendre à merveille. C'était marrant de voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Chaque week-end, nous passions le samedi et le dimanche en leur compagnie. De l'extérieur, j'étais certaine que nous ressemblions à n'importe quelle famille présente dans le parc. Mais, nous nous savions que nous n'en étions pas réellement une. Tant qu'Edward et moi n'aurions pas fait le nécessaire pour régler nos vies passées, cela semblait compliqué.

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. L'audience pour mon divorce approchait à grand pas. J'appréhendais de me retrouver face à Alec, mais cela était inévitable. Et puis il devenait de plus en plus dur de ramener Eyvan au centre le dimanche soir. Il pleurait beaucoup me demandant à chaque fois pourquoi je ne voulais pas le garder avec moi. Je lui expliquais systématiquement, que ce n'était pas moi qui ne voulais pas. Je lui disais qu'il y avait des règles à suivre quand un papa et une maman ne s'aimaient plus pour que leur enfant soit heureux. C'était dur de trouver une raison à son placement en foyer, sans lui expliquer la violence dont son père pouvait faire preuve. Je ne voulais pas dénigrer son papa, même si celui-ci avait été une ordure avec moi, et qu'il n'avait pas développé de la fibre paternelle. Il n'en restait pas moins le père d'Eyvan. Même si cette idée me révulsait, je devais m'y faire car elle ne changerait jamais. Finalement, l'audience fut plus que rapide, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Tout mes demandes avaient été acceptées par les Volturi, même si je savais qu'Alec n'avait fait que suivre les instructions de son père, j'en étais heureuse. La seule qui m'avait été refusée, était l'autorité parentale. Pour le moment, il n'était pas question qu'Alec puisse voir son fils étant donné qu'il avait refusé de se soumettre au test d'évaluation psychologique. J'en étais soulagée, mais que se passerait-il le jour où il déciderait de le faire ? Je ne pourrais pas lui laisser mon fils, non cela n'était pas envisageable. Même si je n'avais aucune preuve, ni aucun souvenir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le soupçonner d'être le responsable de mon agression. Pourtant, il était impossible de le faire payer pour cela, à moins d'un miracle, je ne me souviendrais probablement jamais de ce qui m'était arrivé et par conséquent, les responsables ne seraient jamais inquiétés.

Après l'audience, Rosalie vint avec moi pour récupérer mon fils. Enfin nous allions pouvoir mener une vie de famille normale, enfin le plus possible. Nous allions devoir prendre nos marques mais je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir, je savais qu'une fois mon bébé et moi, réunis tout irait mieux.

Quand nous arrivâmes au foyer, Eyvan attendait bien sagement sur le banc dans le couloir. Il leva la tête vers nous et bondit de sa chaise, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et il se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'attrapais heureuse de le voir si pressé d'être avec moi. Je le fis tournoyer dans les airs, l'un et l'autre riant aux éclats. Il savait que je venais le chercher, et que plus jamais nous n'aurions à nous voir dans cet endroit. Rapidement, la directrice vint nous accueillir et me faire remplir des papiers officiels. Puis, nous chargions les affaires d'Eyvan dans la voiture de Rosalie. Avant de retourner chez les Cullen, nous étions rapidement passés chez nous afin d'y déposer les affaires d'Eyvan. Nous gardions le nécessaire pour la nuit, puisqu'il avait été décidé que tout le monde passerait la nuit à la villa. Eyvan se faisait une joie de dormir avec les jumelles.

Au moment où nous arrivâmes à la villa, je pensais que je devais être certainement la plus heureuse des femmes. Ce soir, Edward et moi allions officialiser notre relation. Même si je savais que Rosalie notamment se doutait de quelque chose, il était important pour moi que tout cela soit rendu officiel. J'avais peur qu'Edward ne fasse marche arrière, je connaissais l'importance de l'engagement que représentait le mariage pour lui ainsi que pour sa famille. Nous avions eu de longues conversations à ce sujet, il avait encore l'impression de trahir sa femme. Enfin, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit cela, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, ni qu'il n'aimait plus sa femme. J'étais persuadée qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour faire le point sur ses sentiments, mais le fait qu'il veuille révéler notre relation à sa famille était signe que je n'étais pas qu'une passade. J'espérais de tout cœur, qu'il envisage une relation sérieuse et pas juste une transition. D'autant plus que le temps passant je m'attachais de plus en plus à ses filles, je ne voulais pas prendre la place de leur maman. Elles avaient une maman et elle le resterait toujours. Mais, j'aimais notre relation, je n'aurais pu la définir clairement, je n'étais pas leur tata, ni leur copine, pas non plus leur maman... mais l'une comme l'autre semblait aimer ma présence et elles se confiaient de plus en plus facilement à moi.

Après avoir aidé Esmée à ranger, j'allais prendre place au côté d'Edward, j'avais toujours peur qu'il se défile. Pour ne pas lui laisser le choix, je posai ma main sur la sienne, espérant ainsi l'encourager. J'espérais que sa famille n'allait pas mal réagir à la nouvelle, j'avais un bon contact avec chacun d'eux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'ils ne me rejettent.

Au moment où Edward allait leur dire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dans un silence religieux Esmée alla ouvrir. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pour voir l'heure, il n'était pas loin de 21h. Qui pouvait bien venir si tardivement ? Toutes les personnes que nous fréquentions étaient déjà présentes, y compris les Black.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Esmée appeler Edward, je ne le sentis pas se lever. Je ne me rendis compte de son départ, qu'au moment où sa voix transperça le silence pesant qui s'était abattu dans le salon.

- Tanya ? Entendis-je dire Edward d'une voix brisée.

Je n'osai pas me retourner, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Esmée avait dû faire entrer l'intruse dans la demeure. Je gardais la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne devait pas revenir, pas maintenant, non. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

J'étais totalement déconnectée de ce qui se passait. Un mouvement attira cependant mon attention, et je me retournai pour faire face à Edward. La vision qui s'offrit à moi me bouleversa. Je ne pus me retenir de me lever brusquement. Sans prendre conscience de mon manque de politesse, je pris la parole.

- Je pense qu'on devrait laisser les Cullen en famille. Assénai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas tellement elle me semblait froide.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier quand je fus interrompue par Esmée.

- Isabella, vous n'avez pas à partir, vous faites tous parti de notre famille.

- Merci, mais je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouvez ensemble. Répondis-je.

- Edward, qui sont ces personnes ? Questionna d'une voix tremblante la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Des amis de la famille, Tanya. Maman, Papa pouvez-vous garder les filles ? Je vais emmener Tanya chez nous.

- Oui, prenez le temps qu'ils vous faut, on trouvera bien une excuse pour les filles, lui sourit son père.

- Ne leur dites rien pour le moment sur mon retour s'il vous plaît. Supplia la dénommée Tanya.

J'aurais voulu la haïr mais elle semblait tellement fragile, pour ne pas dire brisée que cela était impossible, j'avais de la peine pour elle. Une profonde peine, je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivée. Et si elle n'était pas partie volontairement ? Si elle avait été contrainte de partir, est-ce que cela remettrait en cause ma relation avec Edward ?

Je me haïssais de ne penser qu'à moi, j'aurais voulu être heureuse qu'elle soit de retour saine et sauve. Les filles allaient retrouver leur maman et Edward sa femme. Et moi, j'avais le cœur brisé.

Sans un regard ou un geste pour moi, Edward quitta la villa tenant toujours celle qu'il avait épousée plusieurs années auparavant dans ses bras. La soutenant, probablement, elle paraissait ne pas avoir la force pour se tenir debout seule.

Après leur départ, nous restâmes tous un moment figés dans le salon. Aucun de nous n'osait parler. Je ne pouvais dire ce à quoi les autres pensait, moi j'étais anéantie. Alors que nous aurions dû fêter mon divorce et annoncer à nos familles que nous étions un couple, il était parti avec sa femme. Bien-sûr, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, il se devait d'être là pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être blessée. Blessée, parce qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard à partir du moment où elle était apparue, blessée parce que je n'avais aucune certitude maintenant sur notre avenir. Avait-on encore un avenir commun possible ? Non, je n'y croyais pas, je connaissais bien Edward maintenant, et je pouvais être certaine qu'il donnerait une chance à son mariage. Il tenait bien trop à la valeur de l'engagement pour le jeter à la poubelle ainsi. Maintenant, que sa femme était revenue, peu importait ce qui lui était arrivé, Edward ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour sauver sa famille. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait nous sacrifier. Après tout il ne m'avait rien promis, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour moi. Évidemment, je pensais qu'il tenait à moi, mais il ne devait probablement pas être amoureux. Et moi l'étais-je ? Oui, sans hésitation. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit. Toutes les sensations que j'éprouvais à son contact étaient nouvelles et intenses. Je n'aurais jamais cru connaître le grand amour mais j'étais certaine d'éprouver cela pour Edward.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me reconduisit au salon, me faisant m'asseoir dans le canapé que j'avais précédemment occupé avec son fils. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, pour m'aider à me calmer. Si j'avais été une enfant, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une maman consolant sa petite fille d'un chagrin. Après tout, c'était exactement cela, bien que je n'étais plus une enfant, j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée. Mon père et mon oncle qui n'avaient rien dit jusque là, profitèrent de ce moment pour s'éclipser, Leah et Jacob les suivirent.

- Mon dieu, souffla Carlisle.

- Comme tu dis, elle semblait si brisée, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Questionna Esmée.

- La jeune femme, c'est Tanya n'est-ce pas ? demanda timidement Rosalie.

- Oui, c'est bien elle, répondit Esmée.

- Elle était si pâle et amaigrie, je me demande si on n'a pas fait une erreur en supposant qu'elle était partie de son plein gré renchérit Alice.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, intervint Emmett. Je pense qu'Edward va tenter de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et il nous expliquera tout très vite.

- Oui, laissons leur le temps de se retrouver, reprit Carlisle.

Cette phrase me fit frissonner et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je savais n'avoir aucun droit sur Edward, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Il ne serait pas auprès de moi cette nuit, il serait avec elle. Oui, j'étais égoïste, elle devait avoir besoin de lui, mais j'avais tellement peur de le perdre. Simplement, je devais être honnête avec moi-même je savais depuis le moment où elle avait franchi la porte que j'avais perdu. Il ne quitterait pas la mère de ses filles parce que pour lui cela était inconcevable, plus vite je me ferais une raison et plus vite je m'en remettrais.

- Chut, Bella calme-toi, tout va s'arranger murmura Esmée.

Avait-elle compris pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ? Je ne pouvais le dire, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Je me tournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait, je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir Rosalie. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Personne ne me posa de question. Ils devaient finalement avoir deviner la nature de notre relation avec Edward, mais de toute façon cela n'avait plus aucune importance... Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien entre nous...

* * *

**Réponse aux review presque Anonymes:**

**Lucie**: oups désolée pour l'oublie! pour une fois la fin me semble pas sadique si?

**Tumta**: Merci pour ce premier commentaire! et pour la femme d'Edward oui on rentre maintenant dans le vif du sujet mais j'suis pas sûr que tout le monde l'apprecie! Pour les Volturi... disons qu'ils vont se faire oublier...

**Twilight0507**: bien vue! lol! et pas sur qu'elle dégage...


	18. Chapter 17: Désoeuvré

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 17: Désoeuvré

* * *

Pov Edward :

_**À force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable.  
Corneille (Pierre) **_

Quand ma mère m'avait appelé, j'avais senti la panique dans sa voix. Sans réfléchir, je m'étais levé. A peine étais-je arrivé devant la porte menant au couloir, que je m'étais figé. Devant moi se tenait ma femme. Elle avait le teint terne, des cernes violettes dessinées sous ses yeux et semblait avoir beaucoup maigri.

-Tanya ? L'interrogeai-je, comme pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

Sans me répondre, elle se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant dans mon cou. J'étais perdu. Quelques instants auparavant, je devais annoncer à ma famille et à mes amis que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Je devais commencer une nouvelle vie. Il ne pouvait pas exister plus mauvais timing. Qu'allais-je faire ? J'avais toujours évité de penser à cette éventualité. Le retour de Tanya allait-il remettre en cause tout ce que j'avais essayé de construire ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Elle était la mère de mes filles, la femme que j'avais choisi d'épouser. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ni compté pour moi, ça n'aurait pas été juste.

J'étais totalement perdu dans un mélange de soulagement de la retrouver en vie, de peur d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et d'appréhension sur ce que cela allait entraîner. Je sentais la culpabilité prendre place dans tout mon être, je commençais déjà à me maudire de ne pas l'avoir attendue. Pourquoi avais-je décidé de croire qu'elle m'avait quitté ? Je la connaissais parfaitement et jamais elle n'aurait fait cela sans une raison valable. Comment allions-nous nous sortir de ce marasme ?

Je devais commencer par me calmer et prendre soin d'elle, elle semblait avoir terriblement besoin de repos. J'entendis Bella dire qu'ils devaient nous laisser en famille, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle tenait ces propos. Nous étions en famille, toutes les personnes présentes étaient ma famille à mon sens, aucun d'eux n'avait à partir. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre ma mère s'en était chargée. Tanya releva la tête pour me demander qui étaient les personnes présentes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Je savais que la situation devait être terrible pour Isabella. Elle devait me détester à ce moment mais je ne pouvais m'occuper d'elle, ma femme avait besoin de moi. Quel mari serais-je si je n'étais pas là pour elle, maintenant ? Je ne pouvais simplement pas la laisser seule. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis décembre, elle m'avait quitté depuis un peu plus de 7 mois. Où avait-elle été ? Avec qui ? Était-elle en compagnie de ce Jamie ? Nous devions nous retrouver seuls pour discuter de tout cela. Nous devions nous retrouver au calme, pour parler, pour que je puisse comprendre.

Après avoir demandé à mes parents de s'occuper des filles, je nous dirigeais Tanya et moi sans un regard en arrière vers la porte Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Bella. J'étais persuadé de voir son regard triste et perdu. Nous n'avions jamais évoqué notre avenir dans le cas d'un retour de mon épouse. Cela m'avait semblé tellement improbable, que je n'avais pas voulu envisager cette possibilité. Maintenant, je le regrettais.

Les paroles prononcées le jour de notre mariage me revinrent en mémoire.

_« -Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, vous avez choisi de prendre mademoiselle Tanya Denali pour femme ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la respecter ? Promettez-vous d'être toujours honnête avec elle ? Promettez-vous de rester à ses côtés quel que soit le destin que l'avenir vous réserve?_

_-Oui je le promets répondis-je. »_

Avais-je déjà rompu les promesses faites ce jour là ? D'autres paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

_« - Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, veuillez répéter après moi: Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends, toi, Tanya Denali pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ; devant Dieu et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. _

_- Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends, toi, Tanya Denali pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Dieu et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse de fidélité, je l'avais trompée à la première difficulté. Je n'avais pas tenu la promesse de l'aimer et de la chérir pour le pire... Je n'avais pas non plus tenu celle de rester à ses côtés quel que soit ce que le destin nous réservait. J'avais failli à toutes ses promesses. Il était de mon devoir de réparer mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais pas jeter toutes ses années aux oubliettes, je devais nous donner une seconde chance. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, nous devions nous en sortir ensemble. Oui, j'allais oublier Isabella Swan, et j'allais redevenir le mari de Tanya Denali. C'était ainsi que ma vie devait se dérouler et ce sera ainsi qu'elle se déroulera. Fier de mes résolutions, j'installais ma femme côté passager dans ma voiture.

Rapidement, nous atteignîmes notre maison. Je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis le matin où j'avais trouvé la fameuse lettre. Ma mère y allait chaque semaine pour tenir la maison propre, relever le courrier et nous apporter des affaires de rechange. Moi, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y retourner. Son odeur était bien trop présente, malgré le ménage que ma mère pouvait faire chaque semaine. En ouvrant la porte, je fus une nouvelle fois submergé par l'odeur caractéristique de notre maison. Mais, contrairement à avant, cette fois je ne m'y sentis pas mal. Je savais qu'elle était avec moi. Nous allions reprendre notre vie la où elle s'était arrêtée. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

J'aidais Tanya à entrer dans notre demeure, je pouvais voir la fatigue la submerger. Alors je la dirigeai vers notre chambre. Je l'aidai à se déshabiller, et je ne pouvais que confirmer l'amaigrissement de son corps. Elle avait perdu toutes ses formes, il ne lui restait que la peau sur les os. Cette vision me fit mal, je voulais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé plus que tout au monde et pourtant j'allais devoir être patient. Elle n'était pas en état de me le dire cette nuit.

Je la couchais dans notre lit, mais au moment où je me redressai pour la laisser se reposer, elle s'agrippa à mon bras refusant que je la laisse seule.

- Tanya chérie, je reste là, je vais juste me rafraîchir et je te rejoins. Lui dis-je tout bas pour la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça et relâcha mon poignet. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau. J'avais besoin de plus que cela pour me sentir mieux. J'optai pour une douche rapide, espérant me sentir mieux après. J'étais nauséeux. Être ici avec ma femme aurait dû me sembler normal, or j'avais l'impression de trahir Isabella. A ce rythme là, j'allais devenir fou. Quand je pensais à l'une, l'autre venait me hanter. Quand je pensais faire le bon choix, je culpabilisais de ne pas avoir pris une autre option. Je finis par sortir de la chaleur rassurante de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement et enfilai un boxer et un T-shirt. J'allais m'allonger près de mon épouse. Il fallut que je me concentre pour ne pas partir, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Depuis tellement longtemps, je passais mes nuits dans les bras d'Isabella et là je devais dormir avec Tanya. Comment étais-je censé gérer cela ?

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas. J'étais perdu face à ce qui allait se passer. J'avais beau tenter de me raisonner, je n'arrivais pas à envisager sereinement mon futur. Je me voyais déchiré entre mes devoirs de mari et de père et mon envie d'être avec Bella. Étais-je amoureux d'Isabella ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question, préférant vivre notre histoire au jour le jour. Mais, maintenant, cela n'avait finalement plus d'importance, sauf si Tanya ne voulait plus de notre mariage, je ne serais pas celui qui le mènera à sa fin. Je savais que peu de personnes comprendraient mes choix mais c'était les miens et je refusais de faire autrement. Si j'avais une chance de pouvoir garder ma famille unie, je la saisirais, coûte que coûte.

Dès qu'apparurent les premiers rayons de soleil, je me levai. Après avoir bu un grand café noir, je m'installai dans le salon essayant de réfléchir aux conséquences du retour de ma femme. Je n'arrivais pas à analyser la situation, mais cela me semblait normal. Il me manquait pas mal de données et j'étais bien décidé à avoir des réponses aujourd'hui. Je me devais d'être calme envers Tanya, mais j'avais besoin d'explication. Je tournais en rond toute la matinée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas brusquer ma femme et avais décidé de la laisser dormir le temps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas aller la sortir du lit. Ma patience était proche de zéro, je n'allais pas tarder à péter un câble si elle ne se réveillait pas. J'avais téléphoné à ma mère, pour savoir comment les filles allaient. Ma mère avait prétexté une affaire urgente à mon travail pour justifier mon absence de ce matin. Esmée, m'avait aussi glissé quelques mots sur Bella. D'après elle, Isabella n'était pas très bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs quitté la villa dès qu'Eyvan s'était levé au grand désespoir de celui-ci qui voulait rester avec les filles.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir cela, elle méritait d'être heureuse bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette foutue planète. Elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, après tout ce par quoi elle était passée. Et moi, j'allais encore la faire souffrir. J'espérais seulement que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux que j'avais ressentis pour elle...

Je restais assis dans mon canapé à penser à Bella, plus longtemps que prévu. Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui me reconnecta à la réalité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tanya, élégante comme toujours, apparut à la porte du salon. Elle me fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je ne pus la laisser aller au bout. Le plus subtilement possible je me décalais, lui proposant de lui servir son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne fut pas dupe mais accepta malgré tout.

- Tanya, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, lui avouai-je.

- Je sais Edward, mais c'est difficile... j'ai vécu l'horreur durant ces derniers mois. Murmura-t-elle.

- J'imagine. Allons nous mettre sur le canapé nous serons mieux pour que tu m'expliques tout cela. Lui dis-je en me levant.

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, je pouvais sentir une tension grandir entre nous. Je supposais que Tanya avait peur de ma réaction quand elle me dirait ce qui s'était passé. Je tentai de la rassurer, en mettant une main sur sa cuisse et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tanya, tu peux tout me dire, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, je serai là, je n'irai nulle part. Lui assurai-je.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer Eddy... pleura-t-elle.

- J'aimerais te poser une question, si ça ne te dérange pas. Lui demandai-je.

- Évidement, tu peux tout me demander. Reprit-elle.

- J'ai trouvé une lettre dans tes affaires... Je ne pus continuer ma phrase coupée par Tanya

- Oh mon dieu, Edward, je te jure ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Alors explique-moi ! J'ai cru mourir quand tu es partie et tu reviens comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé ! La suppliai-je.

- La lettre que tu as trouvée, commença-t-elle hésitante, je l'ai reçue quelques jours avant de partir continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Elle a un rapport avec ton départ ? Lui demandai-je.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais de notre explication, que voulais-je entendre ? Je ne pourrais le dire, j'étais partagé entre l'envie qu'elle ait été obligée de partir et la peur de ce qu'elle ait subi pendant ces long mois d'absence.

- Oui, celui qui l'a écrite est James, mon premier petit copain. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé un peu quand on s'est rencontré. Je l'avais quitté en arrivant à Harvard. A l'époque, j'avais choisi de tirer un trait sur ma vie d'avant... Comme tu le sais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas grandi dans un quartier chic au milieu d'une famille unie. James était mon voisin, nous avons toujours été proches. Mais nos envies n'étaient pas les mêmes, lui se contentait de sa vie misérable alors que moi je voulais en changer. Nos routes se sont séparées et je pensais ne jamais le revoir. Mais il a fini par me retrouver. Lorsque j'ai reçu sa lettre, j'ai pris peur. Je savais que James n'était pas fréquentable, déjà à l'époque il trempait dans des trafics en tout genre, alors il me semblait évident qu'il n'avait pas changé. J'ai, dans un premier temps, voulu le repousser mais il est venu à la maison et m'a menacée.

- Attends Tanya, cet homme, ce trafiquant est venu chez nous ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? As-tu pensé aux filles ? Bordel ! Hurlai-je d'énervement.

- Justement Edward, je n'ai pensé qu'à nos filles, chaque choix que j'ai fait alors était pour elles. James semblait persuadé que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Il a commencé à menacer la famille, Edward, il m'a fait comprendre que si je ne faisais pas le bon choix, je pourrais perdre mes filles. Alors, je l'ai suivi. Il a été d'accord pour me laisser un peu de temps pour m'organiser. La suite tu la connais, j'ai laissé les filles chez Leah et Jacob et je suis partie avec lui. J'ai tenté de laisser des indices mais il m'épiait constamment alors je n'ai rien pu faire. Je te jure Ed, je n'ai jamais voulu aller avec lui, mais j'avais tellement peur pour Sia et Xina. C'est un fou, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire à nos enfants si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il voulait... pleura-t-elle.

Elle semblait sincère, je pouvais voir les tremblements parcourir son corps, voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassant sur le front dans un geste de réconfort.

- Ça va aller Tanya, chut, tout est fini maintenant, tu es avec moi. Calme-toi lui dis-je tendrement, en caressant son dos.

- Oh Edward, si tu savais par quoi je suis passée tous ces mois de galère. J'ai prié chaque jour pour pouvoir m'éloigner de lui, pour que tu me retrouves mais chaque jour était un cauchemar sans nom. J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait me tuer mais par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis toujours en vie.. sanglota-t-elle.

- Je suis là, si tu veux me raconter tout ce que tu as vécu, je t'écouterai. Si tu as besoin de voir un médecin on peut appeler mon père ou qui tu veux d'autre. Je vais t'aider mon amour. Répondis-je.

L'appeler mon amour m'avait comme brûlé la gorge, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi. Elle finit par me raconter le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu durant tout ce temps. Pendant que je prenais du bon temps avec Isabella, ma femme, celle à qui j'avais promis de la protéger chaque jour de notre vie, souffrait le martyr. Je me détestais pour cela.

J'aurais voulu tuer ce James pour avoir fait subir tout cela à ma femme. Il l'avait violée, frappée et humiliée chaque jour depuis son départ. Il avait dépensé l'argent qu'elle avait retiré sur notre compte pour acheter de la drogue et l'avait obligée à en prendre. Tanya m'avait expliqué qu'ils vivaient dans un squat près de Détroit, ville de leur enfance mais surtout l'une des villes avec le taux de criminalité le plus élevé des États-Unis.

- Comment as-tu réussi à lui échapper ? Lui demandai-je inquiet pour la sécurité de ma famille, si ce voyou voulait la récupérer.

- Il s'est fait arrêter il y a quelques jours pour meurtre je crois. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir en fait et j'ai fui dès que j'ai pu... Je ne voulais pas venir ici, j'avais trop peur de vous mettre en danger mais je ne connais personne d'autre Edward. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais. Gémit-elle.

- Tanya, tu as eu raison de revenir, tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Je t'aurais protégée de lui, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- J'avais tellement peur, je n'ai pas réfléchi, et puis tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui Edward, c'est un fou. Pleura-t-elle .

Je voyais qu'elle était épuisée, et je m'en voulus de lui faire subir cet interrogatoire alors qu'elle venait de vivre l'enfer. Je la laissais se calmer dans mes bras, lui caressant doucement le dos et en déposant quelques baisers dans sa chevelure. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par s'endormir. Le plus délicatement possible, je la portai dans notre chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'autorisais à craquer.

Je glissais le long de la porte, pleurant ma haine de lui, de moi... Je n'avais pas été capable de protéger la mère de mes enfants, pourra-t-elle me le pardonner ? Pourra-t-on reconstruire notre vie malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et Isabella ? Non, je ne devais plus penser à elle. Elle avait été une erreur, ma femme avait besoin de moi pour se reconstruire. Je n'irai pas lui dire pour mon aventure avec Bella. Heureusement, personne n'était au courant, enfin personne officiellement, j'espérais qu'aucun d'eux ne lui en parlerait. Bien-sûr, j'allais devoir parler de tout cela avec Isabella mais pas pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

Je me repris assez rapidement, et téléphonai à ma famille. J'expliquai sans rentrer dans les détails ce que fut la vie de Tanya durant cette période. Mon père me confirma l'utilité d'une psychothérapie et me donna le nom de plusieurs médecins compétents dont Jasper en tête. J'espérais que mon épouse accepte d'être suivie par lui car j'avais une totale confiance. J'avais dans l'idée de déposer plainte également contre James, si Tanya était d'accord avec cela. Mon père me confirma que l'oncle d'Isabella se tiendrait à notre disposition si besoin. Je l'en remerciais sincèrement. J'avais honte de faire cela, aucun d'eux n'imaginait ce que je vivais. Je ne savais moi-même pas comment me sortir de cette merde. J'aimais ma femme, tout au moins je le pensais, mais je l'avais trompée alors qu'elle vivait l'enfer, comment pourrais-je me le pardonner un jour ? Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la tentation que représentait Isabella, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'allais payer le prix de mes erreurs.

Tanya avait dormi quasiment toute la journée, et semblait aller nettement mieux en fin d'après-midi. Je lui proposai donc d'aller chez mes parents. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Étrangement, j'avais imaginé qu'avec le retour de Tanya je pourrais réintégrer ce lieu mais cela m'était impossible. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je demandai à ma femme si elle était d'accord pour rester quelques temps chez mes parents. Les filles avaient pris leurs habitudes et je ne voulais pas non plus les brusquer. Déjà qu'elles allaient être dans un sacré état en voyant leur mère. Et puis je ne voulais pas laisser mon épouse seule, pendant que j'allais être au travail. A la villa, Alice ou ma mère étaient toujours présentes ce qui ferait une compagnie à Tanya.

Soulagé de voir qu'elle acceptait mon idée, nous nous mimes en route pour rejoindre ma famille. J'avais prévenu ma mère avant de partir. Je me garai devant l'allée. Ma main posée sur le levier de vitesse fut serrée fortement par celle de ma femme. Je me tournais pour voir pourquoi elle semblait avoir peur.

- Tanya, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je sais, mais je me demande comment les filles vont réagir ? Et ta famille, tu leur as dit ce que j'avais vécu, ils doivent me détester. Répondit-elle en pleurant.

De mon autre main, j'essuyai délicatement ses joues et posai un baiser sur son front.

- Tanya, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce salaud t'a fait endurer. Personne ne va te juger. Et tes filles seront folles de joie de te revoir. Tu leur as beaucoup manqué.

- Merci.

J'entrai dans la maison sans frapper, de toute façon nous étions attendus. Je ne pensais trouver que mes parents et mes filles, alors je fus surpris de voir Alice accompagnée de Jasper, venir à notre rencontre.

- Bonjour Tanya, dit Alice en prenant ma femme dans ses bras. Tanya se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, le regard fermé.

- Je suis Jasper Hâle le fiancé d'Alice. Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Enchantée murmura ma femme.

Nous avançâmes dans le salon, et ce fut au tour d'Emmett et de Rosalie de venir saluer mon épouse et de faire les présentations. J'eus un bref moment de doute, c'était peut-être tôt pour toutes ces effusions ? Mais après tout, plus vite notre vie reprenait son cours mieux c'était non ? Je n'en savais rien, et de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas demander à mon frère ou ma sœur de virer leurs compagnons pour que ma femme ne soit pas perdue.

Après avoir été présentée à Rosalie, mon épouse semblait de plus en plus renfermée, je me doutais qu'elle avait certainement envie de calme et de retrouver les filles. Je lui pris la main espérant la rassurer si elle en avait besoin. Je devais avouer que j'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment me comporter face à elle. Tantôt elle semblait aller bien et à d'autres moments elle semblait à des années lumières de nous, complètement enfermée dans son monde. J'avais beau me dire qu'elle venait à peine de revenir de son enfer, je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. J'allais devoir être patient avec ma femme, et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir l'être. Mais, j'étais sûr qu'avec l'aide de ma famille nous pourrions nous en sortir. Oui, je devais garder l'espoir que bientôt toute cette histoire serait derrière nous.

Je n'avais pas encore vu mes parents, je supposais donc qu'ils devaient s'occuper de mes filles. Je me demandais à ce moment là ce qu'était en train de faire Isabella. Elle devait être seule chez elle avec son fils. Dire qu'hier on devait fêter son divorce et annoncer notre relation. Qu'en restait-il aujourd'hui ? Rien, un mensonge. J'avais voulu me voiler la face, masquer mon chagrin et je m'étais servi d'elle et maintenant ? Maintenant, rien, j'avais retrouvé ma femme et même si le chemin allait être long pour retrouver notre vie sereine, nous y arriverions. Isabella ne pourrait sortir de ma vie étant donné qu'elle y était liée à cause de Jasper et Rosalie. J'allais devoir composer avec elle dans mon environnement, serait-on assez intelligent laisser de côté ces quelques mois de relation ? J'espérais qu'elle comprenne ma décision mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de sa réaction.

Alors que je m'attendais à voir mes parents descendre, ce ne fut pas eux qui entrèrent dans le salon, mais celle qui accaparait nombreuses de mes pensées. Je la regardai attentivement, notant chaque détail de son corps, chaque mouvement de sa respiration. Je levai un peu plus mon regard, pour tomber sur son visage. Ce visage que je connaissais par cœur à force de l'avoir détaillé. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et j'y vis tout ce que je ne voulais pas voir. La souffrance, la solitude et la peur se reflétaient dans ses pupilles. Je savais que j'étais le responsable de cela mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, je me devais d'être présent pour ma femme. Rosalie et Jasper étaient là pour elle, ils l'aideraient à surmonter cela j'en étais convaincu.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement, tendant sa main à Tanya, qui, contrairement aux autres ne lui rendit pas sa poignée de main. Isabella, baissa sa main, en secouant la tête. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de ma femme et j'en étais choqué.

- Vous êtes ? Questionna durement Tanya. Jusqu'à présent, sa voix avait toujours été hésitante comme brisée et là elle était tranchante.

- Euh... Isabella... reprit-elle rapidement coupée par Rosalie qui vint se placer entre les deux femmes.

- Notre sœur ! Répliqua la blonde d'un ton froid.

Je connaissais le côté protecteur des Hâle mais voir Rosalie intervenir à ce moment là était à la limite du flippant. Isabella n'avait rien à craindre de ma femme, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'être protégée.

- Votre sœur ? S'interrogea Tanya, pourtant elle ressemble étonnement à la femme de Volturi. Asséna-t-elle.

- Oui, en fait nous venons de divorcer, répondit doucement Bella.

Elle était gênée, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé, et si Tanya lui posait des questions sur les raisons de son divorce je n'étais pas certain qu'Isabella veuille lui répondre. Après tout ça ne regardait pas ma femme.

- Oh, et je suppose que c'est mon mari qui s'est chargé de l'affaire ?

- Oui Tanya, c'est moi avec Emmett, mais je doute que ce soit le moment pour parler de cela, ne préfères-tu pas voir tes filles ? Tentai-je pour changer de conversation.

- Bien-sûr que je veux voir mes filles, s'écria-t-elle visiblement en colère.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait énervée ainsi. Elle dût remarquer mon choc puisque son visage s'adoucit immédiatement.

- Désolée, je suis encore perturbée par tout ça Edward, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Pleura-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la rassurant du mieux que je pouvais. J'osai un regard vers Bella, pour voir le sien briller, et la voir repousser Rosalie qui semblait vouloir la consoler. Enfin je supposais. Son regard se fixa dans le mien et je pus voir une tonne de questions. Je savais que je devrais m'expliquer avec elle, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps.

J'accompagnai finalement Tanya dans la salle de jeu pour qu'elle puisse enfin revoir ses filles. Arrivés devant la porte entre-ouverte, nous pouvions entendre le rire de trois enfants. Tanya me questionna du regard.

- C'est le fils de Bella. Murmurai-je pour ne pas être entendu par les enfants.

- Bella ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Isabella, si tu préfères me repris-je.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit de pas nous fit nous retourner.

- Désolée, je venais juste récupérer Eyvan. Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Emmett, s'est proposé pour nous raccompagner.

Je hochai la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire de toute façon. Elle entra dans la pièce prenant garde à ne pas dévoiler notre présence derrière la porte.

- Eyvan, chéri, nous devons rentrer chez nous mon bébé. Viens t'habiller.

- Non ! Encore un peu. Couina-t-il.

- Désolée, mon cœur, mais nous devons partir maintenant, tu les reverras bientôt.

- Mais nous on veut rester ensemble ! Intervint Sia.

- Sia, ma puce tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ? Tu as ta maison et Eyvan la sienne.

- Bah vous pouvez habiter avec nous ! Répliqua Xina.

- C'est pas si simple ma puce.

- Allez les filles, laissez Eyvan rentrer avec sa maman. Trancha mon père.

Isabella finit par ressortir avec Eyvan dans ses bras. Le regard du petit garçon se porta sur Tanya et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Puis il me regarda et me sourit.

- Salut evar... me dit-il.

- Salut bonhomme, tu t'es bien amusé avec Sia et Xina ?

- Oui ! Mais maman veut qu'on ente alo on jou pu... répondit mon bébé.

- Tu les reverras vite, promis.

- Tout a l'heure ?

- Euh non, la il est tard, tu vas devoir aller au lit. Intervint Bella.

- Oh... mais je veux faire dodo avec Sia et Sina.

- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas possible. Dis au revoir à Edward et Tanya.

- En voir... dit-il tout tristement.

Je restais un moment à les regarder partir, me demandant quand j'aurais l'occasion de parler avec Isabella. J'avais besoin de lui expliquer mes choix, de mettre les choses au clair et rapidement. J'avais l'impression que plus j'attendrais, plus tout serait compliqué.

Ma femme me sortit de ma rêverie, en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce dans un silence pesant. Je ne savais pas comment les filles allaient réagir face à leur maman et j'appréhendais ce moment là. Elles avaient toujours été discrètes depuis le départ de leur maman, ne posant que peu de question finalement.

- Sia, Xina mes chéries. S'écria Tanya en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Les filles semblèrent effrayées par le geste brusque de leur maman. Je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir ou laisser Tanya faire. Je jetais un regard paniqué à mon père qui me fit signe de m'avancer.

Les filles se dégagèrent des bras de leur mère, et vinrent se blottir dans les miens, leurs têtes cachées dans mon cou. Tanya tentait de leur parler pour les apaiser. Mais j'avais l'impression que l'effet produit était complètement inverse à celui voulu. Je lui lançai un regard dur pour qu'elle se taise mais elle ne comprit visiblement pas.

- Mes chéries, c'est maman regardez moi ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Sia, Xina mes bébés, vous venez faire un câlin à maman ? Répétait-t-elle inlassablement.

- Tanya, ça suffit ! Assénai-je. Les filles ont peur, laisse-nous un petit moment, je vais leur parler. Lui demandai-je.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était choquée, mais elle finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce suivie par mes parents qui fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Maintenant, j'allais devoir expliquer à mes filles ce qui était arrivé à leur maman et je ne savais pas encore comment leur dire et surtout quoi leur dire. Il était évident que je ne raconterais rien de ce que m'avait confié Tanya.

* * *

Réponses aux presque anonymes:

**Justine**: Edward ne s'y attendait pas il est sous le choc quand il voit que Tanya devant lui alors oui il n'a peut-être pas la bonne réaction!

**Aussidagility**: et oui quel timing cette Tanya lol!

**Lucie**: me voila rassuré si tu me pardonnes! tu as eu des explications dans ce chapitre non? alors ?

**Twilight0507**: merci pour le commentaire mais je ne te dirais rien tu découvriras par toi même ce qui va se passer...

**Note Auteure:** j'appréhende quelque peu vos réactions face à ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!


	19. Chapter 18 : Fuir

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Fuir**

* * *

**_POV Bella :_**

« _**Plus on aime, plus on souffre. La somme des douleurs possibles pour chaque âme est proportionnelle à son degré de perfection.  
Amiel (Henri Frédéric) **_

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, je n'arrivais qu'à 9h chez les Cullen. Habituellement je venais aux alentour de 7h30 une demi-heure après qu'Edward ait réintégré le domicile familial. Maintenant, je l'évitais au maximum. Je ne voulais pas voir la pitié ou pire du regret dans ses yeux parce que j'étais certaine qu'il regrettait d'avoir trompé sa femme avec moi. D'ailleurs depuis que Tanya était revenue il ne la quittait que pour se rendre à son travail, même ses filles passaient après. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il était normal qu'il s'occupe de son épouse, surtout après ce qu'elle avait subi mais j'avais plus de mal à accepter qu'il délaisse ses enfants. Elles ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi leur papa ne jouait plus avec elles.

Ce matin Alessia était particulièrement silencieuse, même Eyvan n'avait pas réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot ce qui était chose rare. Inquiète de la voir si renfermée alors qu'habituellement elle était plutôt une petite fille expansive, j'étais allée la voir. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de les rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Alessia était celle qui en souffrait le plus, où tout du moins qui me montrait sa souffrance.

- Sia, ça va ma puce ?

Pas de réponse, elle baissa la tête. Délicatement en passant ma main sous son menton je lui relevai le visage pour voir ses yeux humides. Je la pris dans mes bras, la berçant doucement.

- Sia, mon cœur, tu sais que tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui te rends triste ?

Toujours pas de réponse verbale, mais elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Je continuais à poser des questions, essayant de comprendre les raisons de son état, quand Tanya entra dans la salle de jeux. Il était aux alentours de onze heures du matin, et jusqu'alors je ne l'avais pas vue mais cela n'était pas exceptionnel. A vrai dire, j'étais a la villa de 9h le matin jusqu'à 16h chaque jour de la semaine et je ne voyais Tanya que rarement, je n'avais demandé à personne ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées mais je trouvais étrange qu'une maman qui n'avait pas vu ses enfants pendant plusieurs mois ne veuille pas s'en occuper... Mais il était vrai que j'ignorais l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas partie par choix, mais pour protéger sa famille ce qui était tout à son honneur et j'en avais déduit qu'elle avait dû être maltraitée durant ces huit mois. Je n'avais pas non plus cherché à avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Pas que je m'en fichais mais j'estimais que cela ne me regardait pas. Si Edward ou même Tanya voulaient m'en parler, j'écouterais mais je n'irais pas leur poser de questions. J'avais encore du mal à accepter qu'il soit avec sa femme. On ne s'était rien promis, on n'avait jamais évoqué l'éventualité d'un retour de sa femme. Peut-être avions-nous eu tort de ne pas le faire, mais notre relation était toute fraîche et déjà compliquée. Inconsciemment, nous n'avions probablement pas voulu la rendre encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Quand Sia vit sa mère entrer dans la pièce, elle se raidit dans mes bras et cacha sa tête dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler sur ma peau, la resserrant fortement contre moi, je me tournais légèrement pour regarder Tanya avancer dans la salle de jeux.

Elle s'installa à côté de Xina sans dire un mot. Elle resta ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de se relever en soufflant et de quitter la pièce sans un regard supplémentaire pour ses filles. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son attitude, elle était si distante avec ses enfants.

- Sia, ma puce ta maman est partie. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es si malheureuse ma chérie ?

Encore une fois, la petite ne me dit rien mais leva son regard vers moi en acquiesçant. Xina accompagnée d'Eyvan se rapprochèrent alors de nous.

- Pouquoi elle pleu Sia maman ? Demanda mon petit bonhomme tristement.

- Je ne sais pas, Xina tu sais toi pourquoi ta sœur est triste ?

- Oui. C'est à cause de maman, elle est méchante ! Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Comment ça méchante ? Vous savez vous pouvez tout me dire, ça restera entre nous si vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler à votre papa.

- Depuis que maman est là, papa ne joue plus avec nous. Et maman, bah elle est plus gentille comme avant. Elle parle pas... ça nous fait peur. Tu crois que papa et maman vont nous laisser ?

- Mes puces, votre papa et votre maman vous aiment très fort. Quand votre maman est partie, elle voulait vous emmener avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Maintenant, votre maman est triste. Elle a besoin de se reposer, parce qu'elle a fait un long voyage, mais je vous promets que bientôt elle jouera et vous parlera comme avant. Et pour votre papa, je suis certaine qu'il va vite rejouer avec vous. Affirmai-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Esmée venue nous chercher pour aller manger.

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier la discussion que j'avais eue avec les jumelles à peine une semaine après le retour de leur mère.

Il était étrange que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des jumelles alors qu'Esmée était en congé et que leur maman était également là, mais les filles voulaient voir Eyvan et tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cela. A vrai dire, personne n'avait évoqué le sujet, et comme je venais chaque jour depuis le début des vacances, j'avais continué de le faire, malgré le retour de Tanya. J'aurais pu en discuter avec Esmée ou mieux Edward, mais je ne voulais pas parler. J'étais devenue une pro dans l'esquive des conversations avec les membres de la famille Cullen, de même que je m'arrangeais pour être avec Eyvan lorsque Rosalie et Jasper étaient là. Cela rendait ainsi toute discussion impossible. Je ne savais pas qui avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi mais j'étais certaine qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ignorait. Je pouvais le voir dans leur regard désolé pour moi et cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié.

Cependant, je n'avais pas pu éviter une discussion avec mon oncle et mon père, l'un et l'autre avaient tenté de me réconforter mais il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise pour cela. Mon père m'avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui à Forks si je le souhaitais, et je lui avais promis d'y réfléchir. Je me demandais si cela n'était pas une bonne solution. Pour Eyvan, il reprendrait un nouveau départ dans une petite ville et pour moi je renouerais avec mon enfance. J'avais besoin de cela, enfin je le pensais.

Étrangement, ceux que j'évitais le moins étaient les Black. Cette semaine, je les avais vus tous les jours, que ce soit à la Villa pour Leah ou bien chez moi, lorsque le couple s'invitait pour boire un café. Je supposais qu'ils venaient pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient évoqué ma relation avec Edward pourtant j'étais certaine qu'ils le savaient. Edward s'étant à de nombreuses reprises servi d'eux comme alibi, je ne pouvais que les remercier de faire comme si de rien n'était. Jacob était un bout-en-train, toujours prêt à rigoler et sa bonne humeur me faisait du bien. Il avait pris à cœur de me remémorer tous nos souvenirs d'enfance, ainsi que ceux qu'il partageait avec les Cullen.

Ce mois d'août était difficile moralement pour moi. Savoir qu'Edward était avec sa femme, attentionné et disponible pour elle me brisait le cœur. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais compté pour lui. Par moment, je me demandais si je n'avais pas été qu'un bouche trou ou une transition pour lui. Depuis le retour de sa femme, il n'avait jamais tenté, tout du moins à ma connaissance, de me voir. Quant à elle, j'étais perplexe, nous avions traversé l'une comme l'autre une épreuve terrible mais je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Je devais avouer que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour me rapprocher d'elle mais elle semblait si froide. Je me demandais parfois si la Tanya d'avant était plus chaleureuse. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontrée mais je ne pouvais croire qu'elle était ainsi. Les rares fois où nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les deux, l'atmosphère était étrange, pour ne pas dire tendue. Le plus difficile pour moi fut dimanche dernier. Esmée avait tenu à faire un repas familial, comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude. J'avais tenté de refuser mais les Cullen avaient insisté pour qu'Eyvan et moi soyons à leur côté. J'avais tenté ce jour là d'ignorer le couple mais c'était difficile. Tanya était constamment collée à Edward, à la limite de la décence. Même Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas si proches en notre présence et pourtant ces deux là étaient pires que de la glu. Parfois, je croisais le regard d'Edward, mais je n'osais croire à l'interprétation que j'en faisais. J'y lisais du regret et de la peine. Toutefois, je ne savais si c'était pour ce qui s'était passé entre nous ou pour ce qui se passait depuis le retour de sa femme.

Plus les jours passaient et moins Edward était présent au sein de sa famille. Il passait son temps libre enfermé avec sa femme, dans l'une des chambres de la villa, parfois d'après ce qu'en disaient Alice et Emmett, ils allaient dans leur maison. Apparemment Tanya souhaitait y retourner mais Edward, lui, préférait rester quelque temps chez ses parents.

C'était étrange, de voir comment en quelques jours les Cullen semblaient être moins soudés. Quand nous les avions rencontrés, ils me faisaient penser à un clan, un peu comme une famille de mafiosi. Oui, ils avaient cela en commun avec les Volturi, à la différence que, chez les Cullen, l'attachement était réel, enfin je le pensais jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant, depuis le retour de l'épouse d'Edward, on pouvait voir qu'Alice et Emmett passaient plus de temps au foyer avec Jasper et Rosalie que chez leurs parents. Edward avait, semble-t-il, avait repris ses habitudes de travail, ne prenant plus de temps pour ses filles. J'avais beaucoup de mal à reconnaître cette famille. J'admirais Edward pour son dévouement que ce soit auprès de ses enfants pendant l'absence de Tanya, qu'à son travail. Mais je devais reconnaître que je n'appréciais pas de le voir aux petits soins pour cette femme. J'essayais de ne pas mettre mes sentiments pour lui dans la balance, mais ce n'était pas évident. J'avais l'impression pourtant que mon jugement n'était pas faussé pour autant. J'avais noté que les Cullen ne semblaient pas apprécier réellement Tanya. Comme si, jusque là, ils faisaient bonne figure devant le couple, mais qu'en réalité ils n'avaient jamais totalement voulu d'elle dans leur famille. Mais peut-être voyais-je ce que j'avais envie de voir... Les seuls qui m'avaient clairement dit ne pas apprécier Tanya plus que cela, étaient Leah et Jacob. La première avait été plutôt virulente sur le sujet, disant qu'elle avait toujours cru que Tanya n'avait d'yeux que pour le statut social d'Edward, alors que Jacob était plus modéré, pour lui elle n'était pas l'âme sœur d'Edward. Jake me surprenait toujours, lui tout le temps en train de faire l'imbécile, il se révélait être par moment un garçon très attentionné. Leah avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré et elle le savait. Leur amour faisait envie, on sentait la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un en vers l'autre. Elle était pratiquement palpable. Mais, j'avais aussi vu une blessure, ou plutôt un manque. Quand je les voyais s'occuper des filles ou même d'Eyvan, je pouvais sans aucun doute dire qu'ils feraient de merveilleux parents. Un jour où ils étaient venus au foyer pour manger avec nous tous, excepté Edward, Tanya et les parents Cullen, Rosalie avait gaffé sans le savoir.

Flash-back :

Nous étions tous installés autour de la grande table de la future salle commune du foyer. Chacun parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi quand la conversation s'orienta sur les enfants. Au départ, nous parlions essentiellement d'Eyvan et des jumelles. Puis, sans vraiment savoir comment Rosalie posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Et vous, vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps maintenant pourquoi n'avez vous pas d'enfants ? Questionna Rosa en regardant Jacob et Leah.

Leah, baissa les yeux et le sourire radieux de Jacob s'affaissa. Celui-ci serra doucement la main de sa femme et prit la parole.

- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant. Nous avons essayé tous les recours qui étaient à notre disposition mais rien n'a fonctionné... Nous expliqua-t-il presque honteux.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que vous ne pouviez pas en avoir. Pardonnez-moi. Les supplia Rosalie qui visiblement se sentait mal de leur avoir posé la question.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rose, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir et puis nous n'en avons jamais parlé à personne. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour le faire, sourit tristement Leah.

- Et bien, je sais que ça ne vous aidera en rien, mais moi non plus je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! Leur avoua Rosalie en souriant.

- Et moi, bah j'ai fait une GEU (grossesse extra-utérine), du coup, pas sûre de pouvoir en avoir... reprit Alice.

- Bien, montons un club alors ! Renchérit Jacob.

- Désolé Belli mais tu peux pas en faire partie toi ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Ben si ! Il n'est pas impossible que je ne puisse plus avoir d'enfants d'après les médecins de Phœnix. Plaidai-je.

J'étais certaine que vu de l'extérieur notre conversation pouvait paraître hallucinante. Comment d'un sujet aussi dur et délicat nous en étions arrivés à plaisanter sur le sujet ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, c'était la magie de ce groupe, toujours trouver le bon côté des choses, le verre était toujours à moitié plein. Et je pouvais dire que c' était une chance, parce qu'il était évident que chacune des femmes présentes était meurtrie au fond d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir enfanter, ou de ne pas savoir si elle le pourrait et chacun des hommes étaient tout aussi blessé que leur compagne ne puisse leur offrir la chance d'être père. Mais chacun essayait de passer au-dessus de la souffrance et de continuer d'avancer.

Rapidement, la conversation s'orienta vers un autre sujet, et la bonne humeur revint. Je restais un peu dans mes pensées. J'avais la chance d'avoir eu un enfant, même si le reste de ma vie n'était pas glorieux, je ne regrettais en rien ce qui m'avait apporté mon fils. Je referais les choses de la même manière rien que pour avoir la chance de voir mon bébé. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir une vie où Eyvan n'existait pas. Évidement, si je pouvais lui donner un père digne de ce nom je le ferais, mais cela était impossible, il nous fallait avancer avec cela et nous le ferions.

Un mois était passé et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter les événements. Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir loin d'eux, je ne pouvais pas et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première était la promesse faite à Alessia et Alexina. Ses pauvres puces étaient perdues. Le retour de leur maman, au lieu de les rendre heureuses, les perturbait plus que de raison. Je leur avais promis de ne pas les laisser seules, d'être toujours là si elles avaient besoin de moi. Du haut de leurs cinq ans, elles semblaient comprendre tellement de choses, que j'avais parfois peur qu'elles perdent trop vite leur insouciance. Malgré les semaines passées, elles ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise en présence de leur maman et cela était de plus en plus étrange. Même Esmée semblait enfin se rendre compte du problème, mais comme à chaque fois, elle me disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer dans les décisions prises au sujet des filles, alors je ne disais rien me contentant d'être là pour les petites. Plus le temps passait et plus je savais que je devrais prendre une décision, j'allais certainement faire de la peine mais je devais penser à mon fils et à construire notre vie. Cependant, ce soir nous allions fêter l'ouverture du foyer de Rosalie, alors je mettrais de côté mon malaise et ferais bonne figure.

Rosalie devait nous révéler le nom qu'elle avait choisi pour le foyer ce soir, lors du dîner qui évidement se passait chez les Cullen. C'était également la dernière semaine où je gardais les jumelles, dès le lundi suivant elles devaient retourner au jardin d'enfant. Sia et Xina m'avaient suppliée de les garder, elles ne voulaient pas être séparées d'Eyvan, qu'elles considéraient comme leur petit frère, j'avais d'ailleurs énormément de mal à leur expliquer que cela était impossible.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi dans la piscine avec les filles et Eyvan. Avec Esmée nous avions décidé de faire manger les enfants de bonne heure vu leur état de fatigue. Eyvan était heureux de rester dormir à la villa. Moi moins, mais je supporterais une nuit dans cette maison si mon fils était heureux de passer la nuit avec les jumelles. Toutefois, pour moi cela n'avait rien de joyeux. Je ne savais pas où j'allais dormir, j'avais demandé à Esmée, en tentant de ne pas montrer mon embarras. Je ne souhaitais pas retourner dans la chambre que j'avais occupée plusieurs semaines. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dedans, et pire, je ne voulais pas être dans une chambre attenante à celle d'Edward. Cela était au dessus de mes forces de les savoir si proches de moi, elle dormant dans les bras de celui que je voulais, partageant ce lit qui nous avait rapprochés quelques fois bien que nous passions la majorité de nos nuits dans ma chambre. Esmée avait peut-être lu dans mes pensées. Elle m'avait indiqué que je dormais dans ce qui semblait désormais être ma chambre, puisque c'était celle dans laquelle j'avais vécu avant. Mais, elle précisa toutefois, qu'Edward et Tanya ne dormiraient pas dans la chambre d'Edward, mais dans une autre plus éloignée. Je n'en demandai pas plus et la remerciai rapidement.

J'aidais à la préparation du repas, tentant de ne pas penser que d'ici quelques minutes, Edward allait arriver. Tanya, fidèle à ses habitudes, n'avait ni aidé pour le bain, ni pour le repas de ses filles. Elle les avait à peine embrassées au moment de les mettre au lit. J'aurais dû m'y être habituée, depuis un mois qu'elle était revenue, elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Encore une fois, mon agacement avait dû être trop visible puisqu'Esmée se sentit obligée de prendre la défense de sa belle-fille. Elle m'avait à nouveau soutenu que Tanya n'était pas ainsi avant, qu'elle était même fusionnelle avec ses enfants. Honnêtement j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en maman aimante. Elle semblait tellement absente, comme déconnectée de cette vie de famille. J'avais encore demandé à Esmée d'en parler avec Edward. Elle m'avait dit avoir essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui mais il se braquait immédiatement et la conversation tournait court. Finalement, le retour de Tanya, au lieu d'apporter le bonheur dans cette famille semblait éloigner les membres de ce clan.

Je devais l'avouer, plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais mal. Je souffrais de l'absence d'Edward. Bien-sur j'avais accepté qu'il retourne auprès de sa femme même si nous n'en avions pas parlé. Mais son amitié me manquait, tout comme son écoute et son soutien, j'avais beau l'éviter, j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne me voir. J'aurais souhaité qu'il me force à l'écouter mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, il m'avait ignorée. Et c'était cela le plus douloureux, me rendre compte que finalement je ne comptais pas pour lui. Je me sentais sombrer un peu plus chaque jour, j'avais l'impression de revivre ma descente aux enfers lorsque j'avais compris qu'Alec ne m'aimait pas, ou plutôt que son amour n'était pas sain. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi, je devais me reprendre et j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour. Ma décision était prise, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout préparer.

Nous étions occupées à mettre la table quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je pouvais entendre les discussions animées entre les quatre arrivants. Rosalie et Alice se moquaient gentiment pour une raison qui m'échappait de leur moitié. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu nous saluer, la sonnette retentit, et mon père accompagné de mon oncle entrèrent à leur tour. Rose avait eu la gentillesse de les inviter. A vrai dire les deux avaient été adoptés par Jasper et Rosalie rapidement. C'était étrange de nous voir tous interagir comme si nous étions une vraie famille de sang alors que seulement certains membres étaient liés. Je pouvais sans aucun doute dire que maintenant, j'avais choisi ma famille, et pour rien en monde je ne voulais en changer. Et, c'était pour cela que ma décision était dure à prendre. Je n'avais pas peur des réactions de mes proches, mais j'avais peur de l'inconnu que représentait ce choix.

Je commençais à appréhender, comme à chaque fois que je devais le croiser, l'arrivée d'Edward. Je savais qu'il ne nous accorderait qu'un bref salut avant de monter rejoindre son épouse. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir ce nœud au ventre. Et je ne pouvais dire si c'était de peur qu'il m'ignore encore ou d'envie de le voir simplement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mon cœur se mit stupidement à battre plus rapidement. Je me maudis d'avoir ce genre de réaction puérile rien qu'à la pensée d'entre-apercevoir Edward. Cet homme avait un pouvoir bien trop important sur mon état émotionnel et cela en devenait réellement handicapant. Finalement, ce ne fut pas Edward qui arriva seul, mais lui et son père qui pénétrèrent dans le salon. L'un et l'autre arborèrent un magnifique sourire. Je n'avais pas souvent croisé Edward ces derniers temps, mais j'étais certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu sourire aussi librement depuis le retour de Tanya. Il était étrange de les voir arriver ensemble, habituellement, Edward rentrait le dernier enfin, encore une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais constaté mais Alice qui m'en avait parlé.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait rapidement monter rejoindre sa femme, comme à son habitude, il m'étonna. Il vint saluer tout le monde, parlant avec chacune des personnes présentes. Ne sachant pas comment me comporter en sa présence, je préférais m'éclipser discrètement dans la cuisine en prétextant aller préparer les boissons.

Pendant que j'étais occupée à préparer l'apéritif de chacun, je sentis un courant d'air traverser la pièce me faisant tressaillir légèrement. Je me retournais essayant de comprendre d'où venait ce mouvement. Je me figeais en découvrant ce qui avait produit mon frisson.

Edward se tenait appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. J'étais pétrifiée, être si près de lui était encore plus douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pouvais dire que ma souffrance était encore bien pire maintenant qu'il était face à moi. Je n'étais pas encore guérie de lui. Malgré les jours qui s'étaient écoulés, malgré son attitude compréhensible vis-à-vis de sa femme ( a revoir mais je trouve pas comment le dire ), je lui en voulais terriblement. Et en même temps je voulais lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais je n'en avais plus le droit. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, je n'en avais jamais eu l'autorisation. Je n'avais fait que prendre la place d'une autre. Le pire était que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je lui reprochais. Honnêtement, s'il avait agi différemment avec sa femme, j'aurais été déçue. Edward m'avait toujours fascinée, depuis le début, par sa façon d'être, son altruisme et son dévouement. C'étaient les premières qualités que je lui avais trouvées. Et, c'était celles qui m'avaient fait craquer pour lui. Évidement, tout le reste de sa personnalité était tout aussi admirable. Donc, j'avais beau détester qu'il passe tout son temps avec sa femme, je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'agir autrement. De toutes façon, il ne m'avait rien promis, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui.

Il était tellement rare à notre époque de voir quelqu'un d'aussi attaché a la valeur sacrée du mariage que cela n'en était que plus attirant. Edward était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus fidèle et intègre que je connaissais, comment pourrais-je lui reprocher d'agir ainsi ? Et, pourtant, je lui en voulais. Je ne savais pas comment me conduire, j'avais autant envie de le gifler que de l'embrasser. C'en était déroutant.

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je le fixais ainsi mais je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier dangereusement, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je voulais conserver le peu de fierté qu'il me restait. C'était peut-être puéril mais c'était ce que je voulais. Luttant ardemment contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Il était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. A cette sensation mes yeux me piquèrent davantage. Je ne voulais pas être si proche de lui. C'était trop difficile, pourtant je ne fis aucun mouvement pour me reculer. Je restais devant lui à le regarder s'approcher de moi, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Tout mon esprit était en ébullition, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, parce que cela n'avait aucun sens, aucune logique. Il ne devait pas être dans cette pièce avec moi, il aurait dû être auprès de sa femme comme habituellement. Encore perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne réagis pas immédiatement, lorsque je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Quand finalement je voulus répondre à son doux baiser, il s'était écarté de ma bouche pour me serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, déplaçant doucement ses lèvres le long de ma nuque, pour remonter vers le lobe de mon oreille.

- Tu me manques tellement murmura-t-il tout en parsemant ma nuque de baisers. _(N/Yoro: La pauvre, elle est déjà bien perdue, ça m'étonnerait que ça l'aide à y voir plus clair XD) _

Une fois encore, j'aurais voulu dire ou faire quelque chose mais je fus interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit prestement. Le bruit me fit sursauter alors qu'Edward s'écartait de moi rapidement. Ne souhaitant pas voir qui était l'intrus qui venait de nous déranger et encore moins Edward, je retournai à la préparation de mes apéritifs, comme si de rien n'était. Je pouvais sentir le regard brûlant d'Edward sur moi, mais la voix qui brisa le silence me brisa un peu plus.

- Eddy, je m'inquiétais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir dès que tu es rentré ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas bien quand tu n'es pas là. Minauda son épouse. _(N/Yoro: Leau, je peux tuer ta Tanya?)_

Je luttais de plus en plus difficilement contre les larmes qui, malgré mes efforts, finirent par couler le long de mes joues. Je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais et même d'autres, peu importait, je voulais juste qu'ils sortent immédiatement tous les deux de cette cuisine. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner dans tous les sens, lentement, histoire que je souffre un peu plus.

- Tanya, nous avons des invités, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer... Répondit-il légèrement agacé.

- Et bien, je l'avais remarqué fit-elle sarcastique, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas bien, j'ai besoin de toi, termina-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix.

Je pouvais jurer avoir affaire à une mauvaise actrice de série B, d'ailleurs j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être dans un mauvais film. La maîtresse, la femme et l'homme tous réunis dans le même espace confiné, qui en sortirait vivant ? Pas moi, c'était certain. Heureusement pour moi, nous fûmes à nouveau interrompue par Esmée, cette fois, qui était venue m'aider à terminer de préparer ces fichues boissons.

Tanya et Edward ne se firent pas priés pour libérer l'espace. Quand ils sortirent enfin, je m'autorisais à relâcher la pression et j'expirais fortement tout en posant mes mains sur le plan de travail. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, pressant doucement celle-ci dans un geste réconfortant. Je levai mon regard toujours humide vers Esmée. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi elle était au courant, mais j'étais sure qu'elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son fils et moi. Cela dit elle avait toujours eu la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler. Cette fois, je n'eus pas la chance qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas remarquer mon trouble.

- Il se rendra compte un jour de son erreur... me dit-elle tout simplement.

De quoi parlait-elle ? De lui et moi ou de lui et Tanya ? Tanya était tout de même la mère de ses petites filles, pouvait-elle souhaiter que son fils divorce ? Non, les Cullen attachaient bien trop d'importance au mariage pour qu'elle souhaite une telle chose. Mon regard devait trahir ma pensée parce qu'Esmée précisa.

- Nous sommes attachés aux valeurs du mariage, parce que nous croyons à l'amour sincère, mais Tanya n'est pas l'âme sœur d'Edward, ça crève les yeux. Il est le seul à vouloir encore le croire. C'est peut-être vieux jeu ou surfait mais nous pensons que chacun de nous à une personne qui lui est destiné et j'ai toujours su que Tanya n'était pas celle de mon fils. Il n'a pas voulu l'entendre, alors j'ai accepté leur mariage, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas l'en empêcher. Maintenant, je regrette, parce qu'il est bloqué dans cette relation.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre Esmée. Répondis-je, perdue par ces révélations.

- Je crois qu'Edward pense devoir rester avec son épouse pour ne pas trahir ses vœux. Mais je crois qu'il ne l'aime plus, en tout cas pas du même amour qu'il devrait ressentir pour sa femme. Cependant, pour le moment elle semble avoir réellement besoin de lui... Mais elle n'est pas la seule et elle l'accapare au point qu'il ne fait qu'entre-apercevoir ses filles ou même nous. Je ne reconnais pas mon fils en ce moment. Reprit-elle peinée.

- Je suis sûre qu'Edward fait de son mieux. Ils ont besoin de temps ensemble. Assurai-je d'une voix triste.

- Peut-être. Allons apporter les boissons au salon avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous ici assoiffés. Conclut-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette discussion, mais elle m'avait laissée en plein questionnement. Est-ce qu'Esmée avait raison de penser qu'Edward faisait une erreur en restant avec Tanya ? Ne disait-elle pas ça juste pour me réconforter ? Je n'en savais rien, j'étais complètement perdue.

L'apéritif se passa dans une ambiance détendue. J'évitais évidement de me retrouver près de Tanya et d'Edward d'autant plus qu'elle semblait être encore plus collante qu'habituellement, si cela était possible. Par moment, je rencontrais son regard qui me faisait à chaque fois froid dans le dos. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se doutait qu'il y ait eu quoi que se soit entre son mari et moi, mais par moments j'étais certaine qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Et j'étais assez bien placée pour reconnaître ce regard, Jane l'avait toujours eu envers moi.

Après le repas, Rosalie fit teinter son verre.

- Bien, je vous ai demandé à tous de venir, comme vous le savez le foyer ouvre officiellement ses portes lundi. Comme vous ne serez pas tous là pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, je voulais que vous soyez les premiers à en connaître le nom. J'ai décidé, enfin nous avons décidé, avec Jasper et Bella de l'appeler « fresh start's home »

- J'adore, s'écria Alice.

Rapidement les autres personnes présentes nous félicitèrent pour le choix du nom qui reflétait complètement l'opportunité qu'était ce lieu. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie ait choisi ce nom, cela me rassurait. Elle comprenait mes choix, à vrai dire, à ce moment là, elle était la seule à savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je ne savais pas comment le dire aux autres. J'avais commencé à en parler aux jumelles un peu plus chaque jour, mais c'était difficile. Elles se fermaient dès que j'évoquais cette possibilité. Alors je leur avais écrit une lettre, bien-sûr je n'avais pas mis grand chose dedans, juste ce qu'elles étaient en âge de comprendre. J'espérais qu'elles ne m'en voudraient pas. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup souffert, mais je n'étais pas entrée dans leur vie depuis très longtemps. Elles pourraient s'en remettre. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en persuader. J'avais aussi commencé à expliquer tout cela à Eyvan, qui semblait pour le moment ravi. Mais je me doutais qu'il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de l'événement. Il était encore trop petit et c'était tant mieux.

Ce soir, j'allais l'annoncer au reste du groupe. Rosalie m'avait suggéré de le faire après qu'elle ait révélé le nom du foyer. Elle avait raison. Elle m'avait accueillie et m'avait permis un nouveau départ, finalement c'était peut-être la preuve qu'elle avait réussi. Je n'avais pas réussi à enchaîner sur le moment, avec toutes les effusions et les félicitations, je n'avais pas osé couper court à cela. Lorsque nous quittâmes la table pour prendre le café au salon, Rosalie me retint par le bras.

- Tu comptes attendre demain soir pour l'annoncer ? Me questionna-t-elle en murmurant.

- Non, Rose, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ton annonce lui répondis-je.

- N'importe quoi, ils seront tous heureux pour toi ! Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais leur dire pendant le café ça te va ?

- C'est parfait, allons-y et apprenons leur la bonne nouvelle me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle soit heureuse pour moi, mais je devais reconnaître que Rosalie avait toujours su se montrer positive et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de me soutenir.

Quand nous arrivâmes au salon, tous se tournèrent vers nous. Je soufflai un bon coup et agrippant la main de Rosalie, je me lançai.

- Bien, comme Rosalie vous l'a dit son foyer s'appelle littéralement la maison du nouveau départ. Et j'ai décidé de prendre moi aussi un nouveau départ. Commençai-je. Mais je ne pus continuer.

Tanya me coupa la parole.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tomba. Heureusement, Edward qui se tenait à côté d'elle la rattrapa, et alla l'allonger sur le canapé. Carlisle s'occupa immédiatement d'elle. _(N/Yoro: Dans la famille je pique la vedette je demande Tanya…) _

Je pouvais voir la panique, l'inquiétude dans le regard de chacune des personnes présentes, et je devais l'avouer j'étais à ce moment là jalouse d'elle. J'avais beau savoir que la jalousie ne menait à rien, je ne pouvais lutter contre. Discrètement, je quittai la pièce, embrassant mon oncle et mon père et allai me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, Eyvan et moi quittions la Villa Cullen encore endormie, en laissant une petite note sur le frigo.

Personne ne savai où j'allais. Même Rosalie n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'impliquait mon nouveau départ. J'étais peut-être stupide et lâche, mais rester ici était définitivement trop douloureux. Alors j'avais choisi de fuir, et de reprendre ma vie en main.

Installée dans l'avion, je regardais, à travers le hublot, les nuages qui défilaient. J'espérais recommencer une nouvelle vie. J'avais besoin de ce nouveau départ. J'avais moi aussi le droit au bonheur, et en restant à New-York, je ne pouvais l'avoir. Fière de cette résolution, je tournai la tête pour regarder les deux êtres les plus importants de ma vie maintenant : mon père et mon fils. A nous trois nous allions nous reconstruire une vie magnifique. Mon oncle viendrait nous rejoindre dès qu'il le pourrait, il était hors de question que nous nous perdions de vue.

Une nouvelle page se tournait, une nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

**Réponses aux presque anonymes:**

Twilight 0507: étrangement tu n'es pas la seule à detester Ed sur ce coup là, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps lol!

Aussidagility: Pour Tanya, bientot plus d'éclairssissement!

Lucie: Mais non il est pas con, il s'accroche enfin il semble s'accrocher... A bientot

Note/Auteur: Désolée pour mon retard, mais avec ce magnifique temps d'autonme (non pas hivernal quoique...) je suis partie en vacance ou j'ai profité de chaque rayon de soleil pour aller me baigner du coup j'ai ni écrit, ni lu( enfin si un peu le soir) et j'ai beaucoup de retard (enfin LVL est complete donc pas d'inquiétude le rythmes devrait vite est repris...

Bonne vacance à celle (et ceux?) qui le sont encore et bon courage aux autres! a bientot


	20. Chapter 19: Perdu

Bonsoir à toutes!

Merci à mes Bétas pour leur aide!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Perdu**

* * *

Pov Edward :

« On aime que les femmes qu'on rend heureuses. »  
Achard (Marcel)

Voir mes filles terrorisées devant leur mère me brisait le cœur, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elles avaient cette réaction. Peut-être aurais-je dû leur dire avant qu'elle ne vienne les voir que Tanya était revenue ? Peut-être aurais-je dû penser à ce que j'allais dire pour expliquer les huit mois d'absence de leur maman ? Mais, je n'avais rien fait de cela, je m'étais contenté de discuter ou plutôt d'écouter ce que ma femme avait à me dire, j'avais souffert de ce que j'avais appris. Cependant, je n'avais pas réfléchi à comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer la situation à mes petites filles d'à peine cinq ans. Je n'avais pas d'autre alternative, maintenant je devais leur dire ce qui se passait parce que les laisser dans l'incompréhension n'allait définitivement pas les aider à se sentir mieux. J'espérais revoir rapidement ma famille unie comme nous l'étions avant. Pourrions-nous nous relever de cette épreuve ? Nos vies pourraient-elles reprendre leur cours comme elles se déroulaient avant tout cela ? J'en doutais sérieusement. Premièrement en huit mois, j'avais changé, je n'étais plus le même homme, j'avais en quelque sorte grandi. Alors, j'espérais simplement que nous pourrions avancer et réapprendre à vivre sereinement. Je savais que tout cela mettrait un long moment à se remettre en place. Ma femme allait avoir besoin de temps pour surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je devrais faire preuve de patience à son égard, la soutenir et l'aider à remonter la pente. Et quoi qu'il m'en coûte je serais à ses côtés, le mariage c'était ça aussi, être là quand tout allait mal. Cependant à l'heure actuelle, je devais parler avec mes filles.

- Mes chéries, maman est revenue. C'est bien elle, je sais que vous avez eu peur mais c'est votre maman. Leur dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Elle ressemble à maman mais ce n'est pas elle. Gémit Sia.

- Si ma puce, pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas ta maman ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

- Elle est pas pareille, et elle sent pas bon cette maman là. Reprit-elle.

- Pourtant elle a utilisé son parfum ce matin, Sia, c'est bien ta maman qui est là. Elle te semble différente parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue mais c'est bien elle, je te le promets.

- Pourquoi elle était plus avec nous, demanda Xina d'une toute petite voix.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des choses que les adultes doivent faire, mais que vous les enfants vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ?

Sans me répondre, elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux.

- Bien, maman a dû partir pour régler un problème de grandes personnes, elle n'a pas pu revenir avant. Mais maintenant, elle va rester avec nous. Leur expliquai-je.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle partira plus ? Me demanda Sia les yeux remplis de larmes.

A cet instant, un doute s'empara de moi. Et si Tanya repartait ? Je ne savais finalement pas ce qu'elle ferait si ce James était libéré ? Elle semblait avoir peur de lui, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?je chassai rapidement les doutes qui envahissaient mon cerveau. Je devais rester concentré sur mes filles

- Maman va tout faire pour rester avec nous maintenant mes chéries, votre maman vous aime. Et même si pour le moment vous la trouvez différente, c'est votre maman.

Elles ne dirent rien de plus se contentant de me serrer aussi fortement que leur permettaient leurs petits bras. J'avais envie de tout casser, de hurler à l'injustice mais je me devais de rester maître de mes émotions devant mes filles. Je savais que les jours, les semaines à venir allaient être durs pour nous tous, mais j'allais devoir être celui sur qui ma famille pouvait s'appuyer.

Je laissais mes filles continuer de jouer pendant que je retournais auprès de Tanya. Elle était complètement anéantie par le rejet de ses enfants. Je n'étais pas très efficace pour la rassurer, j'avais demandé de l'aide à mon père. Elle avait, au départ, refusé de le voir en thérapie. Mais finalement elle voyait un de ses confrères, qu'on ne côtoyait pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui ressortirait de ses séances, j'espérais seulement retrouver la femme que j'avais épousée. J'espérais retrouver ainsi les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle avant toute cette histoire.

Plus les jours passèrent et plus Isabella me manquait. Je ne la voyais que rarement, pourtant c'était elle qui s'occupait de mes filles chaque jour de la semaine. J'avais repris la mauvaise habitude de passer mon temps au travail, pas que je ne voulais pas voir mes bébés mais j'étais perdu. Entre ce que je voulais ressentir et ce que je ressentais réellement, il y avait un fossé. Je devais admettre qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de savoir Bella si proche sans pouvoir l'approcher. Mais qu'aurais-je pu lui proposer ? D'être ma maîtresse ? Non, cela n'était pas honnête pour aucun de nous. Bella méritait mieux, elle méritait d'être aimée et honorée chaque jour, et pas en cachette. Moi, je ne pouvais rien lui offrir de tout cela, je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner Tanya. Elle avait vécu l'enfer avec ce James, et je me devais d'être à ses côtés.

J'avais pris la liberté de me renseigner sur ce connard, je voulais savoir s'il avait une chance de sortir de prison. J'avais donc en premier lieu pris contact avec la police, puis j'avais envoyé l'un de nos enquêteurs privés voir sur place ce qu'il pouvait apprendre.

L'attitude de Tanya était étrange, j'avais eu l'occasion de côtoyer des femmes battues, violées au cours de ma carrière et aucune n'avait eu l'attitude de Tanya. En général, ces femmes étaient terrorisées par le moindre contact physique, et les relations plus intimes étaient quasi impossibles avant un long moment. Or, Tanya était plus qu'entreprenante, j'avais beaucoup de mal à repousser ses avances. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais l'impression étrange que je trompais Bella à chaque baiser que mon épouse me volait. Je ne pouvais pas être intime avec elle, et je ne savais pas comment le lui expliquer. Les premiers jours, je lui avais dit simplement que je voulais qu'elle se repose, qu'elle était trop faible et que nous aurions le temps pour nous retrouver. Mais après quasiment deux semaines, elle commençait à s'énerver quand elle me voyait la repousser, alors je passais un maximum de temps au travail.

Le détective privé que j'avais envoyé sur place m'avait apporté de nouvelles informations. Il avait questionné le voisinage et aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué que Tanya était maltraitée. Tous s'accordait à dire que le couple semblait fous amoureux mais qu'ils étaient souvent dans un état second. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, Tanya semblait avoir pris des drogues pendant son temps là-bas. Restait à déterminer si elle les avait prises de son plein gré ou si on les lui avait administrées pour la rendre plus docile. J'avais espéré que la seconde option soit la bonne, mais plus l'enquête avançait et moins de preuves allaient dans ce sens. James allait passer un certain temps en prison. Des preuves irréfutables contre lui avaient été trouvées pour le meurtre d'un jeune homme. Il semblait avoir eu un règlement de compte, a priori une vente de drogue qui avait mal tourné ou un truc du genre. J'avais un moment eu peur que mon épouse fut complice ou en tout cas témoin de tout cela, mais il semblait que l'histoire datait d'avant son arrivée au squat. J'en avais été soulagé, même si des zones d'ombre restaient sur la période où elle avait vécu là-bas, elle refusait d'en parler. Depuis le premier jour où elle m'avait raconté son histoire, elle ne voulait maintenant plus en discuter. Elle disait que nous devions oublier et avancer. Mais j'avais trop de doutes pour pouvoir le faire. J'avais besoin de réponses, et j'allais devoir la pousser à bout pour qu'elle me dise la vérité. J'avais bien pensé interroger son psy, mais il était tenu par le secret professionnel. Alors j'en avais discuté avec mon père, qui semblait d'accord avec moi sur l'attitude étrange et incohérente de Tanya. D'après ma mère, mon épouse ne sortait que peu de notre chambre. Toute cette situation me rendait fou, j'avais d'un côté envie de protéger la mère de mes enfants, et d'un autre l'envie de la secouer était de plus en plus forte. Comment pouvait-elle sembler si abattue, détruite et en même temps avoir ce côté allumeuse quand nous n'étions que tous les deux ? J'avais par moment l'impression qu'elle voulait me retenir, ou un truc du genre. Bref, son attitude était déroutante. J'avais beau nier devant ma famille que je la trouvais étrange, je n'en étais pas moins d'accord avec eux. Mais, je ne voulais pas l'accabler davantage, alors je m'en prenais à ma mère notamment qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'expliquer que Tanya n'était pas correcte.

Depuis le retour de mon épouse, je sentais ma famille s'éloigner de nous. Enfin non pour être honnête c'était moi qui mettais de la distance entre nous. Tanya avait toujours été moins fusionnelle que moi avec mes proches et n'aimait pas trop qu'on soit les uns sur les autres. Plusieurs fois déjà elle avait émis le souhait de retourner dans notre maison. J'avais dû lui dire que je ne voulais pas y retourner. En secret nous l'avions mise en vente afin d'en acheter une nouvelle, pour un nouveau départ. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous que je passais mon temps entre mon travail et ma femme, en réalité dès que je rentrais à la villa, j'allais juste la prévenir de mon retour et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre d'adolescent. Pour mon épouse, j'étais occupé sur des dossiers urgents, alors qu'en réalité j'étais seulement allongé dans mon lit, regardant le plafond. Je me perdais dans mes pensées toutes tournées vers une seule et unique personne. Je savais que mon attitude était égoïste, je ne m'occupais quasiment plus des filles, et je m'enfermais sur moi-même mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Si je les laissais prendre le dessus, j'allais faire souffrir encore plus ma femme et mes filles, je ne pouvais pas détruire notre bonheur. Sauver mon mariage devait être ma priorité, je me faisais l'effet d'être une horrible personne. Alors que mon épouse souffrait, que mes filles avaient peur, moi je ne pensais qu'à Isabella. Je me demandais constamment comment elle vivait la situation, j'avais voulu à plusieurs reprise lui parler, mais je ne pouvais le faire. Cela aurait été trop difficile de me retrouver devant elle.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ma femme était de retour. Je ne voyais que peu les Black et à chaque fois je pouvais voir les regards noirs de Jake. J'étais perdu dans mon travail quand un coup donné à la porte de mon bureau me fit sursauter. Je n'attendais pourtant personne. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand après avoir indiqué à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer de voir mon ami pénétrer dans mon bureau. Jacob était venu me voir au cabinet d'avocat. J'avais été étonné de le voir là, il était rare, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel, de voir débarquer Jake sur mon lieu de travail. Habituellement, soit il venait le soir, soit il téléphonait pour que je passe chez lui après le travail.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Le questionnai-je d'emblée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Edward ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Dit-il sarcastique.

- Bonjour, Jake répondis-je las, alors pourquoi venir me voir au travail ?

- Peut-être parce que depuis une quinzaine de jours, tu joues à l'homme invisible ? Reprit-il la voix pleine d'ironie.

- Jake, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, Tanya a besoin de moi... Je n'ai pas de temps libre en ce moment lui avouai-je.

- Edward, tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire, je ne te comprends pas. Depuis que Tanya est de retour tu as changé, je me doute que tu dois être présent pour elle, mais tu oublies Bella dans l'histoire, ne te rends-tu pas comptes qu'elle souffre ?

J'étais contrarié qu'il me parle d'Isabella, je ne voulais pas voir qu'elle souffrait de la situation. J'essayais de me persuader qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose. Au lieu de faire profil bas, je laissais ma colère éclater.

- Je n'ai rien promis à Isabella ! Assénai-je, ma femme a besoin de moi et c'est elle qui compte ! Jake, tu dois comprendre que je ne laisserai pas mon épouse, je me suis marié et je le resterai.

- Tu es stupide ! Tu ne vois même pas la vérité que tu as sous les yeux. Tanya s'est joué de toi et toi tu vas continuer de gâcher ta vie. Mais vas-y fais comme tu le veux ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand il sera trop tard. Bella ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment, elle a déjà assez souffert et je compte bien tout faire pour l'aider. S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

- Bien, le sujet est clos, tu peux dire à Isabella de tourner la page, comme je l'ai fait. C'était une erreur, un moment de faiblesse rien de plus. Conclus-je.

Je me détestais de dire cela, d'autant qu'aucun mot n'était vrai. Je mourrais d'envie de serrer à nouveau Bella dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur. Mais je ne devais pas, je devais penser à ma famille avant tout. Pourtant, Jake avait réussi à faire remonter mes doutes à la surface. Et si Tanya se jouait réellement de moi comment pourrais-je la démasquer ? Devrais-je le faire ? J'étais à nouveau perdu, aucune possibilité ne me semblait juste. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui souffrirait des choix que je ferais. Comment pouvais-je prendre une décision ? Devrais-je briser ma famille pour être heureux avec Bella, sans avoir la certitude que nous serions encore ensemble dans quelques années ? Nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps, nos histoires étaient compliquées et si on se rendait compte que c'était uniquement cela qui nous avait rapprochés ? J'aurais détruit ma famille pour une petite aventure, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Non, j'étais peut-être lâche mais c'était ainsi. Je préférais préserver ma famille, mes filles, à mon amour. J'avais besoin d'en discuter avec une personne de confiance. Je revins au moment présent, sentant Jacob bouger devant moi .

- Bien si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire Jacob, je te prierais de me laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Repris-je acide.,

- Une dernière chose Edward, tes filles ont besoin de leur papa elles aussi ne les oublie pas pendant que tu essayes de sauver ton mariage ! Dit-il avant de quitter mon bureau.

Jacob et moi nous étions rarement disputés depuis le début de notre amitié. S'il avait pris la peine de venir m'en parler jusqu'ici, il était certain que ce n'était pas pour rien. Isabella devait être vraiment mal de cette situation, alors j'allais devoir trouver un moment pour lui parler. Mais quand ? Peut-être lors d'un des dîners que ma mère organisait chaque dimanche ? Oui je ferais cela.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent rapidement, j'avais plusieurs gros dossiers en cours au boulot et je me noyais dans le travail, évitant ainsi de réfléchir à ma situation. A la maison l'ambiance était toujours étrange, Tanya me faisait de moins en moins d'avances, et pour être honnête j'en étais soulagé. Le troisième dimanche depuis le retour de mon épouse avait été l'une des journées les plus difficiles pour moi. Comme toujours, tout le monde était présent, ma femme faisait l'effort de venir manger avec le reste de la famille, mais comme toujours dans ces moments là, elle me collait. J'avais la sensation d'être un arbre sur lequel un chien ferait pipi pour marquer son territoire. Pourtant, j'étais certain qu'elle ne pouvait se douter de ce qui s'était passé entre Isabella et moi. Nous étions tellement distants que personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, à moins de nous avoir vus avant ensemble. C'était le cas de ma famille, je pouvais sentir leur désapprobation face à mon attitude mais je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. A mon âge, il était étrange de vouloir l'approbation de sa famille, mais c'était ainsi. Nous avions toujours été proches les uns des autres. La seule fois où je n'avais pas tenu compte de leurs avis, avait été lorsque j'avais épousé Tanya. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire que j'avais eu tort Je me rendais compte chaque jour qui passait, que je ne l'aimais plus. Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire cela sans la faire souffrir ? Elle ne méritait pas que je l'abandonne ainsi maintenant. Je devais l'aider et quand elle irait mieux je pourrais tout lui dire. Voilà ce que j'avais décidé. J'avais de toute façon besoin de temps pour accepter ce que je voulais faire, pour moi il était compliqué de renoncer à mon mariage, même si je savais que mes sentiments avaient évolué.

Alors que le repas se passait dans une bonne humeur relative, je sentais Tanya être de plus en plus entreprenante, limite indécente. Je ne reconnaissais plus la femme que j'avais épousée. Elle me faisait de plus en plus penser à une de ces poupées aguicheuses que l'on peut voir dans les bars malfamés. J'avais à plusieurs reprises arrêté sa main qui tentait de me caresser et j'avais également esquivé plusieurs de ses tentatives pour m'embrasser. Je n'étais pas adepte des démonstrations physiques en public. J'étais plutôt pudique avec cela, et ma femme l'avait toujours respecté jusqu'à maintenant. Pouvait-on devenir aguicheuse après ce qu'elle disait avoir vécu ? Je croyais de moins en moins à la version de Tanya. D'autant que mon enquêteur avait ramené pas mal de preuves qu'elle n'avait jamais été clairement retenue contre sa volonté. J'avais pu voir des photos d'elle et de James dans des situations plus qu'équivoques selon moi. Mais le problème était l'utilisation de la drogue, je n'avais toujours aucune information concernant sa prise volontaire ou non et cela faisait toute la différence.

Après le repas, comme toujours, nous étions remontés ensemble. J'avais accompagné Tanya à notre chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie : redescendre, j'étais fatigué d'éviter ma famille et mes amis, et j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec eux mais c'était sans compter sur mon épouse.

-Edward, pourquoi me repousses-tu tout le temps ? Me questionna-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Tanya, ton attitude est déplacée, je ne veux pas de ça devant ma famille. Lui répondis-je.

- Devant ta famille ou devant elle ? Cria-t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Je connaissais la jalousie maladive de Tanya, c'était déjà un problème dans notre couple depuis le début de notre relation. Cependant au fil des années j'avais appris à la gérer. Mais il semblait que j'avais commis une erreur

.

- Edward, ne me prends pas pour une conne, j'ai bien vu les regards entre toi et l'autre pétasse ! Cingla-t-elle.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. L'entendre insulter Bella me mettait hors de moi

- Tanya, ta jalousie est stupide, il n'y a rien entre Bella et moi. C'est tout juste si on se dit bonjour.

- Vos yeux parlent pour vous Edward, et pourquoi me repousserais-tu si ce n'était pour une autre ?

- Je te repousse parce que je n'aime pas les démonstrations en public et tu le sais ! Assénai-je.

- Sauf que tu ne me repousses pas qu'en public Edward ! Je te dégoutte j'en suis certaine. Se mit-elle à pleurer.

- Mais non, bien-sûr que non. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir envie avec tout ce que tu as vécu. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Tu ne trouves pas normal que je veuille une intimité avec mon mari ? J'ai besoin d'oublier James sanglota-t-elle.

-James ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom après ce qu'il t'a soit disant fait subir ? Et tu insultes Isabella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? M'énervai-je.

- Quoi ? Je...Ecoute, Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais j'ai l'impression que tu mets en doute mon histoire ?

- Évidement que je la remets en cause, Tanya, tu n'as pas l'attitude d'une femme qui a été séquestrée et violentée. J'ai des preuves que tu semblais parfaitement consentante...

- Quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle folle de rage, tu as fait une enquête pour vérifier mes dires ? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. Comment peux-tu croire que je t'ai menti ?

- Je ne dis pas que tu as menti sur tout, mais je me pose des questions. Tu ne veux plus parler de cette histoire, tu insultes Isabella alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait et James qui est celui qui t'a blessée on dirait presque qu'il te manque... Je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité Edward, j'avais peur pour nos filles, notre famille. James est dangereux, la preuve il est en prison pour un meurtre... Je n'avais pas le choix, se remit-elle à pleurer.

Las de cette dispute, je tentais de la consoler tant bien que mal, mais j'avais maintenant la certitude qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit toute la vérité, je le ressentais au fond de moi.

Après cette dispute, la distance entre nous s'était installée. Tanya ne tentait plus d'approches physiques, et j'en étais soulagé. Je devais parler avec mon père au plus vite, parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela. Je savais qu'il serait de bons conseils et qu'il ne jugerait pas mes décisions.

Nous étions le trois septembre, je n'avais encore pas vu le temps passer. Isabella passait sa dernière journée auprès des filles. Dès lundi, la rentrée les ramènerait au jardin d'enfant. Je me demandais ce qu'avait prévu de faire Bella. Allait-elle aider Rosalie comme prévu au départ ? Où chercherait-elle un travail maintenant qu'elle pouvait le faire ?

Ce soir, nous serions tous réunis. Rosalie avait une annonce à nous faire. Mais avant cela, je voulais parler avec mon père, je l'avais appelé à son travail et nous avions convenu de nous voir avant de rentrer à la Villa.

Je quittais un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mon bureau et me rendis à l'hôpital de Carlisle. A peine avais-je franchis la porte d'entrée que je l'aperçus.

- Papa, le hélai-je.

- Ah Edward, je commençais à m'impatienter, suis-moi dans mon bureau nous serons plus au calme pour parler.

Silencieusement, je le suivis, essayant de réfléchir à comment j'allais lui expliquer ce qui me travaillait. Sans avoir trouvé la réponse, je m'installai sur la chaise face à mon père.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- C'est délicat, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, répondis-je penaud.

- Par le début me semble être une bonne idée, me sourit-il.

- Mouais. Bien, en fait depuis le retour de Tanya, je ne la reconnais plus... Je me demande même si elle me dit la vérité sur ce qu'elle a vécu... Papa, j'ai terriblement honte de mettre en doute ce qu'elle me dit mais, je ne sais pas, je sens au fond de moi qu'il y a des zones d'ombre.

- Edward, je dois t'avouer que son psy est venu me trouver, Tanya a annulé les séances. Elle n'en a fait qu'une seule. Il n'a bien-sûr rien pu me dire sur ce qui en était ressorti, mais quand je lui ai demandé si pour lui Tanya avait besoin d'une thérapie, il m'a répondu que non.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandai-je.

- Je pense qu'elle ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité. Je ne sais pas sur quoi elle a menti mais une personne qui a subi ce qu'elle t'a dit ne devrait pas agir comme elle. Edward je peux être sincère avec toi ?

- Évidement. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses clairement papa.

- Je crois qu'elle est partie avec cet homme là mais que ça a mal tourné et qu'elle a préféré revenir vers toi, pour une vie plus calme. Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi mais je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ta vie et je pense que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Attends, elle n'a pas menti sur tout ! J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que James était un type dangereux mais effectivement il semble qu'elle ait été plutôt consentante... Je ne sais pas comment la confronter. J'ai besoin de savoir la réponse.

- Tu dois être franc... Cesse de vouloir la protéger. Je sais que je suis dur mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à protéger Tanya alors que tu ne te rends même pas compte que celle que tu aimes souffre. Finit-il dans un souffle.

- Que Quoi ? Bégayai-je.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant Edward. On a tous vu ce qui se passait entre Isabella et toi, mais depuis le retour de ton épouse, tu te contentes de l'ignorer. Elle mérite mieux que cela.

- Papa, on est d'accord sur un point elle mérite mieux. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir de correct. Je suis marié !

- Et alors ? Le mariage, enfin les valeurs que nous avons voulu, ta mère et moi, vous enseigner sont celles de l'amour. Si tu n'aimes plus Tanya, tu n'as pas le droit de lui mentir, et encore moins à toi-même. Je sais qu'actuellement la situation est compliquée. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une véritable conversation avec ton épouse. Lui as-tu dit pour le mot trouvé ?

- Bien-sûr que je lui en ai parlé...Mais elle avait une explication. J'ai déjà tenté de lui faire dire les choses et la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle ne hait pas James, alors qu'elle devrait. Il a un pouvoir sur elle, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

- Écoute, je pense qu'elle aime ce James, elle est intelligente et si elle n'avait pas été attirée par lui, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de lui échapper. Elle aurait pu t'en parler, tu es avocat et elle a choisi de partir. Peut-être qu'elle a peur de lui oui, mais peut-être qu'il y a autre chose.

- D'accord, je lui demanderai, j'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas. Je n'ose pas imaginer si je la questionne et qu'elle a dit la vérité sur l'enfer qu'elle a vécu... murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Edward, je suis psy au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a rien vécu de traumatisant. Bien allons retrouver notre famille.

- Ok.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la villa, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Si Tanya m'avait menti, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester avec elle. Les valeurs du mariage étaient basées sur la confiance et la fidélité. Si elle avait bafoué cela, je n'aurais pas à culpabiliser de la quitter. Je l'avais moi aussi trompée, et je lui mentais. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, je ne l'avais pas quittée pour une autre, sans explication, alors qu'elle si. Maintenant, je devais savoir, j'allais devoir prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et lui demander immédiatement en arrivant des comptes. J'allais devoir me montrer patient et attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour avoir cette discussion, car il était impossible que j'attende plus longtemps. J'étais pressé de pouvoir m'expliquer avec mon épouse, pour pouvoir retrouver Isabella. Même si tout ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple que je voulais le croire, un pas après l'autre me répétais-je. J'avais hâte de faire le premier pas.

Je pensais à Bella, comment avait-elle vécu le retour de Tanya, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je la voyais, je la trouvais souriante, magnifique ? A en croire ma famille, elle était blessée par mon attitude, voire pire si j'en croyais Jacob.

En arrivant dans la villa, je décidai d'ignorer Tanya, je n'irais pas la voir pour la prévenir de mon retour. Elle n'avait qu'à descendre. Elle s'était assez jouée de nous, elle allait devoir être honnête maintenant. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je me sentais léger, heureux de rentrer à la maison.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'aperçus qu'Isabella n'était plus dans la pièce, ma mère me surpris en train de la chercher.

- Elle est partie chercher les boissons me murmura-t-elle discrètement.

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête et j'allai dans la cuisine. Je ne pourrais dire pourquoi, une pulsion peut-être. J'avais envie de la voir, de la sentir comme avant, je ne voulais plus être loin d'elle, c'était trop dur. A peine avais-je franchis cette porte, que je me retrouvais devant elle, figé. Son odeur emplissait la pièce, ses yeux posés sur moi me donnèrent chaud et je sentais des tremblements s'emparer de moi. Je m'avançai vers elle, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner de moi si elle ne voulait pas de ce contact. Je frôlai ses lèvres des miennes, ne voulant pas l'embrasser réellement avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Tanya. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle me manquait. J'aurais voulu prolonger ce moment malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit et mon épouse entra dans la cuisine.

J'avais eu le temps de m'éloigner d'Isabella, qui était déjà retournée à la préparation de ses boissons. Alors que mon épouse tentait de me culpabiliser, je me contentais de lui signaler la présence des invités. Heureusement ma mère arriva, coupant court au stupide jeu de Tanya. Je quittai la pièce rapidement, souhaitant que ma femme me laisse tranquille. Mais, comme à son habitude en présence de monde, elle s'agrippa à moi. Son manège dura toute la soirée, j'étais fatigué de devoir repousser ses mains de moi. Cela devenait compliqué parce que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui hurler de cesser de me toucher. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle avait perdu ce droit, le jour où elle avait décidé de suivre James sans m'en parler. Mais je prenais sur moi et me contentais de lui lancer des regards noirs qui ne semblaient lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Rosalie était euphorique à l'idée que son foyer ouvre enfin ses portes, je ne pouvais que la soutenir dans son merveilleux projet. Bella s'apprêtait à nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. J'étais curieux et angoissé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne semblait-il puisqu'à part son père son oncle et Rosalie, les autres étaient tous aussi curieux que moi. Sauf qu'elle ne put nous en dire davantage, ma femme s'étant sentie mal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Tanya, je n'avais pas été tendre avec elle, et je m'en serais voulu de l'avoir trop brusqué. Mon père me demanda de la monter dans notre chambre, ce que je fis sans poser de question. A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'il parla d'une voix dure.

- Tanya cesse ton petit jeu maintenant ! Tu t'es assez ridiculisée ! Asséna-t-il visiblement en colère.

- Papa ! Dis-je indigné.

- Edward, elle simule, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Pourquoi fais-tu semblant d'avoir un malaise ? Es-tu si stupide que cela ? Réponds maintenant ça suffit ! S'énerva Carlisle.

Tanya revint à elle lentement, elle semblait réellement désorientée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de mon père. Et à vrai dire moi non plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle nous avait menti sur certaines choses, qu'elle mentait sur son malaise.

Finalement mon père nous laissa seul. J'allais enfin pouvoir parler avec Tanya. J'allais enfin savoir l'entière vérité. Pour cela, j'avais ramené des preuves avec moi, preuves qu'avait au fil du temps récolté mon détective. J'allais pouvoir la confronter à cela. Je n'avais maintenant plus peur du lui provoquer un traumatisme.

- Tanya, tu devrais t'installer confortablement, pendant que je vais embrasser nos filles, la nuit risque d'être longue. Lui dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

Je savais que ma phrase pouvait avoir un double sens, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce soir elle allait me dire la vérité, et si je devais passer en mode avocat pour cela je le ferais.

* * *

Réponse aux presque anonymes:

Aussidagility: Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tanya!

Lucie: Edward avait besoin de prendre du temps pour faire le point... A bientot

Vanina: Pour Bella tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre! et Edward d'après toi ?

Twilight 0507: Pour le malaise, bien vue elle l'a bien simulé pour le reste je ne dis rien!

Tumta: je crois que c'est unanime Tanya enerve tout le monde!

Note/Auteur: en fait j'ai pas grand chose à rajouter lol! j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop d'orage par chez vous ici le ciel grogne mais rien de très méchant (c'était la minute "ma ")

j'attends vos théories et vos avis sur ce chapitre bisous!


	21. Chapter 20: plaisir

**Bonjour à vous toutes! **

**merci à mes béta pour leurs corrections.**

**Disclamer: la majorité des personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Plaisir**

* * *

Pov Bella :

_**« Nous ne sommes pas responsables de la manière dont nous sommes compris, mais de celle dont nous sommes aimés. »  
Bernanos (Georges) **_

Nous venions d'atterrir, mon père était parti louer une voiture pour nous rendre dans la petite ville où nous avions décidé de passer quelques temps afin de nous retrouver en famille. J'avais mis du temps pour organiser cela. Mon père, bien que ne travaillant plus, avait sa maison à Forks, mais il avait semblé heureux de faire ce voyage avec nous. Je ne savais pas si j'allais rester ici longtemps, mais j'avais envie de changer d'air. Retourner du côté de Phœnix avait été un choix de facilité. Je n'y avais pas d'attaches, mais je connaissais du monde grâce au foyer de Rosalie. J'avais contacté Kate, pour qu'elle m'aide dans mes démarches lors de ma recherche de maison. Je lui avais demandé aussi de ne rien dire à Rose, j'avais dû pour cela lui expliquer pourquoi. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à me filer un coup de main.

Résultat, j'avais pu louer une maison dans la banlieue de Phœnix, à Tramonto. La villa était immense, perdue dans le désert environnant. Nous serions bien dans ce lieu reculé, au calme. Je pensais que nous avions réellement besoin de nous retrouver juste entre nous. Mon père avait besoin de faire connaissance avec son petit fils, j'avais moi aussi envie de renouer avec eux deux.

J'aurais pu expliquer à Rosalie tout cela, elle l'aurait compris. Mais j'avais besoin de faire ce choix seule et sans savoir que quelqu'un saurait où nous trouver. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas risquer de voir débarquer Edward. Même s'il y avait peu de risques, je ne voulais en prendre aucun. Pour les Hâle, j'étais repartie avec mon père à Forks. Il avait été facile de leur faire croire cela. Pour eux, c'était normal que je veuille renouer avec mon passé qui restait par moment inconnu.

Nous avions donc décidé de passer quelques temps en Arizona, avant de retourner à Forks. Il était prévu de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec les Hale, les Black et évidement les Cullen, enfin au moins certains d'entre eux.

Je me demandais comment ils allaient réagir, étant donné que je n'avais rien dit a part sur une vague lettre. J'avais été lâche, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur parler après le malaise de Tanya, je ne pouvais pas leur dire à ce moment là. J'avais été pas mal perturbée pendant la soirée par ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. Je devais m'éloigner de lui, pour me reconstruire. Autant mon histoire avec Alec avait été traumatisante, mais j'avais réussi à m'en relever rapidement, autant celle avec Edward avait été belle, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'oublier.

Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement bavard, mais il était bon de passer du temps avec lui. Souvent, nous restions tous les trois assis dans la balancelle sur la terrasse à regarder l'horizon. Même Eyvan, qui était plutôt actif semblait être apaisé en présence de son grand-père. Je voyais jour après jour leur complicité se créer. Tous les matins, ils partaient tous les deux chercher le petit déjeuner, et passaient du temps à la pèche. Mon fils adorait passer ces moments avec son grand-père.

Les premiers jours avaient pourtant été difficiles. Eyvan réclamait beaucoup les jumelles, je lui avais proposé de leur faire un dessin que je leur enverrai, mais il n'avait pas voulu. Cela avait été très dur, il avait hurlé et beaucoup pleuré, puis finalement il s'était calmé. Chaque jour nous avions le droit à une crise, mais elles étaient de plus en plus courtes. Charlie, enfin mon père, arrivait à lui détourner l'attention assez facilement et du coup désamorçait rapidement les colères. Parfois, j'avais peur qu'il soit comme son père, je me demandais si je devais le faire suivre, je m'étais promise de le faire quand nous serions installés. Si on s'installait un jour quelque part. Mon père souhaitait qu'on retourne vivre avec lui à Forks, alors que Rosalie et Jasper espéraient que nous déciderions, mon père compris, de venir de nous installer à New-York. Étrangement, mon oncle était du même avis qu'eux. Mais Charlie avait du mal à quitter sa ville, il y avait tous ses souvenirs, bons comme mauvais là-bas et leur dire au-revoir lui semblait impossible.

Comme chaque matin, j'attendais qu'Eyvan et son grand-père reviennent avec les viennoiseries de la boulangerie française de la ville voisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux rigolaient à grands fracas. Étonnée, je tentais de comprendre ce qui les avait mis dans cet état.

- Dites, vous comptez me faire participer ? Moi aussi je voudrais bien rire de bon matin. Leurs dis-je en souriant.

- Papy... tenta mon fils, mais il ne put en dire plus trop pris dans son fou rire.

- Eyvan a... renchérit mon père qui comme son petit-fils ne put m'en dire davantage, tant son rire était fort.

Finalement, sans savoir pourquoi ils riaient autant, je me joins à eux, leur joie étant communicative. Après cinq bonnes minutes, nous retrouvions a peu près notre calme, mais je n'eus aucune explication à ce moment de pur bonheur. J'aimais voir les deux hommes de ma vie aussi proches. Bien-sûr il me manquait celui qui faisait vibrer mon cœur, mais le sien était lié à une autre. Même s'il avait dit que je lui manquais, je n'avais pas la première place, je n'étais pas son âme sœur. Je pleurais souvent le soir, quand j'étais seule. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ces réactions que je trouvais excessives. Edward et moi ne nous étions rien promis, je savais depuis le premier jour qu'il était marié, et même si j'avais tenté de me voiler la face, j'avais toujours su qu'il ne quitterait pas sa femme pour moi. Je pouvais le comprendre, il n'était pas seul, je ne pouvais pas juger de ses sentiments, mais j'étais certaine qu'une grande part de son choix résidait dans le bonheur de ses filles. Comment un père si attentionné aurait pu dissoudre sa famille ? Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens, Edward était un homme de valeur, et sa famille passait avant tout, y compris avant lui même. Je ne lui en voulais pas, non, mais je n'étais pas certaine de m'en remettre un jour.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, ni aux jumelles. Chaque jour, chaque événement me renvoyait à un moment passé avec eux. Ils me manquaient, et j'avais, à plusieurs reprises, voulu leur téléphoner ou leur écrire mais je me faisais violence pour ne pas le faire. Je ne devais pas intervenir dans leur famille. Edward méritait de sauver son mariage, et je savais qu'en restant là-bas j'aurais été une sorte d'obstacle à cela. Un peu comme le point noir qui rappelle constamment les erreurs commises.

Je tentais, comme à chaque fois, de chasser ces pensées, J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait et moins j'arrivais à m'éloigner d'Edward. Pourtant, j'avais cru que l'éloignement physique faciliterait son oubli, mais je m'étais grandement leurrée.

Nous étions proches de la mi-septembre, mon anniversaire était pour le lendemain. Je savais que mon père avait préparé quelque chose pour l'occasion, mais il n'avait rien voulu me dire. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le matin du treize septembre, je fus réveillée par des bruits en bas. Mon père et mon fils m'avaient préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Étonnée de voir plus de bols posés sur la table, que de personnes présentes, je me tournai vers Charlie.

- Papa, tu as invité du monde pour le petit-déjeuner ? Le questionnai-je incrédule. Nous n'étions ici que depuis une dizaine de jours, pas assez pour qu'il se soit lié avec du monde au point de les inviter le jour de mon anniversaire.

- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Répondit-il craintif.

- Non, mais je me demande comment tu as pu rencontrer du monde en si peu de temps ? Répliquai-je.

- Oh, tu sais de vieux amis.. reprit-il évasif.

Je me posais beaucoup de question concernant ces soi-disant amis de longue date, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

Mon père me demanda d'aller ouvrir, ce que je fis, même si cela me semblait étrange. Il s'agissait de ses amis, et non des miens, il aurait pu se lever. A peine avais-je ouvert cette porte, que mes yeux s'embuèrent. Derrière elle se tenaient, le sourire aux lèvres, mon frère et ma sœur de cœur, accompagnés de leurs compagnons respectifs. J'étais heureuse de les voir, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ils me manquaient avant de les voir en face de moi.

Je fondis dans les bras de Jasper, puis dans ceux de Rosalie. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi dans l'entrée à nous dire bonjour. Mais, il était sûr que nous avions pris notre temps. Je les invitai finalement à entrer.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que tu étais débordée indiquai-je à Rose.

- Et bien, je t'ai menti ! Je devais venir à Phœnix pour régler quelques problèmes et quand ton père m'a téléphoné pour me demander s'il était possible de venir te faire la surprise, je n'ai pas hésite un seul instant. M'expliqua-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- Oh, merci papa, dis-je émue en me tournant vers lui qui n'avait pas bougé de la table.

- De rien ma fille, je savais que tu serais heureuse de les voir, enfin je l'espérais !

- C'est pas le tout, j'suis très heureux de te voir Belli, mais j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama Emmett mimant un malaise.

- Assis-toi et sers-toi. Tout est sur la table, l'informai-je.

Nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner dans une bonne humeur qui me fit un bien fou. Je ne cessais de penser à Edward, alors que j'avais décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous pour l'oublier, je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur qu'en voyant son frère et sa sœur cela n'empire mais finalement leur présence atténuait son manque et la douleur que je ressentais.

Je n'avais pas osé poser de questions sur Edward. J'avais demandé des nouvelles des jumelles et Emmett m'avait alors expliqué les derniers événements qui s'étaient produits juste après mon départ.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Edward et sa femme étaient retournés vivre dans leur maison, laissant les jumelles chez leurs grand-parents. Apparemment, Edward avait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi pour préserver ses filles, Tanya n'était vraisemblablement pas stable. Je pouvais le croire, étant donné que je pensais aussi qu'elle avait des problèmes, vu son attitude après son retour. Cependant, Emmett ne rentra pas dans les détails, ni aucun des autres, me disant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus. Edward était toujours distant avec eux, ne se confiant même plus à Jake qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son meilleur ami. J'étais choquée d'apprendre comment avait évolué la situation. J'avais espéré que mon départ facilite le rapprochement entre Edward et sa famille, mais il semblait toujours creuser l'écart. Je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi il avait cette attitude là. Pourtant, j'avais cru, après ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine la veille de mon départ, qu'il allait mieux. Je pensais qu'il remontait la pente, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas. Je ne voulais pas croire que Tanya l'entraînait je ne sais où. J'avais peur pour lui. Si elle n'était plus la même qu'avant, si elle était devenue mauvaise, est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'Edward risquait de sombrer à cause d'elle ? Il s'était mis à boire lors de sa disparition, que ferait-il si ce qu'avait vécu son épouse lui était insupportable ? Aurait-il la force de se relever pour ses filles ? J'étais perturbée par toutes mes angoisses le concernant, je ne savais pas si j'avais un moyen de l'aider mais j'aurais voulu essayer. Sauf que je me rappelais n'avoir aucun droit sur lui, s'il ne me demandait rien, je ne pouvais pas m'imposer.

Si je n'étais pas partie, aurait-il agi différemment ? Je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment il avait réagi face à la lettre que j'avais laissée. De peur que ce ne soit sa femme qui tombe dessus, je l'avais adressée aux Cullen en général, pas à lui en particulier. J'espérais qu'il comprenne, malgré cela, que c'était surtout à lui et aux filles qu'elle était destinée.

- Il va si mal que ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix triste.

- A vrai dire, on ne sait pas trop. Quand il vient à la villa, c'est pour passer du temps avec les filles, il recommence à moins travailler mais il est étrange. Il ne me parle plus, quand j'essaie d'aborder le sujet de Tanya, il se dérobe systématiquement. Et quand j'ai le malheur de lui parler de toi, il s'énerve. M'apprit Alice.

Eyvan vint se mettre sur mes genoux, et me serra très fort dans ses bras, je ne compris pas sur le moment pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

- Maman, Evar me manque et les juju aussi. C'est quand qu'on les voit ? Me demanda-t-il sanglotant.

- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, je t'ai expliqué que nous avions besoin de prendre des vacances, dans pas longtemps on ira voir où maman a grandi et après peut-être qu'on pourra retourner voir les jumelles ça te va ?

- Oh oui, je veux aller à Fort pour voir où papy pêche d'habitude.

- C'est Forks mon chéri, le reprit mon père.

- Vi c'est ce que je dis fort. Renchérit mon fils nous faisant rire.

Une fois la table du petit déjeuner rangée, nous allâmes nous installer autour de la piscine, mon fils et mon père ayant déjà plongé dedans. Ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables pour ma plus grande joie. J'étais heureuse de voir Eyvan aussi proche de son grand-père, cela me rassurait. Alec n'avait pas réussi à le transformer en l'enfant froid et distant qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Quand ils ressortirent de l'eau, mon père chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de mon fils. Celui-ci me regarda, avant de pouffer de rire et de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Puis, il se mit à courir et me sauta dessus, me trempant. Eyvan ainsi que son papy étaient tous les deux heureux de leur bêtise. Je souriais malgré mon piteux état, j'étais toujours ravie de voir mon bébé jouer ainsi.

Finalement, je l'enveloppai dans une serviette, tout en feintant d'être fâchée, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire redoubler de rire.

- Bien...Alors nous sommes venus pour ton anniversaire, et tu te doutes bien que nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides. Dit soudainement Jasper.

- Euh... Votre présence est déjà un magnifique cadeau balbutiai-je.

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Enchaîna Emmett, enfin ma présence est certainement le plus beau cadeau que tu n'aies jamais eu ! Rajouta-t-il fière de lui.

- Ok, passons, voilà notre cadeau, j'espère que tu en feras bon usage. Reprit Jasper.

Je m'emparais du présent, essayant de voir à travers le paquet cadeau ce que cela pouvait être. N'étions-nous pas stupides, d'essayer systématiquement de deviner ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur du papier cadeau avant de l'avoir ouvert ? Ne pouvions-nous pas nous contenter de l'ouvrir ? Il fallait toujours un moment où on regardait intensément l'emballage comme pour avoir une révélation, ou peut-être était-ce la peur que celui-ci ne nous explose à la figure ? Peu importe, c'était de toute façon stupide, alors je secouai la tête en signe de résignation et déchirai le paquet. Effectivement, je n'aurais pas pu deviner ce qu'ils m'avaient offert. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient retenu ce qu'était ma passion avant que ma vie ne change. Et pourtant, je tenais dans mes mains l'un des meilleurs appareils photo numérique professionnel. J'étais toujours en train de fixer le carton de l'appareil quand j'entendis Emmett.

- Ça ne lui plaît pas apparemment, s'alarma-t-il.

Je relevai la tête rapidement, le regardant comme s'il avait un troisième œil qui avait poussé.

- Tu plaisantes, il est parfait.

Depuis un moment maintenant, je voulais me remettre à la photo mais je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter un appareil digne de ce nom.

- Merci ! Dis-je en me levant pour les enlacer chacun leur tour.

Je passais le reste de la journée à étudier mon nouveau jouet, je testais toutes ces fonctions en prenant mes amis et ma famille en photo. Je me sentais libre, comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis des années. J'avais toujours eu cette sensation quand j'étais derrière l'objectif, un sentiment de liberté. Je pouvais capter les émotions des personnes ou l'intensité d'un lieu et les figer pour l'éternité sur du papier glacé. Lorsque j'étais ainsi concentrée sur ma prise de vue, plus rien ne comptait. Mon esprit était vidé en quelque sorte de tout ce qui l'encombrait et profitait pleinement des émotions qui ressortaient des clichés pris.

Le soir était vite arrivé, et je m'inquiétais de savoir quand ils allaient devoir repartir. J'avais besoin de profiter d'eux. Heureusement, ils me rassurèrent bien vite. Tout le monde s'était organisé pour rester la semaine complète avec nous, pour ma plus grande joie.

Deux jours après leur arrivée, j'avais remarqué qu'Alice n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Inquiète, je l'avais questionnée mais elle était restée évasive. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de voir avec elle mais elle me disait qu'elle était juste fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire et de la température. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la croire, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà vécu ici et était donc habituée au climat. Finalement, ce soir là, après avoir couché Eyvan, j'étais allée rejoindre le groupe dehors, et je m'étais adressée à Jasper.

- Jazz, tu ne trouves pas qu'Alice à mauvaise mine depuis votre arrivée ? Le questionnai-je sentant les regards de Rosalie et Emmett sur moi. Je me tournai vers eux, mais leurs visages ne laissaient rien paraître. Avaient-ils eux aussi remarqué qu'Alice n'allait pas bien ?

- Bella, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter ! S'agaça la concernée.

- C'est plus fort que moi, Alice, tu es plus pâle que jamais, le matin tu ne supportes pas l'odeur du café, et tu as même vomi... je me stoppais net en plein milieu de ma phrase, percutant ce que cela évoquait.

- Alice ? Dis-moi que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ! Débitai-je à toute allure.

Elle n'eut pas à répondre, le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage fut totalement clair. Je me levai d'un bon et la serrai dans mes bras. J'étais heureuse pour eux, ils méritaient ce bonheur.

- Depuis quand ? C'est pour quand ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Enchaînai-je.

- Oh oh du calme, rassurez-moi c'est pas à ça que je ressemble quand je suis surexcitée ? Questionna Alice en faisant un vague geste de la main pour me désigner.

- Désolé, petite sœur ! S'esclaffa Emmett, tu es pire que ça ! Crut-il bon de rajouter.

- Merci cher frère, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue. Bon avant que tu ne fasses une crise cardiaque dû à ton emballement je vais répondre. On le sait depuis début juillet, mais on ne voulait rien dire avant d'être certain. Nous allions te le dire cette semaine, mais nous attendions le bon moment, sauf que tu as gâché l'effet de surprise à être si observatrice ! Et c'est prévu pour début mars, mais pas sûr d'aller jusqu'au terme. Finit-elle.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Il y a un problème demandai-je.

- Non, rigola Jasper, enfin tout dépend du point de vue, mais en fait ce n'est pas un bébé mais deux qui vont arriver. Sourit-il.

- Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, même si ça me fait un peu peur, avoua Alice.

- Mais non tu vas t'en sortir comme une chef, et puis tu es déjà habituée entre ton expérience de sœur jumelle et tata de jumelles, tu ne seras pas en terrain inconnu. Lui dis-je.

- Mouais mais c'est pas la même chose, enfin on a quand même quelque chose à te demander, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter...compléta-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu me demander ? Questionnai-je un peu stressée par ce qu'elle voulait.

- En fait, Jasper et moi nous aimerions que tu sois la marraine d'un des deux bébés, mais si tu ne veux pas on comprendra...

- J'en serais plus qu'honorée lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

C'était une grande responsabilité qu'ils me confiaient et j'en étais profondément touchée.

- C'est vrai tu acceptes ? S'étonna Alice.

- Bien-sûr, comment peux-tu croire que j'allais refuser cet honneur ? M'étonnai-je.

- Bah, c'est que... En fait, Rosalie et Emmett seront la marraine et le parrain de haricot et Edward et toi de têtard... reprit-elle mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle racontait ayant fait un blocage sur le haricot et le têtard.

- Têtard et Haricot ? Vraiment ? Rigolai-je.

- Une idée d'Emmett, et comme les jumelles ont pris le relais, j'ai cédé... mais dès qu'on sait le sexe des bébés on leur trouvera de vrais prénoms ! S'exclama Alice.

- Faudra attendre la naissance dans ce cas chérie... tempéra Jasper.

- Oh, non tu vas pas recommencer Jazz, je ne pourrai pas attendre de les avoir dans mes bras pour savoir si ce sont des mini-moi ou des mini-toi... pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Ali, c'est des mini-nous et c'est le plus important, je veux pas qu'on connaisse le sexe avant la naissance, et tu étais d'accord. Déclara-t-il.

- Sauf que maintenant, j'ai hâte de préparer leur arrivée et si je ne sais pas si ce sont des filles ou des garçons je ne vais pas pouvoir ! Argumenta-t-elle.

- Euh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais si j'ai bien compris, Jasper tu veux garder le secret, mais vous savez déjà si ce sont de vrais ou de faux jumeaux ?

- Ce sont de faux jumeaux, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir on peut tout avoir ! S'exclama Alice, horrifiée.

- Euh, enfin y'a que 3 possibilités deux filles, deux gars et un gars et une fille... la repris-je

- T'es de quel côté toi ? S'énerva-t-elle .

- Je ne savais pas que je devais choisir un clan... marmonnai-je.

- Bienvenue dans nos vies s'écria Rosalie, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas de tout repos ces deux là dit-elle en montrant Jasper et Alice.

- Non, mais Jasper, lui ne s'inquiète pas il ne comprend pas que devoir trouver deux prénoms de garçons plus de deux filles va être compliqué... D'ailleurs on arrive déjà pas à se mettre d'accord sur un seul... se mit à pleurer Alice.

- Alice, calme toi ma chérie, tu sais bien qu'on y arrivera... tempéra le futur papa.

- Sans prendre parti, je comprends la position de chacun, mais peut-être pourriez-vous, si Alice promet de se tenir, faire en sorte qu'Alice sache et toi Jasper tu ne lui demandes pas... tentai-je.

- C'est une solution, mais je préfère qu'on le découvre ensemble... Surtout qu'on a déjà une solution pour le choix des prénoms, mais vous ne le saurez qu'une fois les bébés nés. Reprit Jasper.

Finalement Alice finit par se calmer, et nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de sa grossesse, elle me posait des questions et je tentai aussi objectivement que possible d'y répondre. J'avais peur que Rosalie ne se sente à l'écart, mais elle participait activement à celle-ci. J'étais triste pour elle, elle méritait d'être maman, pas qu'Alice ou moi non, mais Rose avait ça dans le sang, on pouvait voir son regard s'illuminer dès que le sujet de discussion abordait les enfants. Je ne savais pas si sa relation avec Emmett était déjà suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'ils aient parlé ensemble de ce sujet, mais j'espérais qu'il l'aide à surmonter cela.

Les jours suivants furent remplis de joie et de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, celle-ci arriva très vite, trop vite. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression qu'autant de temps était passé. Mais nous étions déjà le samedi suivant et ils repartaient tous pour New-York. Il avait été décidé que nous ne les accompagnerions pas à l'aéroport, histoire d'éviter les effusions de larmes. Durant la semaine, Alice m'avait demandé si elle pouvait révéler à ses parents où j'étais. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, je l'autorisai à le leur dire. Évidement, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir qu'Edward soit au courant, mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer cela. D'ailleurs, je ne savais moi-même pas les raisons. J'avais peur qu'il reprenne contact avec moi autant que j'avais peur qu'il ne le fasse pas. Dans le premier cas, je ne saurais pas quoi pouvoir espérer de notre relation, et dans le second cela signifierait qu'il avait tourné la page. Je n'aurais été qu'un bouche trou pendant l'absence de sa femme. Je ne voulais définitivement pas être fixée. Avoir à choisir entre être la maîtresse ou le bouche trou, aucune de ces deux options ne m'emballait. Alors, je préférais garder mes doutes, et mes espoirs, qu'être sûre de son choix.

Nous étions finalement restés en Arizona plus de deux mois, et ce fut à la mi-novembre que nous nous rendîmes à Forks. J'étais heureuse d'y retourner mais j'appréhendais de retrouver ma chambre et la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Certains de mes souvenirs restaient encore flous, mais je supposais que c'était pareil pour tout le monde, d'autres que mon père ou Jacob m'avait raconté, semblait bien plus vivaces dans mon esprit. Je me demandais si en retournant là-bas, j'allais avoir comme des flashs ou un truc du genre. Je n'avais plus espoir de me souvenir de mon agression, et finalement j'en étais plutôt heureuse. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir vivre en sachant précisément ce qui m'était arrivé. J'avais des doutes sur la culpabilité d'Alec, mais ne pas savoir me permettait de me dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'il n'y soit pour rien. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que se soit contre moi ou Eyvan depuis le divorce. Nous n'avions pas entendu parler de lui, j'avais su par les médias qu'il avait quitté les États-Unis pour l'Europe mais je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir davantage.

Nous étions dans la voiture de location et nous approchions de Forks. Eyvan s'était endormi à l'arrière du véhicule, nous laissant mon père et moi seuls pour cette nouvelle étape. Je me sentais de plus en plus angoissée à l'approche de la ville, je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi, mais j'avais comme une boule d'appréhension coincée dans la gorge, m'empêchant de déglutir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la bouche sèche alors que je ne cessais de boire. Mon père dût remarquer mon trouble car il posa sa main sur ma cuisse d'un geste apaisant.

- Arrête de te stresser, tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir, on retourne juste chez nous.

- Je sais papa, mais j'ai peur et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est incontrôlable. Lui avouai-je.

- Je sais, mais dis-toi que tout ira bien. Tu vas retrouver tes marques et je suis certain que vous vous plairez ici avec Eyvan.

Mon père avait tendance à oublier que j'allais vouloir prendre mon indépendance, maintenant que j'étais capable de retravailler. J'avais prévu de le faire dès que je serais installée. Seulement, je n'avais encore pas décidé si j'allais rester à Forks à côté de mon père ou si je retournerais à New-York où mon appartement m'attendait toujours.

Le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville était visible et lorsque nous le dépassâmes toutes mes angoisses redoublèrent. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes la maison. Je sortis de la voiture restant à côté, me contentant de contempler cette demeure. Elle avait été la seule que j'avais connue, celle qui détenait les souvenirs de mon enfance, avec mes parents, avec ma mère... Je ne pensais que rarement à elle, n'ayant quasiment aucun souvenir d'elle, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin mais étrangement en me retrouvant ici, je ressentais pour la première fois son manque. J'aurais voulu qu'elle connaisse son petit fils, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me guide dans ma vie d'adulte mais elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. J'essuyai rapidement une larme qui avait coulé le long de ma joue, et me tournai vers mon père.

- Allons-y. Lui dis-je.

Il se tourna et ouvrit la portière pour prendre Eyvan toujours endormi dans ses bras.

- Tu trouveras une clé sous le pot de fleur, m'apprit-il pendant qu'il avançait doucement dans l'allée.

J'ouvris la porte, et l'odeur qui aurait dû sentir le renfermé depuis le temps que personne n'avait été dans cette maison, me ramena immédiatement à mon enfance. Prise par mon souvenir, je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par les sensations.

J'étais assise sur un tabouret et j'aidais ma mère à faire un gâteau au chocolat pour papa. Nous rigolions beaucoup, maman n'étant pas une pro de la pâtisserie. J'avais de la farine dans les cheveux et maman sur le bout du nez quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Et bien vous êtes dans un bel état s'exclama papa qui venait d'arriver.

Je sautai de mon tabouret et courus vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras.

- Tu es arrivé trop tôt on a pas fini la surprise, lui dis-je déçue.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu quand tu m'apporteras le beau gâteau que tu as fait avec maman si tu veux ! Murmura-t-il.

- Oh oui ! Ce serait bien ! Déclarai-je avant de me défaire de son étreinte et de retourner auprès de ma mère.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena au moment présent. Je souris à mon père, voulant le rassurer, finalement, je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur, ici j'étais chez moi.

* * *

_Réponse aux presque anonymes:_

Aussidagility: merci pour ton commentaire!

Lucie: Edward est un homme qui a besoin de preuve et une fois qu'il en a il agit en conséquence. a bientot

Twilight 0507: patience, Edward doit regler des trucs et bella aussi avant de pouvoir peut-être vivre leur histoire

**note auteure:**

Pour celle qui ne l'aurait pas vue, j'ai écrit un Os sur les vampires mais avec des perso sortient de mon esprit j'aimerais bien votre avis dessus! et pour celle qui l'aurait lu avant que je ne corrige mon erreur désolée d'avoir mis un texte bourré de faute, c'était le premier jet et une erreur de chargement j'ai rectifié le tire et la bonne version est maintenant dispo!

Autre info, le forum Dawn lemon addict organise des readers awards en parallèle de leur Awards afin que les lectreurs puissent également proposer les fanfic qu'ils ont aimé. si vous voulez aller proposer des fic n'hesitez pas pas besoin de s'inscrire pour le faire!


	22. Chapter 21: Peur

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à mes béta pour leur correction! **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de LvL, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclamer: Pratiquement tout les personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Crainte**

* * *

_Pov Edward :_

_**« L'amour seul est resté, comme une grande image survit seule au réveil dans un songe effacé. »**_

_** Lamartine**_

La nuit avait effectivement été longue, j'avais dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas hurler sur celle que je pensais être la femme de ma vie à une époque. Heureusement, ma mère avait fait insonoriser chacune des chambres, sauf celle des filles. Ainsi, je savais qu'en cas de débordement, personne ne pourrait nous entendre. Étrangement, je réussis à garder mon calme, tout du moins en apparence, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Tanya.

Au départ de notre discussion, elle tenta de nier toutes les preuves que je lui étalais devant les yeux. Les photos d'elle dans les bras de ce James, des clichés où elle semblait défoncée à je ne sais quoi... Quand elle nia une fois de plus alors que la photo la montrait clairement en train de prendre de la drogue, je crus perdre mon sang froid mais je réussis à conserver un minimum de calme pour la prendre au dépourvu.

- Tanya, cesse de nier ! Regarde cette photo prise par l'un de tes voisins. On voit clairement que tu t'apprêtes a fumer un joint et vu ce qu'on peut voir sur la table ce n'était pas la seule drogue qui tournait.

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu tenir ? Évidement que j'ai pris de la drogue, sinon je n'aurais pas survécu ! Edward c'était horrible, les filles me manquaient, tu me manquais et je n'avais pas le choix... C'était plus simple quand j'étais défoncée...expliqua-t-elle.

- Écoute-moi bien Tanya, je sais qu'une partie de ce que tu me dis est faux. Peut-être as-tu été obligée de partir, certainement que James aurait pu s'en prendre aux filles et que tu as fait cela dans le but de nous protéger, mais tu avais d'autres choix. Si tu l'as suivi aussi facilement c'est sans doute que tu le voulais quelque part...

- Non ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu retourner avec lui ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il a été ton premier amour, parce que tu l'as dans la peau... J'en sais honnêtement rien mais quand je vois ces photos, et les témoignages des personnes que tu as côtoyées pendant que tu vivais là-bas, je ne peux pas croire que tu me dises la vérité.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Tu veux une raison pour me quitter et ainsi t'envoyer la pétasse de Volturi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas d'Isabella comme ça Tanya tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Oh comme c'est étrange de te voir prendre sa défense. Dis-moi combien de fois t'es tu envoyé en l'air avec elle pendant que j'étais portée disparue ? Hein, combien de temps après avoir constaté mon absence lui a-t-il fallu pour séduire mon mari ? Tu disais avoir des valeurs, que le mariage était un acte sacré, laisse-moi rire ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

J'étais perturbé par son attitude, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était limite hystérique mais je comprenais un peu ses réactions, seulement je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

- Tu as raison, j'ai effectivement eu une liaison avec Bella, décidai-je d'avouer. Mais elle n'a rien fait pour, ça c'est fait tout seul. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai craqué qu'une fois avoir eu la preuve que ton départ était volontaire, lui avouais-je.

Tanya ne pleurait pas, ne criait plus non plus, elle était assise contre la tête de lit, figée comme si elle avait été soudainement paralysée. Après quelques minutes de silence, je m'approchais doucement d'elle, posant une de mes mains sur la sienne.

- Tanya, je suis désolé, mais c'est arrivé. Je ne pourrai pas effacer cela. Tu sais comme moi que notre couple est fini aujourd'hui, nous devons penser à nos filles en premier lieu. Quémandai-je, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas de scandale.

- Edward, laisse-nous une chance, je te promets de te dire la vérité, mais laisse-nous cette chance. Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir le droit à l'erreur dans un couple ? S'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible... Mais, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'est réellement arrivé.

- Je vais tout te dire, et j'espère que tu me donneras une seconde chance parce que ces huit mois passés loin de toi, de vous, ont été les plus durs de ma vie.

J'acquiesçai, pas vraiment convaincu de lui offrir sa seconde chance, je savais que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, mais ne devais-je pas tout tenter pour sauver mon couple ?

- Quand James a repris contact avec moi, j'ai au départ refusé de le revoir... Mais il s'est arrangé pour me croiser à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, j'ai accepté de le rencontrer. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un hôtel... Je te passe les détails, je pense que tu as compris... J'avais honte d'avoir cédé, mais je n'avais pas su faire autrement. J'ai cru qu'il me laisserait tranquille mais il a refusé. Il a commencé à me menacer de tout te révéler, puis comme je continuais de refuser de le revoir, il a recommencé à me suivre. J'ai pris peur, j'ai cru qu'il pourrait s'en prendre aux filles, ou à toi... Je lui ai proposé de l'argent, mais il n'en a pas voulu. Il disait m'aimer, n'avoir pas pu faire sa vie sans moi. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ses mots ne m'ont pas émue, mais je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. J'ai voulu tout te dire, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne puisses me pardonner... Plus le temps passait, plus il était insistant. Et, ce que je craignais est arrivé. Une fois après avoir déposé les filles au jardin d'enfant, il m'a coincée dans un coin. Il ne m'a rien fait, mais m'a fait comprendre que si je n'allais pas avec lui, il s'en prendrait à vous, je ne voulais pas qu'il touche à nos filles, elles sont ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie avec toi.

Quand j'ai reçu sa lettre, j'ai compris qu'il ne me laissait plus le choix, si je ne le retrouvais pas ce jour là, il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Alors, je suis partie. J'ai hésité à te laisser une lettre, mais qu'aurais-je pu y noter ? Si je te disais être partie pour protéger notre famille, tu m'aurais cherchée, si je te disais que je te quittais pour un autre, tu ne m'aurais pas cherché... Et, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire... Alors, je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai espéré durant tout le temps passé avec lui que tu me retrouves. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé la vie que j'avais toujours voulu fuir, la drogue, l'alcool, la violence... j'aurais voulu fuir tout cela, mais une partie de moi semblait vivante. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment cela était possible, mais quand j'ai commencé à fumer, je ne ressentais plus de manque ni de toi, ni de filles et petit à petit, j'ai suivi les autres dans leur prise de substances illégales.

- Qu'as-tu pris ? La coupai-je.

- Au début, je ne fumais que du cannabis, puis j'ai pris du LSD par contre j'ai toujours refusé les drogues plus violentes. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer mon attitude. Peut-être que cela était plus facile à vivre ainsi.

- Et avec James ? Demandai-je tendu, je ne savais pas si je voulais réellement connaître sa relation avec lui mais j'avais ce besoin presque maladif de savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Au départ, je lui en voulais de m'avoir forcé à le suivre. Puis mes anciens sentiments sont revenus, comme un boomerang, j'ai eu l'impression un matin de me réveiller et de n'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'avais commencé à prendre de la drogue à ce moment là...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, James a été arrêté pour meurtre, et je me suis retrouvée seule dans le squat. J'ai pris peur. Je n'avais pas de raison de rester là-bas, la seule raison était James, sa menace, mes sentiments, tout cela était confus, mais quand il a été en prison, ce fût comme si je retrouvais ma liberté de penser... Et, je me suis souvenue de vous, j'ai eu un besoin irrépressible de revoir mes bébés, de te revoir. Alors je suis revenue, mais j'ai eu plus de mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé à supporter ce que j'avais été pendant ces huit derniers mois.

- Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas été battue ou violée ? C'est bien ça Tanya ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix ferme et froide.

J'avais l'impression que toutes mes émotions avaient quitté mon être, j'étais abasourdi par ce que me disait Tanya. Devais-je la haïr ? Qu'étais-je censé ressentir à ses révélations ? Si je m'étais écouté, je serais descendu boire un verre, mais je m'abstins, ce n'était pas le moment. Nous devions finir cette discussion.

- Disons que sous l'emprise des drogues, les perceptions sont différentes... Alors oui j'ai pris des coups, et parfois James n'attendait pas vraiment mon accord pour faire quoi que se soit... Mais je ne sais pas si cela peut être considéré comme de la violence ou même des viols... murmura-t-elle.

Je connaissais ma femme, du moins je l'avais toujours cru et j'étais certain qu'elle était vraiment mal dans sa peau. Évidement, apprendre tout cela allait être difficilement digérable, mais je devais m'assurer que la mère de mes filles allait aller mieux avant de prendre une décision pour notre couple. J'avais besoin de temps, pour réfléchir à comment nous allions gérer tout cela, d'autant plus que j'avais clairement fait un pas ce soir vers Isabella, et je n'avais aucune intention de la refaire souffrir. Les jours à venir allaient être éprouvants et je n'avais encore aucune idée de comment nous allions pouvoir surmonter tout cela. Ma seule certitude était que je devais protéger mes enfants de toute cette merde.

Je voyais qu'elle était exténuée, je lui proposais donc de nous coucher, en lui disant qu'il faudrait que nous reparlions de tout cela à tête reposée. Elle accepta et s'endormit des que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Au bout d'un certain temps, je finis par m'endormir également.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tardivement, je pouvais entendre du bruit dans la villa. Avant de descendre, je décidai de me doucher, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir en quelque sorte. Ma nuit n'avait pas été réellement reposante, je m'étais réveillé à de nombreuses reprises, et la conversation avec Tanya avait ponctué mes rêves tout au long de la nuit.

Finalement, quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, celle-ci était vide. Une note mise sur le frigo m'interpella. Je m'y dirigeai et pris le papier dans mes mains. Immédiatement, je reconnus l'écriture d'Isabella.

« Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous dire au revoir correctement, j'aurais dû le faire hier soir, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je m'en excuse. Pourrez-vous dire aux filles que je les embrasse. Elles savent que je vais partir, je leur ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de retourner chez moi quelques temps. Merci pour votre accueil, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Nous sommes partis avec mon père, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver. Je ne sais pas quand nous serons de retour, ni si nous reviendrons à New-York, mais dans le pire des cas nous nous verrons à Noël. Jusque là prenez soin de vous tous.

Nous vous embrassons ! »

Elle était partie, alors que la veille j'avais fait le premier pas, elle avait décidé de s'en aller malgré tout. Bien-sûr, je savais que tout était encore loin d'être arrangé entre elle et moi, mais j'avais cru qu'un espoir était possible. Cette lettre ne parlait pas de moi, c'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle me soit destinée. Je comprenais son besoin de s'éloigner de toute cette merde, mais je n'arrivais pas à accepter que je ne la verrais pas avant Noël. Et si j'avais tout foiré avec Bella ? Si le retour de ma femme m'avait définitivement fait perdre celle qui devait être mon âme- soeur ? Tanya n'avait jamais été la femme de ma vie et j'en prenais conscience à cet instant, mais Isabella, l'était-elle ? Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par Rosalie qui entrait dans la pièce. Surpris que ce ne soit pas ma mère, je dus le montrer à mon expression car Rose, avant de me dire bonjour, justifia sa présence.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que c'était Bella qui partait, visiblement elle a déjà dû s'en aller, comprit-elle.

- Effectivement, lui répondis-je en lui tendant la lettre. Tu sais où je peux la trouver ? Lui demandai-je, espérant qu'elle puisse m'aider.

- Non, je sais qu'elle à l'intention d'aller à Forks mais elle voulait partir en vacances avec son fils et son père avant. Elle est censée me téléphoner quand elle sera en direction de sa ville natale...

- Est ce que j'ai quelque chose a voir dans son départ ? Peinai-je à demander.

- Écoute Edward, même si vous n'avez rien dit sur votre relation, on l'a tous vu. Maintenant, tu as fait un choix quand ta femme est revenue, Isabella ne t'en a pas voulu, elle a compris ton choix. Mais je crois que c'était trop dur pour elle de te voir prendre soin de Tanya. M'expliqua Rosalie.

- J'ai été vraiment con, j'aurais dû lui parler plus tôt...

- Non, enfin si un peu mais Bella n'aurait pas accepté que tu n'aides pas ta femme, c'est une des choses qu'elle a admirée chez toi, ton dévouement. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes Tanya alors qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Je n'étais pas étonné du discours que tenait Rose, je savais que Bella était une personne altruiste, elle voudrait mon bonheur et celui de mes filles avant de penser au sien. J'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour que nous soyons tous heureux. J'espérais juste qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand j'aurais tout réglé.

J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que m'avait appris Tanya, j'en avais discuté avec mon père, lui demandant de garder tout cela pour lui. Je n'avais pas envie de voir de la pitié ou tout autre sentiment dans les yeux de ma famille. J'essayais de donner le change, faire croire que tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes était devenu ma devise. J'évitais Jake et Leah parce que je savais qu'ils verraient clair dans mon jeu, Jacob savait toujours quand je racontais des cracks.

Une semaine après le départ de Bella, j'avais décidé, enfin nous avions décidé avec Tanya, de nous éloigner de ma famille. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et n'arrivait pas à faire face à ma mère sans se sentir coupable. Moi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation, pourtant peu de temps s'était écoulé finalement. Suffisamment néanmoins pour ressentir le manque d'Isabella, c'était fou l'importance qu'elle avait pris dans ma vie. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu-compte avant. Mais, avec son absence tout prenait de l'ampleur. Elle manquait également à mes filles, ainsi qu'Eyvan. Heureusement, je n'avais pas eu à leur expliquer grand chose, Bella s'en était chargée avant son départ et rien que pour cela je ne pouvais que l'aimer davantage. Parce que oui, j'en étais maintenant certain, j'avais des sentiments pour elle bien plus forts que ceux que j'avais eus pour Tanya. Ma sœur aurait dit qu'elle était mon âme-sœur, moi j'espérais seulement ne pas avoir foiré ma chance.

Après avoir prévenu mes parents de notre décision, nous dûmes le faire avec nos filles. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

- Les filles, maman et moi devons vous parler de quelque chose d'important leur dis-je.

Elles vinrent s'installer par terre à nos côtés.

- Vous savez maman est un peu malade en ce moment, et elle a besoin de calme pour aller mieux. Leur expliquai-je.

- vouis dirent-elles en cœur.

- Ce que papa veut vous dire, c'est que nous allons retourner dans notre maison mais vous deux vous devrez rester encore un peu chez papy et mamie. Précisa-t-elle.

- Mais on est sage nous pourquoi on peut pas venir avec vous ? demanda Sia les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais mal de rendre triste mes enfants, mais je savais que j'agissais au mieux pour elles, Tanya n'était pas assez bien pour gérer les filles, et même si je pouvais les prendre en charge nous avions besoin d'avoir du temps entre nous pour régler la situation.

- Sia ce n'est pas vous, vous êtes de merveilleuse petites filles, n'en doute pas ma chérie. Mais je ne pourrai pas m'occuper bien de vous. Je vous promets de faire au plus vite pour aller mieux et puis on viendra vous voir aussi souvent que vous le voudrez. Les rassura Tanya.

Elles finirent par accepter la situation, après leur avoir promis de venir passer les mercredis avec elles. Le soir-même Tanya et moi retournâmes pour la première fois dans ce qui avait été notre maison. En y pénétrant, tout me paraissait comme étranger, je n'étais plus le même que celui qui avait vécu là. J'avais grandi, enfin je le voyais ainsi. Finalement mes parents avaient toujours eu raison : Tanya et moi avions été trop vite, mais je ne changerais pas le passé. Non, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans une vie ou mes filles n'existeraient pas.

Les jours, les semaines s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Alice avait officialisé sa grossesse au début du mois de Septembre juste avant de partir en voyage. Étrangement, Emmett et Rosalie partirent exactement à la même période, j'avais tenté de savoir où ils se rendaient mais les uns comme les autres n'avaient pas voulu me dire leur destination. J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre la distance qui s'était installée entre nous, même si je savais être en partie responsable, j'avais toujours cru que mon frère et ma sœur n'auraient pas de secret pour moi. Mais pouvais-je leur en vouloir alors que moi aussi je leur cachais des choses ? Non, définitivement pas.

Tanya allait de mieux en mieux. Elle avait accepté de suivre une véritable thérapie et cette fois elle avait voulu que ce soit mon père qui la prenne en charge. Elle savait qu'il était le seul au courant de notre véritable situation. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait James sur elle, et c'était là-dessus que portait essentiellement le traitement, si je pouvais dire ainsi. Heureusement pour elle, les drogues qu'elle avait prises pendant les huit mois passés aux côtés de l'autre, n'avaient qu'un faible pouvoir addictif et elle avait réussi à combattre rapidement son envie d'en consommer. Malheureusement, elle avait quelques difficultés psychiques dues à l'utilisation de ces substances. La prise de drogue avait rendu Tanya dépressive et anxieuse, cela était accentué par son attachement à James. Je ne connaissais pas ce type, mais je le haïssais d'avoir rendu mon épouse ainsi. Je n'en voulais pas à ma femme, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, j'étais seulement désolé pour elle qu'elle soit tombée sur un homme aussi malsain que lui. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, j'espérais qu'elle arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre à tourner la page James.

J'avais pris le temps de me renseigner plus encore sur cet individu et tout portait à croire qu'il ne risquait pas de sortir de prison avant un très long moment. Les preuves contre lui étaient imparables, même avec un très bon avocat, j'avais également appris qu'il passerait par un avocat commis d'office. J'étais rassuré de voir qu'il ne pourrait plus nuire, en tout cas, pas à ma famille. Cela allait probablement être long mais j'étais confiant. Tanya irait mieux. Mon père avait bon espoir, chaque semaine de passée montrait qu'elle allait mieux. Je retrouvais petit à petit la mère de mes enfants, cependant, nous étions l'un et l'autre clair sur nos sentiments. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter mes choix, mais finalement elle s'y était faite. J'étais heureux de voir que nous avancions et que nous trouvions au fur et à mesure comment gérer la situation.

Le repas de Thanksgiving nous permit de tous nous réunir, enfin pratiquement, ne manquait autour de la table que les Swan. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella. J'avais vaguement entendu une fois Alice parler avec ma mère qu'elle avait été à Phœnix et qu'il était prévu qu'elle retourne passer quelque temps à Forks, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas tenter de la contacter. Plus le temps avançait et plus je me sentais comme incomplet. J'avais l'impression de n'avancer que dans le but de la retrouver, mais je ne pouvais pas aller à la vitesse que je souhaitais. J'étais lesté de poids me ralentissant. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas abandonner Tanya. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas guérie, je resterais son mari, je la soutiendrais du mieux que je pouvais. Je nous devais cela, je n'allais pas tenir toutes mes promesses faites le jour de notre mariage, mais je me devais d'en tenir un maximum.

Nous étions le 20 décembre, un an jour pour jour après le début de toute cette histoire. Je sentais Tanya fébrile depuis ce matin. J'avais tenté de discuter avec elle, mais elle me disait que tout allait bien. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne reparte, qu'elle ne rechute. Elle allait mieux, mon père l'estimait sortie de la dépression et nous avions enfin pu fixer une date d'audience pour notre divorce. Bientôt, tout cela ne serait qu'une histoire qui se termine. J'espérais sincèrement que tout se déroule aussi bien. Il avait été décidé que nous passerions les fêtes de fin d'année tous ensemble à Forks. J'avais au départ été étonné de ce choix, nous n'étions pas retournés dans cette ville depuis bien longtemps. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée, j'avais l'espoir que les Swan soient là-bas, évidement je n'en avais rien dit à personne. Comme depuis un moment déjà, mon père était mon seul confident. Je ne voulais pas parler d'Isabella avec mon frère ou ma sœur étant donné les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec Rose et Jasper. Je ne voulais pas non plus en discuter avec Jacob, j'étais presque certain qu'ils avaient gardé contact et je ne voulais pas risquer de créer des tensions entre eux. Quant à ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, elle était très affectée par ce qui se passait entre Tanya et moi depuis que je l'avais informée de nos intentions. Et je ne voulais pas lui rajouter de l'angoisse à cela. Alors seul mon père savait à quel point Isabella me manquait, seul lui savait pourquoi je faisais tout cela. Et encore seulement lui pouvait me parler d'elle sans que cela ne dégénère. Enfin lui et Tanya. Étonnement, elle semblait finalement avoir accepté mes sentiments pour une autre femme, pas qu'elle le prenait bien mais elle avait compris que comme pour elle cela avait été plus fort que moi.

Nous devions passer deux semaines à Forks, dans une villa que ma mère avait pris soin de louer. Les Black étaient du voyage. Tanya avait un temps hésité à venir, ayant peur de ne plus avoir sa place parmi nous, mais je ne concevais pas de passer Noël sans la mère de mes filles, je me rappelais que trop bien de la tristesse qu'elles avaient ressentie l'année passée.

Nous étions le soir du réveillon, j'avais été fureté dans la ville espérant croiser Bella ou bien son père mais je ne les avais pas vus. J'avais également tenté d'avoir des renseignements auprès des commerçants mais chacun avait une version différente. Si j'écoutais la boulangère ils étaient restés a peine deux semaines avant de disparaître, alors que l'épicier les disait toujours là... J'avais obtenu l'adresse de leur maison mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de frapper à la porte. Cependant, j'avais pu constater que la demeure était habitée.

Ma mère avait dressé la table, et je comptais cinq assiettes de trop, je voulus l'interroger sur les invités supplémentaires, mais mes filles habillées en véritables princesses déboulèrent dans la salle. Elles étaient toujours émerveillées de voir les décorations de Noël et j'étais heureux de voir cette année leurs yeux briller de joie. Tout le monde nous avait rejoints dans le salon, alors que nous n'attendions apparemment plus que les invités. Tanya se tenait à mes côtés, je pouvais voir qu'elle était nerveuse. Je me tournais vers elle posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en présence de ma famille, elle avait honte de mentir, mais nous ne voulions pas gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année, ils seraient tous assez vite au courant. Je n'avais pas peur de leur réaction, seule celle de mes filles en réalité m'importait et nous les préparions depuis un petit moment à ce qui allait arriver.

La sonnette se fit entendre, et ma mère se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. De là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir qui arrivait mais je reconnus immédiatement sa voix.

- Bonjour Esmée, je suis heureuse de te revoir vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. L'entendis-je dire.

- Lâche-moi maman veux voir les juju moi ! S'écria Eyvan, me faisant sourire de plus belle.

Ils étaient là, j'allais la revoir, pour la première fois en quatre mois, j'allais pouvoir poser mes yeux sur elle. Comme un adolescent, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, alors que mes mains devinrent moites, je les enlevais des épaules de Tanya pour les mettre dans mes poches. J'étais mal à l'aise, je me sentais comme si j'allais m'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Alors que je me battais avec mes émotions, je sentis la main de mon épouse se poser sur mon avant-bras, elle me souriait. J'aurais juré voir une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Elle se pencha vers moi.

- On dirait un ado à son premier rendez-vous ! Détends-toi Edward ! Et respire bordel. Chuchota-t-elle dissimulant mal son rire.

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais inconsciemment bloqué et tentai de me calmer. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre toujours sous le regard amusé de Tanya. J'étais toujours perdu dans mes émotions quand une voix d'homme qui me semblait inconnue traversa la pièce.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Dit l'inconnu d'une voix éraillée.

- De même répondit ma mère ! Bonsoir à vous deux aussi enchaîna-t-elle.

- Bonsoir et merci de l'invitation répondit Charlie, enfin je supposais.

-Suivez-moi allons retrouver les autres, qui meurent d'impatience de vous revoir.

J'étais de plus en plus inquiet, j'avais compris qui étaient quatre des invités mais le dernier ? Ce pouvait-il que Bella ait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Mon dieu, j'espérais que non, mais elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et je n'aurais rien à dire si c'était le cas. Je me fis le serment de ne pas être froid avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. J'aurais aimé le savoir avant de me retrouver en face de lui, histoire de m'y préparer mais je prendrais sur moi. Si elle était heureuse, c'était ce qui importait après tout quoi de plus précieux que de la voir rayonnante de joie ? Rien...

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, je restais figé à ma place, ma famille entière alla les accueillir, les Black également, seuls Tanya et moi restions en retrait. Probablement pour les mêmes raisons, nous étions mal à l'aise. Après qu'ils aient fini de se dire bonjour, le premier à remarquer notre présence fut Eyvan qui était déjà en train de partir avec mes filles pour jouer. Quand il me vit, un immense sourire fendit son visage et il courut vers moi.

- Var tu es là ! cria-t-il dans mon cou.

- Eh oui petit bonhomme ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant ! Lui dis-je.

Il me serra fortement dans ses bras, et sans rien ajouter de plus il repartit vers mes filles. Je me redressai pour saluer le reste de la famille Swan et fûs stoppé net quand je remarquais qui était le cinquième invité. Cette fois, ce fut mon visage qui fut traversé par un immense sourire. J'eus le droit à un coup de coude de la part de mon épouse, que je ne compris pas vraiment mais elle semblait effarée par mon attitude. Enfin, elle gardait malgré tout son petit sourire moqueur. J'étais heureux de la voir ainsi, nous avions retrouvé au fil du temps l'amitié qui nous avait liés. Et j'en étais satisfait.

- Monsieur Black demandai-je ?

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire Edward que tu peux m'appeler Billy ! S'indigna l'indien en face de moi.

Revoir le père de Jacob ici était étrange, d'ailleurs j'avais cru comprendre que lui et les Swan étaient fâchés depuis des années. Mon visage devait exprimer mes interrogations car sans que je n'aie à dire quoi que se soit Billy m'expliqua.

- Et bien quand ce vieux débris est revenu ici avec la magnifique Bella, il est venu pécher à la Push avec son petit-fils. Et enfin bref, on s'est retrouvé et voilà.

Charlie s'avança et me salua.

- Ouais comme il dit, y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis n'est-ce-pas ? Enchaîna-t-il

Cette fois c'était Bella qui restait en retrait, je n'osais pas faire un pas vers elle, et je n'avais même pas pensé à présenter ma femme à Billy.

- Bien, comme Edward ne semble pas d'humeur à faire les présentations je vais le faire, reprit mon père. Tanya, la maman des mes deux petites-filles, et là c'est Billy le père de Jacob. Les présenta-t-il.

- Enchanté, dirent-ils en même temps.

J'étais étonné qu'il n'ait pas dit que Tanya était ma femme, mais d'un autre côté ravi qu'il l'ait présentée ainsi. Tanya serra la main de tout le monde et salua Bella d'un léger sourire sans oser ni lui faire la bise ni lui tendre la main. Celle-ci répondit au sourire mais semblait toujours paralysée. Je pris sur moi et m'avançai. Je ne savais pas s'il était convenable de lui faire la bise ou si je devais me contenter d'un hochement de tête comme Tanya, mais mû par mon envie de la sentir, de la toucher, je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Ravi de te revoir Bella murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Merci répondit-elle.

Elle semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : s'éloigner de moi. Ce constat me fit mal, je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter. J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie, et lui dire tant de choses, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Le réveillon se passa finalement dans la bonne humeur, les enfants s'endormirent sur les canapés en regardant les dessins-animés qui passaient à la télé. L'ambiance détendue était cependant relative, je pouvais voir les regards étranges, que lançait Bella dans notre direction. Ma mère m'avait placé entre Tanya et le père de Bella, et juste en face de celle-ci.

J'avais un peu peur que ma femme ne tente de marquer son territoire comme elle avait pu le faire avant, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle parla beaucoup avec Billy qui était placé à sa gauche.

Personne n'évoqua l'année écoulée, enfin pas les événements malheureux qui nous avaient tous touchés. On parla beaucoup de la grossesse d'Alice, qui se déroulait plutôt bien, même si elle devait rester le plus longtemps allongée. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et je n'avais malheureusement pas eu la chance de me retrouver proche d'Isabella.

Au moment de se dire au-revoir, je me fis à nouveau violence pour lui parler. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir l'occasion de la revoir, et j'avais un message à lui faire passer et je le ferais.

- Le 6 février prochain, je serai à 19h au restaurant où nous avons dîné ensemble pour la première fois. Si tu veux m'y rejoindre, je t'y attendrai... lui avouai-je.

J'espérais d'une part qu'elle se rappellerait de ce restaurant que nous avions fréquenté régulièrement lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle disait qu'il était merveilleux. Et d'autre part qu'elle comprendrait ce que cela voulait dire. Cependant, elle ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Tanya et moi fûmes les premiers à retourner à New-York, notre maison avait été vendue pendant les vacances de Noël et nous devions nous en occuper au plus vite. De plus, notre audience était prévue le 3 janvier et même si tout était clair, il fallait encore préparer quelques papiers. Ma famille avait été mise au courant de notre divorce le lendemain de Noël. Leur réaction avait été étrange, j'avais cru qu'ils poseraient des questions, seraient étonnés mais non, tous semblaient trouver cela logique, pour ne pas dire évident. Alice avait cependant été la plus heureuse, ce qui pouvait paraître déplacé . Mais comme ni Tanya ni moi ne vivions mal notre décision, cela nous fit plus sourire qu'autre chose.

Nous y étions, j'étais à nouveau un homme libre. C'était une étrange sensation un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. Je n'avais aucune certitude qu'Isabella voudrait toujours de moi. Elle n'avait pas montré le moindre intérêt lors du réveillon, m'ignorant même plus qu'autre chose. Le mois de janvier passa rapidement, j'aidais Tanya a emménager dans son nouvel appartement, proche de la villa de mes parents, ou j'allais résider quelque temps. Je ne voulais pas trop chambouler les filles en changeant toutes leurs habitudes. Il avait été convenu d'une garde alternée. Une semaine, elles seraient chez leur maman, l'autre chez moi. Mais on leur avait expliqué que si pendant la semaine elles avaient envie de voir l'un de nous, il suffirait qu'elles le disent et nous nous arrangerions.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, Tanya, qui était au courant, m'avait aidé à me préparer. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait. J'avais qu'une peur c'était qu'elle ne soit pas là. Que ferais-je si c'était le cas ? Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela. Je verrais au moment venu. J'étais arrivé légèrement en retard, à cause de la circulation, quand j'ouvris la porte du restaurant mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la table où nous avions l'habitude de nous installer.

Elle était là, elle n'avait pas gommé ce souvenir de sa mémoire comme elle aurait été en droit de le faire. Si elle était venue, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, elle ne m'avait pas oublié. J'étais perdu dans mes doutes, voulait-elle juste savoir pourquoi je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici ? Et si elle voulait juste finalement me dire qu'entre nous rien n'était possible ? Je sentis l'angoisse revenir en force, mais je m'approchai malgré tout d'elle. Elle était magnifique, dans une robe noire descendant à mi-cuisse, elle était tout simplement divine. Elle se leva pour m'accueillir. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et sans réfléchir, comme souvent quand je me trouvais à proximité d'elle, je la rapprochais de moi, la serrant aussi fort que possible sans lui faire mal. Je humais son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Je m'écartais légèrement d'elle la regardant dans les yeux, avant de m'avancer lentement pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. J'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse me repousser mais elle n'en fit rien. Non, au contraire elle répondit à mon baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, nous rapprochant davantage. Je devais me faire violence pour garder mon calme, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, la jeter sur mon épaule, tel un homme des cavernes et l'emmener dans l'hôtel le plus proche. Mais elle méritait d'être traitée mieux que cela. Je m'éloignai d'elle à contrecœur. Maintenant, j'étais certain que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous allions pouvoir construire notre nouvelle vie ensemble et plus jamais je ne la décevrais.

* * *

Réponses aux presque anonymes:

Lucie, aussidagility et twilight0507: merci pour vos commentaires! A bientot

Note auteure: Comme dit au début de chapitre, voila l'avant dernier chapitre... j'espère que les explications de Tanya vous plairont! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis!


	23. Chapter 22: Amour

**Bonjour, **

**Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... ne resteras plus que l'épilogue à poster dans une quizaine de jour!**

**Merci à mes relectrices et correctrices!**

**Disclamer: presque tous les personnages appartiennent à SM!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Amour**

* * *

Pov Bella :

" C'est le temps qui mûrit l'amour. L'amour grandit et se solidifie dans la patience..."

Simone Piuze

J'avais rapidement retrouvé mes marques dans ma maison d'enfance, mon père avait ressorti des albums photo de mon enfance. Ce fut avec une joie immense qu'Eyvan et moi regardions ces clichés qui retraçaient toute ma vie, enfin il manquait les années passées avec Alec, mais j'avais pu récupérer quelques photos de mon fils bébé et de moi, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Le dernier album de mon père n'était pas complet, j'y ajoutais sous le regard ému de celui-ci les photos de la naissance d'Eyvan ainsi que celles de moments importants de sa vie.

Mon père ne vivait qu'avec une petite retraite, ayant refusé toute aide financière venant d'Alec, y compris pour mon fils, j'avais besoin de vite trouver du travail. Nous ne pourrions pas vivre bien longtemps sur les économies de mon père ni sur les miennes. J'avais pu me refaire un book grâce au cadeau que mes amis m'avaient offert, et j'avais noté quelques adresses qui pourraient être intéressées par une photographe. Je ne voulais pas travailler pour une société mais rester en free-lance. Je voulais rester libre si je décidai de retourner sur New-York. Rosalie et Jasper me manquaient terriblement, mais le plus dur était incontestablement l'absence, pour ne pas dire l'indifférence d'Edward. Toutefois, je me devais d'avancer pour mon fils, pour mon père et surtout pour moi.

J'avais été en tout premier lieu faire des cartes de visite puis je les avais distribuées un peu partout, dans les magasins, cafés, restaurants, tous les lieux publics. J'espérais décrocher quelques contrats mais la période n'était pas la plus propice, les mariages, baptêmes étaient plutôt rares à cette époque de l'année et encore plus dans la région vu les conditions climatiques.

Les jours passaient, une routine s'était mise en place. J'avais eu quelques appels pour du travail, ce qui nous avaient permis de ne pas trop toucher à nos économies. Finalement, le travail ne manquait pas et je pouvais jongler facilement avec mes horaires pour voir Eyvan souvent. Mon père avait tenu à le garder avec lui quand je n'étais pas là, prétextant que nos moyens étaient trop limités pour faire cette dépense. Mais je n'avais pas été dupe et je n'avais du coup pas argumenté. Je savais que mon père voulait juste passer du temps avec son petit-fils, peut-être pour rattraper le temps perdu ou simplement parce qu'il voulait être avec lui. Quelque soient ses raisons, j'étais heureuse de le voir si impliqué dans nos vies.

Juste avant le week-end de Thanksgiving, mon père décida d'emmener Eyvan à la Push pour une partie de pêche. Je devais travailler une bonne partie de la journée et même si j'avais pensé que le temps était trop froid, je ne m'étais pas mêlée des plans entre Eyvan et son grand-père. Mon fils était trop heureux d'aller à nouveau pêcher. Ce soir là, en rentrant j'eus la surprise de les voir accompagnés par un indien, sensiblement du même âge que Charlie et qui ne me semblait pas totalement inconnu. Je lui avais tendu la main, ne sachant pas vraiment si je l'avais déjà rencontré.

- Bella, tu ne reconnais pas Billy, le père de Jacob ? S'étonna mon père.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas beaucoup changé, enchaîna celui-ci, par contre toi tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Me sourit-il.

- Merci, disons que j'avais l'impression de vous connaître mais je n'étais pas certaine. Répondis-je, penaude.

- Tu me tutoies pour commencer, et pas de souci, tu as mieux à faire que de te rappeler un vieil homme comme moi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais retrouvé Jacob ainsi que les Cullen ?

- Oui, enfin je ne savais pas que je les connaissais, mais oui je les ai revus. Expliquai-je.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai expliqué à Billy ce qui t'était arrivé. M'apprit mon père, légèrement inquiet.

- Pas de souci, ce n'est pas un secret d'état, le rassurai-je.

Nous avions passé une très agréable soirée, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de leur dispute, je n'y avais pas fait d'allusion non plus. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux les regardait et j'étais heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin réconciliés après toutes ces années.

J'avais eu plusieurs fois les Hâle et certains Cullen au téléphone, enfin tous sauf Edward. Nous avions convenu que nous fêterions Noël tous ensemble. Esmée avait tenu à organiser le réveillon et quand elle avait appris que mon père et Billy s'étaient réconciliés, elle m'avait demandé d'inviter ce dernier pour le réveillon. Celui-ci avait lieu dans quelques jours et je me sentais fébrile à l'idée d'y voir Edward et sa femme. J'avais un temps espéré qu'ils se séparent mais plus le temps passait et moins j'y croyais. Les filles étaient toujours chez leurs grands-parents, Edward passait le mercredi entier avec elles ainsi que les week-end, mais il était accompagné de sa femme. Alice me donnait de ses nouvelles, l'air de rien. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avions jamais abordé le sujet. J'imaginais qu'elle savait que nous avions eu une liaison comme chaque membre de notre groupe. J'étais même persuadée que mon père l'avait lui aussi deviné, mais il ne m'en parlait pas non plus. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi tout le monde prenait des gants avec moi par rapport à cette histoire, je supposais qu'ils avaient peur de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mais pour être honnête, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aborder le sujet pour que ce soit douloureux. Chaque événement, chaque minuscule détail me ramenait à une anecdote, à un souvenir avec Edward. C'était étrange de voir comment notre cerveau captait parfaitement les points communs entre des situations, des lieux, des personnes alors qu'on ne voulait qu'une chose : ne pas y penser. J'avais toujours cette sensation d'être comme poursuivie par cette histoire, et j'avais du mal à y faire face.

Le soir du réveillon était arrivé, j'étais prête à mentir, je voulais me faire porter pâle mais mon fils était tellement extatique à l'idée de revoir les jumelles qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Grâce à la magie d'internet, j'avais réussi à obtenir un cadeau pour chacune des personnes présentes, ce n'était pas grand chose, j'avais fait en fonction de nos moyens, mais j'étais satisfaite de mes trouvailles.

Cette fois, ce fut Emmett qui m'apprit qu'Edward venait accompagné de Tanya, comme si j'avais pu imaginer qu'il ne vienne pas avec sa femme. Emmett lui semblait plutôt contrarié de cela, mais je lui avais dit qu'il était normal qu'ils viennent ensemble, les filles avaient bien eu assez d'un Noël sans leur maman.

Nous étions devant la porte, je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, c'était stupide que j'angoisse ainsi mais c'était surtout incontrôlable. J'aurais aimé être une de ces personnes qui arrivent à gérer leurs émotions en toutes circonstances, mais ce n'était définitivement pas moi. Après avoir salué Esmée et échangé quelques banalités, nous entrâmes dans le salon. Mon fils était déjà parti discuter avec les filles d'Edward. Moi, j'étais pétrifiée, je n'osais plus avancer. Heureusement tout le monde vint vers nous. Je passais de bras en bras, contente de retrouver mes amis, je pouvais même dire ma famille, parce que malgré tout, c'est ce qu'ils étaient : ma famille. Chacun avait une place importante dans mon cœur et je m'en voulais d'avoir mis de la distance entre eux et moi uniquement pour m'éloigner d'Edward. Lorsque mon fils aperçut Edward, il lui courut dans les bras, j'eus un déchirement au cœur, voir mon Eyvan dans les bras de cet homme était la plus belle et la pire image possible. Elle me rappelait trop ce que nous aurions pu construire ensemble.

Quand Tanya s'avança vers moi, je dus avoir un mouvement de recul, enfin je n'en étais pas sûre, mais elle se stoppa et se contenta de juste me saluer d'un geste poli que je tentai de lui retourner. J'avais encore les images de la Tanya qu'elle était à son retour. Et je devais reconnaître qu'elle semblait en meilleure forme qu'à cette époque.

Le repas se passa étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à juger de la relation entre Tanya et Edward, si je ne les avais pas vus avant, j'aurais pu penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Elle était nettement moins collante qu'en août. Elle semblait être beaucoup plus sereine. Le moment d'offrir les cadeaux était arrivé mais les enfants s'étaient déjà endormis sur le canapé. Nous décidâmes de n'ouvrir nos présents que le lendemain. Mon père chargea la voiture avant de saluer tout le monde.

J'embrassai tout le monde, leur promettant de rapidement les revoir, et je saluais vaguement Tanya encore une fois sans m'approcher d'elle. Finalement, ne restait plus qu'Edward à qui je devais dire au-revoir. Edward, qui ne m'avait pas accordé plus d'attention pendant la durée du repas, venait de me donner un rendez-vous en chuchotant. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Qu'espérait-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il serait le six février dans notre restaurant ? Il avait choisi ce lieu, cette date tous les deux symboliques, en tout cas pour moi, dans quel but ? Cette date était celle à laquelle on s'était embrassé pour la première fois, ce restaurant était notre lieu, celui où nous nous étions retrouvés à de très nombreuses reprises. Avait-il choisi tout cela par simple coïncidence ? Après tout, cela ne devait pas avoir la même signification pour lui que pour moi.

J'étais perdue, il voulait me voir, mais je ne comprenais pas les raisons. Tout le mois de Janvier fût angoissant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. J'appréhendais le rendez-vous avec Edward. J'étais anxieuse pour un événement qui ne se passerait que dans plusieurs semaines, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais tout imaginé concernant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à me proposer ce dîner, de la plus ridicule à la plus utopique. Voulait-il me parler de notre passé ? Ou bien me proposer d'être sa maîtresse ? C'était ridicule, il était avec Tanya qui semblait s'être remise. Quand je l'avais vue le soir du réveillon, j'avais enfin compris pourquoi Edward était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était magnifique, elle paraissait avoir repris quelques kilos lui donnant ainsi une meilleure mine. Durant cette soirée je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder, elle semblait détendue. Mes sentiments à son égard étaient mitigés. J'étais à la fois heureuse pour Edward mais je ne pouvais retenir ma jalousie. J'aurais aimé être celle qui lui chuchotait dans l'oreille, celle qui lui prenait la main. Mais cette place n'était pas la mienne, c'était celle de Tanya. Moi, au mieux, je devais me contenter d'y avoir goûté un court moment.

J'avais eu plusieurs fois la famille Cullen au téléphone durant le mois de Janvier, je n'avais parlé à aucun d'eux de mon pseudo rendez-vous avec Edward. Étrangement, même Alice qui me donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, ne m'avait pas parlé de lui depuis la soirée de Noël. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'avais, un soir, pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais posé la question à Rosalie, je lui avais demandé comment allait Edward. Elle s'était contentée de me dire qu'il semblait en pleine forme. Mais elle avait rapidement changé de sujet.

A la mi-janvier, mon père avait finalement compris mon besoin de retourner à New-York, on avait décidé de garder la maison de Forks au cas où, mais nous étions décidés à nous installer là-bas. Nous serions plus proches de mon oncle, et bien évidement des Cullen et des Hâle. J'avais prévenu Rose et Jasper de notre arrivée pour la fin du mois de Janvier. Mon père resterait avec moi dans mon appartement le temps de lui en trouver un. Rose avait suggéré de lui aménager une des dépendances de l'hôtel, et celui-ci avait accepté. En contre partie, il donnerait un coup de main au foyer.

J'avais la désagréable impression que tout le monde me cachait quelque chose, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Le sujet Tanya et Edward semblait être devenu tabou. Dès que je tentais de prendre des nouvelles, on changeait systématiquement de sujet et cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Alice avait une bonne raison, hormis sa grossesse, les autres sujets semblaient lui être aussi intéressants que la météo à cinq jours.

Le six février arriva vite, trop vite. Ce jour là, j'étais sur les nerfs. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais envoyé promener Rose qui tentait de savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi stressée. Finalement, lasse de n'avoir personne à qui en parler, je lui en avais parlé, ainsi que de mes incertitudes, sans toutefois lui dire le fond de mes pensées. J'étais restée sur le fait que je ne comprenais pas ses intentions. Rosalie avait, comme toujours, trouvé les mots justes pour me redonner le courage de l'affronter. Alors que j'avais prévu d'y aller en simple jean et chemise, elle m'avait tenu un discours comme quoi je devais lui en mettre plein la vue. Je m'étais laissée faire et me retrouvais affublée comme si j'allais à un rencart. Je venais de fermer la porte du taxi, quand j'entendis Rosalie taper sur la vitre, je la baissai immédiatement.

- Il a divorcé. Me dit-elle au moment au moment ou le taxi partait.

J'étais sous le choc, j'avais un milliard de questions qui tournaient dans mon esprit. Quand avait-il décidé de se séparer de Tanya ? Avant ou après m'avoir fixé le rendez-vous ? Et si c'était elle qui l'avait quitté, dans quel état allait-il être ?

Le stress remonta en flèche, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'information que Rosalie m'avait donnée. Je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir lui faire face. Peut-être aurait-il besoin d'une oreille attentive, juste amicale rien de plus. Serais-je être juste être celle qui l'écoute pleurer sur sa relation qui n'a pas marché ? Je ne le pensais pas. J'arrivais bien trop vite devant le restaurant, je payais le taxi et me dirigeai vers l'intérieur. On me guida vers une table pour deux personnes légèrement à l'écart des autres, c'était notre place habituelle...Il n'était pas encore arrivé, et la panique me submergea. Il n'allait pas venir, et je me retrouverais telle une idiote à passer ma soirée à l'attendre. J'aurais aimé arriver après lui, quoique je n'aurais pas su comment me comporter face à lui. De nervosité, je triturais mes doigts, quand un serveur vint me proposer de commander un apéritif, je lui demandai juste de l'eau et le prévins que j'attendais une autre personne.

Perdue dans mes pensées qui tournaient en boucle, je ne le vis pas entrer dans le restaurant. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence qu'au moment où son odeur caractéristique me frappa. Je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte, et quand je croisais son regard, tous mes doutes, mes peurs et mes incertitudes disparurent. Il me serra dans ses bras fortement, et je ne me fis pas priée pour lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je réalisais à quel point cette sensation m'avait manqué. Je me laissai dirigée par mes envies, ne réfléchissant plus à l'endroit, ni aux conditions dans lesquelles nous étions. Seuls lui et moi comptaient. Rien d'autre.

Mon corps tout entier était traversé par des décharges électriques, je n'avais qu'une envie, quitter ce restaurant au plus vite. Mais Edward rompit notre étreinte. Tout en me faisant son magnifique sourire en coin, il m'aida à me rasseoir avant de prendre place en face de moi. Sa main attrapa automatiquement la mienne et ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous restions ainsi sans dire un mot, mais le raclement de gorge du serveur brisa notre moment. Après avoir rapidement commandé le premier apéritif sur lequel nous tombions, le serveur s'éloigna.

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, avoua-t-il.

- J'avais peur de venir, dis-je.

C'était étrange, nous étions là, main dans la main. Quelques minutes avant, j'avais des milliards de questions, de doutes et d'incertitudes, alors qu'à cet instant plus rien ne me semblait compliqué. C'était lui, et rien que lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Je te dois des explications...

- Tu ne me dois rien Edward, le coupai-je, ta femme est revenue, tu devais être là pour elle.

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser mais je n'avais pas compris enfin plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre. Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, ayant envie d'entendre ce qu'il voulait me dire, tout en ayant peur de l'issue de la discussion.

- Quand Tanya est revenue, j'ai d'abord pensé que je devais être là pour elle, l'aider et sauver notre mariage. Mais plus le temps passait et plus tu me manquais. Cependant je ne pouvais pas briser ma famille, je devais penser aux filles et Tanya était vraiment mal. Elle a fini par m'expliquer vraiment ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais pu venir te voir, et même nous aurions pu être ensemble durant tout ce temps, mais je voulais faire les choses bien. J'ai peut-être merdé sur certains points, mais je voulais régler la situation avec Tanya, avant de revenir te voir. Elle a réussi à remonter la pente, et nous avons pu divorcer et comme tu as pu le voir nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Nous avons tout fait pour conserver notre amitié pour nos filles, c'était important pour nous. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi pendant cette période, cela aurait été moins facile pour Tanya, je pense, d'accepter mes sentiments pour toi au début. Je sais que tu as du souffrir, et je peux te jurer que je ne voulais pas de cela, que ça me brisait de savoir que j'étais responsable de tes peines. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, mais je ne voulais pas rompre toutes les promesses faites à la mère de mes enfants, je n'aurais pas pu me supporter si je ne l'avais pas soutenue. Finit-il.

- Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je vais pas te mentir, ça a été une véritable torture quand elle est revenue, mais j'ai su immédiatement que je n'aurais pas de place dans ta vie. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour cela, parce que je savais que tu étais un homme de parole et que tu ferais tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour sauver votre mariage. Cependant, j'aurais fortement apprécié que tu prennes un peu de ton temps pour me le dire.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas ni le courage ni la force de le faire. Je me suis tellement battu contre ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'avais toujours pensé qu'une fois marié je n'aurais pas d'autre femme dans ma vie que ma femme légitime... Mais j'ai commis une erreur...

Mon cœur se serra à cette confession, il ne venait pas pour nous donner une seconde chance, pour repartir à zéro mais pour me dire qu'il regrettait notre aventure. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé en arrivant, si c'était le cas, à moins qu'il ne veuille une sorte de baiser d'adieux... je sentais mes yeux commencer à s'embuer. Je luttai alors de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer maintenant, j'aurais été bien stupide. Je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne, me faisant lever le regard vers lui.

- Laisse-moi finir avant de te torturer, Bella. Me sourit-il. L'erreur dont je parle n'est pas nous, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste entre lui et moi de sa main libre. Mais d'avoir confondu le mariage avec l'amour. Tanya n'était pas la femme de ma vie, et je n'étais pas l'homme de la sienne. J'ai voulu me voiler la face, sauver les apparences, mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi aujourd'hui pour me dire tout cela ? Et depuis quand es-tu séparé de Tanya ? Lui demandai-je, impatiente de savoir.

- Alors Tanya et moi sommes séparés depuis le jour de ton départ, mais nous ne sommes officiellement divorcés que depuis un mois environ. J'avais espéré que tu te souviennes de cela, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais te le dire. Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement un an que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, j'aurais pu t'inviter dans la chambre que tu occupais à la villa, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était peut-être trop audacieux. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, sa joie était communicative. Nos plats nous furent servis et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant le repas, peut-être avions-nous besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ce qui venait d'être révélé. Quand le serveur revint pour nous proposer un dessert, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de nous concerter et nous refusâmes poliment tout en demandant l'addition.

Une fois sur le parking du restaurant, Edward, qui avait une main posée dans mon dos, me guida à sa voiture. Je ne lui avais rien dit, espérant qu'il rompe le silence. Pas qu'il s'agissait d'un silence pesant, mais la tension était tellement intense que j'avais peur de ne pouvoir dire un mot. Il démarra finalement la voiture, je me tournai alors vers lui.

- Tu me ramènes ? Demandai-je presque choquée.

- Non. Répondit-il simplement.

Je continuais de le fixer, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait mais il ne laissait rien paraître si ce n'est son sublime sourire en coin.

Alors qu'il garait sa voiture, je me rendis compte que nous n'étions ni à la villa, ni au foyer. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ok, je reconnais ça peut paraître présomptueux, mais je voulais être sûr que cette soirée soit parfaite. Expliqua-t-il intimidé.

- Tu sais Edward, je ne lis pas dans les pensées et si tu n'es pas plus clair je ne pourrais pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Repris-je.

- Suis-moi, j'ai loué un chalet pour que nous soyons seuls. La Villa comme le foyer sont définitivement trop habités pour ce soir. Dit-il tout en sortant de sa voiture.

Il m'attrapa la main et alla prendre un sac dans son coffre avant de nous emmener vers un magnifique chalet. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et posa son sac près de celle-ci. A peine y avais-je pénétré qu'il ferma la porte en me bloquant dessus.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, donnant l'impression qu'elles n'avaient attendu que ce moment là de toute la soirée. J'appréciais la douceur de son baiser, mais rapidement j'en voulus plus. Caressant sa lèvre inférieure, il comprit rapidement mon intention et glissa sa langue sur la mienne.

A nouveau je sentis des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, alors que les siennes caressaient ma poitrine à travers ma robe. Rapidement, nos vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, sans nous arrêter de nous embrasser.

Edward passa ses mains sous mes fesses et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me porta jusqu'à la chambre, me déposant doucement sur le lit. Il se redressa et partit à l'exploration de mon corps. Je sentais ses mains, sa bouches caresser chaque parcelle de ma peau, sa langue venir titiller mes seins pendant que ses doigts frôlaient mes côtes. Je n'étais plus capable d'avoir de pensées cohérentes, seuls des gémissements de bien-être s'échappaient de ma gorge.

- Tu as absolument magnifique ma Bella. Susurra-t-il alors que son visage se trouvait face à ma féminité, envoyant son souffle chaud contre mon bouton de volupté, provoquant une avalanche de délices et me faisant gémir de plus belle. Je sentis sa bouche, puis sa langue venir taquiner mon paquet de nerf, me faisant instantanément perdre pied. J'aurais cru jouir dans la seconde, mais Edward savait s'y prendre, et chaque fois que je me croyais atteindre le sommet, il ralentissait ses mouvements, changeait de zone. Je n'en pouvais plus de sa douce torture, j'avais besoin de me libérer de toute cette tension. Alors je le repoussai et l'allongeai à son tour sur le lit. J'allais lui faire subir le même supplice.

Je léchai chaque parcelle de son torse, mordillai parfois sa peau salée. Quand je fus à hauteur de l'objet tant convoité, j'osai un regard vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, dans un regard noir de désir. Je me saisis de sa verge tendue au maximum, et commençai un doux mouvement de va et vient. Puis, je la fis glisser dans ma bouche, provoquant un grognement d'Edward.

- Putain, Bella, murmura-t-il.

Ses mains vinrent se poser dans mes cheveux sans pour autant me forcer à prendre un rythme que je ne voulais pas. J'alternais entre des mouvements rapides et d'autres plus lents. J'entendais sa respiration devenir de moins en moins calme, et ses gémissements plus forts, alors que ses hanches avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester immobiles. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ainsi, j'avais envie de le sentir en moi. J'avais un besoin absolu qu'il me fasse l'amour maintenant. Je me relevai, glissant mon corps le long du sien pour atteindre sa bouche.

Notre baiser fut fougueux, pour ne pas dire bestial, il nous fit basculer à nouveau, me surplombant de tout son corps. Je pouvais sentir son sexe pulser contre le mien, et la chaleur moite qui se dégageait n'était que plus excitante.

Edward posa son front contre le mien, ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme s'il voulait reprendre contenance. L'espace d'une seconde j'eus peur qu'il regrette ce qui était en train de se passer, mais mes craintes furent vite dissipées.

- Bella, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, mais je veux être certain que c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi. Susurra-t-il

Incapable de lui répondre vu l'intensité de son regard, je hochai la tête en posant mes mains sur ses fesses, pour le guider vers mon antre. Je le sentis entrer en moi, millimètre par millimètre, quand il buta en moi, je ne pus retenir un souffle de contentement. J'étais bien, complète. Ses mouvements étaient forts et lents, augmentant rapidement le plaisir. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés mais j'avais pu voir ses mains agripper la tête de lit, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras ainsi que ceux de ses épaules. L'espace d'un instant, je souhaitai qu'un miroir ait été mis au plafond pour que je puisse admirer le mouvement de ses muscles dorsaux qui je l'imaginais très bien devaient être absolument magnifiques. _(N/Yoro: Yoro est dead)_

Notre paroxysme était proche, les mouvements d'Edward étaient de plus en plus rapides et forts, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre, griffant son dos de mes mains alors que mes jambes enserraient ses fesses dans l'espoir d'avoir encore plus de contact. Nous étions l'un et l'autre au bord de notre délivrance. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule seconde. A la même seconde notre orgasme nous foudroya.

-Je t'aime, dîmes-nous au même instant encore haletant l'un et l'autre.

Edward roula sur le côté m'entraînant avec lui, dans une douce étreinte. Nos regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, je sentais ses doigts glisser le long de mes bras, me procurant des frisons.

La nuit avait à peine commencé, et nous avions encore plus de choses à nous dire. Mais je savais que quoi qu'il nous arrive, nous serions maintenant ensemble pour affronter notre avenir.

J'avais douté des sentiments d'Edward pour moi, j'avais tenté d'oublier les miens et rien n'avait réussi à effacer ce qui nous liait. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, il était mon âme-sœur, j'étais la sienne. Une partie d'un tout, et même si nous n'en avions pas encore parlé j'étais certaine que nous allions commencer à construire notre vie ensemble.

Nous étions toujours en train de nous câliner, sans dire un mot, quand une sonnerie nous fit sursauter. Edward se leva et alla chercher son téléphone lâchement abandonné dans le salon.

Je pouvais entendre sa voix, légèrement tendue, me faisant redresser.

- Allô ?

- Emmett, calme-toi bordel je comprends rien. S'exclama Edward en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-..

- Putain, fais chier, on vous rejoint, oui je lui dis. A tout de suite. Conclut-il en raccrochant.

- Les enfants vont bien demandai-je sachant qu'Emmett et Rosalie gardaient les jumelles et qu'Eyvan devait les rejoindre pour manger.

- Oui, c'est Alice elle vient d'être emmenée à l'hôpital, elle a beaucoup de contractions d'après Emmett. Ton père et ton oncle se sont proposés pour garder les enfants chez Rosalie. Mais si tu veux rentrer, je te raccompagne avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Non, je viens, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas demandai-je en me rhabillant.

Edward se tourna pour me faire face un léger sourire sur son visage, malgré l'angoisse visible dans ses yeux.

- Je veux toujours être avec toi, mais si tu penses que c'est trop rapide pour que la famille soit au courant, je comprendrais. Affirma-t-il.

- Non, enfin de toute façon ils sont au courant qu'on passait la soirée tous les deux je pense ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, et en nous dirigeant vers la voiture.

Une fois dans l'habitacle je réalisai que nous allions pour la première fois nous afficher devant notre famille, mais à vrai dire l'important à cet instant était Alice. Elle ne devait accoucher que début avril, peut-être mi-février mais là ça me semblait trop tôt. Enfin, je n'y connaissais pas grand chose en grossesse gémellaire, si ce n'est que les accouchements prématurés étaient plus fréquents. J'espérais pour Alice et Jasper que tout allait bien se passer, ils méritaient leur bonheur.

A nouveau nous gardâmes le silence durant le trajet, rapidement nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Je me tenais légèrement en retrait, ne sachant pas quelle attitude je devais avoir. Évidement, Alice était mon amie et Jasper mon grand-frère d'adoption, je n'étais pas certaine d'être à ma place. Enfin, si moi je me sentais la où je devais être mais qu'en penseraient-ils ? Je ne pus me poser plus de question, Edward s'était arrêté et m'avait saisi la main. Je levai mon regard vers lui et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me rassura complètement.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, ils seront juste heureux de nous voir ensemble, je peux te l'assurer ! Me dit-il confiant.

Je me contentai de lui sourire. Il avait toujours les mots justes, ceux qui en un instant me rassuraient.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes la salle d'attente du service des urgences maternités nous tombâmes immédiatement sur les Cullen et Rosalie. Tous étaient assis en silence. A notre arrivée, ils relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme, nous regardant. Enfin non ils regardaient nos mains liées, esquissant un sourire. Mais on devinait que le moment n'était pas aux réjouissances, mais plutôt que l'inquiétude dominait chacun de nous. Rapidement Edward alla serrer sa mère et son père dans ses bras demandant des informations.

- On ne sait pas grand chose, Alice a été prise de contractions assez fortes. Mais elle n'a pas perdu les eaux. Ça va faire une heure qu'ils sont dans la salle de pré-travail, je suppose qu'ils vont essayer de stopper celui-ci... Pour le moment, personne ne nous dit rien, seul Jasper a pu rentrer. Expliqua Carlisle.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop tôt pour que les bébés naissent ? Demandai-je

- Un peu, disons que l'idéal serait qu'ils restent encore au chaud quelques jours... répondit Carlisle.

Nous retombâmes dans le silence, Edward m'entraîna avec lui pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil l'un à côté de l'autre. Après une attente qui me parut interminable, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper défait. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et son teint blafard. La peur s'immisça violemment en moi, me faisant resserrer la main d'Edward plus fort. Jasper entra et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises libres tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Jazz ? Demanda timidement Esmée.

- Désolé, ils ont réussi à stopper les contractions. Elle a fini par s'endormir. Expliqua-t-il.

- Bien c'est bon signe reprit Carlisle au moment ou une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, bien comme vous l'a sans doute déjà dit monsieur Hâle nous avons réussi à stopper les contractions et Mademoiselle Cullen dort pour le moment. Elle va devoir rester hospitalisée jusqu'à la fin, et nous espérons garder les petits au chaud au moins une semaine.

- Vous ne lui avez pas donné de corticoïdes la coupa Carlisle ?

- Non, à son stade de la grossesse, ce n'est plus nécessaire, on veut juste gagner quelques jours et faire grossir les bébés. Ils sont estimé à 2kg chacun, et disons que plus le bébé prématuré est gros mieux c'est. Indiqua-t-elle.

- Si je peux me permettre, Alice va dormir maintenant, rentrez tous chez vous reposez-vous et vous pourrez revenir demain après-midi. Nous proposa-t-elle.

- Demain après-midi ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Pour la famille oui, mais vous vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez. Reprit l'infirmière.

- Oh, j'avais l'intention de rester ici, je ne veux pas quitter Alice. Reprit-il l'air dévasté.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous mettre un lit de camp à côté de votre femme sourit-elle.

Après avoir salué Jasper ainsi que le reste de la famille, nous reprîmes la voiture.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Me demanda Edward.

- Tu as une autre idée en tête ? Lui demandai-je taquine.

- Et bien le chalet est loué jusqu'à demain midi.

- Allons-y alors.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours suivants furent rythmés par nos visites à la maternité, Alice avait le moral et nous donnait chaque jour des listes de choses à faire absolument avant l'arrivée des bébés. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait de remarque sur Edward et moi. Même Emmett n'avait pas été trop lourd, nous avions malgré tout eu le droit à des petites piques mais beaucoup moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

La naissance des jumeaux eut lieu le 14 février, en pleine nuit. L'arrivée de ces deux petits êtres dans la famille avait resserré les liens entre chacun de nous, si cela était possible. Un Garçon et une fille. Edward et moi étions les heureux parrains et marraines de la charmante Shanna, qui avait hérité des grand yeux vert d'Alice et des cheveux ondulés de Jasper. Elle était magnifique, tout comme son frère Alexander qui ressemblait énormément à Alice aussi brun que l'ébène et des yeux émeraude. Il ferait sûrement chavirer le cœur de nombreuses filles.

Nous étions tous réunis pour la photo de famille, y compris les jumelles et Eyvan. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à notre passé, aussi douloureux qu'il avait été, il nous avait apporté de bien beaux moments. À notre avenir, qui, j'étais certaine, promettait d'être encore plus beau que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Ce jour là, j'étais sans doute la plus heureuse des femmes. J'étais sereine face à notre futur.

* * *

**Réponses aux presque anonymes:**

**Twilight0507**: Tu trouves qu'il trop gentil avec Tanya? moi je pense qu'il agit pour le mieux, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont des enfants petits et qu'ils doivent faire au mieux pour elles.

**Lucie**:J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plus!

**aussidagility**: contente que l'attitude de Tanya te plaise, j'avais envie de ne pas la rendre trop garce pour une fois.

**Note Auteure:** et bien voila le dernier chapitre de posté... comme dit en haut lépilogue sera dispo dans une quinzaine de jour... pour le moment pas de nouvelle fic du prévu avant un moment... mais je vous en dirais plus d'ici quelques semaines! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que la fin est celle que vous espériez!


	24. Epilogue

**Bonsoir, **

**Et Voici le dernier morceau de LVL, je sais que certaines seront déçus car il reste beaucoup de zone d'ombre... Mais j'ai fait le choix de ne m'être que les Pov d'Edward et de Bella ce qui explique pourquoi il reste des inconnus... **

**Merci à mes correctrices et relectrices! **

* * *

**Épilogue **

* * *

Pov Edward :

_**L'amour sort du futur avec un bruit de torrent, et il se jette dans le passé pour le laver de toutes les souillures de l'existence.  
Pieyre de Mandiargues (André) **_

6 Février 2012 :

Alors que j'avais cru tout perdre, j'avais finalement gagné le plus important. L'amour, le véritable, l'unique, le précieux celui qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois dans sa vie. J'avais pourtant cru l'avoir déjà rencontré mais je m'étais trompé. Comment étais-je certain de ne pas faire une erreur à nouveau ? Je ne pouvais pas l'être. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'au moment où j'allais dire oui à la femme parfaite, j'y croyais sincèrement. Chaque fibre de mon corps, chaque cellule me criait son amour pour cette magnifique déesse. Un an qu'on ne s'était plus quitté plus de quelques heures. Faire un pas sans elle m'était douloureux. Pourquoi devrions nous avoir peur de notre avenir quand nos passés avaient été si compliqués ? J'avais foi en notre amour, j'avais foi en la vie. Isabella et moi étions des âmes-sœurs et nous allions concrétiser notre amour par l'union sacrée du mariage. Cela pouvait étonner étant donné que l'un comme l'autre étions divorcés, mais cela n'avait fait que confirmer notre décision. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé une autre femme.

Nos enfants avaient hâte de voir notre famille s'agrandir, et je devais avouer que j'avais la même envie qu'eux.

Bien-sûr, les jumeaux d'Alice avaient déjà égaillé notre vie, et l'arrivée prochaine de la petite Jade, qu'avaient décidé d'adopter Emmett et Rosalie, allait être une nouvelle joie pour la famille mais j'avais envie d'un enfant qui serait le parfait mélange de Bella et de moi. Je savais que suite à son agression, il y avait un risque qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant, mais nous gardions espoir. Je lui avais demandé quelques mois auparavant d'arrêter tout moyen de contraception ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Mon ex-femme était présente dans nos vies. Bella et elle étaient devenues de bonnes amies, pas les meilleures, mais elles s'acceptaient. Cela nous avait permis de continuer les réunions de famille en y invitant toujours Tanya, nos filles en étaient heureuses. Elle nous avait récemment appris qu'elle fréquentait un homme, mais voulait attendre que ce soit plus sérieux entre eux avant de rendre sa relation officielle.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela n'était important. J'allais épouser la femme de ma vie, je l'attendais devant l'autel, retenant mon souffle. C'était sans doute stupide, mais j'avais peur, pas qu'elle ne soit pas là, ou qu'elle dise non. J'avais peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Elle avait traversé tant d'épreuves dans sa vie et pourtant elle était toujours restée d'une bonté étonnante. Cette femme était un modèle de courage et de gentillesse, je ne cessais de l'admirer et j'étais certain que je ne cesserais jamais de le faire.

Elle arriva dans la pièce, au bras de son père, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me déposa sa main dans la mienne.

- Je te la confie, prends soin de ma précieuse princesse. Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne lui répondis qu'avec un signe de tête, trop ému pour émettre le moindre mot.

La cérémonie se passa, mais je n'écoutais pas réellement ce que me disait l'officiant. Je restais le regard plongé dans celui de ma future femme, celle qui aurait dû être la seule, l'unique mais l'erreur était humaine. Et si on me donnait l'opportunité de recommencer ma vie, je pense que je ferais exactement les mêmes erreurs, parce qu'elles m'avaient permis d'avoir mes deux plus beaux cadeaux, mes filles, et ma rencontre avec Isabella. Nos vies s'étaient souvent croisées, mais il avait fallu un malheur pour nous réunir, notre destin en avait décidé ainsi, et je ne pouvais regretter aucun de mes choix parce que c'était finalement grâce à eux que j'en étais là.

L'échange des consentements mutuels passé, j'attendais l'autorisation pour embrasser ma femme. Quand je l'eus, je la regardai dans les yeux, lui exprimant tout mon amour.

- Je t'aime Edward me dit-elle en pleurant.

- Je t'aime aussi lui répondis-je en l'embrassant avidement.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai trente-deux ans et ma vie est vraiment parfaite.

Pov Bella :

"Le passé, l'avenir, ces deux moitiés de vie dont l'une dit jamais et l'autre dit toujours."

Alphonse de Lamartine.

La vie est une larme, chaque moment important de celle-ci semble marquée par cette minuscule goutte d'eau salée, qui coule le long de nos joues. Un jour où je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais cherché sur le net à quoi servaient les larmes. Pourquoi lorsqu'on ressentait une émotion, qu'elle soit joyeuse ou non, les larmes affluaient. Je pensais que pleurer ne servait à rien, juste au pire une marque de faiblesse. Mais non, il était important pour notre bien-être psychique de pleurer. En effet cela était souvent un réflexe qui permettait de soulager les tensions psychiques fortes. Nos larmes servent donc à nous protéger, elles sont également un moyen de communication pour les personnes ne pouvant pas parler comme les enfants par exemple.

Il était donc important de ne pas s'empêcher de pleurer, de ne pas avoir honte de ses émotions. Depuis que j'avais découvert cela, je me laissais plus facilement submerger par celles-ci, j'avais appris à aimer pleurer. Oui, cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais qu'il y a-t-il de plus beau qu'une personne pleurant de bonheur ? Rien, les larmes transmettent tellement de choses, qu'il serait intolérable de les cacher. Elles sont la preuve de la tristesse, la marque de la joie et le symbole de l'espoir.

Aujourd'hui n'échapperait pas à la règle, je savais que j'allais passer une partie de ma journée, voire de ma nuit à laisser s'écouler l'eau de mes yeux. J'allais épouser l'homme de ma vie, j'allais construire une nouvelle vie. Non, pas une nouvelle vie, parce que mon ancienne vie était gravée en moi et je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Parce que les moments difficiles, que j'avais traversés, m'avaient apporté des joies immenses, comme la présence de mon fils. Mon Eyvan était le rayon de soleil de mon existence, et pour rien au monde, je ne pourrais effacer ce qui m'avait conduit à l'avoir.

Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions enfin ensemble, j'avais décidé d'écrire une sorte de journal, pas intime puisque je le laissais a porté de tous. Chacun des membres de ma famille pouvait y écrire un souvenir, une anecdote ou ce qu'il voulait. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plu à Emmett qui s'amusait régulièrement à y noter ses courses. Et, honnêtement, je préférais découvrir sa liste de course que celle de ses fantasmes, qu'il demandait par l'intermédiaire du livre à Rosalie de réaliser... Dire que l'idée était que nos enfants puissent suivre notre vie à travers ces lignes, je n'étais plus certaine qu'il pourrait être lu avant qu'ils ne soient tous mariés.

Avant de rejoindre mon futur époux, j'avais saisi le livre. Nous devions y écrire ensemble la date et l'heure de notre mariage, mais avant de faire cela, j'y notais une nouvelle importante, et j'avais hâte que mon futur époux la découvre.

La cérémonie passée, je l'entraînais à une table, non loin de nos familles et amis réunis, le mariage s'étant fait en très petit comité. J'ouvris le cahier et le lui tendis. Il s'assit et s'empara du stylo pour commencer à écrire, mais il stoppa rapidement son geste, quand il remarqua que j'avais déjà écrit à la date du jour. Il releva la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux embués cherchèrent les miens et je sentis immédiatement le liquide s'en écouler. Je lui souris, sans rien dire de plus, tout était écrit.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Ce matin, j'ai fait le test juste après ton départ. Murmurai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il m'attrapa, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux et m'embrassa passionnément sous le regard bienveillant de notre famille. Lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration, il nous redressa.

- Je peux leur dire ? Me demanda-t-il anxieux.

Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait, je voyais qu'il était impatient de révéler la nouvelle.

- Je voudrais votre attention à tous un instant, je sais qu'habituellement les témoins doivent faire le discours, mais ma femme et moi-même avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il fit une pause, me serrant la main et me regardant avec un immense sourire posé sur son magnifique visage.

- Nous allons avoir un enfant d'ici un peu plus de huit mois ! S'exclama-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Les applaudissements et cris de joie de notre famille retentirent, alors que nous étions toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Bella. Me susurra-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondis-je.

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan-Cullen, et ma vie vient de recommencer...

* * *

**Réponses aux presque Anonymes:**

Tumta: Merci pour ton commentaire! Pour une autre fic des projets sont en "études" lol je vous tiendrais au courant. Mais pour le moment, je me concentre sur mon autre fic en cours (perdition). J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira.

Twilight0507: Merci d'avoir été là tout le long de cette fic! A bientot

**Note Auteure:** Et voila ma deuxième fic s'achève, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire! Concernant mes futurs projets, je vous tiendrais au courant. Si vous voulez discuter de tout et de rien, vous pouvez me retrouver sur le forum The vampires'red room.


	25. Remerciements

Les remerciements :

Et voila, je viens de mettre "complète" sur ma seconde fic! j'espère qu'elle vous aura apporté autant de plaisir que j'en aie eu pour l'écrire.

Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie sur cette nouvelle histoire ! Elle était différente de Perception par bien des aspects.

J'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherche afin de m'approcher le plus prêt possible de la réalité. Notamment en ce qui concerne l'amnésie de Bella, j'ai lu beaucoup sur le sujet et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé puisque dans le cas d'amnésie du type qu'elle a eu les patients ne se souviennent pas de leur accident.

Je sais que beaucoup ce demande donc ce qui lui est arrivé, que d'autre s'attendait à voir Alec resurgir et au moins être plus méchant... Mais cette fic était avant tout l'histoire de la rencontre entre Bella et Edward qui chacun avaient un passé.

Pour Edward, Tanya qui semblait mauvaise au départ, n'était finalement pas si méchante que cela, là aussi c'était prévu. Tout ce qu'elle a fait comme choix, elle l'a fait en pensant à ses filles avant tout, mais parfois on ne fait simplement pas le bon choix !

Que dire d'autre... Une petite question : Est-ce qu'une suite vous intéresserait ? Non ? Dommage, j'ai déjà la trame toute prête reste plus qu'à écrire !

Malgré le plaisir que j'ai eu à écrire cette histoire, je reste mitigée face au retour que j'ai... Elle semble avoir moins plus que Perception, et je m'interroge de savoir pourquoi... enfin merci à celle qui m'ont suivi, à celle qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage ! C'est toujours agréable de recevoir des commentaires et des critiques positives sur ce que l'on fait. Mais également merci à celle qui ont osé critiquer négativement, cela permet de s'expliquer sur les choix qu'on fait en tant qu'auteure, ou de revoir sa copie …

LVL en chiffre :

C'est 22 chapitres plus un prologue et un épilogue soit 139,950 mot, environ 9 mois d'écriture. Vous avez été 93 à la mettre dans vos favoris et 96 à la passer en alerte story.

Il y a eu 39607 clic et 582 commentaires...

Encore un dernier mot, je remercie encore une fois mes correctrices et relectrices sans qui tout cela n'aurait sans doute pas la même saveur ! Même si au cours de LVL des changements on eut lieu, je n'oublies pas les premières qui m'ont corriger et relu, et les remercie également pour leur aide précieuse !

A bientôt sur Perdition pour celle qui la suive, ou sur une prochaine aventure !


End file.
